Hary Potter e o Ressurgimento da Fênix
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Continuação de Harry Potter e a Passagem Para Érevan. Harry está no sexto ano e agora com dezesseis anos aquele que enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem diversas vezes tem pela frente o seu maior desafio: reconquistar Gina Weasley. Em meio a isso Voldemort lanç
1. O Melhor Presente de Aniversário

Continuação de Harry Potter e a Passagem Para Érevan. Harry está no sexto ano e agora com dezesseis anos aquele que enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem diversas vezes tem pela frente o seu maior desafio: reconquistar Gina Weasley. Em meio a isso Voldemort lança mão de novos e poderosos aliados para destruir o mundo bruxo. Algo lendário ressurge. E parece que desta vez a guerra vai começar. Reencontros, aventura, romance, suspense e acima de tudo muita magia. É o que o nosso querido bruxinho vai encarar com a ajuda de velhos e novos amigos nesse novo ano que se inicia em Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer****:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.****

**Dedicatória: **Gostaria de dedicar essa _fic_à minha mãe, a quem eu admiro muito, à minha tia Rê, que curte Harry Potter como eu, aos meus cinco sobrinhos, fofuras da minha vida, e às minhas amigas de todas as horas, Anna Maria e Gisele. Não posso deixar de dedicar à minha beta-alfa-amiga-coruja-reader, Pichi, que realmente me deu a maior força e que revisou detalhada e minuciosamente cada palavra e letra (valeu por tudo Pichitinha!) e para a tilida Mile também. Dedico também àqueles que me mandaram e-mails, resenhas e que, de alguma forma, me encorajaram e continuam encorajando a escrever. E, é claro, que ao amor da minha vida, por que sem ele eu não seria nada (Te amo Alie!). Muito obrigada mesmo gente.

**N/A****: **Aconselho quem for ler esta _fic_que leia a anterior antes pois facilitará o entendimento da estória. Essa é a segunda _fic_de uma série de três. Espero que vocês gostem e, principalmente, que mandem as opiniões, resenhas, críticas, sugestões...

Capítulo Um - O Melhor Presente de Aniversário 

Eram sete horas da manhã. Ela abriu os olhos, inchados e vermelhos. Não tinha dormido nem quatro horas àquela noite. Toda vez que conseguia pegar no sono tinha o mesmo sonho. Nele um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos profundamente verdes a olhava cheio de amor, a princípio sorrindo. Então estendia os braços em sua direção, para tocá-la, abraçá-la, e ela recuava cada vez mais, até não ter mais para onde ir. A expressão do seu olhar mudava então e ele começava a chorar. As lágrimas escorriam e, aos poucos, iam mudando de cor, escurecendo até ficarem de uma cor vermelha intensa. Ele estava chorando sangue. Ela o olhava também chorando, desesperada, tentando ajudá-lo, mas era tarde demais. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele começava a pegar fogo, bem à sua frente, ainda a olhando com tristeza, até virar cinzas. Era nessa hora que ela sempre acordava, chorando, assustada e ofegante.

Gina Weasley não suportava mais ver Harry Potter se consumindo em chamas em seus sonhos. Isso a estava enlouquecendo. Dormir era quase uma tortura agora, era apenas uma questão de esperar o instante em que teria mais um sonho horroroso daqueles. Era desesperador vê-lo arder de forma tão terrível, noite após noite. Estava tendo outros pesadelos recorrentes, todos com ele. Harry sempre estava no início bem e sereno, tentando de alguma forma voltar para ela, tocá-la, abraçá-la, mas invariavelmente acabava, de uma forma ou de outra, pegando fogo e virando nada mais que um montinho de pó.

Gina ainda continuou na cama por alguns minutos. Sua colega de quarto, Fleur Delacour, ainda não tinha sequer retornado ao dormitório para dormir. Estava sozinha no quarto das duas quando viu novamente o vulto branco na janela.

- Edwiges! Você de novo? - ela abriu a janela e a coruja branca de Harry, parecendo extremamente cansada, pousou na escrivaninha de Gina. A menina lhe trouxe um pires com biscoitos e água mas sequer tocou na carta que tinha pendurada na patinha. - Deus! Será que ele não vai desistir nunca? - disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça da coruja. A pobrezinha estava ficando exausta de fazer tantas viagens da Inglaterra para a França e de volta para a Inglaterra. - Quantas cartas você me trouxe esse mês? - ela fez as contas nos dedos. - Quinze - recapitulou. - Ele só pode estar ficando louco... Não tem dó de você, Edwiges? - a coruja soltou um pio baixinho, parecia concordar com Gina. A menina sorriu para a coruja e abriu a janela, para que tivesse liberdade de sair na hora em que já estivesse descansada.

Edwiges ainda piou alto e fixou os grandes olhos em Gina, tentando fazer com que tirasse a carta da sua pata para que pelo menos retornasse um pouco mais leve para casa. A menina então se aproximou, estava realmente com pena da pobrezinha da coruja, ela voltaria novamente com a correspondência e não tinha culpa da inconseqüência do seu dono.

Gina estava lutando contra si mesma para livrar a bichinha daquele peso. Mas quando se aproximou mais, os dedos quase tocando a carta, viu a caligrafia dele. Em letras douradas o nome do remetente. Abaixo seu nome. E estremeceu quando leu o que estava escrito embaixo de tudo.

_"De: Harry Potter_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Com todo o meu amor!"_

Não conseguiu sequer tocar a carta. O que leu tinha feito com que seu coração disparasse. Agora mal conseguia respirar. Mesmo depois de meses seguidos recebendo de volta cada carta que mandava, intocada, ele ainda a amava da mesma forma. Ela sabia que ele não tinha desistido e que possivelmente não o faria nunca. Mandava pelo menos duas corujas por semana, o que já havia totalizado sessenta e três corujas em sete meses, já que Gina estava na França desde janeiro, quando tinha sofrido o acidente com a vassoura. Ela tinha abandonado o ano letivo no recesso de fim de ano e terminado o quarto ano em Beauxbatons.

- Sinto muito Edwiges - disse Gina, sentindo-se culpada. - Você devia pedir demissão. Ele enlouqueceu - a coruja, percebendo que a garota não retiraria a carta que estava pendurada, tomou mais um grande gole d'água para criar coragem e alçou vôo. Gina observou a coruja se afastando até se tornar um pontinho minúsculo, sumindo no céu azul. 

"Ele vai acabar matando a coitadinha de exaustão", pensou tristemente. Fleur entrou no quarto no instante seguinte.

- _Bonjur_! - disse para Gina.

- Você quer dizer _bonsoir_, não é? Você passou a noite toda na biblioteca de novo! Nossa! Fleur, como você agüenta ficar tantos dias sem dormir?

- Gina, eu tenho que estudarrr, non é? - Gina ficava impressionada com a disposição de Fleur. A garota era mais aficcionada por livros que Hermione.

- Mas toda noite? - perguntou, indignada.

- Eu funciono melhorrr de madrrugada. Agorra eu vou tirrar um cochilo. Afinal, nós estamos de férrias.

- "timo - Gina tinha novamente acordado mais cedo do que devia. Na realidade nem tinha dormido direito. Sentou na escrivaninha, para escrever uma carta para sua mãe.

Era a única pessoa com quem se correspondia. Nem mesmo Rony ou Hermione recebiam corujas suas. Ela não queria ter que pedir a eles que não mostrassem as cartas a Harry. Sabia que a amizade do trio era muito especial para esconderem algo assim dele.

Mas não agüentava de saudades deles e sua mãe mandava, sempre que podia, notícias dos irmãos e de Hermione. Proibira à mãe de mandar qualquer notícia sobre Harry. Não queria sentir mais falta dele do que já estava sentindo e nem ser tentada a se corresponder com ele. Molly havia respeitado sua vontade, embora soubesse do sofrimento da filha e de Harry. Ela estava ciente de que se colocasse alguma informação sobre o rapaz nas cartas não receberia mais correspondências da filha.

_"Queridos papai e mamãe,___

_Eu estou sendo muito bem tratada aqui em Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime é um amor de pessoa e tem me ajudado muito com o meu francês. Fleur também é muito boa para mim e está tentando falar sem sotaque, imaginem só... Eu estou gostando muito da escola mas ainda sinto falta de Hogwarts. Eu sei que as aulas devem estar começando por lá no próximo mês, como aqui, e eu gostaria de poder visitá-los antes disso. Eu pensei em pegar o trem para a Inglaterra daqui duas semanas. Não quero ficar um ano inteiro sem ver vocês e os meus irmãos._

_Espero que vocês acertem os detalhes da minha viagem no mais absoluto sigilo. Eu preciso ter certeza de que NINGUÉM vai saber que eu estarei aí ou então perderei a confiança e não irei mais visitá-los._

_Eu amo muito vocês. Perdoem-me por estarem passando por tudo isso._

_Dêem um beijo nos meninos e em Hermione._

_Da sua filha, Gina."_

Ela foi olhar a data no calendário, para poder colocar na carta, e percebeu que era o dia 31 de julho, aniversário de Harry. Congelou, não conseguiu escrever mais nada e depois de entregar a carta para que sua coruja, Francis, entregasse começou a chorar. 

Seria o primeiro aniversário de Harry que não lhe mandaria nada. Seria, também, a primeira vez que ele poderia dar uma festa na sua própria casa e ela não estaria lá para vê-lo sorrir, para abraçá-lo e dividir a alegria desse momento tão esperado. Não poderia dizer a ele o quanto ainda o amava e o quanto estava sofrendo por estar longe dele, morrendo aos poucos a cada dia.

Sua mãe recebeu a carta algumas horas depois, Rony estava em casa com Hermione, comemorando o aniversário de um ano de namoro, e sorriu ao ver Francis batendo no vidro da janela. Ele pôde ver a alegria da mãe ao abrir a carta. Molly então reuniu todos na sala e avisou da visita que a menina faria. Preveniu que deveriam guardar tudo no mais absoluto segredo e que, infelizmente, essa era a condição para a menina voltar a visitá-los nas próximas férias. Não se deteve em detalhes mas avisou que a menina chegaria no final da semana seguinte e que todos deveriam estar em casa para recebê-la.

A Sra. Weasley ficou um tanto quanto triste. Percy seria o único que não estaria lá. De vez em quando mandava uma coruja para a mãe, para dizer que estava bem mas era só. Nunca perguntava pelo pai. Às vezes mandava lembranças aos irmãos mas era sempre frio e seco nas cartas.

Molly queria deixar tudo arrumado, sabia que Rony e Hermione passariam o resto da semana na casa de Harry. Allana daria uma festa para ele naquele dia e, depois, os dois permaneceriam na casa do amigo por alguns dias. Ela tinha deixado bem claro que deveriam retornar antes do final da semana seguinte e, infelizmente, Harry não poderia sequer imaginar que Gina estaria n'A Toca, visitando a família. Isso a deixava muito infeliz, sabia que a filha amava muito o menino e vice-versa, também estava muito penalizada por Harry, de quem gostava como um filho.

Rony e Hermione, depois de ouvir as repetidas recomendações de Molly sobre a visita secreta de Gina, subiram para o segundo andar. Rony ainda não tinha entregado a Hermione o presente que havia comprado para ela pelo aniversário de namoro dos dois. A menina já havia dado o seu, um uniforme de goleiro profissional do Chudley Cannons. Tinha sido dificílimo conseguir e o namorado tinha simplesmente adorado o presente.

Subiram correndo, de mãos dadas. Rony estava muito ansioso, logo teriam de ir para a casa de Harry. Logicamente queriam desfrutar alguns momentos a sós antes disso. Entraram no quarto de Rony e ele pediu que ela sentasse e fechasse os olhos. Hermione se sentou na beira da cama dele, muito desconfiada, mas obedeceu.

- Anda logo Ron! Já estou morta de curiosidade. Quanto suspense - a menina mordia os lábios, ansiosa.

- Calma Mione, eu acho que vai valer a pena. Calma - ele estava muito nervoso e tentava se concentrar. Estava com a varinha em punho e parecia ter uma caixinha preta, bem pequena, na outra mão.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos Rony ergueu a varinha na direção da caixa e sussurrou:

- _Vingardium__ Leviosa_! - para surpresa de Mione de dentro da caixinha um lindo anel saiu levitando. Rony guiou o anel com a varinha, direcionando-o, até que ele entrasse suavemente no dedo da menina.

Hermione estava impressionada. Admirava o anel, agora em seu dedo, e Rony, orgulhoso por acertar o feitiço, sorriu.

- Agora o nosso namoro é oficial. Este é um anel de compromisso - a menina deu um grande sorriso e correu para abraçar o namorado.

- Rony, que coisa mais linda! Foi tão romântico - o garoto ruborizou até as orelhas.

- Eu queria te impressionar... Pelo jeito consegui - ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e, sorrindo maliciosamente, respondeu.

- Eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu fiquei impressionada - beijou apaixonadamente o menino que, em poucos segundos, retribuía com vontade.

Ficaram ainda algum tempo namorando. Até que Molly gritou que deveriam se arrumar para sair. Juntaram as coisas que levariam para a casa do amigo e, antes de descerem, Hermione ainda disse:

- Eu fico tão triste - Rony ficou espantado.

- Pelo quê, Mione?

- Pelo Harry. Pela Gina. Eu sei que ela gostaria de estar lá hoje. E eu sei também que ele deve estar muito infeliz, mesmo estando agora na casa da madrinha.

- Eu sei mas nós não podemos fazer nada. A Gina mesma preferiu assim. É uma questão de segurança - ele parecia mais conformado que a namorada. - Eu também não gosto das coisas assim. Sinto falta da minha irmãzinha... E do Harry... - Rony sabia que o amigo nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo depois da partida de sua irmã.

- Eu também Ron. Eu sinto falta dos dois. Eu não suporto vê-lo assim... - ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu também mas temos que nos controlar, sermos fortes por ele. Hoje é o aniversário dele e nós temos que estar lá para apoiá-lo - o menino tentava parecer convincente.

- Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa a respeito dis... - Rony a cortou bruscamente.

- NÃO! Não, Hermione! Nem pense nisso. Não comece a ter idéias. Não podemos nos meter nesse assunto. Ou mamãe vai me matar. A Gina nunca mais poria os pés aqui em casa. Já pensou a confusão? - Mione concordou com a cabeça mas tinha algo em mente.

Após terminar toda a arrumação entraram um a um na lareira, pegaram um punhado de Pó de Flu e foram parar no meio da sala de Allana, cobertos de fuligem.

Ela foi recebendo um de cada vez, os Weasley e Hermione. Harry assistia um tanto quanto divertido os amigos saindo de dentro da lareira. Bem no fundo nutria uma fraca esperança de que Gina pudesse vir com eles, como surpresa. Afinal era seu aniversário mas ela, obviamente, não foi.

A festa estava muito bem arrumada e mesmo Sirius conseguiu dar uma escapadinha e pôde vir abraçar o afilhado, que ficou contente em vê-lo. O padrinho também queria ficar um pouco a sós com Allana. Ele sentia muito sua falta, agora que sabia que estava viva e bem. Harry ficou feliz, pelo menos o padrinho podia desfrutar um pouco da companhia de quem amava. Ele percebeu quando Sirius subiu para o andar de cima, discretamente, levando sua madrinha pelas mãos. Permaneceram algum tempo lá em cima depois desceram para a festa, ambos com sorrisos nos rostos.

O garoto estava fazendo dezesseis anos mas não estava nem um pouco animado com isso. Tentou forçar uma expressão alegre na hora dos parabéns, para agradar os amigos, mas estava arrasado por dentro. Edwiges tinha retornado para a casa durante a madrugada com a carta que havia escrito para Gina. Novamente a garota não tinha sequer aberto o envelope, o lacre estava intacto. Ele tentou mandar uma nova carta pela manhã mas a coruja branca lhe bicou os dedos, fazendo com que mandasse a nova carta por uma das corujas de Hogwarts, que sempre vinham trazer cartas e documentos de outros professores para Arabella ou mesmo cartas da professora Figg para a filha.

Ele não conseguiu aproveitar o aniversário direito, tinha tido um sonho revelador naquela noite, sabia que tinha deixado clara a única chance que teria com Gina. Precisava que ela lesse aquela carta que havia escrito de manhã, na qual contava o sonho. Ela tinha que saber que, segundo seu sonho, poderiam voltar a ficar juntos. Mas como poderia fazer com que ela soubesse disso se nem mesmo abria seus envelopes? Ele chegou a pensar em mandar um berrador mas não adiantaria, a carta explodiria antes e ela não leria.

Teria que apelar para Hermione. A amiga, inteligente e astuta como era, deveria pensar em algum outro jeito. Mas sabia que teria que falar com ela sozinho, sem que Rony soubesse. De noite, quando todos estivessem dormindo. Tentaria inventar alguma solução junto com a amiga, tinha certeza de que ela o ajudaria. 

Quando a festa finalmente terminou e todos foram embora Harry ficou a sós com os dois amigos. Eles conversaram um pouco. Jogaram algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo e depois Rony desafiou Harry para uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo, novamente derrotando o amigo. Enquanto isso Hermione lia o "Interminável Livro de Aritmancia",  seu favorito desde o ano anterior. 

Já era bem tarde quando acompanharam Hermione até o quarto de hóspedes e foram dormir. Harry ofereceu sua cama para o amigo e preferiu dormir em um colchonete, no chão. Rony rapidamente dormiu enquanto Harry fingia dormir também. Assim que percebeu que o menino dormia profundamente levantou na ponta dos pés e foi até o quarto de hóspedes. Sentiu-se um tanto culpado por estar fazendo isso escondido mas não tinha outra maneira. Entrou sorrateiramente no quarto, parou ao lado da cabeceira de Hermione, sacudindo a amiga de levinho.

- Mione, acorda - a garota abriu os olhos e o olhou, surpresa.

- Harry? Já é de manhã? – seus olhos estavam entreabertos de sono.

- Não Mione. Fala baixo - não queria que Rony a escutasse.

- O que houve, Harry? Você está bem? - ele olhou para a amiga com os olhos vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim. Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela não responde as minhas corujas...

- Eu sei disso Harry.  Eu sinto muito, eu... - ela não sabia o que fazer para consolá-lo.

- Eu me sinto tão vazio sem ela, sabe? Morto... - Hermione olhava para ele com tristeza. - Ela me completa, Mione. É como se eu não tivesse mais os braços, as pernas, o coração... Eu a amo tanto que dói... - as lágrimas escorriam por rosto agora. Hermione estava com o coração partido de ver o amigo daquele jeito.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Harry... - também acabaria chorando a qualquer momento, a voz já estava ficando embargada.

- Eu preciso dela, é como oxigênio para mim. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão mal... Eu já tentei de tudo. Até mesmo Edwiges se recusa a entregar minhas cartas. Eu nem posso censurá-la por isso - disse, mudando o tom. - Sobrecarreguei muito a pobrezinha. Ela é esperta, sabe que Gina nem mesmo abre os envelopes.

- Harry... Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso... Queria poder fazer alguma coisa - Mione estava com muita pena dos amigos. Sabia que Gina o amava da mesma forma. Tinha visto a expressão dela quando partiu no trem para a França, estava aos prantos, mal conseguia falar.

- Só me dê notícias dela... - disse subitamente. - Me diga, Mione, qualquer coisa. Ela está bem? Eu sei que você sabe de algo. Eu preciso falar com ela... Às vezes eu entro em pânico, acho que ela já me esqueceu... Outras vezes eu posso quase senti-la, tocá-la... Como se a ligação que nós temos fizesse uma ponte entre nós... Mas logo essa sensação passa e vem de novo o vazio... - Hermione olhava atenta para ele, ponderava em silêncio se deveria ou não abrir mão do segredo dos Weasley. - Eu tive um sonho, Mione. Um sonho que anula o que ela teve ano passado. Eu sei que podemos ficar juntos agora, sem risco para nenhum de nós dois. Mas ela precisa me dar uma chance, me ouvir... Só uma chance...

Ele agora soluçava, Hermione se aproximou, Harry estava sentado no tapete, chorando como um garotinho, nem parecia um rapaz de dezesseis anos. Ela se sentou no chão ao seu lado e ele colocou a cabeça no colo da amiga, que afagou ternamente os seus cabelos. Hermione tinha decidido arriscar, afinal o sonho do amigo era um forte indício de que não seria uma perda de tempo.

- Harry... - disse, decidida, levantando o queixo do amigo. - Eu ainda não te dei seu presente de aniversário - ela suspirou fundo, tomando coragem. - Mas é algo pelo qual vou pagar muito caro, você vai precisar fingir que eu não te dei isso, tudo bem? - o garoto não tinha entendido nada mas concordou com a cabeça. - Você jura?

- Juro... O que é? - agora estava curioso, os olhos arregalados.

Ela entregou nas mãos dele um livro pesado e grosso, de feitiços e poções. Ele olhou, estranhando. Um livro usado? Aquilo não era um presente tão caro assim e ele não era lá muito fã de livros. Ela olhou dentro de seus olhos verdes indagadores, adivinhando o que tinha pensado.

- Esse não é o presente, Harry - disse rapidamente; ele continuou olhando curioso para a amiga. - Esse é - rabiscou rapidamente, sem caprichar na letra, algo em uma folha de papel. Entregou a Harry.

- "13 de agosto, 16:00h"? O que é isso, Hermione?

- É uma data e um horário... - ela ainda hesitou. - De um certo trem, Paris-Londres, para ser mais exata - os olhos do garoto cintilaram como não tinham feito em meses, abraçou a amiga com força.

- É o que eu estou pensando? Ela vem mesmo? - mal podia acreditar.

- Vem. Mas Rony e nem os Weasley podem sonhar que eu te contei isso. Pelo amor de Deus, Harry. Finja estar triste... - disse, olhando para a evidente felicidade estampada no rosto do garoto agora. - Eu estou pondo tudo a perder...

- Eu vou tentar. Mas no momento é impossível, de repente é como se eu fosse explodir... Tenho vontade de gritar, de dançar - ele levantou Mione do chão com um puxão e a rodou pela cintura. Tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem Harry! Agora você está definitivamente me assustando - ela brincou com o amigo.

- Desculpe, Mione, mas eu não ficava excitado assim desde o dia em que eu beijei a Gina na enfermaria e... - Mione ficou constrangida e mesmo o menino corou, percebendo que o que tinha dito, tinha soado mal. - Você entende o que eu quero dizer... - disse com um sorrisinho amarelo. Ela fingiu que ele não tinha dito nada.

- Você não deve guardar isso, Harry - ela pegou o papelzinho com o dia e a hora da chegada de Gina da mão dele. - Alguém poderia encontrar esse papel e desconfiar - apontou a varinha para o papelzinho e disse. - _Lacarnum__ Infflamare_! - o papel queimou até virar pó.

- Eu ainda vou precisar dar um jeito de encontrar com ela, Hermione. Não vou poder simplesmente invadir A Toca... - agora estava mais comedido e tentava raciocinar em cima da situação.

- Eu já pensei nisso também... Todos vão sair no dia 14, a Sra. Weasley quer comprar algumas coisas para Gina e os gêmeos vão com ela. O Sr. Weasley vai estar no Ministério e eu e Rony ficaremos a sós com Gina. Você pode ir voando de vassoura para lá. Se houver algum imprevisto te mando uma coruja. Mas eu duvido muito que isso aconteça, Gina fez questão de que a mãe planejasse tudo muito direitinho. Ela não queria correr o mínimo risco de encon... - parou de falar, sabia que mesmo o amigo sabendo que a menina o amava, não gostaria muito de ouvir que a condição de Gina era que não tivesse a menor possibilidade de vê-lo.

- Eu não imaginava... Ela está com tanto medo assim de mim? - fez uma expressão de tristeza e pesar.

- Não Harry! Não de você. Ela nunca sentiria isso... Ela está com medo dela mesma, do que ela sente por você... É muito maior e mais forte que ela.

- Se você diz... Mas como eu vou fazer para ela me ouvir?

- Aí entra este livro. Eu o trouxe porque imaginei que se eu te desse realmente o seu presente nós precisaríamos de algum feitiço ou poção para você poder convencê-la ou mesmo para acalmar os ânimos do Rony, sei lá... Mas agora, com essa sua história de sonho, a coisa muda.

- Como assim?

- Nós temos que procurar algum feitiço que a faça acreditar no seu sonho. Ela tem que comprovar que você fala a verdade, que não é apenas uma artimanha para tê-la de volta. Afinal, ela sabe que você faria qualquer coisa para isso, até inventar um sonho - ele concordou. - Eu vou pesquisar com você todos os dias depois que o Rony for dormir. Mas, Harry, ele não pode nem sonhar com o que estamos fazendo. Senão eu vou perder a confiança dele para sempre.

- É claro Mione. Eu também não quero perder o meu amigo - ele sorriu enquanto ela se encaminhava para a cama. - Mione! Você é mesmo brilhante! - disse da porta e voltou rápido até a amiga, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. - Muito obrigado! Eu nunca vou poder agradecer o bastante - ela sorriu. Ver o brilho nos olhos verdes do amigo de novo já era agradecimento suficiente. - Foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei em toda a minha vida - ele emendou e voltou para o seu quarto, para dormir a primeira noite tranqüila em meses.

Como combinaram, Harry continuou a fingir que estava bastante deprimido e todas as noites pesquisavam no livro de feitiços. O livro era imenso e não tinha índice, as letrinhas eram minúsculas e praticamente ilegíveis, de tão apagadas que estavam as páginas eram amareladas e manchadas. Era um livro extremamente velho, mofado e usado.

Descobriram depois de quatro dias finalmente um feitiço que poderia ser associado a uma poção. Mas era necessária uma parte do corpo da pessoa, o que deixou Hermione desanimada por alguns segundos.

- Droga! Agora complicou... Onde nós vamos arranjar algum pedaço da Gina - era uma poção similar à Polissuco. - Nós não temos nem unhas nem cabelos dela aqui.

Harry sorriu, puxando do pescoço uma corrente e mostrando a Hermione a trancinha de Gina ali pendurada. Mesmo sem saber a própria Gina tinha deixado a solução em suas mãos. Era somente isso que faltava.

Na véspera de ir embora Mione o ajudou com a poção e lhe desejou boa sorte. Dentro de alguns dias ele iria até A Toca e teria a última chance de recuperar seu bem mais precioso, o amor da sua vida. Teria a derradeira chance de reconquistar Virgínia Weasley.


	2. Transmissão de Pensamento

Capítulo Dois - Transmissão de Pensamento 

Harry voava apressado para A Toca. Sabia, segundo Hermione, que Gina não ficaria muito tempo sozinha com ela e Rony. Mesmo assim tinha a intenção de convencer o amigo a deixá-lo vê-la. Era claro que nenhum outro Weasley daria essa chance de se aproximar da menina, ela tinha sido muito contundente quanto às suas exigências: só visitaria a família se Harry Potter sequer sonhasse que estava ali. Ele então não poderia perder aquela oportunidade única.

Enquanto voava em sua Firebolt Thunder Power 3000 pensava em como conseguiria convencer Rony a deixá-lo subir para vê-la. Sabia que o amigo confiava nele. Porém, como todo Weasley, Rony colocava a família em primeiro lugar e talvez não quisesse entrar em atrito com os pais e os irmãos. Claro, haveria sempre a possibilidade dele estuporar o amigo mas isso seria extremamente desagradável e só em último caso o faria. Esperava contar com a ajuda e diplomacia de Hermione, que estaria lá também.

Quando finalmente pousou reviu mentalmente todos os passos do "Feitiço Conectivus": a combinação da poção ligante feita por Mione - a qual ele já havia tomado - e o encantamento que deveria proferir quando estivesse com Gina. Assim, pretendia conectar a sua mente à dela para que pudesse enxergar, literalmente, seus pensamentos.

Ele se encaminhou decidido para a porta e, estando destrancada como Mione havia combinado, entrou na casa. Tão logo chegou na sala Rony, que estava no sofá, abraçado a Hermione, levantou-se e foi até ele, muito nervoso.

- Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui? - já estava ficando vermelho como um pimentão e falava entre os dentes, tentando disfarçar a angústia que sentia. - Não era para você estar aqui! Não hoje!

- Ron, você sabe muito bem o que eu estou fazendo aqui... Eu sei que ela está em casa - Harry disse calmamente, com a maior categoria do mundo. - Eu vim vê-la. E vou vê-la!

- Como você... - ele nem completou o que ia dizer, era mais importante evitar uma catástrofe do que saber como ela tinha acontecido. - Não Harry! Eu não posso permitir. Sinto muito, meus pais me matariam... Gina nos fez prometer... Se eu deixar você subir minha mãe não vai me perdoar. Nem minha irmã. Ela disse que se algum de nós fizesse isso nunca mais poria os pés em casa de novo - Rony estava com os olhos arregalados e falava baixo, para que a irmã caçula não ouvisse, lá de cima, o que acontecia.

- Rony, você sabe o quanto eu prezo a sua amizade. Você é o meu melhor amigo, um irmão para mim. Considero a sua família como minha... Mas você precisa me ajudar. Não pode se negar a me salvar... 

- Harry, você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para salvar a sua vid... - Harry interrompeu Rony bruscamente.

- Sua irmã, Rony. Ela  a minha vida! - olhava para o amigo, tentando fazê-lo entender. Não queria ter que forçar Rony a deixá-lo subir. Mione, que até então assistia calada, resolveu intervir.

- Ron, acredite nele! Ao final disso tudo tenho certeza de que a Gina vai até te agradecer. Você precisa dar esta última chance a eles. Afinal, Harry nunca pôde ao menos se despedir dela - estava também muito calma e decidida. Rony, que a conhecia muito bem, percebeu que era cúmplice de Harry naquilo. Corou de raiva, até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Mione, você sabia o tempo todo? Como? Você mentiu? Por quê? - estava confuso e magoado. Seus melhores amigos, sua namorada? Mentindo para ele? Mione abaixou a cabeça.

- Ron - agora era Harry quem falava em defesa da amiga. - Ela não mentiu. Apenas omitiu. Ela foi só a amiga à qual eu pude recorrer para me ajudar. Eu sabia que, se contássemos para você, você jamais permitiria o encontro, como nós estamos vendo agora, não é verdade? - Rony olhava, desconfiado, de Harry para Mione, ainda não estava suficientemente convencido. - Eu preciso falar com ela, Ron. Eu não tive nem chance de dizer nada... Ela apenas partiu. Só deixou um bilhete, uma mecha de cabelo... Nunca respondeu minhas corujas... Eu sequer pude dizer adeus – o amigo parecia estar amolecendo. - Rony, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta: o que você faria se ficasse meses sem ver a Mione e seu melhor amigo lhe impedisse de vê-la, pelo menos uma última vez que fosse? - Harry olhava sério para o amigo agora.

- É, meu amor! - Hermione complementou a última cartada. - E se fosse comigo? O que você faria por mim? - agora tinham achado o argumento perfeito.

Por mais que Rony temesse a fúria dos pais e da irmã sabia fazer valer uma amizade, com certeza não suportaria ficar muito tempo longe de Mione. Ele não tinha como impedir Harry de ver a sua irmã.

- Está bem, você pode subir! Vocês dois estão certos... Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Nem como você não me estuporou de uma vez, logo... - Harry sorriu, satisfeito, abraçou o amigo, lançando um olhar agradecido a Hermione.

- Ron, eu prefiro desse jeito, com você permitindo, de qualquer forma. Assim você passa a fazer parte do plano. Mas saiba que eu te estuporaria se você continuasse me impedindo - disse, rindo. - Agora deixa eu subir, eu sei que a parte mais difícil ainda está por vir - acrescentou, apontando, desanimado, o teto com o olhar.

Mione e Rony se abraçaram e olharam para o amigo com expressão de solidariedade. Sabiam que Harry travaria uma batalha com a mais teimosa dos Weasley. Seria muito pior do que as aulas de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas de Hagrid.

Ele subiu as escadas, rápido mas em silêncio, estava muito ansioso. Quando parou na porta do quarto de Gina lembrou da vez que a havia encontrado naquele mesmo corredor, de noite, quando ela adivinhara o medo que tinha sentido em seu sonho. Lembrou do jogo de quadribol no quintal, da dupla imbatível que formavam, pressentindo os movimentos um do outro. Lembrou também do rosto dela, contorcido em dor e mesmo assim olhando serena para ele, quase morta em seus braços. Tremeu neste instante. Foi o momento em que descobriu que a amava mais do que tudo na vida. Visualizou o beijo depois, sentindo novamente o corpo tremer, mas desta vez de saudade.  Então veio a dúvida à sua cabeça: será que ela ainda o amava? Ela não o via há meses...

Tolice! É claro que ela o amava. Eles eram almas gêmeas. Isso não se esquece, não se pode lutar contra. Então, com tudo isso em mente, respirou fundo, confiante, e bateu na porta.

- Entre Mione!

Gina estava absolutamente certa de que era a amiga, chamando-a para o lanche da tarde. Qual foi a surpresa quando, ao invés de Hermione, Harry tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. Ela, que folheava o seu antigo diário, deixou-o cair imediatamente no chão, fazendo um grande estrondo.

Ficaram alguns instantes apenas se olhando, em choque. Não conseguiam dizer nada. A emoção de estarem finalmente se vendo, após tanto tempo, era maior que a capacidade de se comunicar. Ambos tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela então se moveu, lentamente, e depois correu. Ia, com certeza, sair porta afora. Mas Harry, com um rápido reflexo, já empunhava a varinha e a impediu, lançando um feitiço na porta, para trancá-la.

- _Selamorra_! - a porta agora estava selada, lacrada. Nem mesmo um aríete poderia arrombá-la. Em seguida, antes que ela se desse conta, murmurou. - _Accio varinha da Gina_! – tinha a posse dessa. Agora ela não poderia desenfeitiçar a porta, nem fugir. Gina olhou assustada para ele, que finalmente falou, calmamente. - Você não vai escapar, Gina. Só vai sair quando eu tiver terminado. Aí, se você ainda quiser, eu abro a porta e prometo que você não irá me ver. Nunca mais! - enfatizou, sério.

Ela se assustou tanto com a atitude quanto com seu tom mas o que a fez tremer mesmo por dentro foram as duas últimas palavras: "nunca mais". Ela mesma não compreendia como havia suportado todos esses meses sem contato algum com ele. Só ela sabia o suplício que tinha sido não ler nenhuma das várias corujas que mandara. Chegava a ter dó de Edwiges, que voava todo o percurso até a França para ganhar apenas água e biscoitinhos. A própria coruja branca de Harry já havia desistido de fazer a viagem até Beauxbatons, bicando seus dedos. A última carta havia sido enviada por uma coruja de Hogwarts. Mas Gina nunca abriu nenhuma. Nem conseguia tocar nelas, temia sentir o cheiro gostoso dele, impregnado no pergaminho, sua caligrafia, dizendo o quanto a amava. Tinha medo de ser convencida. Tudo poderia enfeitiçá-la, fazê-la retornar, desistir. Mas ainda não tinha passado pela sua cabeça que poderia não ver Harry Potter nunca mais.

- Por favor Harry! Eu imploro... Não faça isso! Deixe-me ir, antes que seja tarde demais - ela olhava o tempo todo para o chão. Tinha medo de encará-lo. Nunca pareceria suficientemente convincente para ele. Harry "leria", fácil e claramente, em seus olhos que tudo que mais queria na vida estava ali. Naquele quarto, naquele momento, à sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava realmente tão próximo. - Como você fez isso? Como você soube que eu estava aqui? Eu vou matar o Rony...

- Ele não tem culpa. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu daria um jeito, de qualquer forma. Eu te disse que era apenas temporário. Eu acho que demorou até tempo demais... - ele agora estava se aproximando lentamente, Gina andava para trás a cada passo dele, como em seus sonhos. Até que ela se viu encurralada, encostada na parede do quarto. Mas desta vez ele não ardeu em chamas.

- Harry - disse, a voz miúda. Agora olhava, pela primeira vez, em seus olhos. Tinha medo, pedia clemência com o olhar. Ele continuou a olhá-la. Mas mesmo estando determinado não queria forçá-la a nada. Queria que se sentisse segura na sua presença. Nunca imaginou que ela poderia olhar para ele com tanto medo estampado na face.

- Gina - ele olhou para ela e aproximou a mão esquerda de seu rosto, num impulso, estava quase tocando-a. Ela estava congelada, acompanhou em pânico o movimento dele apenas com os olhos. Esperava, apavorada, o momento em que sucumbiria a ele, ao seu toque, mais uma vez. Harry olhou dentro dos olhos dela, parando o movimento já a milímetros da pele quente e macia. - Confie em mim! Não tenha medo, eu não vou te tocar... - disse calmamente. - Por mais que eu queira... Por mais que seja o que eu mais tenha desejado e sonhado todos esses meses... Eu só quero te mostrar algo. Depois vou embora. Você sabe, eu jamais faria algo...

- Que pudesse me magoar... - Gina completou. Não queria que ele se magoasse também. - Eu me lembro. Eu sei disso Harry. Mas é que te ver bem na minha frente e não poder te tocar dói muito. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha passado na vida. Mais do que eu posso suportar...

Aquela era a confirmação. Ela ainda o amava, do mesmo jeito de antes, talvez ainda mais. Da mesma forma que ele a amava, incondicionalmente. 

- E você não precisa me provar nada para eu acreditar em você. Eu confio em você... O que você quer me mostrar? - ela agora respirava fundo, tomando coragem para falar.

- Eu quero te mostrar a verdade. O meu sonho. Nosso sonho, já que o meu é a continuação do seu - ele continuava com a mão a milímetros do lado direito do rosto dela, olhando-a muito sério e compenetrado.

- E como você vai fazer isso? - ela estava, apesar das circunstâncias, muito curiosa com a atitude ousada dele.

- Um feitiço... E uma poção. Hermione me ajudou... Eu já tomei a poção. Agora vou precisar dizer um encantamento e manter minha mão aqui, próxima à sua têmpora. 

- Meu Deus! Até a Mione fez parte disso? O que vai acontecer? O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Eu vou conectar a sua mente à minha. Vou te transmitir meus pensamentos. E você vai reviver o meu sonho... Eu te trouxe uma continuação... Eu não sei como vai ser. Mas você tem confiar em mim e relaxar.

- Nossa! Agora sim, estou muito relaxada, depois dessa explicação... - Gina estava sendo sarcástica. Harry olhou desapontado para ela. - Está bem! Eu confio totalmente em você, afinal de contas. Você já fez isso antes? - ele nem respondeu, apenas olhou firme para ela, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Era óbvio que não tinha feito nada assim em toda a sua vida. Consultou Gina com um gesto, para saber se já poderia executar o encantamento.

- Estou pronta! – ela acenou com a cabeça, soltando o ar pela boca, para relaxar. 

Harry apontou a varinha para ela e, mantendo a mão esquerda na posição de antes, sussurrou.

- _Mens Conectare_! - ela sentiu os olhos pesados e os fechou.

Havia calor emanando da mão dele e logo Gina estava inconsciente. Embora continuasse ali, de pé, dormia agora. Viu um borrão que se tornava cada vez mais nítido. Ela começava a sonhar.

_Estava no mesmo quarto escuro de seu sonho, via-se segurando a filha no colo mas agora não sentia mais o medo que sentira antes e sim ódio. Estava atenta, varinha em punho, pronta para matar ou morrer. Segurando a mão dela própria e mantendo a ela e a filha atrás de si. "Minha nossa!", pensou. Estava revivendo o mesmo pesadelo mas da perspectiva de Harry agora. Ela via e sentia tudo como se fosse ele próprio._

_Mantinha a varinha ainda em punho quando se viu dizendo: "Gina, tire a Hannah daqui. Agora". Mas Gina não se retirou e, com um clarão verde, o contato das mãos foi perdido. _

_Agora ela via a continuação da cena, como em seu sonho, só que era apenas expectadora. Ela própria, agarrada à filha, abaixava no chão e murmurava "_Lumus_!". Novamente a cena de Harry, morto, o desespero. Novo clarão verde. Mas ao invés de não ver mais nada ela pôde continuar assistindo._

A filha, Hannah, tinha sobrevivido. Chorava agora. Sozinha. O pai e a mãe estatelados lado a lado no chão. Quando aquele homem terrível de cabelos platinados se aproximou Gina pôde reconhecer que era Lúcio Malfoy.

"Ora, ora!", dizia ele, voltando os olhos frios e cinzentos para a pequena Hannah. "Quem diria? A história se repete. Seus pais acabaram com meu Mestre. Agora eu acabei com eles", ele ria enquanto falava. "Aconteceu o mesmo com seu papai quando ele era bebê. Mas nem tudo se repetirá, você não será uma órfã como ele. Você vai acompanhá-los. A vingança é tão doce", ele levantou a varinha para matar o bebê.

Hannah olhou nos olhos dele. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram e ela começou a chorar. Um choro insuportável para ele, que cobriu os ouvidos. Um vórtice de energia entrava pela boca do bebê durante o choro e Lúcio tremia. Em alguns segundos Hannah estava brilhando como se emitisse luz própria. E Lúcio foi sendo petrificado, contaminando-se pela luz, até que se partiu em pedacinhos minúsculos, que se evaporaram no ar.

Hannah olhou para os pais e sorriu. Um sorriso de amor, de carinho, de vitória. E a sua luz se espalhou por sobre eles, como uma chuva dourada, em espirais... E foi o que bastou. No mesmo instante Harry e Gina abriram os olhos, como se estivessem acordando. Olharam-se e viram a luz que saía da filha, agora se extinguindo aos poucos, até ficar igual a qualquer outro bebê. Nesse momento, quando os três se abraçaram, o sonho acabou.

Gina abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Harry. Ambos sorriam, tinham lágrimas correndo pelas faces e sabiam por quê: sua filha era muito especial. Tinha, dentro de si, luz suficiente para acabar com todas as trevas. Para devolvê-los de volta à vida. E aquela luz era fruto do amor deles. Ela só poderia existir se eles se amassem, se concretizassem esse amor e gerassem aquele bebê.

Gina fechou os olhos e com a mão direita fez com que a mão de Harry, suspensa ainda a milímetros de seu rosto, a tocasse. Como ela havia ansiado por aquele toque, senti-lo de novo. Ele enfiou os dedos por entre seus cabelos. Ela virou o rosto para a direita e beijou-lhe a palma da mão. Harry mantinha também os olhos fechados, queria apurar o que sentia. Mal podia acreditar que seu plano tinha funcionado. Ela continuou beijando a face interna do braço dele até que não resistiu mais e o abraçou com força, pendurando-se no pescoço dele.

Gina podia sentir o coração dele batendo rápido, junto ao seu. Podia sentir o cheiro dele. E quando encostou de leve nos lábios dele com os seus pôde sentir o gosto. Ela agora experimentava, de novo, o que era felicidade. Sentia-se inteira novamente, completa. Depois de meses de tortura sem aquela sensação maravilhosa de plenitude. Quanta saudade havia sentido dele.

Harry a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Como havia sonhado com aquele momento, passava as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos dela enquanto Gina se equilibrava, na pontinha dos pés, abraçada ao seu pescoço. Eles não perceberam mas estavam andando para trás, afastando-se cada vez mais da parede que ela estivera encostada antes.

Andaram alguns passos, sem parar de se beijar, quando Harry esbarrou em algo que o fez parar. Havia batido com a parte de trás da perna na cama de Gina, que continuava a beijá-lo, e ele se sentou na beirada.

Gina agora estava de pé, em frente a ele, passando as mãos por entre seus cabelos negros e bagunçados e, mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de beijá-lo. Ela se sentou em seu colo, enlaçando com as pernas à sua cintura. Colocou as duas mãos espalmadas em seus ombros, Harry foi lentamente se inclinando. Agora, era a vez dele ceder, voluntariamente, ao beijo dela.

Ele já estava praticamente deitado na cama. Gina, ajoelhada por cima dele, já havia passado uma perna para cada lado de seu corpo e agora beijava seu pescoço. Ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Estava difícil suportar aquilo e manter a razão. Sabia aonde aquilo poderia levá-los mas tinha certeza de que aquele não era, ainda, o momento certo. Sabiam que não poderiam continuar. Chegariam a um ponto em que não seriam mais capazes de parar.

Pararam de repente, antes fosse tarde demais. Suspiraram fundo, olharam-se e riram da situação. Gina calmamente tirou as pernas de volta dele e deitou ao seu lado, virando a cabeça para ele, para conversar. Ele sorriu, tirou os óculos - que estavam embaçados - e os limpou na própria camisa, colocando-os de volta para vê-la direito. Gina riu de novo, estava embaraçada com o que tinha acontecido. As bochechas pareciam duas maçãs maduras e os cabelos ruivos estavam tão despenteados quanto os dele. Harry então falou, tentando quebrar o constrangimento.

- Gina, eu te amo. Mais que tudo! E eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa... Eu sei que a essa altura pode parecer meio desnecessário... Mas eu gostaria de fazer isso de maneira apropriada - ele olhava para ela muito compenetrado agora.

- Pode falar, o que é? – disse, olhando-o, embevecida, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

Ele se levantou da cama bruscamente, num salto. Ela se assustou e se sentou. Harry ajoelhou aos seus pés e, segurando sua mão direita na dele, beijando-a delicadamente, disse solenemente.

- Virgínia Weasley, você daria a honra de ser minha namorada? - ela sorriu, olhando para baixo, dentro dos olhos dele. Gina tinha os olhos marejados agora. Tinha esperado muito tempo para poder viver aquele amor por inteiro.

- Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz, Harry Potter! - agora as lágrimas escorriam livremente por sua face ruborizada.

Ele então a abraçou, ajoelhado ainda no chão, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços e ouviu seu coração batendo acelerado. E eles se beijaram mas de maneira terna desta vez. Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça e deu a mão a ele, para que se deitasse ao seu lado de novo. Harry, com a mão entrelaçada à sua, obedeceu. Estavam deitados agora frente a frente. Ele brincava com os cabelos ruivos, colocando-os para trás da sua orelha enquanto Gina parecia se afogar no verde dos olhos dele. Ainda estavam muito afogueados, ofegantes e desalinhados. Harry finalmente disse, depois de permanecerem alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas se olhando.

- A essa altura seu irmão e Mione devem estar preocupados conosco. Mas se descermos as escadas nesse estado é capaz de eles acharem que travamos uma luta ou duelo quase até a morte e acabamos trocando uns tapas ou coisa assim... - ele riu com vontade agora. Ter Gina deitada ao seu lado, daquela maneira era maravilhoso, como um sonho. Agora estavam juntos de novo. Eram oficialmente namorados. E ficariam assim para sempre.

- Dos males o menor... - ela deu um sorrisinho irônico. - Antes pensarem isso do que meu irmão saber o que quase aconteceu e te dar uns tapas... - agora ela zombava, rindo, de Harry. - Se bem que eu acho que ele faria bem mais que isso, seria apenas o mínimo que ele faria.

- Virgínia Weasley!  - Harry se fazia de ofendido. - Como se você, Srta. Weasley, tivesse sido obrigada a fazer alguma coisa aqui... - ele sorria marotamente agora.

- De certa forma eu fui - o sorriso sumiu automaticamente do rosto do garoto e ele ficou sério, preocupado com o comentário, não esperava que dissesse aquilo. Não queria que achasse que seria capaz de forçá-la a fazer algo que não estivesse preparada ainda. Não queria que se sentisse assim. - Calma meu amor! - disse, rindo, percebendo o que tinha passado pela mente dele. - Eu quis dizer, nós fomos! Nós dois! Você há de convir que tantos meses de saudade são bem difíceis de se compensar... - disse, piscando para ele, que sorriu aliviado e lhe fez cócegas, Gina mudou de posição, rindo muito.

Agora estava debruçada em seu peito, deitada sobre sua barriga, olhando-o nos olhos. Ela ria maliciosamente para Harry, subindo e descendo no compasso da sua respiração, alisando em sua testa dele a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele poderia diferenciar o toque dela do de qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Mesmo estando de olhos fechados.

- Meu Deus! Como eu te amo! Não sei como eu consegui permanecer tanto tempo sem você  - Harry olhava dentro dos olhos de Gina enquanto falava.

- Eu também... Fico assustada com a intensidade do que eu sinto por você... Não agüentaria ficar um só dia mais longe de você! 

- Isso significa que você vai ficar aqui? - perguntou ansiosamente enquanto ela desenhava com a pontinha do dedo coraçõezinhos imaginários sobre seu peito. Gina começou a falar, a princípio sem olhá-lo.

- Isso significa que eu tomei uma decisão fácil e acertada... - ele ficou atento, esperando-a terminar. - Eu vou deixar o intercâmbio em Beauxbatons - disse, olhando decidida para ele. - E voltar para Hogwarts. Para casa, para a Inglaterra - ele sorriu. - Para o amor da minha vida... Para você, Harry Potter! - ele então a puxou bruscamente para cima e a beijou apaixonadamente. Nunca tinham sido mais felizes em toda a vida.

Foram interrompidos por batidas à porta. Era Hermione, que tinha subido para ver se estava tudo bem. Rony havia insistido que ela fizesse isso, temia pela integridade física do amigo. Sabia do que um Weasley contrariado e furioso era capaz.

- Gina, Harry! Está tudo bem aí? - Mione agora olhava curiosa para a porta, lacrada magicamente. Ela pôde ouvir os dois responderem lá de dentro, as vozes abafadas.

- Está sim Mione! - gritou Gina, rindo um pouco. - Já vamos descer para lanchar. E avise ao Rony para pôr mais um prato na mesa e mais uma cama no quarto dele. O Harry vai ficar - continuou com um lindo sorriso. - Para sempre - sussurrou para que apenas o garoto pudesse ouvir.

- É Mione! Deu tudo certo, você é um gênio, o encantamento funcionou - Harry disse, provando para a amiga que estava vivo e bem.

Mione, do lado de fora, deu um sorriso enorme. Disse "É isso aí!", gritou para Rony enquanto descia correndo as escadas.

- Ron, ele está inteiro e passando muito bem! Deu tudo certo! O feliz casalzinho já vai descer. Teremos mais um para o lanche e você mais um para dividir o quarto hoje. Aliás, precisamos comemorar. Vamos abrir umas cervejas amanteigadas.

Rony sorriu, aliviado. Realmente tinham que comemorar. Não só tinha ajudado o melhor amigo como também a irmã a reencontrar a felicidade. Apesar de ter contrariado toda a família Weasley, sobreviveria para contar a história.


	3. O Bom Filho A Casa Torna

Capítulo Três - O Bom Filho A Casa Torna 

Quando Molly Weasley chegou com os gêmeos tomou um grande susto ao ver Harry Potter abraçado a Gina, sentado à mesa, tomando calmamente o lanche da tarde junto com Rony e Hermione. Os quatro estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nem perceberam que agora tinham companhia. Os gêmeos pigarrearam.

- Hum-hum... - estavam, como a mãe, surpresos mas também muito felizes.

Os quatro se levantaram, um tanto quanto constrangidos, da mesa e então Molly falou.

- Harry, querido! Que bom que você está aqui – sorria, tinha percebido que a filha estava com a mão entrelaçada a dele. Isso significava que estava tudo bem entre eles de novo.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley. Eu também estou muito feliz - disse enquanto apertava, nervoso, a mão delicada de Gina na sua. Molly estava também muito curiosa a respeito daquela situação toda.

- Mas como? O que aconteceu? - perguntou para a filha.

Hermione ficou um pouco receosa de que a mãe de Rony se ressentisse por ter contado tudo sobre a visita da Weasley mais nova para Harry. E ele, por sua vez, não sabia como Molly reagiria, sabendo que tinha praticamente invadido A Toca, convencendo Rony a deixá-lo subir. Gina então tomou iniciativa de falar.

- Mamãe, o que eu posso dizer é que está tudo resolvido agora. Eu vou contar tudinho para a senhora mas eu quero dizer, antes que a senhora se aborreça com quem quer que seja, é que se não fosse por eles três - incluía a pequena participação de Rony - eu não estaria de volta e... - a mãe não precisou ouvir mais nada.

Molly foi ao encontro da filha e a abraçou forte, com lágrimas nos olhos. A menina estava praticamente sendo esmagada pela mãe.

- Minha garotinha... Que felicidade. Eu não suportava mais isso. Eu quero meus filhos perto de mim. Eu tive sete porque gosto da casa cheia - olhou ternamente para Rony, Mione e Harry. - Venham cá meus filhos. Na realidade eu tenho nove - incluía os dois com aquilo. Puxou todos e os abraçou juntos, sem deixar de apertar Gina. Depois soltou os três, ainda detendo a filha nos braços, e disse, sorrindo. - Muito obrigada por devolver a nossa Gina para nós...  Isso é o que importa e... - ela se assustou ao ver a expressão espantada dos meninos, olhando para trás dela enquanto continuava a espremer Gina entre os braços. Quando se virou fez a mesma cara que eles. Percy estava bem à sua frente. Tinha acabado de aparatar na sala.

- Eu sinto muito mamãe... - ele disse simplesmente, ajoelhando aos pés de Molly e a enlaçando pela cintura. Ela o abraçou enquanto ele chorava, soluçando como uma criança assustada.

Percy estava extremamente abatido e bem mais magro. A barba ruiva, por fazer a várias semanas, lhe dava um ar mais velho. Estava realmente diferente e poderia passar despercebido até mesmo por quem o conhecesse bem se não fosse o cabelo ruivo encaracolado, tão característico.

- Meu querido - Molly disse calmamente, acariciando a cabeça do filho, passando a mão por entre os cachos vermelhos, como fazia quando era pequeno. - Está tudo bem, está tudo bem, você está em casa agora...

Os outros, mesmo estando muito curiosos com toda a situação, entenderam que aquele momento era muito delicado e não fizeram nenhum comentário.

Ainda estavam chocados com tudo quando Arthur Weasley aparatou na sala com um "pop" suave. Ele olhou para o filho, abraçado à sua esposa daquela forma, e balançou a cabeça, desolado.

- Então é verdade... Eu sabia que você estaria aqui se fosse realmente verdade.

O garoto ainda continuava abraçado a Molly, que tinha no rosto a expressão de dúvida e surpresa, embora estivesse feliz de ter os filhos todos reunidos de novo. Arthur continuou.

- Eu sinto muito, meu filho... Mesmo sabendo que você voltaria por isso, eu não gostaria que fosse esse o preço - o rapaz se levantou, erguendo a cabeça, parecendo mais calmo agora.

- Eu sei papai - disse timidamente. - Eu sei... - hesitou mas foi puxado por trás do pescoço pelo pai para um demorado abraço. Arthur tinha lágrimas nos olhos e os outros meninos pareciam também comovidos enquanto Gina e Mione apertavam forte as mãos de Harry e Rony, respectivamente.

- O que houve, meu Deus do céu? - Molly perguntou, preocupada, recuperando-se do choque. Os dois ainda ficaram em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Percy finalmente falou, tentando se controlar.

- A Penny, mamãe... - ele se referia a sua namorada desde os tempos da escola, Penélope Clearwater, que havia pedido em casamento sem que os próprios pais soubessem no período em que estivera fora de casa, na Irlanda. - Ela... Ela... - ele suspirou fundo, Gina apertou tanto a mão de Harry que estava quase cortando a circulação do rapaz, já estava começando a ficar dormente embora ele não tivesse reclamado.

- Ela está morta, Molly - disse Arthur, poupando o filho de dizer tais palavras. Percy abaixou a cabeça.

Todos ficaram chocados. Gina se abraçou a Harry, Hermione fez o mesmo com Rony enquanto os outros pareciam tão desconcertados que não esboçaram reação alguma. Apenas Molly falou alguma coisa.

- Como? Por quê? Eu não compreendo...

- Foi assassinato, mamãe. Ela foi morta porque eu fui estúpido... Estúpido por confiar nas pessoas erradas, estúpido por ter sido cabeça dura, egoísta e orgulhoso, estúpido por ter traído a confiança de vocês e decepcionado a quem eu mais amo... E agora eu sou um assassino, porque eu fui o culpado da morte da Penny... - agora deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto.

- Não diga isso querido... – a mãe disse enquanto o abraçava novamente.

- Você não pode ter sido culpado, como você saberia? - Arthur tentava de algum modo chamá-lo à razão.

- Pai, eu fui para a Irlanda porque eu não acreditei em você. Eu a chamei para passar uns dias lá comigo... Ela era minha responsabilidade...

- Não, meu filho, não é assim também, você está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo... Ela era sua namorada, é natural que você a chamasse para uma visita.

- Papai, nós estávamos noivos, íamos nos casar no próximo mês - Molly e os outros abriram a boca, espantados. Até Arthur ficou surpreso.

- Você não nos disse nada querido... - Molly parecia um tanto quanto sentida pelo filho não ter contado nada em nenhuma das cartas.

- Foi tudo muito repentino... Aconteceu... - ele hesitou antes de continuar. - Nós pretendíamos contar... Só não sabíamos como... - Molly colocou a mão na boca, penalizada.

- Meu filho, eu não sabia... – a mãe tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os outros não tinham mais palavras. As meninas continuavam penduradas em Harry e Rony. E os gêmeos estavam sérios de uma forma como nunca tinham estado em toda a vida.

- É mamãe... A Penny e eu íamos ter um bebê... - ele respirou fundo e mudou da expressão consternada, recompondo-se, para uma que transparecia ódio puro. - Por isso eu voltei... Pai, eu quero ajudar, eu quero acabar com quem fez isso, eu quero acabar com quem destruiu a família que eu ia ter.

- Calma Percy, não funciona assim. Vingança não é a solução pra sua dor.

- Pai... - ele deu uma pausa, recompondo a voz. – Eu a encontrei, ela estava na minha casa, tinha feito um jantar romântico para nós... Estava deitada no chão da cozinha, gelada, morta... Eles a mataram simplesmente, como se não fosse nada demais... - nessa hora Harry se lembrou do que tinha sentido em relação a Gina no ano anterior, quando pensou que estivesse morta, e concordou que, realmente, destruir quem tinha feito aquilo seria pouco.

- Quem a matou, Percy? E por quê? - a mãe perguntou finalmente.

- Eu esperava que papai pudesse me explicar isso...

- Comensais da Morte, Molly, a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem. Foi o que eu soube no Ministério. Ela foi morta porque algum conhecido de Fudge, na Irlanda, é provavelmente espião de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles estão agindo primeiro fora da Inglaterra, onde é mais fraca a ascensão de Dumbledore e do Ministério. Outras pessoas foram mortas em outros países, os jornais estão abafando os casos. São sempre pessoas relacionadas ao Ministério da Magia ou a ex-funcionários do mesmo. Por isso eu acho que escolheram a Penélope, Percy. Os Comensais pretendem iniciar uma mobilização internacional, colocando os bruxos de outros países contra o nosso Ministério. Querem que sejamos cobrados pelo que está acontecendo. Assim, quando fragmentarem bem o nosso poder, atacarão aqui. É o que Moody, Mundungo e Dumbledore acham. Eu concordo com eles.

- Meu Deus, papai. A coisa é mais séria do que eu pensava. Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Eu não imaginei que tinha havido mais mortes. Achei que era simplesmente por eu ser amigo do Fudge... - ele parou. - Quer dizer, eu era... Porque depois do que ele fez...

- O quê? - disse Arthur. - O que aquele cretino fez, Percy? - o rapaz respirou fundo.

- Ele disse que a Penny tinha morrido de causa natural. Que era para eu não comentar isso com ninguém e que se eu dissesse algo poderia arriscar a pele dele. Canalha... Ele nem mesmo me deu os pêsames. Achou que eu acreditaria que a minha noiva tinha simplesmente morrido quando eu sei muito bem identificar alguém que sofreu uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Eu sinto muito, filho - Arthur olhou em volta, para os outros. - Todos nós sentimos...

Nesse instante ele reparou que Gina estava ali, chorando, mas o que mais o espantou foi ver a filha pendurada no pescoço de Harry Potter. Esfregou os olhos, mal podia acreditar.

- Gina, é você mesmo? - a menina se virou para o pai.

- Sim papai. Sou eu.

- Mas eu pensei... Pensei... O Harry está aqui também?

- Olá Sr. Weasley. Realmente. É o que o senhor está pensando.

- É paizinho. Eu voltei - ela largou Harry e correu até o pai, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

- Como? - Molly olhou para ele, repreendendo-o. Ela também gostaria de saber mas Gina contaria depois. No momento o mais importante era dar assistência a Percy. Ela começou a pôr ordem na casa.

- Tudo bem crianças. Subam. Harry, você fica conosco hoje, querido. Mande uma coruja para a sua madrinha avisando. Rony, prepare a cama dele no seu quarto. Gina, Mione, vocês podem ajudar os meninos. Vocês dois - ela se referia aos gêmeos. - Subam para o quarto de vocês e tentem não explodir nada, pelo menos hoje, por favor. Percy, meu bem, você deve subir para tomar um banho quente, fazer a barba... Depois desça que eu e seu pai vamos conversar um pouco com você. Gui e Carlinhos estão quase chegando, vão querer falar com você, querido.

Prática como sempre, Molly tinha colocado tudo em seu lugar, administrando filhos e casa e, agora que todos já tinham subido, tinha alguns minutos a sós com o marido, finalmente desabafou.

- Oh Arthur! Pobre menina... - ela começou a chorar. - O nosso neto... Nós íamos ser avós - Arthur abraçava Molly, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Querida, não fique assim. Ele vai precisar de nós agora.

- Eu sei... Mas eu fico pensando no pobrezinho, sozinho, passando por tudo isso...

- Nós tentamos poupá-lo Molly. Mas às vezes a vida é dura com a gente para nós podemos aprender alguma coisa. Eu sinto que tenha sido assim, dessa forma...

Ficaram ainda mais alguns minutos abraçados daquele jeito. Gui e Carlinhos aparataram, quase juntos, na sala. Foram informados de toda a situação pelos pais, ficando extremamente consternados. Quando Percy desceu as escadas abraçaram o irmão e iniciaram uma longa conversa sobre os rumos que cada um tomaria dali para frente, durou quase a noite toda. Enquanto isso, lá em cima, os outros estavam reunidos no quarto de Rony. Harry ainda tinha que mandar uma coruja para a madrinha e estavam arrumando a cama para ele dormir.

- Minha nossa! - era tudo o que Rony conseguia dizer.

- Ron, você já disse isso umas mil vezes. Eu estou tentando escrever uma carta aqui... Assim fica difícil se concentrar - Harry tinha ficado muito nervoso com toda aquela situação.

- Me dá isso aqui Harry. Deixa que eu escrevo - Mione tomou a pena da mão do amigo, era bem mais prática para essas coisas. - Vá ficar um pouco com a Gina. Ela acabou indo para o quarto dela, não me parecia muito bem.

Harry entregou prontamente o pergaminho nas mãos da amiga, que escreveu um breve bilhete justificando a estadia dele n'A Toca para Allana. Enquanto isso Harry batia à porta de Gina.

- Entre Harry - o menino se espantou.

- Como é que você sabia que era eu? - ela riu.

- Não sei... Eu só sabia... Eu simplesmente sinto quando é você... - ele sorriu de volta.

- Por que você saiu do quarto do Rony, Gina?

- Ah Harry! É que eu estou me sentindo tão mal...

- Eu sei, isso tudo é terrível... Eu tamb... - ela cortou o garoto.

- Não Harry, não é por isso que eu estou mal, e é justamente por isso que estou mal, entende? – ele fez uma expressão de dúvida.

- Sinceramente? Não. Agora eu fiquei realmente confuso...

- Eu estou mal por que não estou mal, entendeu? Não queria que a Mione e o Ron me vissem sorrindo desse jeito. Mas eu não consigo parecer infeliz...

- Ahn? - Harry ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

- Eu estou triste pelo Percy, é claro, mas eu não consigo vivenciar essa tristeza. É que eu estou muito feliz para estar triste... - Harry tinha finalmente entendido onde a menina queria chegar.

- Eu sei Gina. É estranho... O melhor dia da sua vida de repente ter que ser um dia triste, não é isso? - a garota confirmou. - Eu também me sinto assim... Embora tenha ficado muito abalado com o que houve, sinto-me capaz de voar sem vassoura de tão feliz que eu estou, sabe... Por ter recuperado você... - ele se aproximou da menina.

- Você não me recuperou, Harry Potter! - ela fechou ainda mais o espaço entre ambos. Harry se espantou com a resposta.

- O quê você quer diz... - ela o interrompeu, beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

- Você só pode recuperar aquilo que perdeu e você não me perdeu, Harry... Nunca - disse entre um beijo e outro. O garoto estava novamente começando a sentir "intoxicado" com aquilo.

- Gina, eu estou começando a ficar "feliz" até demais, se é que você me entende - a menina corou mas riu.

- Vamos então! Vamos ficar um pouco com o Rony e a Mione. A não ser, é claro, que eles tenham resolvido ficar "felizes" lá no outro quarto, aí nós realmente atrapalharíamos... - os dois caíram na gargalhada e já estavam quase saindo, de mãos dadas, do quarto quando a Sra. Weasley bateu à porta.

- Gina! Posso entrar, querida? 

- Sim mamãe - Molly entrou no quarto e sorriu para Harry.

- Querida, eu sei que você deve estar cansada, eu também estou em frangalhos. Mas será que você pode me explicar como as coisas afinal se resolveram entre vocês dois?

- Mas o Percy... Ele... - Molly interrompeu.

- Ele está com o seu pai e seus irmãos na sala. Eu subi para ver como vocês estavam e aproveitei para vir conversar com você. Depois eu vou descer. A noite vai ser muito longa, querida - ela encarou a filha demoradamente mas Harry se adiantou.

- Fui eu, Sra. Weasley. Eu fui o responsável.

- Harry! - Gina se espantou com a atitude. Não queria que ele assumisse tudo sozinho daquele jeito.

- Eu tentei contatar Gina por corujas todo esse tempo. Mas nunca tive respostas. Então me desesperei.

- HARRY! - ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, não sabia como a mãe reagiria.

- Deixa eu contar, Gina - ele a olhou, decidido.

- É, filha, deixa o Harry contar. Continue querido.

- Então na noite do meu aniversário eu tive um sonho. Um sonho que mudou tudo. Tentei enviar outra carta contando mas sabia que a Gina não leria. E quando o Ron e a Mione foram lá para casa eu resolvi que tinha que aproveitar aquela situação de alguma forma.

Agora a própria Gina estava atenta, não sabia exatamente como tinha sido todo o processo. Queria saber qual tinha sido a participação de Hermione e como tinham conseguido resolver tudo.

- Então - ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu. Gina apertou a mão na sua, encorajando-o a continuar. - Eu fui conversar com a Mione. Fui implorar por notícias da Gina. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Sabia que se eu tentasse falar alguma coisa com o Rony ele nunca cederia. É teimoso demais, vocês sabem... - Molly e Gina sorriram em concordância, era óbvio que Rony era cabeça dura, era um Weasley autêntico. - Então eu comecei a falar com a Hermione. Mas eu não estava suportando todo aquele sofrimento. E quando eu comecei a chorar... - ele abaixou a cabeça, embaraçado. - Mione me disse que a Gina estaria aqui e eu vim mostrar o sonho a ela com a ajuda de um encantamento que descobri com a Hermione - continuava encarando o chão, falava sem ao menos parar para tomar fôlego, como se quisesse terminar o mais rápido possível. Molly ergueu carinhosamente o queixo dele, interrompendo-o.

- Não se envergonhe dos seus sentimentos, Harry - Gina deu mais um apertão na mão dele e Harry prosseguiu, olhando nos olhos de Molly.

- Não é isso, Sra. Weasley... É que, eu estou me sentindo muito culpado por ter agido pelas costas de vocês. Vocês sempre foram a minha família e eu não gostaria que vocês perdessem a confiança em mim. Nem na Mione. Não queríamos desapontá-los. De modo algum.

- Querido, quem disse que nós perdemos a confiança em vocês? - o garoto arregalou os olhos, surpreso demais para acreditar no que ouvia. - Às vezes, Harry, nós estamos muito envolvidos com uma situação e não conseguimos enxergar novas possibilidades para sair dela. Creio que o que você e Hermione fizeram foi exatamente isso. Vocês enxergaram um caminho que nós não conseguíamos ver. E esse atalho trouxe a nossa Gina de volta, é isso o que importa. Diga a Hermione que eu tenho vocês dois em alta conta, ainda mais agora - o menino sorriu. Ela já estava saindo do quarto quando se voltou de novo para ele. - Harry, obrigada meu filho - deu um grande abraço nele e saiu com os olhos cheios d'água do quarto. Gina o olhou, espantada.

- Nossa! Que trabalhão você teve. Eu não tinha imaginado. Deve ter sido horrível para você - ele olhou nos olhos da menina, cheio de ternura.

- Foi sim... Mas eu faria de novo. Tudo de novo. Não me arrependo de nada. Cada segundo valeu à pena. Só para eu poder estar perto de você novamente - esticou a mão para ela e saíram do quarto.

Naquela noite - embora estivessem muito atormentados com o que tinha havido com Percy - Rony, Harry, Gina e Hermione experimentaram uma maravilhosa e calma noite de sono. Dormiram um sono sem sonhos, revigorante. O que seria muito útil. Afinal o dia seguinte traria novos e terríveis desafios para todos enfrentarem.


	4. O Ressurgimento da Fênix

Capítulo Quatro - O Ressurgimento da Fênix 

De manhã o Sr. Weasley se arrumou e bem cedo foi com os três filhos mais velhos ao Ministério. Fred e Jorge acordaram cedo e também sairiam. Seria a primeira vez que aparatariam sozinhos e estavam ansiosos para fazê-lo. Agora que estavam formados poderiam finalmente montar a loja de brincadeiras e logros com os galeões que Harry lhes dera dois anos antes. A Sra. Weasley estava apreensiva em relação aos gêmeos mas sabia que embora fossem um tanto quanto desmiolados não eram indignos da sua confiança. Então permitiu que aparatassem em Hogsmeade. Ela ainda não sabia mas eles já haviam arranjado uma bonita loja, muito bem localizada, próxima ao Três Vassouras e a Dedosdemel. Estavam pretendendo fazer uma surpresa para Harry, Rony e as meninas quando fossem visitar Hogsmeade durante o ano letivo, por isso ainda não tinham contado nada sobre a loja. Molly estava ansiosa para saber qual era a carreira que os meninos seguiriam.

- Eu não entendo por que vocês não deixam o pai de vocês arranjar um emprego lá no Ministério para vocês. Com Moody como Ministro seria bem fácil.

- Francamente mãe - disse Jorge. - Já pensou, nós, trabalhando no Ministério?

- É mãe, não seria nada apreciado o nosso talento por lá, seria um desperdício... - emendou Fred.

- E desde quando explodir as coisas é um talento?

- Essa é nossa mãe! - brincou Jorge. - Isso aí, mulher, isso é que é ter orgulho dos filhos.

- É mamãe - disse Fred. - Nós realmente vamos acabar achando que a senhora gosta mais de nós do que dos seus outros filhos desse jeito - a mãe ficou vermelha mas sorriu, os dois a abraçaram.

- Boa sorte garotos. E tentem não arrumar muita confusão, na medida do possível. Se não for pedir demais. Pensem nos seus irmãos, está bem? - e fizeram uma reverência pomposa, cada um desaparatou fazendo uma pose engraçada, curvando-se para a mãe. Ela ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios quando os filhos menores desceram as escadas, acompanhados dos respectivos namorados. - Bom dia queridos. Sentem que eu vou preparar o café de vocês.

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley - disseram Harry e Hermione juntos. Molly sorriu ao ver Harry puxar a cadeira gentilmente para que Gina se sentasse ao seu lado. Rony fez uma careta, debochando da atitude do amigo, mas ao perceber que Mione esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo repetiu o gesto com uma seriedade que arrancou risadas até mesmo da própria Hermione.

- Mãe, cadê todo mundo? - perguntou Gina, estranhando o vazio da casa.

- Estão todos fora. Papai foi com os seus irmãos mais velhos para o Ministério. Devem interrogar o Percy, pobrezinho. Mas ele quer muito ajudar... Já os gêmeos... Deus queira que não estejam aprontando - ela olhou o relógio Weasley e viu que os nomes dos gêmeos apontava "trabalhando". Sorriu e disse, como quem pensa alto. - Eu vou pedir para o pai de vocês colocar outros dois ponteiros nesse relógio, um para o Harry e outro para a Hermione, afinal eles são da família - os dois sorriram e agradeceram, felizes, a atenção de Molly. Mione teve certeza de que não tinha guardado nenhum rancor por ter contado a Harry sobre o paradeiro de Gina. - Não sei como fazem para o relógio apontar trabalhando mas espero que estejam bem, o que quer que estejam fazendo - os quatro riram enquanto a Sra. Weasley colocava uma enorme pilha de panquecas e voltava para a cozinha, onde fritava várias salsichas para os meninos.

Harry adorava o cheiro do café da manhã n'A Toca, era como se estivesse experimentando uma sensação de proteção que nunca tinha tido na casa dos Dursley. Agora também podia ter a mesma sensação na sua casa, com a madrinha, mas por ter sido privado da presença de Gina desde que fora morar lá ainda não tinha desfrutado, de fato, sua nova vida. Estava justamente pensando sobre isso quando Edwiges entrou voando na cozinha e pousou gentilmente em seu ombro, dando bicadinhas de leve na orelha do garoto.

- Edwiges! Isso significa que fizemos as pazes? - a coruja soltou um pio solene que indicava que sim. Já havia perdoado Harry por tê-la feito voar milhas e milhas até a França e voltar para a Inglaterra. Várias e várias vezes. A coruja branca trazia uma carta de Allana para ele.

_"Querido Harry,_

_Estou muito feliz por você e pela Gina. Espero que agora eu possa finalmente conhecê-la, por isso quero que você a convide e aos seus amigos para passarem o resto das férias aqui. Poderemos fazer alguns passeios de trouxas (Snuffles permitiu por livre e espontânea pressão)." _Harry riu, sabia que o padrinho tinha pânico de que algo acontecesse a ele. Afinal, não estava ainda cuidando do afilhado pessoalmente._ "Espero que os Weasley permitam que Rony e Gina venham. Telefonei para os Granger e permitiram que Hermione viesse._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Beijos da sua madrinha._

_Allana Figg."_

- O que diz, Harry? - perguntou Rony, curioso.

- Bem, é um convite. Vocês querem passar o resto das férias lá em casa? Allana vai nos levar para fazer alguns passeios trouxas.

- Como assim? - perguntou Gina. Mione sorriu e se antecipou, respondendo.

- Como cinema, parque de diversões, essas coisas. Algumas eu já mencionei a você - os olhinhos castanhos de Gina cintilaram. Ela olhou para Rony, que também tinha ficado empolgado. Molly retornou a sala com um prato repleto de salsichas e bacon no mesmo momento.

- Qual é o motivo de tanta animação, meninos?

- Mãezinha! - começou Gina, toda melosa. Molly adivinhou as intenções da filha.

- O que você quer, Virgínia Weasley? - disse, desconfiada.

- Mãe! - disse Rony. - Coitada da Gina. Que injustiça. Assim a senhora parece que está duvidando da nossa imensa estima pela senhora - a mãe prosseguiu, incluindo-o agora também.

- Desculpe tê-lo deixado de fora, Ronald Weasley. O que vocês, meus caçulas, completamente isentos de segundas intenções, querem? - ela sorriu para os dois.

- Eu explico - disse um Harry divertido com a situação. Ele entregou a carta da madrinha para Molly, que leu, muito séria. Ela ficou um tempo calada e finalmente respondeu.

- Eu deixo, né? Eu devia consultar o pai de vocês mas quando ele descobrir tudo o que vocês poderão contar a ele do mundo trouxa não vai querer nem saber para onde vocês estão indo - os quatro gritaram vivas e a própria Sra. Weasley respondeu a carta de Allana rapidamente, colocando o pergaminho com a resposta na patinha de Edwiges que, após tomar um gole de água e comer um pedacinho de bacon, saiu voando pela janela. Era bem melhor efetuar vôos curtos.

Quando Molly retornou à cozinha, os meninos voltaram a falar empolgadamente sobre os passeios que fariam.

- Nossa! Vocês vão A-DO-RAR o cinema - disse Mione, enfática. Os outros três fizeram um coro animado, dizendo que sim. Mione estranhou a participação de Harry. - Harry, você nunca foi ao cinema? - ele sacudiu os ombros e a cabeça.

- Não! Só ao zoológico. Mas é um passeio deprimente, aqueles animais todos enjaulados... Na realidade eu me sentia um também, por isso eu detestei. Acho que vou ser tão apresentado às diversões trouxas como os outros, Mione. Do mundo trouxa eu só conheço o que diz respeito a afazeres domésticos, se é que você me entende - todos riram.

Enquanto isso, no Ministério da Magia, o Sr. Weasley conduzia Percy até a sala do Ministro. Moody estava aguardando ansiosamente por Percy Weasley. O rapaz contaria tudo o que Fudge andava fazendo na Irlanda, bem como dizer os nomes dos seus conhecidos e aliados fora da Inglaterra. Começava uma nova etapa na guerra contra o Lord das Trevas. As peças estavam todas no tabuleiro, o jogo estava apenas começando.

Quando Percy entrou na sala de reuniões encontrou não só Moody como também Dumbledore, Arabella e um homem bigodudo, atarracado, com uma aparência engraçada, esperando por ele. Seu pai fez as apresentações.

- Mundungo, esse é o meu filho, Percy - o homem se levantou, secando o suor da testa com um lenço encardido, colocando-o no bolso do colete.

- Mu-muito prazer, meu jo-jovem! Mundungo Fletcher ao seu di-dispor.

- O prazer é todo meu - respondeu cordialmente.

Percy olhou divertido para o homem que lhe apertava as mãos. Ele era baixo e gordo, os poucos cabelos que tinha eram brancos, emplastrados para trás com alguma espécie de fixador. Os bigodes espessos grisalhos, o rosto rosado. Usava uma roupa trouxa mas algo que não era adequado há mais de cinqüenta anos, um colete de couro surrado que não abotoava mais devido a barriga que despontava.

Mundungo era um chefe de polícia trouxa mas era bruxo. Trabalhava infiltrado mas desde que tinha iniciado o seu trabalho, há muitos anos, nunca havia reformulado seu vestiário. Tinha o hábito de fumar charutos e beber uísque mas foram as únicas manias trouxas adquiridas por ele. Era um tanto quanto gago, principalmente quando ficava nervoso. Mas, embora fosse muito enrolado, gozava da mais absoluta confiança do novo Ministério. Estava ajudando a lidar com alguns incidentes ligados a práticas mágicas que tinham acontecido no mundo trouxa e, obviamente, participaria da reunião.

- Bem, Percy - adiantou-se Moody -, creio que você deva ter muitas coisas para contar para nós. Será fundamental sabermos tudo. Eu sei que não será uma tarefa muito fácil para você, meu rapaz - Arthur olhou para o filho, encorajando-o. - Mas penso que só assim poderemos tomar as medidas necessárias.

Percy sacudiu a cabeça e começou a contar tudo que sabia, desde as visitas estranhas que Fudge recebia em seu escritório na Irlanda, quando mandava que ele se retirasse, até o modo como encarou a morte de Penélope. Ao final, Dumbledore olhou demoradamente para o rapaz por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua. Ficou calado por um tempo enquanto os outros falavam juntos, discutindo sobre o depoimento de Percy. Então o diretor se manifestou.

- Meus caros - disse, olhando Percy -, acredito que o jovem Weasley mereça algum descanso depois de prestar este enorme serviço para nós. Arthur, leve Percy para casa. Acho que Alastor não vai se importar que você tire o resto do dia de folga. Vocês dois devem estar exaustos.

- Concordo Arthur - disse Moody. - Vá para casa descansar. Amanhã retomaremos as reuniões - Percy abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, tomando coragem, e se virou para o Ministro.

- Eu gostaria de me retratar com os senhores. Eu sei que agi mal mas estou disposto a ajudar agora. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa de útil.

- Você já está fazendo, Percy - disse Dumbledore.

- É claro que sim - concordou Moody. - Por isso amanhã espero que venha trabalhar com o seu pai - Percy arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Quer dizer... - disse, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Ora, meu rapaz, você não acha que pode ajudar? Então o que poderia ser melhor do que trabalhar ao lado de seu pai?

- Nada, Sr. Moody, nada me daria maior satisfação - disse, sorrindo para o pai, que ficou com os olhos marejados de sentir pela primeira vez que o filho tinha orgulho dele.

Com tudo resolvido, Percy e o pai aparataram de volta para casa mas o verdadeiro motivo da reunião ainda não tinha sido exposto.

Poucos minutos tinham se passado quando Severo Snape, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin aparataram, quase ao mesmo tempo, na pequena sala de reuniões. Dumbledore se adiantou, dirigindo-se a eles.

- Nós esperávamos por vocês. Obrigado por virem. Teremos que agir antes do que imaginávamos. Em resumo, os Comensais estão cometendo atentados em grande número fora da Inglaterra. Segundo Mundungo, muitos trouxas estão sendo vitimados também. O número de acidentes e catástrofes que acontecem no mundo trouxa cresceu de forma assombrosa no último ano. Estão sendo amplificadas por poderosa magia.

- Então chegou a hora não é, professor - disse Sirius, pausadamente.

- É, Sirius, de fato, chegou.

- Eu imaginei que ainda pudéssemos esperar alguns meses - continuou Remo. - O nome do Sirius ainda não está limpo. Mesmo tendo a confiança do Ministro, seu nome ainda consta nos arquivos como assassino e traidor. Isso restringe um pouco nosso poder, professor.

- Eu sei - respondeu Moody antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer algo. - Por isso eu pedi a Mundungo que começasse a limpar os arquivos trouxas de Black. O que é mais fácil. Ele está fazendo isso há alguns meses. Conseguiu retirar as acusações mas o maior problema é que o rosto dele ainda pode ser reconhecido. Por isso está sendo preparada uma ação frente à imprensa trouxa, no intuito de esclarecer que tudo não passou de um engano, uma confusão, que Sirius foi confundido com um criminoso. e isso ficará registrado dessa forma nos arquivos trouxas, que explodiu uma carga de dinamite, matando a si e aos doze trouxas que estavam em volta. Será publicada uma retratação e um pedido de desculpas formal a ele - Sirius se espantou.

- Nossa Alastor! Eu não sabia que as coisas já estavam tão bem encaminhadas assim.

- Estão si-sim, Si-sirius - disse Mundungo. - Mas ainda fa-falta resolver o pro-problema com os bruxos.

- É - concordou Arabella. - Esse sim é o grande problema. Como poderemos limpar o nome de Sirius se nem a metade dos bruxos acredita que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou? Não acreditariam que Pedro Pettigrew está vivo. E muitos dos bruxos que poderiam julgar esse caso em tribunal são simpáticos aos Comensais, ou mesmo são Comensais da Morte.

- É aí que entra a minha participação, professora Figg - disse Snape, que até então tinha permanecido calado. Ele olhou seriamente nos olhos de Black e disse, dirigindo-se a Dumbledore. - Eu já tenho os nomes daqueles que não deverão ser convocados para participar do júri que julgará o caso de Black.

- O quê? - disse Sirius. - Você está ajudando nisso? - Snape continuou a falar, de modo seco mas cordial.

- A pedido de Dumbledore retomei algumas antigas amizades, se é que eu posso chamar assim. Como é o Ministro quem convoca o júri posso garantir que será um julgamento justo, desde que não convoque aqueles que eu indicar - disse entre os dentes.

- Julgamento? Dumbledore, isso é loucura! Mesmo com o júri idôneo, como podemos garantir que acreditarão em Sirius?

- Dessa vez autorizaremos o uso do Veritasserum - respondeu Moody. - E poderemos contar com o testemunho de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, se necessário. Eles presenciaram a confissão de Pedro na Casa dos Gritos.

- Você está louco, Moody? - disse Sirius, sobressaltado. - Os três são bruxos menores de idade e, depois, eu não quero expor o Harry a isso. Ele já sofreu demais. Se mesmo com um novo julgamento eu for condenado não quero que sinta que foi responsável, que o que ele declarou não foi suficiente para me livrar. E sei como o promotor de justiça pode fazer com que ele se sinta durante o seu depoimento. Eu não quero mais esse trauma para ele. Prefiro morrer em Azkaban.

- Calma, calma - disse Dumbledore. - Não creio que será necessário o testemunho dos três jovens bruxos. Nós só temos que fazer com que a promotoria peça o Veritasserum. Eu creio que Severo poderá desempenhar este papel, convencendo-os de que uma poção poderá arrancar a confissão de Sirius e mandá-lo de volta à prisão. Tudo bem, Severo? - Snape engoliu em seco e respondeu ainda olhando com desprezo para Sirius.

- Sim diretor. O senhor sabe que tem a minha lealdade.

- Então é isso - continuou Moody. - Mundungo, quando o nome de Sirius estará limpo no mundo trouxa?

- Dentro de-de um mês. Em me-meados de setembro, no final no-no máximo - respondeu o chefe de polícia.

- "timo. Nós poderemos fazer o julgamento em dezembro, então. Mas deve ser mantido em sigilo. Ninguém deve saber. Nem Harry, Sirius, a ansiedade poderia prejudicar o garoto. Ele já tem muito com o que se preocupar – informou o Ministro.

- Remo, você deve acompanhar essas negociações. Sirius deve permanecer escondido até que o acordo esteja feito. Cuide disso, como você fez ano passado, em segredo. A promotoria terá que assinar um acordo concordando que Sirius se entrega, sendo mantido aqui no Ministério sobre minha responsabilidade até que vá a julgamento. Então, até lá, Severo convencerá a todos de que devem usar o Veritasserum. É claro que Sirius deverá se opor a isso, para que realmente peçam a minha autorização para usar o feitiço. E então tudo será resolvido.

- Bem - disse Remo -, com isso nós, se Merlim ajudar, teremos a ajuda de Sirius até o final do ano. Mas até lá teremos que manter as forças unidas. Não sabemos o que está por vir.

- Sim Remo. Você está certo - disse Arabella, que até então pouco tinha se manifestado. - Mas é por isso que estamos reunidos hoje aqui - disse, recebendo apoio do olhar de Dumbledore, que a interrompeu.

- Meus caros, eu reuni vocês todos aqui porque são da minha mais absoluta confiança e teremos que retomar algo que eu não pensei que teríamos que retomar novamente. Um trabalho de equipe. Equipe essa que, infelizmente, hoje se encontra em muito desfalcada. Novos membros deverão ser escolhidos futuramente. Possivelmente outros mais para substituir os que nos faltarem ao longo da jornada - ele fez uma pausa solene. - Mas, ainda assim, deveremos retomar a tarefa que começamos há muitos anos atrás. Hoje veremos o despertar de algo que se manteve adormecido. Nós, hoje, daremos início ao ressurgimento da Ordem da Fênix - todos olharam espantados para o diretor. Realmente não estava com expectativa de que as coisas fossem melhorar.


	5. Fantástico Mundo Trouxa

Capítulo Cinco - Fantástico Mundo Trouxa 

Quando Arthur Weasley aparatou de volta em casa encontrou A Toca na maior confusão. Rony e Gina estavam subindo e descendo as escadas freneticamente, juntando as coisas que levariam para a casa de Harry. Mione assistia à cena, divertida, enquanto Harry ajudava Rony a procurar algo que o menino tinha perdido em algum lugar entre o sótão e o primeiro andar.

Arthur ficou olhando a estranha movimentação na casa enquanto Molly preparava o almoço. Não ousou perguntar aos filhos o porquê de toda aquela agitação, indo direto falar com a esposa.

- Molly, querida, o que houve com os nossos pequenos? Eles estão agindo como se fosse a véspera de ir para Hogwarts - Molly sorriu.

- Eles vão passar o final das férias na casa do Harry, Arthur. Allana vai levá-los para conhecer o mundo trouxa – ele arregalou os olhos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e saiu correndo da cozinha tão agitado quanto os filhos. Esbarrou em Percy, que estava entrando para falar com a mãe. Ela ainda ouviu o marido berrar para os dois filhos.

- Ron, Gina, depois vocês vão ter que me contar tudo! Com detalhes!

Enquanto isso Percy entrou e se sentou em um banco de uma perna só que ficava magicamente de pé.

- Olá mamãe - disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de Molly, que estava ainda terminando de enfeitiçar o frango para que se virasse sozinho no forno, dourando-se por igual.

- Olá meu querido. Você quer conversar? - perguntou, virando-se para ele ainda com a varinha apontada para o frango, que agora dava várias piruetas e sapateava com os cotocos das pernas em cima do tabuleiro.

- Ah mamãe, eu não quero mais falar sobre o que houve. Não adianta mesmo. Ela não vai voltar... E nem eu posso apagar os erros que cometi - ele tentou sorrir mas estava difícil. Molly desistiu do frango, deixando-o fazer um belo número de dança para uma platéia inexistente enquanto se sentava em frente ao filho.

- Percy, você, de todos os meus sete filhos, sempre foi diferente - o rapaz olhou estranho para a mãe.

- Como assim?

- Você sempre foi correto, meu filho. Mas não como os seus irmãos. Eles são todos maravilhosos. Mesmo as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge nunca os fizeram maus garotos. Mas você sempre foi perfeccionista. E isso é um grande peso para se carregar a vida toda - Percy sacudiu a cabeça, concordando com a mãe. - Você nunca nos desapontou, filho. Errar é normal, é humano... Nunca, Percy. Nunca seu pai e eu nos sentimos envergonhados de tê-lo como filho. Nem meu amor por você foi menor. Nem nunca vai ser, querido. Não assuma erros que não são seus mas aprenda com aqueles que cometer e não os repita. É só isso que eu tenho a dizer meu querido - o rapaz abraçou a mãe.

Era impressionante como ela, como todas as mães deveriam, sabia entender exatamente o que ele sentia e dizer as coisas certas para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Percy levantou e foi procurar o pai, que ainda estava bem agitado com o passeio dos filhos mais novos. Queria saber detalhes do trabalho de Arthur afinal trabalharia ao seu lado agora.

Um pouco antes do almoço os meninos já estavam arrumados para irem para a casa de Harry. Estavam tão excitados que nem conseguiam comer. Molly fez com que pelo menos comessem um pouco. Depois do almoço foram enviados, via Flu, para a casa de Allana. O Sr. Weasley deu tantas recomendações que os meninos demoraram um pouco ainda para entrarem na lareira. Por fim, Molly afastou o marido da sala e os meninos puderam partir sossegados.

Quando os quatro chegaram na casa de Harry foram muito bem recepcionados por Allana. A madrinha de Harry havia preparado o quarto de hóspedes para as duas meninas e tinha colocado uma cama para Rony no quarto de Harry. Os quatro ficaram parados no meio da sala enquanto Harry apresentava Gina para a madrinha.

- Allana, essa é a Gina - a menina olhou timidamente para a mulher.

- Então essa é a sua Gina? - perguntou, piscando para a menina, fazendo Harry corar. Mione e Rony riram.

- É... - respondeu a menina, soltando a mão de Harry para apertar a de Allana.

- Muito prazer querida. Espero que você fique bem à vontade aqui. Eu sei o quanto você é importante para o Harry. Espero que possamos ser muito amigas - Gina sorriu para ela enquanto Rony abafava uma risada, sendo duramente criticado pelo olhar de Mione.

- Obrigada Allana - Mione emendou. - Obrigada pelo convite. Eu acho que eles vão adorar conhecer as diversões trouxas.

- Eu também acho Hermione. Agora por que vocês não colocam as coisas lá em cima e descem pra gente começar? Quanto mais cedo nós começarmos mais lugares poderemos visitar...

Os quatro subiram aos tropeços. Hermione mostrou onde era o quarto de hóspedes para Gina. E quando estava terminando de arrumar as suas coisas, Rony entrou no quarto de cabeça baixa. Gina, que conhecia bem o irmão, percebeu que queria falar com Hermione a sós e se retirou discretamente.

- Bem, eu já arrumei tudo. Vou ver se o Harry está pronto.

- É a segunda porta à esquerda, Gina - disse Rony. Com isso, ela saiu, deixando os dois mais à vontade. - Mione - começou timidamente.

- O que foi, Ron? - ela viu que o rapaz estava com algum problema.

- Eu... Eu estou com vergonha de dizer isso. Mas...

- Fala logo Rony. Você sabe que assim eu fico nervosa - disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu estou com medo de parecer muito idiota no mundo trouxa - Mione sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Você não vai parecer idiota nunca. Você não é idiota.

- Não sei não Mione. Eu sou às vezes idiota mesmo no nosso mundo. Sinto-me muito inadequado às vezes – ela se irritou.

- Ronald Weasley! Como se atreve a se ofender desse jeito? Por acaso você acha que eu namoraria um idiota? - Rony sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Então pára com isso, eu sei que você está ansioso. Imagine eu, do jeito que você sabe que sou, como eu estava no primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nada sobre magia até receber a minha carta. Eu tive que ler todos os livros sobre o assunto. Li e reli "Hogwarts - Uma História" tantas vezes que decorei vários capítulos - isso não era uma grande façanha, Mione tinha a capacidade de memorizar informações com a voracidade que um cupim corrói a madeira.

- Eu sei Mione. Eu percebi - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Percebeu?

- É, eu reparei em você quando correu até o Chapéu Seletor no primeiro dia de aula. Eu vi a ansiedade que você sentia.

- Viu?

- Vi.

- E..?

- Eu não sei Mione. Acho que foi naquela hora que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu não identifiquei direito. Mas tive vontade de te proteger, de te guardar em segurança. Não queria que você ficasse daquele jeito - ela sorriu francamente.

- Que coisa linda Ron! Mas sabe – falou, aproximando-se dele -, não é por que eu estou adaptada ao mundo bruxo que eu não preciso que você faça isso. Eu posso fazer o mesmo por você no mundo trouxa - disse, abraçando-o. Rony retribuiu o abraço.

- Mione, eu já disse para você que eu te amo muito hoje?

- Não com essas palavras...

- Eu te amo muito. Hoje... Sempre - segurou Hermione pela cintura e ergueu a menina no ar, rodando-a enquanto a beijava com vontade.

A insegurança dele tinha desaparecido por encanto, agora se sentia mais confiante e feliz do que nunca. Quando estavam tontos o suficiente sentaram na beira da cama de Hermione e continuaram o beijo. Embora a sensação de que o mundo estava rodando muito depressa não tivesse parado ainda.

Enquanto isso Gina tinha ido ver se Harry estava pronto, estava ansiosa com o passeio. Antes de bater na porta Harry gritou lá de dentro.

- Pode entrar Gina - ela abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

- Como você sabi... - mas ela não terminou a frase. 

Harry estava vestindo a camisa e ela, que nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, sentiu o sangue subir todo para o rosto, as bochechas ficaram imediatamente vermelhas e quentes. Ele percebeu que ela ficou constrangida e ficou ainda mais. Virou-se de costas para ela mas tinha ficado tão desconcertado que não conseguia mais fechar os botões. As mãos tremiam.

- Droga - disse ele, sem graça.

Gina percebeu que Harry estava tendo dificuldades e tomou uma iniciativa para acabar com o mal-estar.

- Harry - ele virou apenas a cabeça para ela, permanecendo de costas.

- Eu já estou indo. É que eu não estou conseguindo abot... - ele deu um sorriso amarelo. As mãos ainda estavam trêmulas demais para permitir uma boa coordenação motora.

Gina andou lentamente até ele, ela também estava tremendo mas estava decidida. Parou exatamente à sua frente, olhou dentro dos olhos verdes desconcertados e falou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Deixa que eu faço isso para você - ele engoliu em seco enquanto ela corria as duas mãos pela gola, ajeitando-a. Ela escorregou as mãos pelo peito dele, fazendo com que o rapaz prendesse a respiração, até alcançar o botão mais inferior da camisa. - Eu tenho seis irmãos, lembra? Você não tem nada que eu nunca tenha visto. Mesmo que por acidente ou por alguma traquinagem de Fred e Jorge - ela falou isso sorrindo, tentando parecer casual, mas as bochechas continuavam rutilantes enquanto fechava calmamente de baixo para cima os botões da camisa.

O garoto tinha começado a suar de uma maneira incrível. Os dedos delicados de Gina tocando de levinho sua barriga enquanto fechava a camisa estavam lhe provocando arrepios. Ele olhava para ela de cima para baixo, no mais absoluto silêncio, enquanto Gina continuava o que estava fazendo sem olhar para ele, parecendo evitar transparecer a excitação que também estava sentindo com aquilo.

- Pronto. Quase lá - ela fechava o último botão e agora segurava as duas extremidades da gravata de Harry, que pendiam em seu pescoço.

Ela iniciou o nó, passando a extremidade esquerda em volta da outra, depois as transpassou e puxou uma por dentro da outra. Harry estava se sentindo estranhamente calmo agora. A atenção que ela estava dispensando o estava deixando relaxado. Ele admirava atentamente a expressão que ela fazia, mordendo os lábios, franzindo a testa, concentrando-se para que aquele saísse o mais perfeito nó de gravata da sua vida. Por fim ela começou a ajeitar o nó que tinha feito, subindo-o até a altura correta. Foi só então que os seus olhos reencontraram os dele.

- Gina... - mas ele não falou mais nada.

Gina sabia o que ele diria. Deslizou as duas mãos para trás do pescoço dele, ficando nas pontas dos pés. Harry a segurou pelo quadril, uma mão de cada lado, estreitando o espaço entre eles, inclinou o rosto. Ele a beijou demoradamente nos lábios, depois no rosto, no pescoço, na orelha... Deixando a menina realmente tonta. Por fim novamente a beijou na boca, de levinho, e sorriu.

- Obrigado. Adorei o que você acabou de fazer - disse, soltando-a enquanto colocava o casaco. Gina sorriu de volta.

- Eu também Harry. Cada minuto - nesse instante eles escutaram Allana gritar lá de baixo.

- Desçam! Senão não aproveitamos o resto do dia.

Ouviram a porta do quarto de hóspedes se abrir e escutaram os passos apressados de Rony e Hermione descendo as escadas. Harry se precipitou para a porta, esticando a mão para Gina.

- Vamos? - ela andou devagar até ele, aceitando a mão que oferecia.

- Harry, será que a sua madrinha vai gostar de mim? – perguntou, insegura.

- Gina, não tem como alguém não gostar de você - a garota então apertou forte a mão dele e desceram para encontrar os outros.

Quando chegaram lá em baixo Allana tinha um roteiro de passeios que fariam.

- Bem meninos, o Festival de Edimburgo começa hoje. Então teremos muitas atividades para escolher. Eu pensei em irmos ao cinema. Está passando um filme muito bom no Odeon. Depois podemos ir a uma lanchonete ou pizzaria. Vamos usar o metrô. O que vocês acham? - os quatro sorriram, aprovando a idéia.

Allana seguiu com os quatro para a estação. Harry já tinha andado de metrô, Hermione também, então foi fácil para eles. Rony e Gina acharam engraçado um trem subterrâneo mas não era muito diferente dos trens que já tinham visto na Estação King's Cross nem do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Pegaram a linha East London do metrô, em Surrey Quays, saltaram na estação New Cross e pegaram a conexão South Eastern para Charing Cross, onde, finalmente, pegaram a linha Nothern para Leicester Square, onde ficava o cine Odeon. O passeio foi demorado mas valeu à pena, a praça era lindíssima, Rony, Gina e Harry ficaram muito empolgados com a grandiosidade do cinema.

Compraram as entradas e quando começou o filme os corações dispararam. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela. Gina e Rony ficaram maravilhados, Hermione achou muito divertido ver as caretas que Rony fazia vendo o filme. O filme passou tão depressa que nem repararam quando acenderam as luzes do cinema. Gina passou o tempo todo com a mão entrelaçada a de Harry. Ela suspirava nas cenas mais bonitas, principalmente quando tinha música. Rony alternava entre uma expressão chocada e outra comovida enquanto apertava forte a mão de Mione. Então, quando terminou o filme, Allana os conduziu pela praça e os levou a uma pizzaria que ficava bem próxima. Rony achou muito engraçado o formato da pizza, comeram bastante. Gina gostou da pizza de chocolate, achou que deveriam começar a servir pizzas em Hogwarts. Hermione protestou.

- Pobrezinhos dos elfos domésticos, teriam que fazer milhares de pizzas - os outros riram.

- Mione, eu já te disse, eles gostam de fazer o trabalho deles – disse Rony, de boca cheia, entre uma mordida e outra na sua fatia de pizza.

- Amanhã é sábado - Allana mudou rapidamente o assunto. -, podemos assistir a um jogo de futebol na Universidade de Cambridge. Começa às três da tarde. Depois podemos assistir a uma banda que deve tocar por lá. Acho que vai ser divertido para vocês. Podemos visitar Stonehenge antes e fazer um piquenique pela manhã.

Os meninos aprovaram. Allana estava muito feliz de poder ver a felicidade nos olhos do afilhado. Ela observava Harry conversando e rindo com Gina e os outros, encantada. Era incrivelmente parecido com Tiago e ver seu jeito meigo e protetor com Gina, limpando o catchup que tinha caído no colo da menina, afagando-lhe os cabelos ruivos, observar seus olhos verdes, davam a Allana muitas saudades de Lílian. Ela também sentia muita falta de Sirius. Queria poder dividir aquele momento especial com ele. Mal podia esperar para que pudesse circular livremente ao seu lado. Allana estava perdida em pensamentos quando Hermione a interrompeu.

- Allana, você está bem? - os outros três olharam para ela. Ela sorriu para eles, os olhos cheios de água.

- Estou sim meninos. É que estou muito feliz de poder fazer isso por vocês - Harry olhou para ela e sorriu de modo triste.

- Eu também sinto falta dele, Allana – o afilhado disse. - Mas acho que logo ele vai poder estar com a gente. Dumbledore vai resolver isso com o Ministério - Allana retribuiu o sorriso, acenando com a cabeça. - Eu sei como você se sente agora - disse, olhando Gina. E a namorada continuou.

- Mas no final vai acabar tudo bem - Allana sorriu para a menina. Tinha realmente gostado dela.

- Vamos então? Precisamos estar descansados para amanhã. E mamãe já deve estar preocupada conosco. Vamos voltar via Flu, O Caldeirão Furado é aqui perto, será mais rápido - Harry pareceu desanimado.

- O que foi, Harry? - disse Hermione.

- Acho que devia ter comido menos pizza. Talvez o meu estômago não suporte uma viagem via Flu - todos riram e se encaminharam para O Caldeirão Furado, de onde voltaram para casa.

Quando chegaram Arabella ainda não tinha voltado. Pelo visto a reunião no Ministério tinha sido muito mais demorada do que Allana tinha imaginado. Os quatro subiram para tomar banho e dormir. Allana ficou na sala sozinha. Estava ainda um pouco triste. Quando estava se levantando para dormir uma pequena coruja negra entrou voando na sala e lhe entregou um pacotinho. Ela abriu e deu um grande sorriso. Era uma carta de Sirius:

_"Lana,_

_Eu te amo muito! Espero poder vê-la em breve! Transmita meu carinho ao nosso afilhado."_

Embaixo da carta tinha uma marca, uma pata de cão carimbada na carta, como assinatura. Ela riu.

- Almofadinhas! - disse baixinho. - Eu também te amo, muito - subiu as escadas e foi se deitar. Sabia que os quatro estavam acampados no quarto de Harry. Queriam comentar o dia empolgante que haviam tido.

- Nossa, Mione, eu achei o cinema tão romântico - disse Gina.

- Eu achei muito bom, é como olhar por uma janela gigante - complementou Rony.

- Nossa! O papai vai pirar quando a gente contar para ele – complementou a irmã. Harry bocejou em resposta.

Estavam acomodados na cama de Rony e Harry. O último estava recostado na sua cabeceira, Gina deitada com a cabeça em seu colo enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça dela. Mione estava sentada no pé da cama de Rony, as pernas cruzadas, e o namorado também repousava a cabeça em seu colo. Ela olhou para Harry e bocejou, logo em seguida Gina e Rony também. Eles se entreolharam. Estavam lutando contra o sono, Mione sacudiu Rony, que já estava começando a fechar os olhos.

- Ron, eu vou levantar. Eu e a Gina vamos dormir - ela abaixou e deu um beijinho de leve em Rony, que não emitiu nenhuma palavra a não ser um grunhido, o qual ela acreditou que queria dizer boa noite. Gina se levantou do colo de Harry e já estava saindo do quarto.

- Boa noite Harry - disse num sussurro.

- Hey - ele protestou. - Espera aí - continuou, retendo sua mão. Com um leve puxão ela cedeu e ele pôde dar um beijo estalado em seus lábios.

Dormiram rapidamente. Estavam muito cansados e os dias que se seguiriam seriam uma deliciosa maratona de diversões. Conforme Allana havia planejado, visitaram as ruínas de Stonehenge. A madrinha de Harry explicou que os trouxas tinham várias teorias para a formação rochosa mas que seria extremamente desapontante se descobrissem que aquilo não passava de uma excentricidade de Urico, o Esquisitão. Ele era um bruxo antigo que usava uma água-viva como chapéu e costumava produzir obras arquitetônicas gigantescas e inúteis, onde quer que fosse. Sua especialidade era o feitiço de levitação e gostava de se desafiar a levitar coisas extremamente pesadas. Os meninos riram muito.

- Eu acho que lembro de ter ouvido o Professor Binns dizer algo sobre isso em História da Magia – Hermione disse, Harry e Rony se entreolharam horrorizados.

- Francamente Mione, como você consegue se lembrar de algo daquela aula que não seja um sonho ou pesadelo? Todo mundo só dorme naquela sala de aula - disse Rony.

- Deveriam trocar as mesas por camas que daria mais certo - Harry e Gina riram com vontade e mesmo a própria Hermione não resistiu e riu.

- Mamãe era nova quando o Professor Binns morreu. - Allana completou. - Ela diz que foi um grande choque quando o fantasma dele entrou na sala dos professores para pegar o horário das aulas. Mas era tão difícil achar alguém que quisesse ensinar a matéria que acabaram deixando que ele pensasse que continuava vivo - os meninos riram ainda mais e esticaram a toalha do piquenique no gramado, para almoçar.

Depois do almoço Allana os levou para assistir ao jogo de futebol na Universidade de Cambridge. Rony ficou particularmente decepcionado. Não imaginava que um jogo de uma só bola pudesse ser tão popular. Hermione e Gina acharam interessante o domínio dos jogadores com os pés. E Harry foi o que mais gostou. Ele já tinha visto o futebol em uma das televisões de Duda e achava fascinante. Allana depois os conduziu até o anfiteatro da Universidade, onde assistiram a apresentação de uma banda. A música era uma espécie de rock pesado e agradou particularmente a Harry e Rony. As meninas gostaram mais do final do concerto, quando o vocalista convidou uma amiga dele da platéia e tocou uma bonita música lenta no teclado.

Já tinha anoitecido quando voltaram para casa. Arabella estava esperando por eles para o jantar, conversaram animadamente até tarde, contando tudo que tinham visto. Allana prometeu ainda outros passeios para aproveitar o festival, perguntou se gostariam de prolongar a estadia e ficar até o dia de fazerem as compras do material no Beco Diagonal. Ela poderia levá-los e eles se encontrariam com os Weasley e os Granger por lá. Os meninos concordaram e foram mandar corujas para avisar aos pais. Harry sorriu para a madrinha, nunca tinha experimentado receber amigos em casa. Aliás, percebeu, era a primeira vez que sentia a alegria de ter um verdadeiro lar.


	6. Do Beco Diagonal À Azkaban

Capítulo Seis - Do Beco Diagonal À Azkaban 

O final das férias passou voando, foram vários os passeios que Allana proporcionou aos quatro. Rony e Gina já estavam ficando bem à vontade no mundo trouxa e repararam que a idéia que tinham do modo trouxa de se vestir era muito equivocada.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que iriam embora, era também o dia em que fariam as compras para o ano letivo no Beco Diagonal. Hermione, Gina e Rony iriam para casa e passariam o último final de semana na companhia das suas famílias. Harry não tinha ficado muito feliz mas tinha resolvido ficar na sua própria casa, para não deixar a madrinha sozinha. Sabia que ela sentia muita falta de Sirius e devia dar apoio a ela.

Depois de tomarem um delicioso café da manhã - com direito a pizza e tudo - foram, via Flu, para o Beco Diagonal. Harry sentiu o café da manhã querendo voltar. Decididamente pizza e Flu eram uma combinação perigosa.

Quando chegaram lá encontraram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley na Florean Fortescue. Molly estava tomando um sundae com Arthur, que veio correndo, ansioso para falar com os filhos.

- E aí meninos? Como foi? Vocês viram muita coisa? Como é que funciona o cinema? É verdade que os trouxas entram em uma tela de pano? - todos riram.

- Olá para o senhor também papai - disse Gina, divertindo-se da ansiedade de Arthur.

- Ah! Querida, me desculpe! Olá – disse, dando um forte abraço na garota. Nesse instante Molly os alcançou.

- Olá Allana. Muito obrigada por ter feito isso por eles.

- Não foi nada Molly. Foi um prazer. Seus filhos são adoráveis. E Hermione também - fez questão de acrescentar.

- Foi realmente muito legal - disse Rony. - Mas depois nós contamos para você papai. Temos que ir fazer as compras agora.

Andaram até o final da rua e viraram à direita. Em alguns minutos estavam dentro da Floreios e Borrões. A loja estava estranhamente vazia. Parecia que as pessoas já tinham feito as suas compras. Como no ano anterior, Gilderoy Lockhart veio atendê-los.

- Olá, em que posso servi-los? - disse com um sorriso extremamente exagerado e artificial.

- Nós gostaríamos de três conjuntos de livros do sexto ano e um do quinto – Molly entregou a lista para Lockhart.

A lista era idêntica a do ano anterior, à exceção do "Livro de Feitiços Padrão", que tinha passado por uma revisão bibliográfica e era agora mais atualizado. O novo livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era novamente um livro trouxa, "O Homem que Calculava", de Malba Tahan, e era o mesmo para todos os alunos. Além disso tinha o livro de Adivinhação, que na realidade não tinha um título, na capa uma grande interrogação dourada ("?") dava a idéia de que o livro seria capaz de ensinar como adivinhar o seu próprio título. Rony e Harry riram muito.

- Dessa vez a morcegona seca passou dos limites - disse Rony, referindo-se à professora Trelawney.

- É, Ron, já não basta termos que inventar os deveres agora teremos que inventar a bibliografia também - concordou Harry, folheando o livro e mostrando a Rony que por dentro era preenchido por interrogações nos lugares das letras.

- Caramba! O autor é mais charlatão que o professor Lockhart - disse Rony baixinho, apenas para os amigos, evitando que o próprio ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ouvisse.

- Eu não entendo como vocês podem fazer essa matéria - disse Mione, revoltada. - Essa matéria é ridícula, uma vergonha não é, Gi... - ela parou a frase no meio quando viu que Gina segurava o mesmo livro ("?") na mão. - Gina, você está fazendo Adivinhação agora? – perguntou, espantada.

- É -  a menina respondeu timidamente. - É que... - mas Rony continuou.

- É a única matéria que ela pode fazer junto com o Harry, Mione. Os motivos dela não são lá muito acadêmicos - Gina corou e mesmo Harry sorriu sem graça.

- Você sabia disso, Harry? - perguntou Mione.

- Na verdade - o garoto disse, meio encabulado - fui eu que sugeri - ele abaixou os olhos. Mione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso prova que amar é dividir os sofrimentos. Você devia seguir o exemplo da Gina, Mione - ironizou Rony mas a namorada ignorou.

- Mas vocês odeiam a matéria! A coitada da Gina vai ter que aturar aquela professora falsária também?

- Ah! Mione, eu nem ligo - disse a menina, olhando direto para Harry. - O que importa é que é a aula que eu vou gostar mais de assistir.

- Eu também - disse Harry, quase sem acreditar no que dizia. Os outros acabaram rindo e continuaram a ver os livros que precisariam.

Alguns livros de Fred e Jorge serviriam para eles e, da mesma forma, Gina ficaria com alguns livros de Rony. Quando acabaram as compras pediram para dar uma volta. No meio do caminho encontraram os Granger, que tinham se atrasado um pouco, já que os bueiros da rua que moravam tinham transbordado. Não só os da rua deles como vários outros ao longo da cidade. Estava um verdadeiro caos. O cheiro das ruas embrulhava o estômago e parecia que a companhia de esgoto não tinha ainda uma explicação para o fenômeno.

Continuaram andando agora juntos. Mas, como no ano anterior, as meninas queriam ver os vestidos da "Madame Malkin - Roupas para todas as ocasiões" e os meninos queriam ir à "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol". Então o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Granger foram com os meninos e a Sra. Weasley, a Sra. Granger e Allana com as meninas.

Quando chegaram na loja de quadribol Harry foi falar em particular com o vendedor. Rony já sabia do que se tratava mas estava ocupado vendo um livro novo de fotos dos jogadores do Chudley Cannons desde a fundação do time e não acompanhou o amigo.

Harry havia contado, em segredo, a Rony e Hermione que daria uma vassoura de presente para Gina. Mas era uma surpresa. Harry escolheria uma vassoura ideal para uma artilheira, agora que a namorada faria parte do time da Grifinória. A vassoura de Gina teria que ser rápida e leve. Mas ao mesmo tempo resistente e segura, acima de tudo. Ele não queria vê-la machucada. Então escolheu uma Quick Queen 500, uma vassoura muito feminina, de tom claro, em madeira marfim. Era extremamente elegante e bonita. Acertou a compra discretamente e mandou entregar, via reembolso coruja, em Hogwarts no primeiro dia de aulas. Depois se juntou ao resto do grupo para observar os novos kits de manutenção de vassouras.

Enquanto os meninos se deliciavam na loja de esportes Hermione e Gina estavam indecisas em relação aos vestidos que escolheriam para o baile. Entraram na loja enquanto suas mães e Allana se sentaram na loja em frente para tomarem um chá. Estavam observando os vestidos quando Gina ouviu uma voz fina e anasalada familiar.

- Weasley! Eu pensei que você estava na França - Gina e Mione se viraram e deram de cara com ninguém menos que Cho Chang. Mione arregalou os olhos e Gina pareceu estranhamente calma.

- Não Chang. Você está enganada. Eu estou de volta à Inglaterra.

- Para as férias? - perguntou em um tom de desprezo.

- Não. Para sempre - respondeu calmamente, agora sem olhar para o rosto da outra garota, continuando a examinar os vestidos. A outra ficou um tempo calada, apenas observando Gina de cima a baixo. Hermione estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável.

Gina e Mione foram então até o fundo da loja e cada uma experimentou cerca de uma dúzia de vestidos até que escolheram os seus de baile. Gina optou por um preto com a parte superior justa no corpo, de veludo, um decote em "U" nas costas. Hermione ficou com um vestido branco muito esvoaçante e leve, "tomara-que-caia". Pagaram os vestidos e já estavam quase saindo da loja quando Cho, que ainda estava escolhendo o seu, virou-se para Gina.

- Você tem visto o Harry? - perguntou de modo cínico. Hermione gelou.

- Por quê? – questionou Gina.

- Porque eu tenho, sabe? Eu o vi, várias vezes durante as férias – disse, blefando.

Pelo jeito ainda estava muito aborrecida com o que tinha acontecido no Baile de Inverno no ano anterior, com toda a cena de ciúmes que tinha sido armada em torno de Gina, e queria se vingar. Hermione engoliu em seco mas Gina sorriu, depois começou a rir aos poucos, até que em segundos estava gargalhando.

- O que foi que eu disse de tão engraçado, Weasley? – perguntou, olhando furiosa para Gina.

- Nada não. Nada - disse Gina, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

Tinha chorado de tanto rir. Gina então olhou para trás de Cho, através da vitrine, e viu Harry acenando para ela. Ele e os outros já haviam terminado as compras e tinham vindo encontrá-las na loja. Ela sorriu para Cho.

- Com licença, sim? O meu namorado chegou para me buscar.

Ela se retirou graciosamente e Cho acompanhou o trajeto com o olhar. Viu perfeitamente quando Gina atravessou a rua e se pendurou no pescoço de Harry Potter, recebendo dele um grande beijo apaixonado. Mione, que ainda estava dentro na loja, em choque, deu um sorrisinho maroto para Cho e se despediu.

- Adeus Chang. Te vejo na escola. Vamos aproveitar os últimos dias de férias agora. Fizemos tantas coisas, sabe? Eu, o Rony, a Gina e o HARRY. Foi ótimo termos passado as férias INTEIRINHAS juntos - disse enquanto se retirava, segurando muito para não rir.

Cho ainda continuou observando o animado grupo se afastar. Gina agarrada à cintura de Harry e o garoto, que nem sequer notou que Cho estava na loja, com a mão por cima do ombro da namorada. Gina ainda se virou para trás antes de virarem a esquina e deu um tchauzinho para Cho, piscando o olho para a apanhadora da Corvinal. A garota ficou realmente furiosa. Ela se virou, bufando, mas percebeu que tinha mais alguém conhecido na loja. Alguém que ninguém tinha reparado que estava ali antes.

- Interessante Chang. Interessante. Nunca pensei em você dessa forma, como uma mentirosa compulsiva.

- Malfoy?

Draco estava na loja experimentando as novas vestes de gala que Narcisa, sua mãe, tinha lhe encomendado. Estava atrás de um biombo, recebendo um atendimento diferenciado, e ouviu cada palavra da conversa das três meninas. Viu quando Gina foi direto para os braços de Harry. E, embora tenha ficado feliz pela garota, teve uma sensação tão estranha como uma dor de estômago - já que os Malfoy não se alegram com a felicidade alheia; aliás, de preferência nem se alegram, apenas ficam satisfeitos. Draco teve também uma ponta de inveja, ciúmes de Potter. Afinal aquela ruivinha tinha estado a milímetros de ser sua no ano anterior. Mas não aceitaria ser prêmio de consolação de ninguém.

- Sou eu sim Chang! Não tá me vendo apropriadamente? Deve ser por que a sua cara está aí ó, no chão - disse, apontando para baixo. - Quer que eu pegue para você? – perguntou, abaixando-se, simulando que pegava algo do chão e erguendo com cara de nojo na direção da garota. Ele limpou as mãos em seu lenço depois, finalizando a cena. Estava se sentindo extremamente bem, vingando Gina daquele jeito. Mas Cho Chang não tinha ficado nada feliz com o que tinha dito.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy.

- Nossa Chang! "tima resposta! Adoro quando me respondem assim, à altura... Quanta criatividade! Realmente! Depois dessa eu vou até me retirar. A imbecilidade pode ser contagiante, às vezes. E não adianta insistir que perspicácia não é como gripe, você não vai pegar, mesmo que tente - e com essa última frase ele saiu sorrindo maquiavelicamente da loja, deixando para trás uma Cho Chang extremamente irritada.

Depois que todos já tinha feito as suas compras eles se reuniram n'O Caldeirão Furado, onde Tom preparou um delicioso cozido para todos. Ficava extremamente feliz em receber Harry Potter no seu estabelecimento. Quando acabaram de comer chegou a parte ruim. Era hora de se separar, pelo menos até a segunda-feira, quando embarcariam no trem para Hogwarts.

Gina deu um forte abraço em Allana, o mesmo fizeram Rony e Hermione. Depois de se despedir dos Weasley e dos Granger, chegou o momento difícil. Harry teria que se despedir de Gina, Rony de Mione. Só que os últimos já tinham passado por isso no ano anterior e não seria tão difícil como para os outros dois. Harry pegou Gina pela mão, afastando-se um pouco das pessoas.

- Gina... - ele suspirou, desanimado. - Agora eu entendo o que você quis dizer naquela carta, com não ser capaz de se despedir - disse, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha dela. Gina sorriu.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa, Harry? Ao invés de dizermos "tchau" ou "adeus", que são palavras difíceis, vamos facilitar um pouco. Vamos dizer, apenas "eu te amo". O resto fica subentendido - ele concordou.

- Então é isso. Eu te amo! Até segunda - disse, sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo. Até lá. - ela o abraçou forte, inalando seu cheiro com força, e Harry parecia fazer o mesmo, por fim deram um beijo e ela foi com os Weasley para A Toca.

Os Granger atravessaram O Caldeirão Furado e foram para fora, buscar o carro. Mione viu o caos e o fedor que emanava das ruas trouxas. Realmente parecia que o encanamento de esgoto tinha explodido. Harry, logo depois, entrou na lareira e foi para casa com Allana.

Quando chegaram em casa estranharam o fato de Arabella não ter chegado ainda. Normalmente ela chegava cedo às sextas-feiras. Resolveram jogar uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo para distrair. Harry ficou impressionado como a madrinha jogava bem.

- Nossa Allana, como você é boa! Acho que você ganharia até do Ron – disse, os olhos arregalados.

- Eu aprendi com o melhor, Harry – respondeu, piscando, um sorriso maroto.

- Com quem? – perguntou, curioso.

- Com Sirius, é claro - Harry ficou surpreso, cada vez conhecia um pouco mais do quebra cabeças que era o padrinho.

- Ele te ensinou?

- Na realidade foi como nós nos conhecemos melhor - Harry ficou atento. - Eu fui educada em casa, você sabe disso. Minha mãe me deu aulas. Meu pai era trouxa e não queria que eu estudasse em um internato. Mas a sua mãe era muito minha amiga, era minha vizinha. Às vezes seu pai e alguns amigos deles vinham passar uns dias na casa da sua mãe. Os pais dela adoravam mas sua tia, Petúnia, ficava muito aborrecida e ia sempre para a casa do namorado, Válter. Acabava passando o resto do tempo por lá enquanto nós nos divertíamos a valer.

- Meus avós não se importavam? - perguntou, surpreso.

- Não. Eles tinham muito orgulho da sua mãe. Adoravam Tiago e os marotos. Sirius, é claro, era o preferido de todo mundo. Menos para mim.

- Ahn? Como assim?

- Eu o odiava, Harry. Pelo menos no início. Nós brigávamos o tempo todo, sabe. Ele implicava comigo e eu tinha vontade de bater nele às vezes. Entende? - Harry riu, sabia bem o que era isso, era exatamente assim que Rony e Hermione se comportavam antes de começar a namorar.

- Até que Lílian resolveu fazer um campeonato de Xadrez de Bruxo. Estava uma chuva danada naquelas férias. Nós já íamos começar o quinto ano.

- A minha mãe jogava xadrez? - interrompeu, interessado. Era a primeira vez que Allana falava algo sobre o passado.

- Harry, sua mãe fez tantas coisas... Até do Clube de Duelos ela foi campeã feminina - Harry ficou de queixo caído. - Então nós fomos jogar na casa da Lílian. Mas Sirius estava estranhamente calado naquela noite. Ele perdeu várias partidas. Ficava olhando para a chuva caindo lá fora, pensativo. A lua cheia encoberta pelas nuvens carregadas. Eu não simpatizava muito com a idéia de consolá-lo mas quando chegou a vez de ele jogar comigo eu não agüentei e perguntei o que estava havendo.

- E o que ele disse?

- Nada Harry. Ele olhou profundamente dentro dos meus olhos e disse: "Posso te ensinar a jogar xadrez de verdade?". Eu fiquei assustada mas a minha curiosidade foi maior. E ele começou a me ensinar, jogava o tempo todo comigo. Era nesses momentos em que ele parecia estar despreocupado.

- Mas o que o preocupava tanto?

- Na época eu não sabia. Mas hoje eu sei que a preocupação dele era com Remo. Eles ainda não tinham conseguido se tornar animagos e o amigo estava passando por maus bocados, se transformado em lobisomem todos os meses. Era isso que estava deixando Sirius tão abatido. Ele adorava Aluado como um irmão. Nós continuamos a jogar xadrez. Conversávamos muito durante os jogos. Sempre que sua mãe e os marotos podiam vinham passar os feriados na casa da Lílian. Virava um verdadeiro albergue. Petúnia tinha passado a permanecer na escola para garotas que estudava, quando saía nos feriados era para a casa do namorado que ela ia. Ela nunca assumiu para a sua mãe mas eu acho que tinha muita inveja por ter nascido trouxa ao invés de bruxa.

- Será? Eu não sei, ela tem tanto horror... - ponderou.

- Eu acho que sim Harry. Ela não teria outro motivo para abominar tanto assim a magia.

- Mas como você começou a namorar o Sirius?

- Ah! - ela corou. - Foi nas férias do sexto ano. Ele estava muito feliz. Tinha conseguido se tornar animago e ele e os outros agora se chamavam pelos apelidos que você conhece. Um dia eu acabei ficando com ele sozinha na sala. Estávamos jogando tão bem que as nossas partidas eram duelos de titãs, demoravam horas. Todos já tinham ido dormir e nós continuamos a jogar. Parece até que eu estou vendo a cena.

Allana fechou os olhos e se viu na sala da casa de Lílian. Estava com os olhos vidrados no tabuleiro, pensando na jogada que faria em seguida. Não percebeu mas os olhos azuis de Sirius tinham fugido do jogo e estavam fixos nela.

"Xeque", ele disse.

"Ahn?", ela respondeu, desconcentrando-se do jogo. "Não, ainda não", mas ele levantou, ficando de joelhos no tapete, derrubando o tabuleiro e todas as peças. "Sirius!", disse, espantada. "Por que você fez isso? Você estava ganhando."

"Não, Não estava. Agora eu estou", ele agarrou a garota pela cintura e, trazendo-a para si, beijou-a demoradamente, até quase perder o fôlego. Allana tremia enquanto se sentia cada vez mais dominada por ele. Quando acabou ele a abraçou, sorrido, e disse baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Xeque-mate", depois desse dia eles nunca mais se separaram, até que ele foi preso e mandado para Azkaban. Allana abriu os olhos e continuou a contar a história para Harry.

- Então nós começamos a namorar nesse dia. Ele me contou tudo sobre virar animago, o Mapa do Maroto. A única coisa que ele não me disse foi que não seria o fiel do segredo de seus pais. Se eu tivesse sabido talvez pudesse ter testemunhado a favor dele. Eu lembro até hoje da dor que eu senti quando apreenderam a varinha dele e o arrastaram para Azkaban. Parte de mim morreu naquele dia. Aí eu comecei a tentar provar a inocência dele. Eu sabia que nunca faria mal à sua família. Ele amava os seus pais como dois irmãos, daria a vida por Tiago. E você? Nossa! Você precisava ver como ele adorava você. Você era bebê e não se lembra mas ele amava muito você. Tinha orgulho em dizer que era o nosso afilhado. Brincava comigo, dizendo que devíamos casar, ara que eu tivesse um filho só para brincar com você... O resto da história você sabe. Eu virei um animago e Pedro me enfeitiçou, me prendendo como animal por todo esse tempo. De certa forma eu e Sirius tivemos muitos anos roubados das nossas vidas. Os mesmos anos que você também teve, vivendo com aquela gente miserável - Harry olhou para a madrinha. Agora a admirava ainda mais.

- Está tão tarde, Allana. Arabella já devia estar em casa - tinha acabado de perder a partida de xadrez mas a conversa tinha sido um prêmio bem melhor.

- É mesmo, ela nunca faz isso sem avis... - mas ela perdeu a palavra no meio. Arabella aparatou no meio da sala, extremamente nervosa.

- Mamãe?

- Allana, mande o Harry agora para a casa dos Weasley. Você vai junto. Aqui não é mais seguro - disse rapidamente.

- O quê? - Harry estava tonto. Arabella conjurou o malão dele e a gaiola de Edwiges, que desceram magicamente as escadas.

- Arthur Weasley já sabe que vocês vão para lá. Levo o resto das suas coisas depois. Se estiver faltando alguma coisa.

- Mãe, o que houve?

- Agora não dá para explicar. Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que Azkaban está acabada. Os dementadores sumiram e os bruxos que estavam lá fugiram.

Harry e Allana ficaram abismados mas não tiveram tempo de se manifestar, em poucos segundos Arabella entregou na mão deles uma meia furada e Harry sentiu o mundo rodar. Piscou e a chave de portal já tinha os levado para A Toca. Os nove Weasley esperavam por eles, com caras assustadas e ansiosas. Ele não imaginou que fosse ver os olhos castanhos de Gina tão cedo. Ainda mais com tanta apreensão contida neles. Não pôde dizer nada. Apenas olhou para o Sr. Weasley, que falou para Allana com expressão extremamente consternada.

- Agora não tem mais jeito. Aconteceu o que mais temíamos. A guerra vai realmente começar.


	7. A Dupla Chegada a Hogwarts

Capítulo Sete – A Dupla Chegada a Hogwarts 

Harry ainda estava atordoado demais para pensar em alguma coisa. Todos andavam de um lado para o outro, falando alto e ao mesmo tempo. Arabella conversava com Arthur, Molly e Allana; falava ainda mais rápido do que de costume, parecia estar dando alguma espécie de instrução para eles. Ele ficou fora da conversa mas podia observar, pelo semblante desanimado da madrinha, que as notícias não eram lá muito animadoras. Harry e os outros Weasley aguardavam calados que os adultos terminassem. Mesmo Gui, Carlinhos e Percy estavam preocupados e ouviam em silêncio o que os outros falavam. Quando Arabella acabou de falar com os outros adultos eles se voltaram para os garotos.

- Vou explicar o que aconteceu mas vou ser breve. Dumbledore me instruiu a buscar Harry e Allana. Eu devia trazê-los imediatamente para cá. Arthur já estava sabendo de parte da história - ela tomou fôlego e continuou a falar depressa. - Azkaban está vazia. Isso foi denunciado por uma coruja anônima que foi enviada ao Ministério. Mas já foi confirmado. Deve ter acontecido durante a madrugada. Não há mais ninguém naquela prisão. O pior é que os dementadores sumiram, não se sabe ainda como mas é certo que tem dedo de Você-Sabe-Quem aí. Ou mesmo de seus Comensais da Morte.

- Não se sabe como eles fugiram? - perguntou Harry. Gina e Rony se entreolharam, assustados.

- Não. Mas isso não vem ao caso, Harry. O importante não é como nem por quê, mas para onde eles foram - os meninos fizeram uma expressão apavorada. - É, é isso mesmo que vocês entenderam. Eu tive que tirar vocês de casa porque seria um alvo muito fácil para os dementadores. Dumbledore acha que eles vão vasculhar cada canto do país para tentar pegar você, Harry - o menino sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Sabia o que significava estar frente a frente com um dementador. - Você é ainda muito importante para Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Então eu não devia ter vindo para cá - disse, tomando coragem. - Eu não quero pôr os Weasley em risco - Gina procurou instintivamente a mão dele, entrelaçando-a à sua.

- Você não está pondo ninguém em risco, Harry - disse Arthur.

- É, querido. Estamos bem protegidos aqui - emendou Molly, tentando acalmar o garoto. - A Toca é cercada por feitiços protetores.

- Sim. Mas por pouco tempo - completou Arabella. - Logo os feitiços que cercam a Toca, protegendo-a, não serão mais capazes de impedir que invadam a propriedade. É por isso que Dumbledore ordenou que todos fosse levados a Hogwarts ainda esta noite. Serão feitos dois feitiços Fidelius para proteger tanto a minha casa quanto a de vocês. Teremos que aprontar tudo antes do início do ano letivo, enquanto o castelo está vazio. Se tudo correr bem vocês poderão retornar para casa domingo á noite - os Weasley se entreolharam e concordaram. - Vocês devem arrumar as suas coisas agora. O mais rápido que conseguirem. Os dementadores podem sentir a presença daqueles que procuram e não sabemos quão longe podem estar daqui. Temos que sair bem depressa.

Os minutos seguintes foram uma grande correria. Os Weasley se trombando pelas escadas, juntando sacolas, malas, malões, gaiolas, aos tropeções. Tudo o que poderiam precisar nos dois dias em que ficariam em Hogwarts. Além disso, Gina, Rony e Harry permaneceriam na escola para o ano letivo e levariam todo o material escolar.

Quando já estava tudo devidamente arrumado Arabella entregou para Harry uma bota enlameada. Ele sentiu o mundo sumir dos seus pés e num instante estava no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, agora extremamente vazio e na penumbra. Esperando por ele estavam Dumbledore, a professora McGonagall, Hagrid e os três gigantes: Vasta, Colossus e Miúdo.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa os Weasley "pipocaram", um a um, chegando também na escola. Gina, depois Rony, Fred, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos, Gui, Allana, Molly, Arthur e, por fim, a própria Arabella. Foi nesse instante que Dumbledore veio até eles, recebê-los.

- Sejam bem-vindos. É uma pena que essa não seja uma hora feliz. Mas mesmo assim me alegro em ver que todos estão bem – disse, olhando com os olhos azuis vivos por cima dos pequenos óculos de meia-lua dentro dos olhos de cada um deles.

- Está tudo em ordem diretor - disse Arabella. - Eu expliquei o que tinha acontecido mas acho que eles ainda devem estar bem confusos. Principalmente sobre o que diz respeito a segurança - ela não mencionou o feitiço Fidelius na presença dos gigantes pois sabia que era extremamente confidencial.

O feitiço era estritamente controlado pelo Ministério e não podia ser feito sem autorização do mesmo. Moody já tinha assinado os documentos de liberação, permitindo a realização dos dois feitiços, mas faltava ainda que decidissem quem seria o fiel de cada segredo. Teriam que ser duas pessoas da mais absoluta confiança. Alguém que não fosse facilmente encontrado e de quem não pudesse se suspeitar. Alguém que pudesse passar facilmente despercebido e incógnito. Mas isso seria decidido um pouco mais tarde. Primeiro todos deveriam ser devidamente acomodados.

Dumbledore pediu para que os gigantes instalassem os Weasley na Torre Sul, onde ficava a ala hospitalar. Havia algumas enfermarias desativadas com camas disponíveis para todos. Harry e Allana poderiam ser acomodados junto com eles.

Depois de todos estarem devidamente acomodados Dumbledore requisitou uma breve reunião, antes que fossem iniciados os procedimentos de execução do feitiço Fidelius. Restava ainda uma questão importante a ser resolvida: segunda-feira seria o primeiro dia de aulas e como explicariam a ausência de Harry, Rony e Gina no Expresso de Hogwarts, uma vez que estes já se encontravam no castelo? Obviamente, não era nem um pouco prudente que os meninos fosse enviados para a estação King's Cross, já que seria o primeiro lugar em que Harry seria procurado. Era muito conveniente para as forças inimigas um local e hora marcados em que estaria o famoso Harry Potter e seus amigos. Mas, da mesma forma, não poderiam perder o trem. Os outros alunos achariam muito estranho o fato de Harry e os dois Weasley mais novos já estarem na escola quando chegassem para a Cerimônia de Seleção. Rony, que até então não tinha se manifestado, fez, nervoso, uma pergunta que fugia um pouco do assunto a Dumbledore.

- Professor, me desculpe, mas e a Hermione? Ela está bem? - Dumbledore riu.

- Sim, Sr. Weasley, está. A Srta. Granger não corre nenhum perigo.

- Mas por quê? Como? - perguntou, um tanto quanto preocupado ainda.

- Por que Harry nunca esteve na casa dela. Os dementadores não podem sentir a presença dele lá então ela está segura. Eles estão procurando especificamente por ele, não são criaturas inteligentes, apenas seguem instintos - Harry se sentiu um pouco mal com a resposta do diretor mas sabia que não era sua culpa o que estava acontecendo.

- Então Hermione está segura - afirmou Harry. - Mas nós ainda temos que bolar um jeito de estarmos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo na segunda-feira – continuou, desanimado.

- Eu gostaria que Hermione estivesse aqui, Harry - disse Rony, sussurrando. - Ela saberia o que fazer... - mas neste instante Harry deu um sorriso enigmático. Um sorriso que significava que sabia algo que os outros não sabiam.

- Hermione, Ron. Ela nos tirou dessa encrenca. E nem precisou estar aqui para isso.

Rony a princípio fez uma cara de que não tinha entendido absolutamente nada. Mas então a sua expressão foi se transformando, até que estava sorrindo tanto ou mais que Harry.

- É Harry. Mione... Minha namorada é um gênio - Harry riu e se virou para o diretor, que ainda discutia com o resto das pessoas uma maneira de solucionar aquele impasse.

- Professor Dumbledore - começou Harry. - E se nós estivéssemos no trem mas não fôssemos realmente nós? Os dementadores não teriam como sentir a minha presença dessa forma, não é mesmo? - Dumbledore se virou para ele, erguendo a mão para que os outros fizessem silêncio.

- Sim Harry. Eles não poderiam. Mas o que você propõe exatamente? - o diretor tinha os olhos azuis cintilantes agora. Os Weasley olhavam curiosos para ele.

- Poção Polissuco - disse com simplicidade.

- Hum - Dumbledore parou por alguns instantes. Arthur então perguntou.

- Mas isso vai dar certo, Dumbledore? Não é arriscado? - a esposa olhou para ele com a expressão de que pensava o mesmo. Gui, Carlinhos e Percy se entreolharam com expressões idênticas.

- Pode funcionar - concluiu o diretor.

- Mas onde nós vamos arrumar três pessoas de confiança para se passarem por vocês três? - perguntou Molly, curiosa. Harry sorriu nessa hora e olhou para trás do diretor, exatamente onde estavam de pé Miúdo, Colossus e Vasta. Rony abafou uma gargalhada e os gêmeos não fizeram questão de segurar o riso. O diretor abriu um sorriso.

- Então nós faremos isso. Está resolvido. Vasta, Colossus e Miúdo se passarão por Gina, Rony e Harry no Expresso de Hogwarts depois de amanhã. Isto é, se eles concordarem - mas os três responderam em conjunto um sonoro "é claro que concordamos".

Ele chamou Hagrid e pediu que pegasse um frasco de Poção Polissuco no armário de Snape nas Masmorras, onde os meninos tinham aulas de Poções. Depois deveria levar os gigantes para a Torre Sul, onde explicaria o que seria feito posteriormente. A professora Mcgonagall os acompanhou, levando as chaves duplicatas do armário de Snape para poder pegar todo o material necessário.

Depois que Hagrid se retirou com os três gigantes e a professora McGonagall, Dumbledore se dirigiu a Arabella.

- Minha velha amiga, agora nós teremos que tomar uma decisão muito importante. Teremos que decidir em quem vamos confiar a segurança de Harry e dos Weasley - todos se entreolharam. - Não poderemos cometer nenhum erro dessa vez ou poremos o futuro do mundo mágico em risco. É imperativo que nada, absolutamente nada, aconteça com Harry e tampouco com os Weasley. Custe o que custar, nós devemos protegê-los - prosseguiu, olhando enigmaticamente dentro dos olhos de Harry e depois olhando da mesma forma para Gina.

- Então nós temos que arrumar dois fiéis de segredo que sejam estritamente de confiança e que os defendam com a própria vida se necessário - disse Arabella.

- Exatamente - continuou Dumbledore. - Eu imagino que... - mas ele foi interrompido por Allana.

- Eu e Sirius - disse simplesmente. - Podemos nos disfarçar em animais e passamos despercebidos. Poucos sabem que eu retornei e Sirius ainda está foragido. É perfeito - continuou a argumentar, sob os olhares sérios dos outros. - Nós daríamos as nossas vidas por Harry. E, evidentemente, pelos Weasley também. Nós juramos a Lílian e Tiago que estaríamos ao lado do filho deles quando Harry precisasse. E essa hora chegou.

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry e antes que ele pudesse se opor àquilo ela o abraçou com os olhos marejados e disse.

- Eu não tenho filhos, Harry. Perdi muitos anos da minha vida. Sirius também. Não me impeça de fazer isso. Não quero que os nossos anos perdidos tenham sido em vão. Eu jurei para sua mãe que faria por você o mesmo que ela faria. E ela deu a vida por você. E se precisar eu farei a mesma coisa. Sei que Sirius também o fará. Ele o teria feito há quinze anos pelos seus pais. Então não nos tire o direito de reparar os erros do passado. Nós amamos você como se você fosse nosso próprio filho.

Harry retribuiu o abraço da madrinha e, emocionado, concordou com a cabeça. Concordava que ela e Sirius fizessem o feitiço e, embora estivesse se sentindo extremamente ansioso e preocupado, era a primeira vez que ouvia palavras que uma mãe fala para um filho. Então Dumbledore os interrompeu, olhando satisfeito para Allana.

- Eu não imagino duas pessoas melhores para fazer isso - olhou para Arabella, que estava com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. - Nós não podemos impedi-los, minha amiga. Uma escolha do coração é mais sábia que uma da razão. Se nós soubéssemos disso no passado muitas desgraças teriam sido evitadas. Talvez os Potter ainda estivesse conosco e Sirius e Allana não teriam passado o que passaram todos esses anos. E nem você, Arabella.

O diretor se referia à troca do fiel do segredo dos Potter e a toda a tragédia que se seguiu à traição de Pedro Pettigrew, aos anos que Sirius passou em Azkaban e ao sumiço de Allana. Arabella forçou um sorriso, concordando com o amigo.

Dumbledore então fez algo que espantou a todos. Ele assobiou, para estranhamento geral. Mas em alguns minutos tudo ficou explicado. Fawkes entrou voando graciosamente e, planando por sobre a cabeça de todos, pousou nos ombros do velho diretor, soltando um chiado melodioso em direção a Harry.

- Olá Fawkes - disse Harry, sorrindo enquanto o diretor colocava uma carta enfeitiçada endereçada a Sirius na patinha da Fênix.

- Vá Fawkes - disse Dumbledore. - Entregue essa carta nas mãos de Sirius. E volte. Podermos precisar de você aqui.

Tão logo o diretor disse essas palavras o pássaro ergueu as asas e alçou vôo. Entregaria a carta nas mãos de Sirius mas Gina tinha ficado intrigada.

- Professor, como o senhor sabe que não vão interceptar Fawkes? - Dumbledore sorriu.

- Minha querida Srta. Weasley, aquela carta só poderá ser tocada pelas mãos de Sirius e lida por seus olhos. Fawkes é uma fênix e é o pássaro mais confiável para esse tipo de correspondência confidencial. Ele pode voar sem ser visto e se mãos erradas tentarem tocá-lo, ou mesmo o envelope, ele se consumirá em chamas, evitando que alguém intercepte a ele ou à carta - Gina arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

- Então ele morre - concluiu Rony. - É uma missão suicida? - o diretor olhou para ele e para os outros Weasley, que até então continuavam em silêncio.

- Como eu disse, Fawkes é uma fênix e não morre, Sr. Weasley - ele sorriu, divertido, para Rony. - Ele queima e depois renasce das próprias cinzas - concluiu, olhando sereno para Harry. - Agora vocês devem se retirar. Vão para a Torre Sul descansar. Mais tarde eu irei até lá para acertamos com Hagrid e os outros os detalhes de segunda-feira. Eu, Arabella e Allana vamos esperar por Sirius. Ele não deve tardar muito a chegar. A carta que enviei servirá como uma chave de portal. Assim que os detalhes do feitiço Fidelius estiverem prontos eu os chamarei. O feitiço deve ser realizado amanhã, ao cair da tarde.

Com essas palavras Harry e os Weasley se retiraram para os aposentos reservados a eles. Estavam muito cansados e ainda teriam que esperar pelos gigantes. Mas Harry, mesmo tendo permitido que Allana e Sirius fossem os fiéis dos segredos, ficou um tanto quanto preocupado. Não gostaria que nada acontecesse aos padrinhos. Estava ainda pensando sobre isso quando finalmente chegaram à Torre Sul.

A enfermaria desativada tinha sido preparada para eles e tinha agora no centro uma grande mesa, coberta de travessas cheias de comida e algumas garrafas de suco de abóbora e cervejas amanteigadas. E, embora todos estivessem ainda muito nervosos com o que estava acontecendo, sentaram-se para comer e conversar um pouco.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, bem como os Weasley maiores, começaram a falar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, e sobre o que ainda aconteceria. Os meninos mais velhos estavam mais curiosos sobre o paradeiro dos dementadores e sobre a fuga em massa de Azkaban, Harry, Rony e Gina estavam um tanto quanto preocupados com a reação de Hermione ao falar com seus "sósias" na segunda-feira. Sabiam que a amiga acharia o comportamento deles muito estranho e poderia pôr tudo a perder.

- Harry, eu acho que o maior problema vai ser a Mione – disse Rony. - Ela vai perceber que nós não somos nós. E, bem... Eu não vou gostar que ela se pendure no pescoço do Colossus achando que ele sou eu - Harry olhou para ele e ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse falando um grande absurdo.

- Ron, isso não é hora para ter ciúmes. Tem muitas coisas piores para a gente se preocupar agora e... - mas Rony cortou o amigo.

- É, mas você não ia achar nada legal se fosse a Gina agarrando outro. Mesmo que ela pensasse que era você. Ou você não se importaria? - deu um sorriso amarelo e a menina corou um pouco.

- Tá Ron. Eu ia me importar – disse, abaixando a cabeça depois de olhar dentro dos olhos de Gina. - Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

- A questão é que a Mione vai perceber, Ron, ela é muito inteligente – disse, encerrando o assunto.

- Temos que prevenir os três gigantes, ela pode colocar tudo a perder - Gina acenou a cabeça, concordando com o namorado.

- No mínimo ela chamaria um dos monitores chefes ou mesmo um professor se desconfiasse de algo estranho. Talvez lançasse um feitiço estuporante nos três - os dois garotos fizeram uma expressão que significava "se não agirmos os gigantes não vão nem ter chance" para Gina.

- É Harry, mas de certa forma vai ser engraçado, é como se nós estivéssemos fazendo uma dupla chegada a Hogwarts. Já pensou? Nós e nós mesmos? Ou nós mesmos e nós, sei lá... - disse Rony, rindo da situação absurda que seria criada no primeiro dia de aula.

Enquanto eles falavam Hagrid retornou com os outros. A professora McGonagall trazia o frasco da Poção Polissuco e dentro de poucos minutos Dumbledore chegou no aposento, acompanhado de Arabella, Allana e Sirius. O último largou a mão de Allana e se adiantou até Harry, abraçando o afilhado com força, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo do garoto com a mão. Harry retribuiu o abraço e então Dumbledore começou a falar.

- Está tudo pronto. Agora nós vamos precisar de alguns fios de cabelo de vocês três - ele apontou para Harry, Gina e Rony, que prontamente arrancaram alguns fios e entregaram ao diretor.

A professora McGonagall separou um pouco da poção em três frascos, cada um estava preso a uma corrente de ouro. Ela colocou os cabelos de cada um nos frascos. A essência de Harry borbulhou e tomou uma coloração prateada, a de Gina saiu uma fumaça rosa e ficou totalmente transparente, a de Rony fez um chiado engraçado e ficou de um azul real profundo. Por fim, a professora entregou cada frasco a um gigante, que colocaram as correntes no pescoço. Deveriam tomar um gole da poção a cada hora, para garantir que se manteriam como os três meninos. O diretor os enviaria por uma chave de portal para A Toca junto com os Weasley após a realização do feitiço Fidelius, domingo à noite, da onde partiriam de manhã para a estação, como os verdadeiros Harry, Rony e Gina fariam.

Depois que os gigantes e a professora McGonagall se retiraram Dumbledore se virou para os Weasley e explicou que estaria juntamente com Sirius, Allana e Arabella, preparando tudo para a realização do feitiço. Era um ritual complicado e envolvia uma série de cuidados. Também preveniu a todos que deveriam descansar e que após a realização do feitiço a casa deles, bem como a de Arabella, seriam quase tão seguras quanto Hogwarts. Com isso ele se retirou, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Harry estava demorando muito a dormir. Todos os outros Weasley já estavam roncando. Até mesmo Rony. Ele ficou ainda rolando na cama por um bom tempo, até que desistiu. Toda a agitação do fim da noite tinha feito com o que restava do sono fosse embora de vez. Ele se levantou, devagar, da cama em que estava deitado e se esgueirou porta afora. Ele não reparou mas Gina ainda não tinha dormido. Estava apenas com os olhos fechados, os quais abriu bruscamente quando não sentiu mais a presença de Harry no quarto. Ela sentou na cama e viu a dele vazia. Então reparou, na penumbra, que a porta da enfermaria estava encostada. Rapidamente ficou de pé, e saiu atrás dele.

Gina seguiu pelos corredores silenciosos e escuros, não tinha idéia de para onde ele tivesse ido, resolveu se guiar pelo instinto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentiu uma sensação de bem estar invadindo todo seu corpo e virou então para a direita. Não tinha andado muito quando avistou a sombra de Harry, um pouco à sua frente. Ele estava descendo as escadas, para o andar de baixo. Ela continuou seguindo-o de longe. Não correu até ele ou o chamou, para não fazer barulho e denunciar que estavam fora da cama àquela hora da noite. Apenas continuou andando atrás dele. Viu quando ele saiu pela porta principal, para os jardins da escola. Achou engraçado passear livremente pelos corredores vazios e quietos, sem ter que se preocupar com Filch ou Madame Nor-r-ra. Desceu a grande escadaria e, afastando um pouco uma das bandeiras da porta - que rangeu baixinho - alcançou o jardim. Harry estava a alguns passos dela, andando devagar, olhando para o céu. Foi então que ela percebeu que ele estava com a sua Firebolt Thunder Power 3000 apoiada nos ombros. Gina se aproximou lentamente dele e tocou no seu ombro de leve. Harry se virou e, sorrindo, disse para ela.

- Eu imaginei quanto tempo você demoraria pra chegar aqui depois de dar pela minha falta. Quanto tempo demorou pra você perceber que eu tinha saído? - ela sorriu de volta.

- Eu senti imediatamente. Mas se você sabia que eu estava te seguindo, por que não me esperou? - ela fez uma expressão curiosa.

- Por que se eu parasse perto de você lá dentro eu não ia conseguir me segurar... Teria que beijar você ali mesmo. Não conseguiria chegar até aqui fora, pra fazer uma coisa que eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer. E que só podia ser feita ao ar livre - ela se espantou.

- E o que você estava morrendo tanto de vontade de fazer que te impediu de me dar um beijo, Harry? - ela imprimiu um certo ressentimento nas suas palavras. Harry iluminou os olhos verdes para ela, com um lindo sorriso.

- Isso – disse, tirando a vassoura dos ombros, colocando-a entre as pernas e esticando a mão para Gina. Ela sorriu, curiosa. - Vem - ela ainda hesitou, apreensiva. - Por favor, Gina. Eu quero voar com você. Eu seguro você bem nos meus braços - ela respirou fundo e se posicionou à sua frente, Harry segurou firme a cintura dela com a mão esquerda, apoiando a outra mão na vassoura. Ele então deu um impulso com os pés e os dois ficaram a um metro do chão.

Gina entrelaçou a sua mão direita na mão esquerda dele, para se segurar, e apoiou outra na vassoura. Eles voariam à duas mãos, coordenadamente. Ela e ele guiando juntos. Gina se encostou no peito de Harry e colou seu rosto no dele. Ainda estavam voando devagar e baixinho. Mas ela se sentiu mais encorajada e segura do que nunca. Então sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Me leva para o céu, Harry. Agora! - ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e apanhou bruscamente os lábios dela com os seus, agarrando-a mais forte ainda pela cintura. A mão direita dela apertou a dele.

Enquanto o beijo ia se tornando mais intenso a altitude e velocidade aumentava, agora o vento fresco da noite passava rápido por eles e sobrevoavam os terrenos de Hogwarts e o lago. A lua refletia uma luz prateada na superfície da água, tornando-a cintilante. Eles não pararam de se beijar, a sensação de liberdade era cada vez maior. Era como se estivesse simplesmente voando sozinhos, sem precisarem da vassoura. Suspiravam enquanto se beijavam, mal conseguiam respirar, as línguas se tocavam lentamente. Tinham soltado as mãos da vassoura e agora estavam agarrados um ao outro, seguros na Firebolt apenas pelas pernas. Harry havia movido instintivamente a sua mão direita para a barriga dela, acariciando suavemente a sua pele quente e macia por debaixo do pijama. Gina, como ele, estava experimentando uma sensação indescritível de prazer com tudo aquilo. Ele nunca a havia tocado daquela forma antes. Por fim, ela falou, ainda sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dele.

- Eu não sei se realmente me importo... Mas acho que podemos bater se continuarmos a voar às cegas, desse jeito. Ou mesmo morrer - ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e sorriu, voltando à razão, concordando. Então reassumiram o controle da vassoura e passaram apenas curtir o vôo. O vento por entre os cabelos, a noite estrelada e clara.

Ainda voaram por uma hora, abraçados, conversando. Harry disse a Gina que estava preocupado com ela e a família Weasley, que não gostaria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Mas ela muito sabiamente disse a ele que de certa forma era como se após quinze anos o desejo de seus pais estivesse finalmente prevalecendo e Sirius pudesse desempenhar o papel dele naquela história toda e que para o padrinho aquilo seria muito importante. Harry concordou.

Voltaram muito mais relaxados e felizes. De mãos dadas entraram de volta no castelo. Harry ia com a vassoura nos ombros e curtiram, conversando baixinho, despreocupados, o caminho de volta até a enfermaria em que dormiriam. Harry acompanhou Gina e a beijou novamente, desejando boa noite. Quando ele se virou para ir também se deitar ela o deteve, segurando-o pela mão. Ele se virou para ela e Gina fez um gesto com a mão, chamando-o para perto, para que pudesse falar algo em seu ouvido. Harry olhou em volta, checando se os outros estavam mesmo dormindo, e se inclinou para ela. Ela corou mas disse, num fio de doce de voz, no ouvido dele.

- Você sabe... Não precisa da sua Firebolt para me fazer voar. Você acabou de fazer isso de novo. Com seu beijo - o garoto corou mas ficou feliz com o elogio, deu uma nova conferida no estado de consciência do resto da família Weasley e, estando todos roncando, conduziu Gina a mais outro "vôo" daqueles.

- Eu te amo Gina Weasley - disse antes de soltá-la do seu abraço.

- Eu também te amo, Harry Potter. Para sempre - então ele foi dormir, bem mais calmo agora mas ainda assim ansioso. No dia seguinte ele finalmente descobriria tudo sobre o famoso feitiço Fidelius de proteção. Aquele que fora a perdição dos seus pais e que agora deveria ser a sua salvação.****


	8. Revelações e Confusões Gigantescas

Capítulo Oito - Revelações e Confusões Gigantescas 

Pela manhã todos tomaram o café no Salão Principal. Os meninos acharam muito estranha a sensação de comer naquele salão tão vazio mas não deram muita importância, estavam todos ansiosos pela realização do feitiço. Dumbledore explicou que os Weasley teriam como fiel do segredo Allana, e Harry, Sirius. A sala de aula de Transfigurações já tinha sido adequadamente preparada para a realização do feitiço e tão logo todos os ingredientes estivessem em ordem iniciariam a arrumação do ritual. O diretor explicou que demoraria um pouco, devido ao grande número de pessoas a serem protegidas pelo Fidelius.

Depois do café da manhã os adultos e os três Weasley mais velhos ficaram no Salão Principal, discutindo com os professores sobre a política do Ministério e os novos rumos que seriam tomados a partir de então. Os gêmeos e os outros três não quiseram ficar para ouvir a conversa dos pais e resolveram dar uma volta no castelo, aproveitando que não poderiam ser pegos pelo zelador ou mesmo algum monitor.

Quando já tinham andado por vários corredores ouviram pesados passos correndo. Era Colossus, que foi até os cinco meninos e, com uma expressão de derrota no rosto, virou para Harry e Rony.

- Eu deixei cair o frasco com a poção "polizuda" no chão enquanto colhia maçãs e ele quebrou - Rony abafou um risinho mas Gina o cutucou. Harry respondeu, segurando também para não rir.

- É Polissuco, Colossus. Mas por que você não fala com a professora McGonagall para pedir mais poção? - o gigante abaixou a cabeça e puxou as enormes orelhas para baixo, corando. Parecia muito desapontado consigo mesmo.

- Se eu fizer isso Vasta vai saber que eu sou um inútil, desajeitado. Eu não quero que ela saiba... - Harry e os outros perceberam que o gigante tinha uma quedinha por Vasta e ficaram penalizados.

- E o que nós podemos fazer? - disse Rony, de modo prático.

- Eu falei com Rúbeo, ele já contou para nós das inúmeras vezes em que vocês resolveram encrencas muito piores do que essa. Então ele me deu isto - Colossus mostrou a chave mestra de todas as portas não mágicas de Hogwarts. Os meninos arregalaram os olhos ao ver a chave dourada, decorada com uma águia, um texugo, uma serpente e um leão na base.

- Caramba! - disse Rony. - O que nós não daríamos para ter uma destas na época das provas finais. Nós poderíamos ter os maiores NOM's da história de Hogwarts - os outros riram e Colossus fechou a mão sobre a chave na mesma hora. Harry mudou para uma expressão séria e perguntou.

- Mas Hagrid quer que nós façamos exatamente o quê?

- Ele sabe que vocês podem ir até o armário de Poções e pegar mais da poção Poli.... Poli... Essa aí - falou, sem paciência. - E então ninguém precisa ficar sabendo que eu fui desastrado - os outros se entreolharam. É claro que ajudariam o gigante, além do mais também seria divertido fuçar as coisas do seboso professor Snape. Quem sabe descobriam algum podre do professor de Poções?

- Está bem Colossus. Nós vamos fazer isso. Aguarde na cabana do Hagrid. Na hora do almoço estaremos lá com a poção.

O gigante deu um enorme sorriso, que poderia assustar alguém que não soubesse que ele estava feliz, e fez uma desajeitada reverência para Gina, em agradecimento. Por fim saiu andando quase saltitando, causando grande impacto no chão, até desaparecer no fim do corredor. Harry colocou a chave mestra no bolso e foram direto para as masmorras.

Quando chegaram na porta da sala de Snape gelaram. Mesmo sabendo que o professor só estaria ali no dia seguinte sentiram o mesmo medo que se tem antes de saltar de um trampolim. Até que Harry, vencendo o medo, enfiou a chave na fechadura e a rodou. Imediatamente a porta se abriu. Os cinco trocaram sorrisos e entraram na sala. Havia uma infinidade de armários com portas de vidro fechados e outros tantos com portas de madeira, até mesmo com cadeados, que os meninos imaginaram que não abririam com feitiço algum. Mas em qual dos armários estaria a Poção Polissuco?

- E agora, Harry? - disse Fred.

- É, e agora, a gente faz o quê? Chora? - completou Jorge, brincando.

- Bem - disse Rony. - Temos que começar por algum armário, né?

- Mas não podemos abrir todos. Passaríamos metade do dia só para abri-los, quem dirá para procurar a Poção em cada um deles e depois fechá-los - concluiu Harry mas Gina se mostrou confiante.

- Francamente! Vocês homens... Vocês não têm visão periférica mesmo não, é? - disse Gina, arrancando a chave da mão do namorado. - Me dá aqui a chave, Harry - o garoto abriu a boca, espantado, e observou a namorada.

Gina foi andando até o fundo da sala e quando chegou lá olhou para os menino, com a expressão impaciente. Afinal, era óbvio para ela onde a poção deveria estar. Os meninos a seguiram mas continuaram com a expressão baratinada. Gina suspirou fundo, soltando o ar com força pelo nariz para aumentar a sua cota de paciência.

- Vocês repararam que os armários têm uma letra minúscula na porta? - os garotos olharam em volta e Harry viu, após ajeitar os óculos e apertar a vista, uma pequena letra "o" escrita no armário que estava à sua frente.

- Ordem alfabética? – perguntou à namorada, que sorriu.

- Exatamente - apontou para cinco armários. - A letra "p", de Polissuco, começa neste armário e vai até aquele. É só a gente procurar nesses.

- Nossa! O seboso até que é organizado - riu Rony.

Cada um então foi para a frente de um armário e a chave mestra passou de mão em mão enquanto abriam cada um seu armário correspondente. Vasculharam tudo mas não encontraram nada. Gina fez uma cara de derrotada.

- E agora, maninha? Perdemos mais alguma coisa óbvia? - implicou Jorge.

- O que a nossa genial Weasley sugere? - disse Fred cinicamente. Rony olhou aborrecido para os gêmeos mas a menina não pareceu se importar.

Enquanto Harry e os outros meninos fechavam os cadeados dos armários ela rodava a chave dourada na mão, circulando a sala. Por fim parou em frente a um armário e, enquanto os três meninos Weasley pareciam estar começando uma séria discussão iniciada por Rony sobre o modo correto de tratar a irmã caçula, Gina, alheia totalmente ao que acontecia, chamou Harry apenas com um olhar. O menino parou ao lado dela e o conduziu com os olhos a reparar no armário que estava exatamente à sua frente. Em minúsculas letrinhas ele leu "Assuntos Pessoais e Poções Muy Potentes".

Os olhos de Harry brilharam e a menina enfiou a chave no cadeado, rodando-a. Eles não se preocuparam em chamar a atenção dos outros, que agora estavam do lado de fora da sala decidindo quem gostava mais de Gina, parecia que os rumos da discussão tinham ido para em um campo extremamente oposto ao inicial. Gina começou a fuçar dentro do pequeno armário. Tirou um bezoar lá de dentro, depois uma pena de escrever totalmente cor de rosa, o que fez com que Harry desse uma gargalhada, depois algo empoeirado que parecia uma agenda ou diário, entregou para Harry.

O garoto estava ajudando Gina, ela ia dando as coisas para ele, que as ia colocando sobre a bancada. Por fim ela reconheceu o vidro de Poção Polissuco, o mesmo que a professora McGonagall havia levado para distribuir aos gigantes. Harry pegou um frasco vazio e ela entornou um pouco da poção. Depois Harry começou a devolver as coisas para ela enquanto Gina colocava tudo de volta, no mesmo lugar. Então quando Harry ia devolver a agenda para ela algo caiu de dentro da mesma. Harry abaixou para pegar. Era uma carta. Virou o envelope e leu o remetente: "Lílian Evans". Ele gelou. Era uma carta de sua mãe. Ignorou a mão de Gina estendida, que esperava o próximo item a ser guardado, fazendo com que a menina se virasse para ele. Harry mostrou a carta, em silêncio. Gina o consultou com o olhar, se poderia ler junto com ele. O garoto confirmou e os dois se sentaram no chão, lado a lado, para ler. Estavam cometendo uma séria indiscrição mas afinal de contas se tratava da mãe de Harry e tinha que descobrir o que havia na carta, não teria outra chance para isso. Abriram o envelope e começaram a ler.

_"Severo,_

_Eu sinto muito mesmo que nós não possamos continuar amigos. Eu sempre gostei muito de você. Você sempre teve o dom de me divertir, de me fazer sorrir, de me fazer sentir viva. Mas nós, infelizmente, não escolhemos o dono do nosso coração. Eu sei que você sabe disso ou não sentiria o que eu sei que você sente ainda por mim, embora você negue."_ Harry sentiu o sangue gelar dentro das veias, arregalou os olhos, Gina não sabia o que fazer. Fez menção de se levantar mas Harry a segurou, não suportaria continuar sem ela. A menina continuou a ler com ele. _"Eu sei hoje que nunca deveria ter tentado algo diferente de amizade com você. Eu gostaria que um dia você me perdoasse por ter feito isso, talvez esse seja o primeiro passo para eu me perdoar. Sofro muito com a sua ausência. A sua amizade era importante para mim, mesmo você e os meus outros amigos se odiando... Saiba que meu arrependimento é porque esse foi um golpe fatal na nossa amizade, não é porque eu te despreze ou te ache indigno de mim. Não Severo. Não é por isso que eu terminei o nosso relacionamento. É porque eu sempre quis ser sincera com aqueles que eu amava, com os meus amigos. E eu não podia te enganar, mesmo que no início tivesse enganado a mim mesma, forçando o nosso namoro a continuar."_ Harry quase vomitou nessa hora, sentiu o café da manhã voltar quase à boca. Sua mãe tinha namorado Snape! "_Eu não posso mentir para você, eu não o amo como homem. Embora o ame absolutamente como amigo. Eu amo outro: Tiago Potter. Ele é o dono do meu coração, do meu destino, da minha vida. Me perdoe por dizer assim, pode parecer cruel mas não é. Eu apenas preciso dividir isso com alguém. Ainda te considero meu amigo e não poderia dizer isso aos outros, poderiam contar para Tiago e eu ficaria envergonhada. Sei que Tiago Potter nunca vai me olhar da forma que eu olho para ele. Eu serei sempre a doce e meiga amiga Lílian. Mas não vou usar você para esquecê-lo. Até por que eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Nem com você, nem com ele e nem comigo mesma. Não seria justo._

_Beijos da amiga que te ama._

Lílian Evans" 

Harry ainda segurou a carta nas mãos por alguns minutos, mesmo já tendo acabado de ler, estava no mais absoluto choque. Gina viu os três irmãos se aproximando e, arrancado-a das mãos de Harry rapidamente, dobrou a carta e a enfiou dentro da agenda. Ela se levantou rápido, terminou de enfiar o resto das coisas no armário e o trancou de volta. Ela foi rápida, seus irmãos nem mesmo perceberam o que tinha acontecido. Só estranharam ver Harry sentado no chão, os olhos injetados e o semblante perdido. Gina rapidamente se explicou.

- Ele inalou um pouco de uma poção anestesiante. Ficou assim mas já vai passar. Vamos sair daqui agora. Tomem - entregou o frasco aos três irmãos. - Levem isso e isso - era a chave dourada - para a cabana de Hagrid. Eu vou dar um pouco de água ao Harry. E não se esqueça de dar uns fios de seu cabelo para o Colossus, Ron - os Weasley saíram preocupados com o amigo.

Rony ainda tentou ficar mas Gina disse que se não fosse provavelmente os gêmeos dariam um jeito de copiar a chave mestra e isso daria problemas para o Hagrid. Então Rony foi como guardião da chave e Gina arrastou Harry até a primeira sala vazia que encontrou. Precisava muito dela naquele momento.

Assim que entraram na sala Harry andou até a janela e ficou olhando o dia lá fora. Estava um lindo dia ensolarado e o sol estava alto, devia estar perto da hora do almoço. Ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Por fim deu um soco na parede, machucando violentemente a mão, que agora sangrava. Gina se assustou. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito.

- Harry não! - disse, aproximando-se. A mão dele tinha ficado muito machucada. Harry afastou o braço, novamente em posição para dar um novo soco na parede, mas ela se colocou entre ele e esta. O garoto a olhou, aborrecido. - Não - disse de novo. - Não faça isso com ela - Harry manteve o olhar de antes. - Então não faça isso comigo - emendou, percebendo que o argumento anterior havia falhado. O último surtiu efeito, pois Harry logo se manifestou enquanto Gina conjurava ataduras. - _Férula_! - murmurou e a mão dele ficou bem enfaixada.

- Por quê, Gina? – disse, os olhos se enchendo de água, ainda com o olhar perdido lá fora.

- Harry, as pessoas se enganam. Você leu a carta até o fim... Sua mãe se confundiu, as pessoas fazem isso: se enganam, enganam os outros. O importante é que a sua mãe foi honesta, ela não fez nenhuma das duas coisas - estava preocupada, imaginando que Harry estivesse tremendamente decepcionado com a mãe.

- Gina... - ele a abraçou, as lágrimas agora corriam pela face ainda rubra de raiva do menino. Ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Não sinta raiva do que houve, ela não teve culpa. Eu passei por isso, sei exatamente o que ela sentiu... - de repente ela travou, não sabia se devia ter dito aquilo.

Gina sentiu a respiração de Harry parar enquanto estava abraçado à ela. Ele então a afastou suavemente e olhou dentro se seus olhos.

- Eu não estou com raiva da minha mãe, Gina. Eu tenho raiva de ter que descobrir isso assim. Tudo o que eu descubro sobre os meus pais vem de outras pessoas, de pistas, de cartas, fotos, documentos... Isso me dá raiva. Eu não saber nada da minha mãe e um cara como Snape, por exemplo, saber mais do que eu mesmo. Eu não imaginaria que ela pudesse ter sofrido tanto por amor. Deve ter sido horrível para ela e... - ele parou o que dizia, lembrando-se de onde queria chegar. - Deve ter sido horrível para voc. Me perdoe por ter feito você passar pela mesma situação. Mas eu não conseguia enxergar o meu coração. Quando eu fiz isso descobri que ele  você - Gina sorriu.

- Harry, você é maravilhoso sabia? - e apenas abraçou o namorado. Ficaram ainda algum tempo ali e depois, quando acharam que já estava na hora do almoço, foram até o Salão Principal.

Após o almoço os meninos jogaram um pouco de xadrez até o final da tarde, quando então Dumbledore os chamou para realizarem o feitiço Fidelius. Foram para a sala de Transformações. Havia dois círculos pintados no chão, com uma interseção entre os dois, nela ficariam, de costas um para o outro, Allana e Sirius. Dentro de cada círculo ficariam aqueles que protegeriam, ou seja, a família Weasley e Harry, respectivamente. Após arrumarem as pessoas, Dumbledore mandou com que os dois proferissem as palavras.

Era algo intelegível e a única coisa que Harry entendeu - ou pelo menos pensou entender - foi "Protectus". No final Allana e Sirius abriram os braços e da extremidade de cada mão saiu um fio de luz que após percorrer a circunferência, criou uma redoma de luz azul em torno de cada respectivo círculo. Ficou por alguns segundos assim e acabou. Estava terminado. Agora os Weasley podiam voltar para casa. E a casa de Arabella era novamente segura para Harry.

Os meninos ficaram decepcionados com o feitiço, imaginavam algo mais empolgante e grandioso. Então, quando já estava anoitecendo, o diretor foi até a Torre Sul acompanhado dos três gigantes - agora devidamente transformados em Harry, Gina e Rony - e enviou estes e os Weasley para A Toca via chave de portal. Os verdadeiros Harry, Gina e Rony acharam muito engraçado os gigantes estarem iguais a eles. Era como ter um irmão gêmeo, pensou Rony, imaginando como Fred e Jorge se sentiam.

Depois que todos já tinham ido embora Dumbledore informou aos meninos que deveriam ficar na cabana de Hagrid durante o dia seguinte inteiro, já que os professores e funcionários chegavam antes dos alunos, ao longo do dia, e não poderiam vê-los por ali. Deveriam ficar até que os gigantes fossem encontrá-los, permitindo que fosse feita a troca dos falsos "eles" pelos verdadeiros, o que deveria acontecer antes da Cerimônia de Seleção, lá pelas sete horas da noite.

Com tudo combinado, os três foram dormir. Estavam cansados e acordariam muito cedo no dia seguinte. Harry havia pedido a Gina para que não comentasse nada com Rony e Hermione. Não se incomodava de dividir os seus segredos com eles mas imaginou que os segredos da juventude da sua mãe deveriam continuar pertencendo à ela. Gina concordou.

No dia seguinte acordaram cedo e foram para a cabana de Hagrid. Passaram a manhã conversando com o gigante e quando eram onze horas imaginaram como os seus sósias estavam se saindo no trem. Mas até que ainda não tinham enfrentado muitos problemas...

Como havia sido combinado com Dumbledore, os Weasley escoltaram os três gigantes até a estação. Entraram sem problemas no trem e foram se sentar em uma cabine vazia. Vasta estava achando muito engraçado ter o corpo pequeno de Gina e os outros dois ainda estavam muito desajeitados com a falta de força que os novos corpos tinham. Estavam calados, rindo um do outro quando Hermione entrou na cabine. Eles se entreolharam, apavorados no início, mas Mione ainda não tinha percebido nada de estranho.

- Oi gente - ela se sentou ao lado de "Rony". - Senti saudades, meu amor - esticou o corpo para frente, para ser beijada pelo "namorado", mas Colossus levantou bruscamente da cadeira e, olhando assustado para os outros, disse.

- Eu vou ao banheiro - Hermione olhou surpresa para ele. - Comida estragada - ele colocou a mão na barriga e saiu porta afora com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. Mione se virou para os outros dois.

- Ele está estranho ou é impressão minha? - ela olhou para "Gina" e "Harry" com a testa franzida.

- Não... É... É... - Vasta tentou justificar mas, não conseguido encontrar uma desculpa, "Harry" a ajudou.

- É que ele está muito preocupado com as matérias desse ano. Ele estuda demais, coitado - Hermione abriu um sorriso.

- Mas Harry, você sabe muito bem que o Ron odeia estudar. Ele não pode estar nervoso com isso. Deve ser outra coisa...

Mione olhou para baixo e viu quando "Gina" tentou pegar a mão de "Harry", para dar um apertão de advertência, mas o garoto puxou a mão na mesma hora. Ela estranhou o comportamento dele, Harry nunca se negaria a receber a mão de Gina na sua. Quando perceberam que Mione estava olhando deram as mãos rapidamente, para maior estranhamento ainda da amiga. "Rony" entrava de volta na cabine no mesmo instante.

Ele olhou para as mãos dos outros dois, unidas, e sentiu tantos ciúmes que não pôde se conter.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com ela? - disse, extremamente aborrecido para "Harry", que soltou a mão de "Gina" e se justificou.

- Calma, não é o que você está pensando... Nós não estamos... - ele travou. Mione o olhou com uma expressão de dúvida e de quase medo. - Não estamos fazendo nada de mais. Pergunta só para a Hermione - ele olhou para a menina, esperando que ela dissesse algo mas ela apenas se levantou e, dirigindo-se a "Rony", perguntou.

- O que foi que houve com você? Por que não me deu um beijo? Por que eles estão agindo assim, estranho? É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes da Gina? - o gigante tremeu, não estava preparado para tantas perguntas. Ele caiu sentado na poltrona em um choro profundo. Ela ergueu o queixo dele, delicadamente.

- Ron, me desculpe, eu... - mas quando o seu olhar encontrou o dele ela percebeu. - Quem é você? Você não é o Rony. Onde ele está? - segurou o gigante pelo colarinho, apontando-lhe a varinha. - O que você fez com ele? - estava absolutamente nervosa agora. "Gina" resolveu interceder.

- Calma Hermione. Nós podemos explicar. Por favor fique calma - mas Mione parecia disposta a duelar com os três e estava, naquele momento, muito preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido aos amigos para ser razoável.

Antes que berrasse, "Harry" a agarrou e cobriu sua boca com a mão, ela esperneou mas foi contida com a ajuda de "Rony" e "Gina". Quando estava imobilizada Vasta iniciou as explicações.

- Está tudo bem com os seus amigos. Eles estão em Hogwarts. Dumbledore mandou que nós viéssemos com os Weasley. Eles e Harry passaram o final de semana no castelo. Nós somos Vasta, Colossus e Miúdo. Estamos tomando a Poção Polissuco - ela mostrou a correntinha com o frasco de líquido transparente pendurado no pescoço e os outro fizeram o mesmo.

Mione relaxou o corpo. Estava começando a se acalmar. Tentou perguntar algo mas Miúdo ainda tapava a sua boca. Ele retirou a mão.

- Por que eles não estão aqui?

- Porque eles fugiram para Hogwarts. Os dementadores escaparam de Azkaban e estão atrás de Harry. Ele precisava de proteção. E os Weasley também. Dementadores podem... - Mione completou.

- Sentir a presença de quem procura nos lugares em que esta pessoa já esteve. Eu sei disso, li a respeito no terceiro ano, o professor Lupin nos ensinou bastante. Harry nunca esteve na minha casa. Portanto eu estava segura. É por isso que eu não fui avisada? - Miúdo balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Mione era tão inteligente quanto ele. Ela mudou o tom da conversa.

- Vocês não estão nada convincentes. Primeiro: "Harry", você deve desarrumar esse cabelo. Você, "Ron", afrouxa mais essa gravata. E você, "Gina", trata de entrelaçar a sua mão na dele. Vocês dois não se largam - ela se virou para Colossus. - E você segura esse ciúme aí. Agora, se alguém entrar aqui, vocês fingem que estão dormindo e deixa que eu invento alguma desculpa. Nossa, vocês tinham que ter sido mais bem instruídos... - disse, sorridente, satisfeita com a própria astúcia.

O resto da viagem correu tranqüila, Neville e Simas tentaram entrar na cabine mas uma Hermione muito "sonolenta" pediu que saíssem pois os quatro tinham comido muito, estavam enjoados e precisavam dormir. Eles não foram mais incomodados e mesmo quando Malfoy passou do lado de fora da cabine, ao ver que os quatro "dormiam" profundamente, não forçou um confronto. Ficou apenas alguns minutos contemplando "Gina", que estava deitada com a cabeça no ombro de "Harry".

"Maldito Potter", ele pensou e se retirou.

Assim que estavam chegando na escola o apito do trem soou e Hermione conduziu os três até o fundo do trem, para que saíssem sem serem vistos. Saíram apressados e a primeira coisa que fizeram foi correr até a cabana de Hagrid. Quando entraram lá foram recebidos por Hagrid, Canino e os verdadeiros Harry, Rony e Gina. Mione se atirou no pescoço de Rony e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Por um segundo achei que tinha perdido você, lá no trem - todos riram, o "sussurro" de Hermione tinha saído tão alto quanto uma bronca de mãe.

- Desculpe Mione - disse Rony, corando.

Os outros vieram abraçar a amiga e também se desculparam pelo susto. Ainda estavam rindo da situação toda quando entraram juntos no Salão Principal, para a Seleção e o banquete de início de ano. Rony havia ficado particularmente satisfeito por Colossus não ter deixado Hermione beijá-lo. Dumbledore sorriu ao ver os quatro se sentarem à mesa da Grifinória. O plano tinha funcionado perfeitamente. A Seleção ia começar, bem como um novo ano letivo na Escola De Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.


	9. Um Novo e Poderoso Sentimento

Capítulo Nove - Um Novo e Poderoso Sentimento 

Pela manhã Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione se encontraram na sala comunal e desceram para tomar o café da manhã. Gina teria aula de Poções e os outros de Transformações. A menina estava muito aborrecida, o professor Snape tinha uma implicância enorme com ela, quase tão grande quanto a que tinha com Harry Potter. Ela tinha certeza de que agora que os dois eram namorados a tendência era que Snape se tornasse praticamente insuportável.

- Eu acho que agora eu estou perdida - disse, desconsolada. - O seboso não vai largar do meu pé - Harry sorriu para ela e brincou, tentando animá-la.

- Quer terminar o nosso namoro, então? - disse de cabeça baixa, fingindo decepção. - Eu estava pensado que escoltá-la até as masmorras sempre seria suficiente, porque você sabe, eu faria qualquer coisa para te proteger do Snape mas... - ela colocou os dedos suavemente sobre seus lábios, impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

- Nunca! Nunca diga isso. Nem brincando, Harry - o garoto riu e, aproveitando que a mão dela estava encostada em seus lábios, deu um beijinho de leve.

Exatamente nesse instante entrava pela porta Draco Malfoy e o resto dos alunos da Sonserina. Ele fez uma cara de nojo para Harry e se sentou para tomar o café resmungando alto que quase tinha perdido o apetite. Harry virou o pescoço para olhar para ele e Gina, segurando o queixo do namorado, o fez virar de volta para ela.

- Não liga para o Malfoy, Harry.

- É Harry, aquele lá está é com inveja de você - disse Rony, sendo imediatamente reprimido por um olhar de Mione.

- Inveja? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

- É, porque você tem uma namorada e ele não, tem amigos e ele não, joga quadribol muito bem e ele não... - concluiu Mione, franzindo a testa para o namorado.

Rony entendeu que ela não queria que Harry achasse que Draco podia estar interessado especificamente em Gina ou isso poderia fazer com que o amigo fosse imediatamente até a mesa da Sonserina tomar satisfações com o outro garoto. Então Rony emendou, fazendo graça.

- Você tem cérebro e ele não... - Gina fechou a cara quando Rony falou isso. Ainda nutria uma certa gratidão por Draco e não gostava de agressões gratuitas de ambos os lados. Mas ninguém percebeu. Nem mesmo Harry. Todos estavam muito ocupados, rindo de Rony.

Ainda estavam sentados na mesa quando Harry começou a olhar para cima, ansioso. Rony e Hermione perceberam que estava esperando o reembolso coruja com o presente que encomendara para Gina. Em alguns minutos várias corujas, de todas as cores e tamanhos, entraram voando no Salão Principal. Harry sorriu ao avistar uma grande coruja cinzenta carregando um pacote maior que os outros. A coruja deu um mergulho e depositou o pacote nas mãos de uma Gina muito surpresa. A garota ficou alguns segundos ainda em choque, segurando o pacote nas mãos. Os outros se entreolharam e houve um burburinho geral no Salão, que já estava agora praticamente vazio. Mione quebrou o silêncio, piscando para Harry e Rony.

- Abre Gina. Vamos ver o que é - a menina então foi rasgando o pacote e quando viu o que era não pôde se conter de felicidade.

- Minha nossa! É uma vassoura! Uma Quick Queen 500. Que linda... Mas quem será que mandou? Papai e mamãe não fariam uma loucura dessas... - ela agora revirava o pacote, em busca de um cartão, mas não encontrou nenhum.

Já estava começando a achar que tinha sido algum engano quando a coruja branca de Harry veio voando calmamente até ela e entregou um pequeno envelope dourado nas mãos de Gina, que fez um carinho na cabeça de Edwiges, a ave piou contente para a menina.

_"Te amo!_

_H.P."_

Gina deu um sorriso enorme para Harry e foi até ele, abraçá-lo em agradecimento.

- É linda Harry. Adorei! Mas você não devia ter feito isso. Deve ter sido muito caro e... - foi a vez de ele interrompe-la com um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Se você se sentir melhor assim não pense no presente como um simples mimo. Pense como um investimento para o time. Afinal não preciso nem comentar que você é a nova artilheira da Grifinória. O que me lembra... – continuou, voltando-se para Rony. - O fato de que o time está novamente desfalcado, e muito. Precisamos de dois batedores e de dois novos artilheiros. Parece que vamos ter que trabalhar muito para montar o time esse ano - Rony e Gina concordaram com a cabeça.

Eles se levantaram e foram para a aula. Rony e Hermione seguiram para a sala da professora McGonagall mas Harry acompanhou Gina até a sala de Poções, como tinha prometido, antes de seguir para a sua aula. Quando chegou de mãos dadas com ela à porta da sala Snape apertou os olhos, raiva cintilando nos olhos negros. Harry olhou com desprezo para o professor e, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios de Gina, se virou para ir para a sua aula. Nesse momento os lábios de Snape se crisparam e o professor gritou, lá do fundo da sala.

- Vinte pontos menos para Grifinória - Harry voltou. Não tinha imaginado qual seria o motivo daquilo mas Snape explicou prontamente. - Eu não permito demonstrações explicitas de afeição nas minhas aulas, Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley - os dois olharam furiosos para Snape e, antes que Harry retrucasse, Gina olhou nos olhos dele para que deixasse para lá. Acabariam pegando uma detenção. Tinha sido uma má idéia os dois aparecerem juntos ali. Não fariam mais isso. Harry então se apressou para a aula de Transformações.

Quando ele entrou na sala Rony o chamou discretamente. Tinha guardado um lugar ao lado de Neville Longbottom. Harry sentou e imediatamente a professora iniciou a aula. Era uma aula teórica sobre animagia e, ao longo da mesma, o conteúdo prático acabou se tornando importante e a professora se transformou várias vezes de humana para gato e de gato para humana. Os alunos ainda se espantavam quando ela fazia aquilo, mesmo sabendo desde o primeiro ano que a diretora da Grifinória era um animago. Estava tentando demonstrar que a escolha do animal não pode ser aleatória, o animal deve apresentar algumas peculiaridades do bruxo. Parecia não se cansar de falar, aparentemente o assunto a fascinava tanto quanto aos próprios alunos. Rony se inclinou para Harry e perguntou baixinho.

- Você acha que os marotos se preocuparam com isso, Harry? - mas o garoto fez um gesto com a mão, para que Rony esperasse o final da aula. Estava interessado no assunto.

A professora McGonagall ainda se transformou mais duas vezes até que deu por encerrada a aula, pedindo aos alunos uma dissertação de um metro e meio sobre animagia. Alguns ficaram indignados com o tamanho da tarefa mas a professora explicou que poderiam incluir gravuras se quisessem, o que sossegou imensamente aqueles com os ânimos mais exaltados. Ao final da aula Harry se aproximou da mesa da professora. Gostaria de saber mais sobre o assunto.

- Professora, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? - ela sorriu para o menino.

- Eu imaginei que o Sr. gostaria tirar algumas dúvidas, Sr. Potter. Então separei esse livro aqui para o senhor. Peço apenas que me devolva ao final do ano letivo. Talvez ele possa responder melhor as suas perguntas do que eu mesma - ela entregou a ele um volume de capa preta de couro com o título quase apagado: "Animagia Milenar Aplicada". Harry deu um sorriso enquanto colocava o livro na sua pasta. - Você pode tirar as suas dúvidas conforme for lendo o livro - a professora acrescentou. Ele agradeceu e foi encontrar Rony e Mione, que o estavam aguardando no corredor para irem para a aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas.

- O que você falou com a professora McGonagall, Harry? - perguntou Mione, academicamente interessada.

- Ela me emprestou um livro sobre animagia. Depois vamos dar uma olhada lá na sala comunal - Rony sorriu.

- Será que ele ensina como se tornar animago? Eu ficaria ótimo como um leão. Adoraria assustar os idiotas da Sonserina - Mione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não ouviu o que a McGonagall disse? A pessoa tem que possuir características em comum com o animal.

- E..? - perguntou para a namorada. Harry deu um sorriso, sabia o que Mione responderia.

- Francamente Ron! Um leão? A única semelhança entre você é a juba ruiva do rei dos animais - Harry abafou um risinho e Rony ficou decepcionado. Ainda ia argumentar mas já estavam em frente à cabana de Hagrid, que parecia muito ansioso para dar um recado aos alunos.

- Bom dia para todos.

- Bom dia! - responderam desanimadamente alguns alunos.

- Eu, infelizmente, não poderei dar aula para vocês hoje - os alunos da Sonserina e mesmo alguns da Grifinória esboçaram sorrisos. - Mas - emendou antes que os alunos começassem a se retirar - eu serei substituído pelos meus ilustres colegas aqui - apontou para os três outros gigantes, que coraram. Draco fez uma cara de desgosto tão exagerada que pareceu que o café da manhã não tinha caído bem no seu estômago.

Depois do breve discurso do ex-guarda-caça os outros gigantes iniciaram uma divisão dos alunos para aquela aula. Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram curiosos com o motivo que Hagrid tinha para não dar aquela aula. Repararam quando o gigante saiu da sua cabana com os cabelos toscamente emplastrados para trás, com alguma espécie de resina fixante, e uma gravata borboleta simplesmente horrível. Imaginaram que o assunto que o amigo ia tratar era muito especial.

Enquanto imaginavam no que Hagrid poderia estar envolvido os outros gigantes tinham dividido a turma em duplas e, para infelicidade de Harry, Draco Malfoy havia sobrado, exatamente como ele. Ele respirou fundo e se virou para o garoto, torcendo para que a tarefa que os gigantes tinham programado para a aula terminasse logo. A tarefa era pentear lesmas do pântano.

Os alunos estavam se perguntando qual seria a utilidade daquilo quando Colossus segurou uma das lesmas - que mais parecia um caramujo, com um tufo de cabelos no lugar da concha. Miúdo deu uma breve explicação de que as lesmas deveriam ser penteadas para desembaraçar os pêlos e assim permitir uma visão adequada para os animaizinhos. Se ficassem com a visão bloqueada invadiriam as plantações e o castelo e não saberiam mais onde o seu habitat de origem, o pântano, ficava. Alguns alunos riram da explicação absurda mas Harry só gostaria de que a aula acabasse o mais rápido possível para se ver livre da companhia desagradável de Malfoy. Vasta então demonstrou, auxiliada por Colossus, como preceder, um dos alunos segurando a lesma e o outro um pente de dentes largos, os alunos começaram a imitá-los. Harry segurou firme a lesma para que o outro garoto a penteasse, tentava não olhar para a cara do sonserino. Rony e Mione mal conseguiam dar cabo da tarefa de tão preocupados que estavam com a situação do amigo. Draco parecia estar mais provocativo do que nunca e não fez questão alguma de manter o silêncio.

- E aí Potter? Se exibindo para a namoradinha, não é? - Harry ignorou. - Você acha mesmo que pode comprar a afeição da garota com uma vassourinha idiota? - Harry bufou, estava começando a se sentir estranho, como se fosse enjoar. Apertou a lesma do pântano nas mãos. Draco sorriu, vendo o bicho colocar a língua para fora enquanto penteava o tufo de pêlos na cabeça do animal. - É claro que seria mais eficiente que você mandasse alguma comida para aquela família de pobretões dela - agora Harry tinha praticamente esmagado a lesma nas mãos. Estava definitivamente com uma sensação estranha. Rony e Mione nem estavam mais prestando atenção no que faziam, Rony estava "penteando" o braço de Hermione enquanto ela já tinha soltado a lesma no chão que, enxergando apenas com um dos olhos, já que estava semipenteada, tentava rumar mesmo caolha para o pântano, fugindo daquela dupla de loucos. - Vai ficar calado, Potter? Não vai dizer nada para defender sua namoradinha? - Harry abriu a mão, deixando lesma apenas apoiada na palma. Tinha começado a ouvir um zumbido, daqueles como quando se está em silêncio absoluto. - Eu não sei o que aquela garota viu em você... Ela me pareceu saber muito bem o que queria no ano passado, quando foi comigo ao baile - Harry olhou com ódio para Malfoy. Suas insinuações tinham conseguido tirá-lo do sério. Ele sentiu um enorme calor subindo dentro de si.

POF! A lesma explodiu sozinha na mão de Harry, sujando Draco de uma gosma preta grudenta, viscosa e fedorenta. Harry se assustou e o outro garoto ainda o desafiou enquanto Rony e Hermione agora corriam para perto dos dois.

- Você precisava ver, Potter, quando ela tentou me beijar então - Draco falou baixinho no ouvido de Harry.

Mas aquela última frase tinha sido demais para Harry, que franziu a testa, tentando controlar o ódio que sentia mas era tarde demais. Todas as outras lesmas explodiram em seqüência, como pequenas bombinhas de bosta, espalhando um terrível fedor. Harry se sentiu culpado mas ainda esboçou uma última reação: deu um soco bem no meio da cara de Draco. Afinal, se ele pegaria detenção por ter assassinado, sem querer, todas as lesmas do pântano que pelo menos fizesse algo que valesse à pena.

Draco caiu de costas e Rony e Hermione, que tinham se assustado com a explosão das lesmas, não conseguiram impedir que Harry nocauteasse Malfoy. Vasta se aproximou deles, coberta de gosma de lesma, e disse tristemente.

- Infelizmente vou ter que retirar vinte pontos da Grifinória. E os dois vão cumprir detenção. Afinal, eu imagino que o Sr. Potter aqui não tenha simplesmente atacado o Sr. Malfoy à toa - Hermione ainda tentou argumentar mas ficou com medo que a situação se tornasse ainda pior. Então a aula simplesmente acabou. Afinal, não havia sobrado nenhuma lesma para contar a história. Miúdo sugeriu que os meninos se lavassem antes do almoço e das aulas da tarde.

Harry se retirou seguido por Rony e Hermione, sem dar uma palavra sequer. Os amigos imaginaram que o que quer que Draco tivesse dito tinha sido por demais perturbador ou ele não teria agido como agiu. "Escoltaram" o garoto até a sala comunal e, depois que estavam devidamente limpos e trocados, desceram para o almoço. Harry ainda continuava calado. Nem mesmo Rony havia tido coragem de perguntar o que Malfoy tinha dito.

Quando entraram no Salão Principal Rony não pôde deixar de notar, para sua satisfação, que Draco estava sentado na extremidade da mesa da Sonserina com um chumaço de algodão enfiado no nariz. Provavelmente Harry tinha quebrado o nariz arrogante do garoto.

"Bem feito!" pensou, embora ainda estivesse curioso com o que Draco tinha dito ao amigo. Mione também estava calada. O único momento em que ela disse alguma coisa foi quando Gina entrou pela porta principal. Ela acenou, chamando a amiga.

- Gina, estamos aqui - a menina veio andando alegremente na direção deles mas foi mudando a sua expressão quando olhou nos olhos de Harry, que até então tinha permanecido de cabeça baixa, só levantando quando Mione chamou a garota.

Gina olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry e viu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Ele simplesmente olhou para elam dirigiu o olhar vagamente à mesa da Sonserina e de volta para ela. Gina engoliu em seco quando, sendo guiada pelo olhar de Harry, viu o nariz quebrado de Draco. Com certeza tinha sido ele que tinha feito aquilo. Continuou a andar na direção dos amigos mas agora sua expressão era de extrema aflição. Ela se sentou em frente a Harry e iniciaram algo que para eles foi tão natural quanto estranho e imperceptível para os outros.

Começaram a conversar apenas com o olhar, sem que pronunciassem uma só palavra. Rony e Mione não perceberam o que estava acontecendo, apenas observavam a mudança de expressão no olhar de cada um além dos gestos que faziam com estranhamento. Parecia que estavam conversando em uma outra língua ou estavam perdidos em uma dimensão diferente.

_"O que foi, Harry?"_, disse Gina, apenas olhando pra ele.

_"Por que voc não me diz?"_, ele respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Ela pôde ver mentalmente, exatamente como um filme, a cena que ele e Malfoy tinham feito na aula dos três gigantes. Gina abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente. Os outros continuavam a olhar de rabo de olho, estranhando o comportamento deles. Mione franziu a testa para Rony, que deu de ombros. Continuaram calados, fingindo que almoçavam tranqüilamente, tentando ignorar o que Harry e Gina faziam, que por sua vez continuaram a conversa silenciosa.

_"O que você quer saber exatamente, Harry?",_ ela o olhou, ansiosa mas decidida. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para ela e Gina viu apenas os lábios de Draco se movendo e o som amplificado da voz dele, ecoando na sua cabeça: _"Você precisava ver, Potter, quando ela tentou me beijar então"_. Ela arregalou os olhos para Harry, que a olhou com uma expressão indecifrável. Harry nunca tinha olhado daquela forma para ela. Então Gina entendeu o que ele estava sentindo.

_"Ciúmes... Você está com ciúmes? Ciúmes do Malfoy?"_, Harry abaixou a cabeça, bufando. Nunca tinha sentido aquele sentimento daquela forma, tão pura, selvagem, destrutiva até. Afinal tinha matado algumas dezenas de lesmas apenas com a estranha sensação que tinha sentido no fundo do estômago. Harry não sabia que o que tinha sentido pudesse ser tão forte e poderoso. Ela sorriu e esticou a mão para ele.

_"Eu teria te contado"_, ela disse, tocando sua mão. _"Mas não sabia se você acreditaria e depois do que descobrimos sobre a sua mãe e Snape..."_, ele puxou a mão, fugindo do toque. Os olhos verdes se encheram d'água e ela adivinhou uma mágoa profunda neles. Harry agora achava que ela realmente tinha tido algo com Draco e não tinha dito nada a ele.

Mas antes que ele se levantasse, evitando chorar na frente de todos, ela deu um soco na mesa, o que chamou não só a atenção dele como de todos os outros. Gina então segurou a mão dele com força e olhou decidida em seus olhos.

_"Eu não queria fazer isso"_, ela disse em silêncio. _"Mas você não me dá outra escolha"_, ela fez com que os olhos verdes dele se fixassem profundamente no poço escuro e misterioso dos olhos castanhos dela, perdendo-se ali.

Harry via agora, como ela tinha visto, um pequeno filme das memórias. Ele a viu n'A Toca, no ano anterior falar sozinha enquanto Hermione dormia: _"Como é que a gente faz... Quando a outra pessoa sequer nota que a gente existe?"_, bruscamente, Gina piscou e uma nova cena surgiu.

Estava sozinha com ele no quarto de Rony. Harry viu quando ela se inclinou e tocou os lábios nos dele enquanto dormia. Novamente a cena mudou.

Ele pôde observar Rony falando: _"...Harry... Ficou lá, junto com a apanhadora da Corvinal..."_. Depois viu Gina e Mione conversando no dormitório feminino: _"Ah! Mione..."_, ela abraçou-se à amiga, soluçando. As vozes ecoavam como se estivessem saindo das profundezas da mente dela. As imagens às vezes eram desfocadas.

As cenas se passavam rapidamente na cabeça de Harry, era como se estivesse vendo um resumo de tudo o que Gina tinha passado e sentido durante o ano anterior. Mas ela ainda queria mostrar uma cena para ele. Apertava a mão dele com força, evitando que desprendesse o olhar dela.

Harry viu Gina e Mione de novo, a namorada muito nervosa: _"Não vou suportar... Tudo menos isso..."_, dizia a ruiva.

_"Harry?... Só se comporta como um perfeito idiota quando o assunto é..."_, Mione parecia tentar acalmá-la.

_"Cho Chang..."_, Gina completou.

_"É a outra componente do nosso grupo..."_, ele viu a expressão de derrota em seu olhar.

A partir daí ele apenas ouvia frases soltas e rápidas, ela parecia estar ansiosa para conduzi-lo a um ponto específico. _"O jeito que ele olha para ela... É insuportável... Eu o amo desde a primeira vez que eu o vi... Nunca me olhou dessa forma... Nunca vai..." "É claro que eu aceito ir ao baile de inverno com você, Harry..."_, era a voz fina e arrastada de Cho Chang falando agora.

_"Ele tem medo do que nós podemos ter juntos... Eu sempre só vi Harry Potter na minha frente..."_, Gina falava rápido, seguida por Mione.

_"Está na hora de você começar a olhar para os lados..."_, então houve uma pane. Ficou tudo escuro e em silêncio. Ele começou a ouvir uma respiração rápida, ofegante, um choro, cada vez mais próximo. Até que ele viu. Gina e Draco sentados na beira do lago. Ela mostraria a cena inteira para ele.

_"Eu queria poder esquecer isso tudo... Esquecer que ele existe... Mas não... A tonta tem que ficar com ciúmes, tem que ficar babando, correndo atrás dele... Eu quero esquecer, Draco... Eu juro que eu quero... Eu sei que eu posso lutar contra isso... Eu posso... Eu preciso esquecer..."_, ela chorava copiosamente. _"Isso está acabando comigo... Você pode me ajudar?"_, ele a viu se aproximando de Draco para beijá-lo mas não era um ato de paixão, não havia amor algum ali e sim desespero. Ele continuou a ver até o final, quando Draco se afastou dela, agora as lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos verdes e ele nem se importava.

_"Você ama a ele, não a mim..."_, ouviu Malfoy dizer. _"Eu não poderia deixar você mentir para você mesma..."_, completou.

Por fim, Gina respondeu, conformada: _"Obrigada! Eu não vou esquecer o que você fez..."_, agora tinha terminado de mostrar a ele o que queria.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de uma ternura imensa e as lágrimas desciam livremente. Mas não eram lágrimas de mágoa ou de tristeza e sim lágrimas impregnadas do mais profundo amor por ele. Gina tinha certeza de que tinha conseguido fazê-lo compreender a dimensão do que sentia. Harry finalmente tinha entendido perfeitamente o que se passava dentro dela.

Ele se levantou do banco, sem tirar os olhos dela, e, dando a volta na mesa, foi até Gina. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou na frente de todos os alunos da escola. Rony e Hermione continuavam com a mesma cara de bobos de antes, não tinham entendido como que permanecer cerca de vinte minutos em silêncio de mãos dadas poderia ter modificado tanto a atitude dos dois. Eles não tinham ouvido a conversa, tampouco alguém. Nem eles próprios haviam se dado conta do grau de cumplicidade que possuíam para ter conseguido fazer aquilo.

- Me perdoe Gina - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo, instintivamente. Depois corou diante dos aplausos que arrancaram da mesa da Grifinória, que batia palmas e assobiava, de brincadeira, enquanto Harry retribuía o beijo, levantando-a parcialmente do chão. Rony era o único que protestava.

- Respeito aí gente! Ela é minha irmã... Silêncio Simas. Dino cala a boca! Neville, nem se atreva a jogar esse guardanapo amassado neles... - Mione apenas ria, satisfeita que tinha acabado tudo bem.

Draco olhou enojado para a cena e empurrou o próprio prato para longe, dessa vez tinha perdido completamente o apetite, quebrado o nariz e, mais tarde, ainda teria que cumprir detenção. Definitivamente aquele não seria um bom dia.


	10. Uma Porta Que Se Abre

Capítulo Dez - Uma Porta Que Se Abre 

_- Rabicho! - uma voz aguda e fria ecoou nas paredes de pedra cobertas de limo._

_- S-sim Mestre! O que o senhor deseja? - ele veio prontamente, a cabeça baixa, a voz trêmula e receosa. Sabia que se o Mestre estivesse de mau humor ou mesmo entediado acabaria sendo torturado novamente, para seu entretenimento. Mas o homem parecia sorrir. Os olhos oblíquos de serpente brilhavam perversamente._

_- Eles descobriram, Rabicho. Finalmente! Abriram a porta e agora eu posso entrar. E eu vou entrar. E quando eu entrar... Vou destruir todos eles - começou a gargalhar. Cada vez mais alto, as gargalhadas reverberando nas paredes de pedra, deixando um som úmido no ar._

Harry abriu os olhos. A cicatriz latejava. Instintivamente levou a mão à testa. Hermione foi a única que percebeu. Rony também estava dormindo na aula do professor Binns. Não estava nem um pouco interessante ouvir a história da Bruxa Morgana contada pela voz monótona e sonífera do velho professor fantasma. Hermione era a única que estava "consciente" durante a aula então pôde notar perfeitamente quando Harry abriu os olhos bruscamente, emitindo um gemido fraco de dor.

- O que houve? - ela disse em tom normal, o professor era quase surdo e nunca prestava atenção aos alunos, que praticamente utilizavam a aula de História da Magia para reporem o sono perdido.

- Nada - mentiu.

- Harry! Eu vi quando você passou a mão na cicatriz. Você sonhou com Você-Sabe-Quem? - a última palavra disse num sussurro.

- Que coisa Hermione - resmungou. - Não foi nada. Eu não posso ficar com dor de cabeça? É isso, pronto. Satisfeita?

- Não. Mas quando você quiser falar sobre isso sabe que pode procurar a mim ou ao Rony - disse o nome do namorado um pouco alto e Rony ressonou.

- Ah! Mãe, depois eu arrumo... - Harry e Mione sorriram. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Rony estava dormindo profundamente. Ela mudou a expressão e virou para Harry.

- Talvez você prefira contar a Gina - o garoto arregalou os olhos e se denunciou.

- Não se atreva a falar pra Gina que eu tive esse sonho ou... - era tarde demais. Mione tinha conseguido o que queria. Ele tinha se revelado e agora teria que contar tudo. - Droga, Mione! Como é que você faz essas coisas? - a amiga sorriu.

- Pensando, Harry. Pensando - ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Está bem. Eu vou contar para vocês – disse, olhando divertido para Rony, que babava, de boca aberta, na carteira. - Mas não agora e muito menos aqui. E proíbo vocês de dizerem uma palavra sequer disso a Gina. Ela se impressiona muito com sonhos - Mione sorriu. Sabia que Harry tinha verdadeiro pânico de Gina ir novamente embora. Tinha certeza de que ele não suportaria perder a garota novamente.

- Está bem - concordou. - Hoje à noite. Depois do jantar. Gina sempre faz os deveres a essa hora na biblioteca. E até lá - ela deu um cutucão em Rony, que soltou um grunhido intelegível.

- Esse aí já vai estar de volta ao mundo dos vivos - brincou Harry.

A aula se arrastou ainda por uma hora. Parecia que o impalpável professor estava caprichando nos detalhes sobre a árvore genealógica da Bruxa Morgana. Por fim, após recitar os infinitos descendentes da feiticeira, ele terminou a aula. Teve que berrar para acordar todos os alunos. Mione sorriu e ela e Harry saíram arrastando um Rony muito mal humorado por ter sido acordado na melhor parte de um sonho. Harry e Mione nem se atreveram a perguntar do que se tratava diante da expressão aborrecida do garoto.

Caminharam apressadamente até a sala comunal. Chegando lá encontraram Gina, estava animada. Tinha tido aula de Estudo dos Trouxas e porque agora conhecia bem como o mundo trouxa funcionava havia recuperado os vinte pontos que ela e Harry haviam perdido para a Grifinória com o beijo nas masmorras. Tinha respondido a todas as perguntas da professora e foi muito elogiada. Agora entendia uma das razões que Mione tinha para fazer a matéria. Era uma garantia de pontos incrível para quem tinha conhecimentos trouxas.

Harry disfarçou bem a preocupação que sentia, assim como Hermione. Rony não precisou se preocupar em disfarçar e, porque estava furioso ainda por conta do professor Binns, chamou toda a atenção de Gina para si.

- O que houve com você, Ron? - Mione respondeu diante da expressão antipática do garoto.

- Ele foi "acordado" na aula. Um "absurdo", não é, Gina? - a garota riu.

- Vamos jantar então - disse Harry, tentando apressar os outros. Agora estava ansioso para contar o sonho para os dois amigos.

Harry pegou a mão de Gina e saiu apressado pelos corredores. Estava apreensivo mas tentava esconder o sentimento. Hermione vinha arrastando um Rony muito carrancudo. O ânimo do rapaz só melhorou quando entraram no Salão Principal e sentiu o cheiro delicioso da torta de carne. Foi aí que abriu um sorriso.

- Benditos elfos domésticos – disse, sobre uma expressão de protesto de Hermione. Mas ela acabou sorrindo, era melhor assim. Pelo menos agora estava mais alegre.

Discutiram animadamente durante o jantar. Gina contou como tinha respondido às perguntas e os outros, por sua vez, também contaram sobre as aulas que tiveram. Ainda estavam comendo a sobremesa quando Cho Chang veio até a mesa. Ela estava trazendo a ordem de detenção de Harry para que Hermione, monitora da Grifinória, entregasse ao menino. O outro monitor chefe tinha ido entregar pessoalmente a Draco. Afinal, esse era monitor.

- Aqui está Granger - disse secamente. - Entregue ao Potter por favor.

- Claro - Hermione disse, educadamente, embora estivesse segurando o riso.

A apanhadora da Corvinal saiu de cabeça baixa. Não dirigiu nenhum olhar sequer a Harry, que a esta altura tinha colocado o braço por cima dos ombros de uma Gina muito satisfeita. Quando a garota já estava distante Gina e Mione começaram a rir. Contaram o incidente na loja de vestidos e Harry e Rony ficaram impressionados com o espírito vingativo feminino.

- Ora, vocês não imaginam o tipo de "Jezebel" que anda por aí - disse Hermione, muito séria.

- É, nós temos que nos defender... - concordou Gina.

- Minha nossa! - disse Rony. - Ainda bem que eu nunca me interessei por nenhuma outra garota e... - nesse instante o rosto de Rony se transformou. Ele olhou para a porta do Salão, fixamente. O queixo caído, os olhos arregalados, a expressão abobalhada.

- Ron! - Mione chamou o garoto. - Rony! - continuou sem resposta. - Ronald Weasley! - berrou mas ele continuou estático, bem como mais da metade de todos os garotos do Salão.

- Fleur! - gritou Gina, correndo para abraçar a amiga. A garota tinha acabado de adentrar no Salão, sacudindo os cabelos louros prateados. Hagrid vinha logo atrás, toscamente arrumado, de braços dados com Madame Maxime.

Agora Harry tinha compreendido por que Hagrid não tinha podido dar a aula no dia anterior. Ele provavelmente tinha ido buscar a diretora de Beauxbatons, por algum motivo, provavelmente a pedido de Dumbledore. Hermione não podia acreditar. Após dois anos Rony ainda se encantava facilmente com a menina, que era parente de veelas. Hermione pegou um copo, encheu calmamente de água gelada e jogou no rosto do namorado. Até Harry se assustou com a atitude dela.

- Hey! - disse, secando o rosto com o guardanapo. - Por que você fez isso?

- Para te acordar, antes que você resolvesse ter algum "sonho bom" com essa garota aí - Harry deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto Gina retornava para perto.

- 'Per'aí, Mione. O meu sonho não era o que você está pensando... - fez cara de ofendido.

- O que foi? - perguntou Gina, vendo o irmão encharcado até os ossos.

- Pergunta para o assanhado do seu irmão aí – disse, muito aborrecida. Gina deu um sorriso enquanto Fleur se aproximava para cumprimentá-los.

Rony ensaiou a expressão boba de novo mas Mione ameaçou jogar um novo copo d'água nele. Fleur se virou para eles.

- Olá parra todos. Olá, Arrrry. Olá, Herrrmione, Rrrrronald - Mione olhou para a garota, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Gina e Harry foram os únicos a perceber e o último prontamente segurou a mão estendida da francezinha, evitando que Rony o fizesse. O que seria razão para um assassinato, àquela altura.

- Olá Fleur - disse educadamente. - Obrigado por ter tomado conta da minha Gina lá em Beauxbatons – a namorada corou e a outra menina deu um sorriso, um tanto quanto triste, quando Harry mencionou a escola.

- É clarrrro que não foi nenhum prrrroblema. Ela até me ensinou a falarrr sem sotaque. Mas eu desaprrrrendi tudo - eles riram e Fleur pediu licença para ir até a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore parecia querer dar um recado a todos.

O diretor se levantou e, erguendo a mão, fez com que todos no Salão se calassem. Hagrid tinha uma expressão abatida e agora que Hermione tinha cessado a cena de ciúmes. Harry e os outros perceberam que Madame Maxime parecia estar com os olhos marejados. Muito triste, Dumbledore começou a falar.

- Eu não tenho boas notícias para vocês. Madame Maxime e Fleur Delacour vieram da França para ajudar a nossa escola. A Srta. Delacour está formada e treinando para ser Auror. Por isso está aqui - houve um certo burburinho por conta disso. Gina entendeu afinal por que Fleur tinha passado as férias inteiras estudando tanto. - Beauxbatons foi destruída - houve um rebuliço geral e o diretor esperou que cessasse para explicar melhor. - Foi um ataque. Possivelmente dementadores liderados por Comensais. E, infelizmente, gigantes - os três amigos de Harry abaixaram a cabeça. Miúdo fez uma expressão indignada. - Uma facção de gigantes desfavorável à paz com os humanos – completou. - Destruíram a escola aparentemente em represália ao apoio que Madame Maxime ofereceu à reconciliação entre os dois povos - Harry cerrou os punhos. Gina percebeu a raiva contida que ele sentia e, mesmo sem mover os lábios, disse, telepaticamente.

"Não fique assim. Não suporto vê-lo desse jeito", Harry sorriu. Era muito natural aquele novo tipo de comunicação que partilhavam.

- Desculpe - ele falou, baixinho. - Mas é que quando eu penso que você poderia estar lá... - ele prosseguiu, alisando de leve a mão dela, que retribuiu o carinho.

- Mas acontece que eu estou aqui. Com você - ela completou, entrelaçando os dedos delicados nos dele.

- Não houve nenhuma morte. Eles pareciam estar procurando alguma coisa ou alguém. Apenas destruíram a escola. Vai demorar um bom tempo mas nós ajudaremos a reconstruí-la. Hagrid já se mostrou disposto a embarcar para a França, para analisar os prejuízos. Até lá, Madame Maxime será nossa hóspede. Agora devemos nos unir. Os alunos de Beauxbatons foram transferidos para outras escolas, talvez alguns venham estudar em Hogwarts. Por isso é possível que haja uma Cerimônia de Seleção extraordinária para esses alunos. É só.

Os alunos recomeçaram a falar e a comer. Mas a maioria não tinha mais apetite. Gina pediu licença aos três para ir conversar com Fleur, Harry e os outros correram para a sala comunal. Tinham ficado muito abalados com toda aquela história mas Harry ainda queria aproveitar a oportunidade para contar aos amigos sobre o sonho.

Depois que contou Rony e Hermione ficaram curiosos. Afinal, de que tipo de porta Voldemort poderia estar falando? Rony levantou uma hipótese.

- Harry, você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem tem como entrar aqui, em Hogwarts? - fez uma expressão de pânico.

- Não Ron. Acho que não. Senão ele já tinha entrado - Hermione crispou os lábios, pensativa.

- E se ele estivesse pretendendo criar um portal dimensional para entrar aqui? Não - ela mesma desistiu da idéia.

- Muito improvável - Harry suspirou, desanimado. Não tinha sido um sonho muito revelador. Talvez nem mesmo tivesse sentido.

- Harry, talvez se eu pesquisasse na biblioteca... - Rony cortou a namorada com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

- Caramba Mione. Não tem nada ainda para você se basear e você já quer correr para os livros?

- Ah Rony! É o que eu faço, ora. E depois, ler ajuda muito a pensar, a ter idéias. – disse, ressentida, mas Rony lhe deu um sorriso, indicando que estava brincando.

Enquanto ainda tentavam imaginar o que o sonho significava Gina retornou à sala comunal. Ela tinha conversado um pouco com Fleur e descobriu que os ataques haviam começado nos dormitórios dos alunos. Tinham sido lançados vários feitiços incendiários e se a escola não possuísse um perfeito sistema mágico antifogo muitos alunos poderiam ter saído gravemente feridos ou mesmo mortos. A própria Fleur disse que foi uma sorte estar passando a noite na biblioteca ou teria sido queimada viva. O quarto dividira com Gina havia praticamente explodido. A menina contou tudo aos amigos mas estava curiosa para saber o assunto que conversavam antes. Harry desconversou.

- Falávamos sobre a minha detenção - ele abriu o envelope e fez uma cara desanimada. - Ah! Não! - leu o papel e virou o mesmo para os amigos. - Espero que a detenção do Malfoy seja pior... Eu vou ter que limpar o banheiro da Murta amanhã - Rony deu uma risada.

- Parece que nem Filch se atreve a entrar mais lá, Harry. A sua sorte é que a Murta tem uma quedinha por você - Harry sacudiu a cabeça, indignado.

- Cale a boca Ron. - disse Gina.

- Cuidado maninha. E se a Murta resolver matar o Harry de susto? Ela está doidinha para dividir aquele boxe com você, meu amigo - Mione olhou séria para ele mas logo os quatro riram.

Estava tarde e subiram para dormir. Despediram-se com um beijo e cada um foi para seu dormitório. Harry e Rony ainda especularam um bom tempo sobre o sonho mas, não conseguindo uma teoria lógica sobre o assunto, acabaram caindo no sono depois de esgotarem as possibilidades que puderam imaginar. As meninas tinham se despedido e cada uma foi para o seu respectivo dormitório.

Gina foi lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Trocou as vestes pela camisola e deitou na cama. Estava com muito sono e dormiu logo, bem antes dos outros. Mal tinha deitado na cama e começou a sonhar.

Estava em uma sala escura. O cheiro era insuportável. Uma mistura de podridão e esgoto. As paredes eram de pedra e o ambiente era úmido mas, mesmo assim, sufocante. Ela viu alguém sentado em uma cadeira com um espaldar alto. Não dava para ver quem era. Então ouviu aquela voz. Aquela voz sinistra que tanto temia. Tom Riddle.

- Ande seu imprestável - ele falava para alguém que parecia estar praticamente ajoelhado aos seus pés.

- Me perdoe Mestre. Eu não sabia - o homem estava com o rosto voltado para o chão e Gina não podia reconhecer quem ele era.

- Você não merece viver - disse a voz aguda, ecoando nas paredes mofadas.

- Clemência, Mestre, clemência - o homem agora erguia as duas mãos, em súplica, acima da própria cabeça.

- Eu não conheço essa palavra. Rabicho! – gritou e prontamente foi atendido pelo criado.

- Chamou, Milorde? – disse o terceiro, curvando-se.

- Chamei sim, seu estúpido. Traga Nagini aqui - o outro saiu e retornou rapidamente com um cesto de vime, o qual destampou a um sinal de seu Mestre.

De dentro do cesto saiu uma cobra imensa, com uns quatro metros de comprimento. O homem, que ainda se encontrava prostrado aos pés de Voldemort, estremeceu. Tom começou a falar de modo estranho. Gina imaginou que estava falando na língua das cobras. A cobra pareceu sibilar em resposta e se dirigiu para o homem, que ainda estava de joelhos no chão. Gina continuava sem poder ver o rosto dele mas ainda o ouviu dizer.

- Piedade, Mestre. Não me mate - rastejava agora, agarrado aos pés de Tom Riddle.

- Matar você? - disse Voldemort friamente. - Eu não sujaria minhas mãos com uma escória como você. Mas Nagini está faminta e precisa se divertir um pouco - deu uma gargalhada sinistra, que fez com que Gina estremecesse, seu sangue congelou nas veias.

O homem ficou aterrorizado, a cobra simplesmente se moveu rapidamente e enrolou o corpo nele, quebrando-lhe todos os ossos. O homem gritava e chorava enquanto Nagini o apertava como um boneco de pano. Quando não se mexia mais a cobra o arrastou para longe. Gina continuou sem poder ver o rosto do homem, embora tivesse achado a sua voz familiar. Quando a cobra estava cansada o suficiente Voldemort gritou para Rabicho.

- Leve essa coisa daqui. Nagini tem um gosto aguçado. Se negou a devorá-lo. Ela vai guardar o apetite para um prato especial. Bem mais tenro. Nagini está guardando o apetite para devorar Harry Potter - Gina deu um berro, acordando de súbito.

_- HAAARRY! - ela deu um pulo da cama. As colegas de quarto se assustaram quando ela saiu porta afora._

_Gina desceu as escadas correndo. Sentou encolhidinha no sofá da sala comunal vazia. Estava ofegante. Tremia. As pernas dobradas, envolvidas pelos dois braços, o joelho encostado no queixo. Ela começou a tentar se acalmar. Balançava para frente e para trás, como que se embalando. Mas não estava tendo muito sucesso com aquilo._

_Ficou com medo de chamar Hermione. Também não queria alarmar Rony e muito menos Harry. Aquilo tudo podia, e devia, ser fruto do medo que tinha sentido do que houvera na escola de Fleur. Sabia que se estivesse ainda em Beauxbatons provavelmente estaria morta. Não teria sobrevivido a explosão do quarto._

_Não sabia o que pensar e começou a chorar baixinho. Como quando era pequena e tinha pesadelos n'A Toca. Nunca acordava ninguém. De manhã seus pais simplesmente a encontravam dormindo, encolhidinha em um canto do quarto, enrolada em um cobertor. Começou a pensar que talvez tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter descido enrolada no seu. Estava sentindo frio agora e o fogo fraco da lareira não a estava aquecendo o suficiente._

_Ela se encolheu mais e então sentiu algo quente envolvê-la. Não teve tempo de gritar pois Harry, na mesma hora que enrolou o cobertor, falou._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sou eu. Eu estou aqui - ela o abraçou pela cintura, ainda sentada. Ele sentou ao seu lado, puxando o cobertor para envolver os dois. - Pesadelo? - falou calmamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente._

_- Como é que você sabia?_

_- Por que eu estava lá._

_- Como? - ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Eu tive o mesmo sonho Virgínia - ela estranhou o modo que ele a chamou._

_- Você teve o mesmo sonho que eu? - disse, ainda incrédula._

_- Sim minha querida. Exatamente._

_- Mas por quê, Harry? - ele colocou o braço em volta dela e a apertou._

_- Por que nós somos um, Virgínia. Onde você estiver eu estarei – Gina estava começando a ficar assustada. Ele apertou os braços em volta dela. Tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes._

_- Harry, você está me assustando. Pare - ela tentou se levantar mas ele a segurou firme._

_- Você está com medo de mim, Virgínia? - ela olhou assustada para ele._

_- N-não - a voz dela tremeu. Ele segurou os dois braços dela com força, imobilizando-a, os olhos refletindo uma malícia irreconhecível para ela._

_- Você não me sssoou convinssscente o bastante – disse, sibilante, aproximando o rosto do dela. Ele se inclinou aos poucos para beijá-la. Gina estava imobilizada. Sentia muito medo agora._

_Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais, os olhos verdes estavam cada vez mais oblíquos, a voz foi se tornando sibilante, asquerosa. Ela viu a língua dele já bífida quando falou a última frase._

_- Você vai ssser minha, Virgínia - ele colocou as duas mãos no pescoço dela, apertando-o. - Cusssste o que cussstar - ela gritou._

_- Seus olhos, sua voz... Você não é o Harry. Você é... - mas ela foi interrompida no mesmo instante. O verdadeiro Harry tinha descido as escadas._

_- Voldemort, largue-a. Agora - o outro se virou para ele, ainda meio "Harry" meio serpente. A língua bífida e os olhos oblíquos vermelhos agora eram bem nítidos. Dava para ver perfeitamente que não tinha a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa._

_- Por hora é ssssó, Potter - e ele se desfez em uma nuvem de fumaça verde, desaparecendo por completo. Harry se virou para Gina._

_- Você está bem? Me desculpe por não ter chegado antes. Demorei um pouco a dormir - ele esticou a mão para ela, que hesitou. Ele balançou a cabeça, acalmando-a, e levantou a franja despenteada, mostrando a famosa cicatriz. - Sou eu. Eu te amo! - ela correu para os braços dele no mesmo instante. Agora não tinha mais dúvidas._

_- Harry! - ela o abraçou forte._

_- Está tudo bem, estou aqui - ela ergueu os olhos marejados para ele e encostou de leve os lábios nos dele._

Nesse momento tanto ela quanto Harry abriram os olhos em seus quartos. Eles tinham realmente tido o mesmo sonho estranho, ainda que Harry só tivesse acompanhado a menina na parte final deste. Só restava a eles descobrir o porquê.


	11. Atitude Suspeita

Capítulo Onze - Atitude Suspeita 

De manhã, quando desceram para a sala comunal, Gina e Harry evitaram comentar o sonho. Ambos achavam que, na realidade, o sonho não tinha sido partilhado pelos dois. E, obviamente, nenhum deles teve coragem de perguntar para o outro para comprovar o que estavam pensando.

Rony e Mione desceram apressados. Teriam aula de Poções e Snape odiava atrasos. Tomaram o café rapidamente. Gina iria para a aula de Transformações, então pôde tomar o seu café com mais calma, o que foi ótimo para ela. Tinha dormido muito mal e, além disso, pretendia conversar um pouco mais com Fleur, que estava sentada na mesa dos professores. O trio se despediu dela e saiu apressado para as masmorras.

Quando os três entraram na sala do professor Snape ele olhou com desprezo para Harry e o rapaz se sentou em uma bancada no fundo da sala, para evitar maiores confrontos. Afinal no momento o que menos precisava era perder mais pontos para a Grifinória. Rony e Mione se sentaram ao seu lado, solidários ao amigo. Snape apertou os olhos e iniciou a aula.

Estava ensinando aos alunos como preparar uma poção atordoante. Era algo muito útil em uma guerra e Dumbledore havia sugerido que os professores tentassem direcionar, na medida do possível, os conteúdos das aulas para algo que pudesse servir aos alunos em situação de perigo.

Snape explicava detalhadamente como se devia picar as raízes de escumilha e macerar cuidadosamente com folhas secas de dilenia, aferventando-as por dez minutos antes de acrescentar as _Ampulárias Cornuarietis_. Foi quando Neville acidentalmente deixou cair as suas ampulárias, que eram caramujos de concha amarela, dentro do caldeirão enquanto observava os belos tons de amarelo do animal, arruinando toda a sua poção atordoante, que emitiu um chiado fraco. O professor olhou com raiva para o garoto.

- Sr. Longbottom! Quantas vezes eu já falei para o senhor que não deve fazer nada que eu não ordene? - os olhos negros de Snape cintilavam de ódio.

- E-eu... Eu só estava, estava - Neville estava tão pálido que era possível enxergar as suas veias sob a pele. Hermione ficou penalizada com amigo. Harry e Rony também. Mas Snape não parecia estar muito preocupado com o estado do garoto.

- Sr. Longbottom, a sua única chance de não perder os dez pontos que eu pretendo descontar da sua casa é que o senhor prepare uma poção atordoante perfeita sozinho, bem na minha frente - o garoto engoliu em seco, olhou para os colegas e se encaminhou até a mesa do professor, como quem anda até a forca.

Ele ficou atrás da mesa, de frente para o professor, que estava de costas para a turma. Snape o encarava de forma cruel e desafiadora.

- Vamos lá Longbottom, rápido com isso. Não tenho o dia todo - o menino olhou desanimado para a mesa.

Havia diversos tipos de raízes, separadas em frascos de vidro. Vários agrupamentos de folhas secas espalhados, amarrados com pedaços de linha branca. Ele olhou hesitante para um frasco, contendo raiz de Guevilha Anã, seria aquele o ingrediente da poção? Eram todos iguais. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para frente. Mione tinha erguido o mais alto que podia um pedaço de pergaminho escrito com letra apressada: "Quinto frasco da direita para a esquerda". Neville quase sorriu mas se conteve, olhando para a mesa.

"Um, dois... Cinco", contou mentalmente os frascos da direita para a esquerda de Hermione.

Já ia pegando o frasco selecionado quando Mione fez um gesto, rodava os dedos, indicando que era a direita dele e não dela, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e pegou o quinto frasco do outro lado. Ela respirou fundo. Snape mantinha o olhar de raposa velha para o garoto. Mione continuou a ajudá-lo. Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Rony resolveu contribuir também. Segurou o canivete na mão e gesticulou para o menino, indicando que deveria cortar as raízes. Neville começou a picar, nervoso, as raízes. Snape fez uma expressão de decepção.

- Isso mesmo, Nev - disse Rony baixinho, apoiando o amigo.

Mas só tinha executado a terça parte da tarefa. Ele ergueu de novo o rosto, encontrando os olhos frios do professor de Poções, mas enxergou atrás dele Harry, Rony e Hermione segurando as folhas secas de Dilenia para que o garoto as reconhecesse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e pegou o bolinho de folhas amarradas na pontinha da mesa. Retirou algumas e Harry indicou o que devia ser feito, esfregando as folhas que segurava uma na outra, macerando-as. Neville fez o mesmo. Snape crispou os lábios, que ficaram pálidos de tanto que apertou.

Agora só faltava a Ampulária. Segurou o caramujo e já ia colocando no caldeirão, sob um olhar vitorioso de Snape. Mas parou o que ia fazer, mesmo sem notar que não só os três amigos como os outros alunos da Grifinória acenavam que deveria esperar antes de colocar o caramujo na poção. Tinha conseguido se lembrar sozinho que ainda não podia acrescentar o bichinho. Ele olhou para o professor e disse, sorrindo timidamente.

- Eu tenho que esperar agora professor. Dez minutos - Snape franziu a testa. Mas, mesmo bufando, mandou que o garoto se sentasse.

Draco e os outros sonserinos estavam revoltados com o que tinha acontecido. Malfoy estava prestes a erguer a mão, em protesto, quando o professor se voltou para a turma, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios enquanto acompanhava Neville com o olhar até o garoto se sentar, entre apertos de mão e tapinhas nas costas dos colegas, em seu lugar. Quando finalmente se sentou Draco ergueu a mão.

- Sim Sr. Malfoy? - ele olhou divertido para Draco.

- Professor, eu não acredito que o senhor não vai retirar os dez pontos dele - Harry franziu a testa para Malfoy. - Ele trapaceou...

- Não - respondeu o professor. - Eu não vou retirar os dez pontos do Sr. Longbottom - Hermione olhou de Harry para Rony, surpresa com a atitude benevolente do professor. - Eu vou retirar trinta pontos, dez para cada um de vocês que ajudou o Sr. Longbottom a trapacear. Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger - os três abaixaram as cabeças. Tinha sido bom demais para ser verdade. Sorrindo, Snape encerrou a aula sob risadinhas abafadas dos sonserinos.

Saíram o mais rápido que puderam da masmorra. Toda aquela tensão tinha sido em vão. Mas pelo menos, Mione argumentou, Neville tinha se lembrado da última parte sozinho. Rumaram para o Salão Principal, roxos de fome. Tinham tido dois tempos seguidos de Poções e agora só o que poderia refazê-los era almoçar.

Quando chegaram lá encontraram Gina. Ela tinha acabado a aula bem antes dos amigos e tinha um recado da professora McGonagall para Harry.

- Oi - ela disse, animada, mas se conteve ao ver o semblante dos amigos. - O que foi que houve? - Harry em alguns segundos enviou a cena para a mente dela, viu rapidamente o que tinha acontecido na aula de Poções.

- Ah! - disse, entendendo o motivo da insatisfação do três. Rony e Mione acharam aquilo estranho mas não deram importância. Estavam também muito chateados. Ela começou a falar. - Harry, McGonagall me pediu para avisar você que já pode iniciar as inscrições para o time de quadribol. Mas ela sugere que você espere os alunos franceses chegarem. Ela ouviu dizer que eles jogam muito bem e seriam uma grande força para o nosso time se pudéssemos escolher entre aqueles que vierem temporariamente para a Grifinória. Eu concordo com ela - Harry respondeu sem emoção, olhando friamente para ela enquanto cortava o pedaço de frango no seu prato.

- Você concorda? Sério? Eu pensei que eu era o capitão do time - ela olhou para ele estranhando o seu comportamento. Rony quase engasgou com o suco.

- Harry! - Mione falou.

- O que houve com você? Não precisava responder assim - Rony emendou, tossindo, recuperando-se do engasgo.

- É... Ninguém está te obrigando a fazer nada... - Gina respirou fundo. Abaixou a cabeça e passaram o resto do almoço em um silêncio muito incômodo.

Quando acabaram Harry se levantou depressa e saiu andando na frente, sem ao menos esperar os amigos. Mas Rony o chamou antes que saísse porta afora.

- Hey, espera - eles se aproximaram, Harry tinha parado ao chamado de Rony. - Temos tempo livre agora. Vamos jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo? - Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Tenho que cumprir detenção agora. Estou indo buscar os apetrechos de limpeza com Filch e vou para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme - disse, desanimado.

- Quer ouvir algo animador então? - disse Rony. - Simas me disse, que uma garota da Sonserina disse para uma colega dele do quinto ano da Corvinal que a detenção do Malfoy é lavar pratos na cozinha, sob supervisão de Dobby - Harry sorriu.

- Dobby vai a-ca-bar com ele - disse Mione. - Ele vai sentir na pele o que é ser um elfo doméstico - ela já ia começar com o seu discurso pronto do F.A.L.E. mas Harry encerrou o assunto.

- Está bem gente, então eu vou indo - disse em tom monótono.

"Harry", Gina o chamou de novo, mentalmente. "Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?", ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, sem entender, o brilho de sempre no olhar parecia estar de volta.

Ele esticou a mão para ela, carinhosamente, mas Gina não aceitou. Olhou ressentida para ele e virou às costas dizendo apenas "boa sorte na limpeza". Rony olhou para Hermione enquanto Harry se dirigia para o lado oposto de Gina, ambos cabisbaixos. Os dois não tinham entendido absolutamente nada mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Harry entrou no velho conhecido banheiro do primeiro andar munido de balde, esponja e esfregão. Devia limpar o chão e esfregar cada privada e pia. Assim que entrou ouviu os gemidos de Murta. Respirou fundo e resolveu cumprimentar a fantasma.

- Er... Murta? - o som abafado do choro parou instantaneamente.

- É você, Harry? - ela atravessou o boxe, sorrindo.

- É... - disse, sem jeito. - Você não se importa que eu faça a limpeza do seu banheiro, não é mesmo? - a fantasma corou, assumindo um tom prateado.

- Claro que não... - Você quis vir limpar o meu banheiro, Harry? - ela deu uma risadinha nervosa, que ecoou pelas paredes de azulejos. Harry não sabia o que era mais irritante, o choro ou a risada da garota.

- Eu... - pensou depressa. Não podia responder que não ou a fantasma começaria a soluçar, ou pior, inundaria o banheiro, aumentando o trabalho. - Eu posso começar a limpeza? - optou por não responder. Mas Murta estava tão vidrada por tê-lo ali que nem reparou que tinha ignorado a sua pergunta. Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e ele começou a limpar os boxes. Quanto mais rápido fizesse mais rápido sairia de lá. Ainda queria conversar com Gina, teria que procurá-la depois de terminar o serviço. Não entendia por que ela tinha ficado tão triste com ele após o almoço.

- Harry! - disse a fantasma, forçando uma voz doce, interrompendo os pensamentos e a tarefa do rapaz.

- Sim Murta? - ele teve que se controlar para não bufar. O calor estava insuportável ali e já estava começando a suar.

- Eu te ajudaria, sabe? Mas eu não posso... - ela soluçou baixinho e já ia começar a chorar quando Harry a interrompeu.

- Não, está ótimo, sua companhia já ajuda - mentiu, evitando que Murta começasse a chorar convulsivamente. Ela teria corado muito se estivesse viva mas resolveu retribuir as palavras gentis de Harry.

- Sabe, as pessoas trabalham melhor com música - Harry tinha até medo do que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Foi quando começou a cantar desafinadamente, com uma voz aguda e deprimente. Parecia uma gralha.

Harry respirou fundo. Ainda ficaria pelo menos duas horas ali. Talvez fossem melhor os gemidos e o choro, a detenção não poderia ser pior, pensou. Mas só achava isso porque não sabia como Malfoy estava se saindo na sua tarefa.

Draco tinha saído furioso do Salão Principal e ido direto para a cozinha da escola. Quando chegou lá ficou completamente infeliz ao ver que quem supervisionaria sua detenção era Dobby, o ex-elfo doméstico de sua família. O elfo olhou para a cara dele com uma expressão de satisfação que só experimentava no Natal ou em qualquer outra ocasião em que recebia roupas novas.

- Bem, senhor Malfoy está encrencado, senhor, muito encrencado - Dobby ria, segurando as orelhas.

- Cale essa boca, coisa estúpida - respondeu Draco, sem medir as conseqüências dos próprios atos. Dobby tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Não deve falar assim com Dobby, não senhor, menino Malfoy. Não mesmo - Dobby balançou os braços sobre a cabeça e em apenas um segundo um comprido avental cor de rosa de bolinha amarelas estava vestindo Draco. O garoto não teve nem tempo de se manifestar. Dobby o empurrou contra uma das pias com uma enorme pilha de pratos. - Pode começar, ex-amo Malfoy. O senhor tem muito que fazer aqui, Dobby tem ordens para manter o senhor na linha - o garoto bufou mas Dobby franziu a testa, amendrontando-o. Não podia fazer nada ou pegaria outra detenção ou, o que seria pior, perderia pontos para a Sonserina. Só lhe restou obedecer e começar a lavar a enorme pilha de pratos.

Quando finalmente terminou, uma hora depois, começou a desamarrar o laço do horrível avental - que só tinha percebido que usava agora. Mas Dobby veio correndo e, guinchando, empurrou-o para a outra extremidade da cozinha.

- Não, não, não, não, não... - disse o elfo repetidas vezes. - O senhor ainda não está liberado, não senhor, não está. Dobby tem que mantê-lo mais uma hora ocupado. Vamos. Dobby vai mostrar os tanques de arear panelas - Draco respirou fundo. Não tinha idéia do que era arear uma panela mas quando viu uma fileira inteira de tanques cobertos de panelas e vários elfos domésticos as esfregando arduamente entendeu do que se tratava o serviço. - Venha, ex-senhor de Dobby, Dobby separou as panelas de mingau, para o senhor arear - Draco olhou enojado para as dezenas de panelas cobertas de um grude amarelo esbranquiçado. Depois observou as próprias mãos delicadas e imaginou que sairia dali coberto de calos. Desanimado, pegou uma esponja metálica e começou a imitar o que os outros elfos faziam. Dobby sorriu, satisfeito. - Quando acabar Dobby talvez libere senhor Malfoy para ir - ainda acrescentou com um sorriso maroto. - Harry Potter vai gostar de saber que o senhor ficou muito bem neste avental - Draco emburrou a cara mas não fez nenhum comentário. Sabia que custaria a ele provavelmente ter que arear as panelas do tanque ao lado. Depois de mais uma hora de tortura ele saiu bufando da cozinha.

Andava depressa pelos corredores, olhando para os dedos calejados e imaginando se alguém o tinha visto sair da cozinha. Foi quando viu um vulto sentado em uma das salas de aula vazias. Passaria direto mas alguma coisa fez com que voltasse. Parou na porta da sala e viu que o vulto era de uma menina, cabelos de fogo. Ela chorava. Ele tossiu, entrando na sala, e ela se virou.

- Ah! É você? - ela disse, fungando.

- Weasley? - disse, estranhando a presença dela ali. Ela não disse mais nada. Ele se aproximou. - De novo chorando? - da última vez que eles tinham conversado, no ano anterior, ela também estava chorando.

- É o que parece, né? - ela disse com um certo tom aborrecido. Gina não tinha achado nada legal a atitude dele com Harry. Mas também estava tão chateada com o namorado que não pôde cobrar de Draco alguma satisfação pelo que ele tinha feito.

- O que parece... - repetiu, intrigado. - Engraçado... Nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem ser – completou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Gina ergueu o olhar para ele, curiosa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos dela.

O olhar cinzento e frio a deixou tão tensa que ela abaixou a cabeça. Ele segurou delicadamente seu queixo, erguendo-o com a mão, forçando-a a encará-lo. Ela se sentiu incomodada com aquele toque e retirou a mão fria de Draco de seu rosto, segurando-a na sua, abaixando-a. Percebeu que a mão dele estava machucada e áspera, como resultado da detenção. Draco reteve a mão de Gina na sua. Nesse exato instante Harry, que já tinha acabado de limpar o banheiro de Murta e agora estava procurando Gina pelo castelo, passou no corredor do lado de fora da sala e notou que havia alguém ali. Ele se aproximou o suficiente para não ser visto mas não pôde evitar que Draco percebesse a sua presença, embora não tivesse deixado transparecer isso. Malfoy apenas continuou a conversa, como se o outro garoto não estivesse assistindo escondido.

- Você quer mesmo que eu diga, Gina? - disse o primeiro nome dela, enfatizando-o de propósito, e ela puxou a mão bruscamente do toque dele, imaginando que não gostaria de ouvir o que tinha para falar.

- Não, eu não quero que você diga - estava realmente ficando perturbada com aquela conversa.

- Mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo – disse, levantando apenas uma sobrancelha. Malícia pura brilhando nos olhos acinzentados. - Seu namoro com o Potter - cuspiu o nome de Harry, como se fosse um insulto - Perfeito... - ela segurou a respiração, temendo o final da frase. - Não é assim tão perfeito como todos pensam, não é? - ela sentiu subitamente uma raiva incontrolável. Afinal, mesmo estando profundamente magoada com Harry quem Malfoy pensava que era para falar sobre o relacionamento de tal forma?

- Como você ousa? - ela perguntou, erguendo-se da cadeira em que estava sentada, investindo contra o garoto. Ele a segurou pelos dois punhos, evitando o tapa que ela daria nele. Harry ainda assistia a cena, indeciso agora se deveria entrar e intervir. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava curioso, queria saber qual seria o desfecho daquela conversa. - Me solta Malfoy - disse secamente. Draco apertou os olhos para ela, novamente desafiando aqueles olhos castanhos a encontrarem os seus, mas dessa vez ela não hesitou. Olhou fixamente para ele, que estudou o olhar dela por alguns instantes. - Me solta agora! - exigiu. Ele sorriu, parecia satisfeito. Soltou os punhos dela e disse, baixinho, de costas, já se encaminhando para a porta.

- Como se você realmente quisesse... - ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender o que queria dizer.

- Quisesse o quê, Malfoy? - ele olhou para a porta e viu Harry se encolher, evitando ser visto, respondeu calmamente.

- Que eu a soltasse... - saiu, deixando a frase no ar. Ela ficou furiosa e ainda gritou.

- EU TE DESPREZO, DRACO MALFOY! - sentiu como se os pulmões fossem explodir de tão alto que berrou. Depois se encolheu na cadeira, soluçando. Falou baixinho. - Eu te desprezo mas você está certo sobre o meu namoro... - disse para si mesma. Harry ouviu e foi nesse momento que entrou na sala.

Gina se assustou. Harry estava ali de pé, olhando para ela. Os olhos verdes repletos de uma tristeza imensa. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela suspirou, sabia que tinha ouvido o que tinha acabado de falar mas preferia imaginar que não tinha conseguido ouvir.

Estava magoada com ele mas não queria que Harry também ficasse. Ele se aproximou dela, devagar. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Tinha certeza absoluta agora, só de olhar para ele, que tinha ouvido pelo menos a última frase.

Harry estava agora exatamente à sua frente e ergueu seu rosto da mesma forma que Draco havia feito antes mas a mão dele estava quente. Ele ficou alguns segundos parado, esperando que o olhar de Gina encontrasse o dele, esperando que ela criasse coragem suficiente para isso.

- Você acha mesmo isso? Que o nosso namoro não é perfeito? - ela suspirou fundo. Sabia que ele perguntaria aquilo.

- Não é isso... Foi o seu jeito na hora do almoço. Simplesmente... - ele a cortou.

- Eu não sei o que está havendo, Gina. Só sei que sinto muito por você está assim - ela se surpreendeu com as palavras dele. Imaginou que fosse cobrá-la e não a consolar daquele jeito. - De alguma forma sinto que a culpa é minha - afirmou. Ela ia dizer que não era mas não conseguiu. Acabou confirmando para ele com a cabeça. - Eu não quero te fazer sofrer. Nunca. Eu te amo, eu... - mas já tinha sido o suficiente para ela.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. Tanto que dói - disse, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

Ela abraçou Harry com força, agarrando-se a ele. Era como se estivesse emergindo do fundo de um poço de águas escuras para respirar de novo. Ele retribuiu o abraço e o abismo que existia entre os dois desapareceu por completo. Gina ainda estava quente pela raiva que tinha sentido de Malfoy antes. Harry sentiu o calor dela invadir o seu corpo e de repente não era mais capaz de respirar, de pensar, de fazer mais nada... Seu mundo agora parecia estar reduzido a ela. A garota sentiu a mesma coisa.

Ele então segurou o rosto dela com a mão, delicadamente, e pressionou, gentilmente a princípio e depois com força, os lábios nos dela. Gina sentiu a sala girar e o apertou mais. Ele a beijava de uma forma insana, como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento e não pudessem perder um segundo sequer. Ela foi andando para trás. Harry continuava a beijá-la, agora tinha descido as mãos para a cintura dela e começava a procurar alguma abertura nas suas vestes, para senti-la mais próxima de si, tocando a sua pele.

Ela caminhou de costas até encostar na mesa do professor. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a levantou do chão, colocando-a sentada, sem parar o que fazia. Agora estava beijando o pescoço dela e o hálito quente dele a deixava arrepiada, completamente louca. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, como que a consultando se deviam continuar, e ela deitou na mesa, puxando-o para si pela gravata em resposta. Abriu, desajeitada, os primeiros botões da camisa dele, alisando o peito descoberto com as mãos delicadas. Harry respirou fundo. Sabia, em alguma parte do seu cérebro imerso em hormônios, que estava fazendo uma loucura. Podia imaginar quantos pontos os dois perderiam para Grifinória se fossem pegos daquele jeito, em cima da mesa de um professor, dentro de uma sala de aula. Provavelmente seriam expulsos da escola. Mas não estava conseguindo realmente se importar com isso naquele momento.

Tinha acabado de encontrar uma fresta nas vestes de Gina e agora a acariciava por debaixo das roupas, a mão passeando livremente pela pele macia e quente dela. Ela nunca tinha experimentado algo como aquilo, nem ele. Ele estava com o corpo todo encostado nela, pressionando-o contra ela, e Gina sentia o quanto Harry estava excitado. Ela mesma não estava obtendo muito sucesso na briga que travava contra o próprio desejo. Gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele.

A sua porção racional gritava incessantemente para ela parar mas fingia não ouvir. Ele agora parecia estar se acalmando da explosão inicial, beijava-a devagar, com calma, a língua dele roçando suavemente na sua. Mas transmitia tanta paixão que ela estava começando a ficar ansiosa com tudo aquilo.

De repente ele parou. Deitou ao seu lado, ocupando o escasso espaço que sobrara na mesa. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar pela boca, parecia aliviado. Estava trêmulo. Olhou sem graça para ela. Gina estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e muito corada. As bochechas incandescentes, os olhos castanhos em brasa, os lábios rubros como duas pétalas de rosa vermelha. Os dois ainda permaneceram se olhando por alguns segundos, ambos ofegantes e suados.

Quando conseguiram normalizar a respiração e as batidas cardíacas começaram a rir descontroladamente. Tinham se dado conta do tamanho da "loucura" que tinham feito. Gina se arrumou da melhor forma que pôde. Colocou a blusa para dentro da saia, abotoando as vestes, e ajeitou a sua gravata. Depois arrumou a de Harry, sorrindo para ele após fechar os botões da camisa do rapaz. Ela estava com muito calor ainda e prenderia os cabelos mas Harry apontou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, para o pescoço dela, onde uma pequena mancha roxa denunciava o "crime". Depois teriam que procurar um feitiço para disfarçar aquilo, antes que Hermione, ou pior, antes que Rony notasse. Ela soltou os cabelos, arrumando-os por sobre os ombros.

- Quantos pontos será que Snape nos tiraria por isso? – Harry disse, rindo e oferecendo a mão para ela, para que descesse da mesa. Dessa vez Gina aceitou.

- Não sei... Mas suponho que tenha valido à pena arriscar... - disse, piscando para ele que, mesmo corando, respondeu com um sorriso.

- É, valeu... - deu um suave beijo nela, abraçou-a pela cintura e, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém no corredor, saiu com ela porta afora.

Eles foram direto para o Salão Principal para o jantar. Afinal não convinha que sua ausência fosse notada por ninguém. Já tinham corrido todos os riscos que podiam naquele dia com saldo para um ano inteiro.


	12. Adivinhando Ou Será Que Não?

Capítulo Doze - Adivinhando... Ou Será Que Não? 

O mês de outubro passou bem rápido. Dumbledore havia abolido o esquema de grupos de estudos, já que os alunos estavam tendo mais ou menos os mesmos conteúdos. O diretor pretendia aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível para que aprendessem uma maior quantidade de informações, queria instruí-los acima de tudo. Sabia que a guerra já tinha começado embora ainda não estivesse abertamente declarada.

Hogwarts estava às vésperas do Halloween e os alunos andavam animados pelos corredores. A decoração com abóboras, morcegos e fantasmas - embora um pouco menos elaborada - já enfeitava os corredores da escola e o Salão Principal. Harry estava particularmente animado pois no final de semana seguinte poderia visitar o vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam tomando café àquela manhã quando Harry chegou. Tinha dormido demais e se atrasado um pouco.

- Bom dia Harry - disse Mione, sorridente. Estava com o livro de Aritmancia apoiado sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia - ele respondeu, passando por Gina e aplicando um beijo no alto da cabeça da namorada, que estava sentada, comendo cereal. Ele se sentou à sua frente, ao lado de Rony, que até então permanecia calado, com uma engraçada expressão no rosto. Harry olhou para ele. - Por que você está assim, Ron? - o amigo pegou um pergaminho e mostrou a ele.

_"Mudança de Horário:_

_Excepcionalmente, a aula de Adivinhação será realizada esta manhã. A professora Trewlaney tem compromissos urgentes no Ministério da Magia esta tarde e não ministrar a aula  no horário de costume._

_Grata pela compreensão._

_Professora Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora da Grifinória_

_Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts"_

Harry ficou tão desanimado quanto Rony mas Gina deu um sorriso para ele.

- Hey - ele disse para a namorada.

- Parece que vamos ter que passar a manhã inteira juntos - a menina sacudiu a cabeça. Rony colocou a mão na testa, inconformado.

- Parabéns aos pombinhos mas isso não melhora em nada o meu humor - Hermione, que já tinha começado a folhear o seu livro, criticou o namorado sem tirar os olhos do que lia.

- Eu disse a vocês que não deviam continuar a assistir as aulas daquela tratante - Rony fez uma careta, exprimindo o desgosto que sentia por Mione estar certa mas não deu o braço a torcer.

- Mas nós precisávamos dos créditos extras e não íamos mesmo fazer uma matéria chata como essa aí - apontou para o "livro interminável" -, que faz os alunos lerem para sempre. Droga, Mione, você nunca vai acabar de ler esse livro... – acrescentou, inconformado.

- Eu sei - ela disse, ainda concentrada na leitura. Ergueu os olhos para o namorado, num sorriso discreto. Estava começando a aprender a lidar melhor com o temperamento Weasley. - A matéria não é chata. E você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, ler para sempre - Rony quase teve uma congestão.

- E desde quando ler para sempre é bom, Mione? - ele agora tinha ultrapassado a tênue linha dos limites da paciência da namorada. Ela apertou os olhos e fechou o livro com um baque. Gina e Harry se entreolharam. Pronto, agora sim discutiriam para valer.

- Ronald Weasley - ela começou, séria, encarando-o. - Você poderia fazer o favor de não descontar as suas frustrações em mim? - Rony a encarou, indignado.

- Frustrações? Que tipo de frustrações eu poderia ter, Hermione? - ele começou a levantar o tom de voz.

- Você quer que eu comece a enumerá-las aqui, na frente de todo mundo? - respondeu secamente. O garoto se contorceu no banco. Harry trocou um olhar com Gina e ela sacudiu a cabeça, encorajando-o a intervir.

- Ron - ele começou, muito sem graça, tocando de leve no ombro do amigo. Rony olhou para ele tão furioso como estava olhando para Hermione.

- O que é, Harry? Agora não - o amigo ergueu as duas mãos, como que se rendendo.

Gina expirou com força o ar pelo nariz. Ela talvez devesse tentar. Rony e Hermione olhavam agora um para o outro fixamente, medindo forças, os olhares pareciam faiscar.

- Ron - Gina começou docemente.

- O quê é? - ele disse, ríspido. Gina pareceu que ia dizer algo mas desistiu.

- Deixa para lá, você não ia querer saber mesmo... - mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha caído na armadilha da irmã.

- Agora fala. Eu quero saber - ele não era apenas um inveterado cabeça dura como tremendamente curioso também, a irmã sabia muito bem disso.

- Se eu falar você vai se acalmar? – disse, concentrada na tigela de cereal, rodando a colher com a ponta dos dedos. Mione estava contendo uma risada. Tinha acabado de perceber o que Gina estava fazendo com o irmão.

- E QUEM ESTÁ NERVOSO? - gritou, atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos que ainda tomavam o café. - Quem está nervoso aqui? - falou em um tom ainda alto, virando-se para Harry. - Harry? - o amigo ia responder mas Mione olhou para ele com um olhar de "ai de você se o proteger".

Harry olhou para Rony, que pediu apoio com o olhar, voltou-se de novo para Hermione, que manteve o mesmo olhar ameaçador. Então ele recorreu a Gina, que o salvou da situação.

- Deixa o Harry fora disso Ron - Harry suspirou, aliviado. - Se você diz que não está nervoso ótimo. Mas não está me parecendo.

- Nem tudo é o que parece - o irmão respondeu prontamente, ela já estava ficando cansada de ouvir aquela frase. Harry percebeu que tinha ficado incomodada e foi a vez de ele de tirá-la da situação constrangedora.

- Vamos, já está na hora da nossa aula. Gina? Ron? - os irmãos se levantaram e Hermione acenou com a cabeça, despedindo. Ela ia para a aula de Aritmancia, sua preferida, e não queria criar mais confusão. Tinha ficado tremendamente aborrecida com o namorado mas não continuaria a conversa naquele momento. Aquilo podia esperar.

Seguiram para as aulas. Rony ainda estava desanimado, Gina tinha usado um truque idiota para fazê-lo se acalmar. Odiava quando ela usava a curiosidade contra ele. Ela fazia isso desde que eram pequenos. Subiram as escadas e entraram na sala de Adivinhação.

Como sempre o calor era insuportável. Rony, Harry e Gina se sentaram no fundo da sala, próximos à janela, evitando não só sentir o cheiro enjoado que emanava de um potinho contendo um pó marrom, que queimava, como também servirem de cobaia para a professora. Rony achou que ela devia ter acendido um pó de raspas do próprio pé devido ao cheiro de chulé que agora impregnava a sala de aula inteira. Foi então que Trewlaney entrou na sala com uma veste escura, os cabelos presos em um coque apertado e uma capa transparente preta. Rony teve que se segurar para não explodir em risos.

- Caramba Harry! - sussurrou.

- Ela parece um urubu gigante - Gina colocou a mão na boca, abafando um riso enquanto apertava a mão de Harry embaixo da carteira. Era a primeira vez que assistia a uma aula junto com ele e estava empolgada com isso.

Trelawney caminhou com sua capa esvoaçante até o meio da sala de aula, levantando alguns risinhos abafados. Apenas Lilá Brown pareceu impressionada com a performance da mulher. Ela permaneceu ali, de pé, um bom tempo calada. Então começou a emitir um som.

- Hum - ela colocou os dedos nas têmporas. Harry e Rony sacudiram a cabeça, indignados com o charlatanismo. Ela ficou mais alguns minutos desse jeito. Harry, Rony e Gina ficaram impressionados com o fôlego da professora.

- Ela deve treinar para isso Harry. Definitivamente, agora a morcegona ganhou a minha admiração - Harry sorriu mas Rony prosseguiu. - Olha, olha - apontou. - Até as moscas no fundo da sala estão tentando o suicídio. Estão voando como bêbadas na direção daquela fumaça fedorenta. Coitadas... - dessa vez Gina não se segurou e deu uma risadinha aguda que pôde ser ouvida pela professora. A esta altura, ela já estava ficando roxa, quase perdendo o fôlego. Então a interrupção foi muito providencial.

- Ah! Sim... - ela disse abrindo um olho, depois o outro. Suspirou fundo, encenando um retorno ao estado de consciência, e se voltou para a turma.

- Temos uma aluna nova na nossa classe - Gina apertou com força a mão de Harry, estava em pânico. Não imaginava que poderia se tornar o centro das atenções em uma aula daquelas. Nem queria. Harry olhou desconfiado para a professora, não sabia o que poderia querer com Gina. - Levante-se Srta. Weasley. Como é a sua primeira aula terá o privilégio de me ajudar. E já que interrompeu a minha concentração... - Rony fez uma careta e falou baixinho entre os dentes, colocando a mão na frente da boca.

- É, Gina, você escolhe, ou você é ajudante dela ou alguém arranca todos seus dentes, raspa sua cabeça e pinta na sua careca o brasão da Sonserina. Eu recomendo a segunda opção, é bem melhor... - Harry balançou a cabeça, para Rony se calar. As brincadeiras não estavam ajudando no momento. Gina ficou de pé e andou até a professora.

- Muito bem. Srta. Weasley, Srta. Weasley... - disse várias vezes, com um tom debochado, o que irritou muito a Harry e Rony.

Gina também estava aborrecida mas não manifestou a sua insatisfação com aquilo. A professora então agarrou de súbito a mão direita da garota, que deu um grito de susto. Harry fez menção de se levantar. Trewlaney apenas olhou para ele, indicando que deveria permanecer sentado. Ele virou para Rony, que fez um gesto para que tivesse calma.

- Se essa coruja preta fizer algo à sua irmã eu não respondo pelos meus atos - Rony ficou impressionado. Mas estava curioso para saber o que a professora queria com Gina.

- Senão vejamos... - disse ela, segurando o punho de Gina. Manteve a palma da mão da menina aberta e a aproximou do rosto.

Gina estava assustada, envergonhada e muito desconfortável com aquilo. Harry sacudia as pernas de baixo da mesa, ansioso para tirá-la daquela situação. Parecia estar adivinhando o que viria em seguida.

- Hum - disse a professora, olhando fixamente para a mão da menina. - Hum - Gina estava ficando cansada, a mão começava a formigar e os pulsos tinham as marcas das unhas da professora, que estava apertando para valer. Rony se mexia, inquieto, na cadeira. - Essa é a sua linha do coração, Srta. Weasley - Gina olhou para ela, desinteressada. - Aqui estão gravados todos os amores que a Srta. conhecerá ao longo da sua vida inteira - Gina acompanhou com o olhar o dedo da professora percorrer a linha próxima aos dedos mínimo, anelar e médio. - Eu vejo apenas um.

Gina sorriu, erguendo a cabeça e trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry. Pelo menos aquilo era verdade. Se bem que qualquer um que visse seu jeito com ele poderia fazer aquela previsão facilmente. Gina não escondia de ninguém o amor incondicional que sentia por Harry. Ele olhou com carinho para ela, sabia exatamente o que estava pensando.

- Mas aproveite, querida, porque não vai durar - Gina sentiu como se tivessem jogado um balde de água fria em sua cabeça.

- Ahn? - disse, como quem acorda de um sonho bom.

- Não vai durar, querida. As linhas não mentem... Não vai durar nem um ano, porque ele vai... - Rony olhou para Harry e os dois disseram juntos, monotonamente despreocupados.

- Morrer... - e riram um para o outro.

Mas a professora não completou a frase daquele jeito. Ao invés disso a expressão trágica no rosto dela se transformou. Rolou os olhos para cima e Gina deu um grito. Harry e Rony, que ainda riam, pararam e se levantaram das carteiras. A professora avançou para Gina e agarrou com força os dois punhos da garota. Harry se projetou para frente, derrubando a carteira, os livros com as interrogações na capa caíram, provocando dois baques surdos no chão. Rony o seguiu. A morcega velha tinha ido longe demais. Tinha passado dos limites. Ela escorregou as mãos para o pescoço de Gina e completou a frase.

- Não vai durar porque ele vai odiar você e depois ele vai... - e começou a rir. Gina estava muito assustada, as lágrimas escorriam pelas faces e o resto da turma estava em choque. - MATAR VOSSSSCÊ... - sibilou.

Harry e Rony agora tentavam fazer a professora soltar do pescoço de Gina. Por fim, quando finalmente conseguiram, a menina tossia e Trelawney, que ainda tinha tentado puxá-la para si, agarrando a sua mão direita, parecia ter voltado a normal e segurava a mão de Gina, como se nada tivesse acontecido, então completou a frase com a voz trágica.

- É, querida, não vai durar por que ele vai morrer tragicamente - ninguém entendeu absolutamente nada.

Gina ficou atônita. Puxou a mão bruscamente, levando-a ao pescoço machucado. Harry a abraçou e a professora olhou espantada para os dois garotos e para as duas carteiras no chão.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, por que aquelas carteiras estão no chão? Os senhores arruinaram os seus livros - Harry olhou impressionado para a professora, Rony massageava o punho de Gina, ainda com marcas de unhas.

Harry estava com tanta raiva que pensou que poderia lançar a maldição Cruciatus na professora se soubesse como executar. Mas, ao invés disso, simplesmente berrou.

- ESTOU FORA! FORA DAQUI! NUNCA MAIS ASSISTO UMA AULA DESSAS SEQUER. A SENHORA NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO! NÃO COM ELA!

- Vamos Gina - ele segurou na mão da menina, orientando-a para fora da sala.

- Ron, você vem? - não tinha nem precisado chamar. Rony vinha logo atrás.

- EU DIGO O MESMO... - berrou Rony. Trelawney tinha a expressão tão curiosa quanto o resto dos alunos mas não esboçou nenhuma reação. Mas Rony ainda voltou, decidido. - ...SUA MORCEGA SECA!

Depois que os três saíram da sala ela liberou a turma. Não havia mais condições de continuar a aula.

Harry, Rony e Gina estavam indignados com o que tinha acontecido na aula de Adivinhação. Sabiam que a professora tinha sérios problemas mentais mas não imaginavam que a obsessão dela em atazanar a vida de Harry fosse tão absurda daquele jeito. Foram imediatamente até a sala comunal. Passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e se sentaram no sofá em frente à lareira. Gina ainda estava nervosa, a mão fria e trêmula entrelaçada a de Harry. Ela suspirou fundo, tentando se recuperar. Rony estava morrendo de pena da irmã.

- Que ódio daquela coruja velha - ele bufou, levantando e dando um soco no ar. Harry olhou para ele, indicando que deveriam se concentrar em Gina naquele momento. Rony se virou para ela. - Gina... - a garota olhou para ele. Ainda estava nervosa e parecia que recomeçaria a chorar a qualquer momento. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, para que ele saísse. Seria melhor que conversasse com ela a sós. Rony entendeu e, dando um leve beijo na testa da irmã, disse.

- Eu vou estar lá em cima caso você precise de mim - ela forçou um sorriso e mandou um beijo para o irmão, que já subia as escadas para o dormitório.

- Gina - Harry começou a falar mas ela o abraçou, finalmente desmoronando. Parecia que estava realmente esperando que o irmão saísse para desabar.

Ele esperou que ela terminasse de soluçar, afagando seus cabelos enquanto sentia suas lágrimas quentes dela encharcarem as vestes. Quando ela pareceu se acalmar ele a afastou carinhosamente e secou com os polegares as lágrimas da menina.

- Shhhhh - disse baixinho. - Não chora. Assim você sabe que eu não agüento - ela se esforçou para sorrir para ele.

- Eu te amo Harry! - disse com a voz miúda. - Você acha que... - ele interrompeu a namorada.

- Não! Não tem a menor possibilidade disso Gina - sabia que ela estava preocupada com as palavras da professora. As palavras tinham doído mais do que o estrangulamento.

- Mas ela acertou sobre a linha, você é o único e... - ele cortou-a novamente.

- Gina, até a Mione podia fazer aquela previsão. E olha que ela não acredita nessas coisas. Aquela morcega transfigurada não tem mais o que fazer. Já previu a minha morte umas mil vezes, e eu morri? - Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Então não acredite no que ela diz. Eu nunca odiaria você, Gina. Eu te amo mais que tudo na vida. E nunca mataria você. Eu prefiro estar morto antes disso - ela ergueu a mão e pôs nos lábios dele.

- Não diga isso. Eu não suporto sequer pensar nessa possibilidade - ele sacudiu a cabeça para ela, acalmando-a.

- Eu só quero que você não fique preocupada com o que aquela urubu depenada disse - Gina riu.

- Está bem Harry. Você tem razão... - ela abraçou o garoto, que recostou no sofá.

Gina ficou encostada nele enquanto Harry fazia carinho em sua cabeça, até que dormiu. Ele passou algum tempo curtindo aquela sensação, imerso no cheiro dela, sentindo o compasso da respiração tranqüila de Gina contra o próprio peito. Até que Mione entrou na sala comunal, muito agitada. Ela já ia começar a falar com Harry quando ele indicou que Gina dormia, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios, para que Mione falasse baixo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e sussurrou.

- Você não imagina o que aconteceu - ele sinalizou para que a amiga se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Nem você – Hermione ignorou o que ele disse.

- Depois você me conta. Cadê o Ron? - ele apontou para os dormitórios.

- Ah!

- O que você quer me falar? - Gina ressonou no colo dele e Harry sorriu.

- Descobri por que a aula de vocês foi adiantada - ele ficou surpreso com o que amiga disse. - Eu ouvi a professora McGonagall falando com o professor Flitwick. A charlatã foi chamada ao Ministério da Magia hoje à tarde para tentar adivinhar alguma coisa sobre um assassinato - Harry se mexeu bruscamente no sofá, despertando Gina sem querer. A garota acordou, esfregando os olhos. Mione deu um sorrisinho rápido para ela, que ainda estava completamente sonada.

- Assassinato? - Rony descia as escadas e se juntou aos amigos.

- O que houve? Por quê essas caras? – disse, assustado com o semblante dos três. Mione ignorou a presença dele, ainda estava aborrecida.

- Essa manhã encontraram o corpo do ex-Ministro, Cornélio Fudge. O pobre coitado teve todos os ossos do corpo esmagados. Eles não têm idéia do que possa ter feito tal estrago, por isso chamaram Trewlaney. Para ver se ela tem alguma inspiração sobre o culpado ou sobre o que pode ter feito isso a ele - Harry e Rony engoliram em seco, Gina lembrou imediatamente do sonho que tinha tido. A voz do homem que Nagini tinha matado. Por isso tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido aquela voz. Era o ex-chefe do seu pai.

- Era ele... - Gina disse simplesmente e não falou mais nada, tinha acabado de cair desmaiada, sob as expressões assustadas de Harry, Rony e Hermione.


	13. Feito Cães e Gatos

Capítulo Treze – Feito Cães e Gatos 

Harry segurou Gina no colo e subiu as escadas para os dormitórios com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione. Não convinha que ficassem expostos na sala comunal afinal, dentro de poucos minutos os alunos estariam lotando a sala para esperar pelo almoço.

Estavam muito preocupados com a menina, esperaram alguns minutos para ver se ela acordava mas já estava quase na hora do almoço e já podiam ouvir os alunos subindo as escadas para se lavar para o almoço. Mione pensou rápido. Sacou a varinha.

- _Enervate_! - um jorro amarelo saiu da ponta da varinha e Gina abriu os olhos. Nessa hora estavam entrando duas colegas de quarto da menina. Cumprimentaram as garotas e desceram as escadas, Gina amparada em Harry, ainda tonta.

Foram até o Salão Principal em silêncio. Sentaram afastados dos outros, na ponta da mesa. Gina ainda tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry. Rony e Hermione se sentaram do outro lado, ainda não tinham trocado uma palavra um com o outro.

- Gina - Harry finalmente falou. - O que houve com você? - a garota ainda não sabia se devia ou não contar o sonho que tinha tido. Tinha medo de assustar os outros. Preferiu desconversar.

- Acho que eu me assustei com o que Mione disse. Também tinha acabado de acordar e estava com fome... - tentava agrupar vários motivos, tentando melhorar a desculpa que tinha inventado.

- Você nos deu um susto, não foi Mione? - Rony resolveu ignorar o fato de a namorada ainda não ter se dirigido a ele. Ela ficou muda e continuou ignorando o que dizia. Ele insistiu. - Hein Mione? Não foi? - ela olhou aborrecida para o outro lado. As travessas tinham acabado de se encher magicamente de asas de frango fritas e outras iguarias.

Harry e Gina começaram a comer, desanimados. Pelo visto os dois ainda estavam brigados.

- Mione - ele insistiu mais uma vez. A namorada se virou. O olhar dela estava vazio. Não dava para adivinhar o que se passava dentro dela. - Você não está falando comigo? - ela bufou e respondeu.

- Parabéns Ronald Weasley. É a primeira coisa certa que você diz hoje. Aliás, a segunda, porque estava preocupada com a Gina, sim - disse de modo irônico. Harry e Gina trocaram olhares desanimados. Rony arregalou os olhos.

- É a terceira - disse, resignado. Mione ficou espantada.

- Terceira? E, por acaso, qual foi a segunda? - arriscou.

- Foi quando eu chamei a Trelawney de morcega seca - Mione cuspiu o suco de abóbora longe, quase no rosto de Harry, que se afastou, escapando por um triz.

- Você disse isso mesmo? - perguntou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo.

- Disse. Logo depois de desistir de fazer a matéria dela - Mione abriu um sorriso.

- Desistir? - estranhou.

- É. Eu e o Harry. Nós abandonamos a sala de aula. Foi uma confusão só... - riu, divertindo-se com o que tinha dito no final. Contaram rapidamente como tinha sido a aula e Mione ficou tão revoltada quanto os três.

- Essa mulher devia ser proibida de dar aulas - Mione disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu também acho. Concordo plenamente - disse Rony, catedrático. Mione olhou para ele com um certo cinismo.

- Ah! Você acha? É mesmo Ronald? E concorda plenamente comigo? - o garoto engoliu em seco.

- É... – disse, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. - Acho - gaguejou.

- Não é exatamente o que você pensava hoje de manhã - disse em tom vitorioso.

- Eu sei... - ele abaixou a cabeça, resignado. - Anda. Pode dizer... – disse, desanimado. Ela franziu a testa.

- Dizer o quê? - não tinha entendido onde queria chegar.

- O clássico "Eu te disse". Aí nós voltamos a ficar de bem - ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- E quem disse que isso vai ser o suficiente pra nós ficarmos de bem, Ron? - disse isso forma carinhosa e ele percebeu que na realidade ela já tinha voltado ao normal.

- Seus olhos - ela corou. Harry e Gina fingiram que não tinham ouvido. Mione ficou curiosa.

- Meus olhos? - perguntou, intrigada.

- É. Você sabia que quando você está braba comigo eles ficam diferentes, distantes, apáticos, frios. Agora eu os sinto quentes de novo - ela sorriu. Não imaginava que ele pudesse perceber esse tipo de coisa. - Estou certo? - ela riu, contrariada.

- Está - ele se inclinou e deu um beijo estalado em seus lábios. Agora tinham selado a paz. Ela se voltou para Gina. - Você está mesmo bem? - a garota sacudiu a cabeça mas ainda não tinha convencido Harry. - Eu fiquei muito preocupada Gina. Tem certeza de que não quer ir à enfermaria? - pensou que talvez a menina estivesse doente.

- Não Mione. Estou bem, sério - disse isso mais para se convencer do que para convencer a amiga. Harry percebeu e, olhando nos olhos dela, disse, sem abrir a boca.

_"Eu fiquei preocupado. Muito"_, disse, segurando a pontinha do queixo dela com a mão. Ela forçou um sorriso e ele leu seu olhar. Ela estava realmente escondendo alguma coisa. De repente ele falou de novo, de modo que os outros ouviram. Tinha a expressão estranha, aborrecida.

- Eu odeio que escondam as coisas de mim. Odeio mesmo - ela se surpreendeu.

- Harry, eu... - ela tentou se justificar. Rony e Hermione ficaram perplexos com a atitude de Harry.

- Não me interrompa Virgínia. Odeio isso também - ele olhou completamente tomado de ódio para ela. Gina se assustou.

- Harry! - Mione e Rony disseram juntos para ele, que fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Parecia que tinha despertado de um cochilo.

- Ahn? - respondeu. - O que vocês estavam dizendo mesmo? - Gina olhou sentida para ele mas aquela expressão apavorante tinha sumido do rosto dele. Ele estava normal de novo, com a mesma ternura de antes.

- Harry? - ela disse, testando se era seguro falar com ele.

- O que foi, meu amor? - respondeu calmamente. Não parecia se lembrar da grosseria que tinha acabado de fazer. Rony e Hermione repararam nisso também. Gina olhou para os dois e resolveram desconversar.

- Nada. Vamos jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo? - ele concordou. Já estavam acabando de almoçar e teriam o resto da tarde livre. Seria uma boa distração.

Enquanto isso, no Ministério da Magia, a notícia sobre o assassinato de Fudge causava uma grande comoção. É claro que os funcionários estavam satisfeitíssimos com o mandato de Moody mas tinha sido um grande choque para todos.

A professora Trewlaney passou exaustivas duas horas em algo que ela autodenominou um transe conectivo, tentando se conectar com o possível assassino. Obviamente em vão. Dumbledore e os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix foram chamados para uma reunião extraordinária. Afinal tinha sido Mundungo e a polícia trouxa que haviam encontrado o corpo macerado do ex-Ministro em um depósito de lixo afastado do centro de Londres.

Sirius e Snape demoraram algum tempo para aparatarem no Ministério. Sirius ainda estava sendo mantido escondido por Remo e Snape estava fora da escola, mantendo contato com os antigos Comensais, como Dumbledore havia lhe pedido.

Logo no início da reunião o diretor passou a palavra para Snape. Ele e todos os outros gostariam de saber o impacto daquele assassinato na perspectiva dos Comensais.

- Severo, espero que você traga alguma informação que possa nos ajudar – disse, muito sério, encarando o professor de Poções por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. Sirius fez uma tênue careta de desgosto. Mas Snape percebeu e, erguendo as sobrancelhas, desdenhoso, começou a falar.

- Professor, caros colegas, infelizmente o que eu posso acrescentar ao caso não trará grandes novidades. Muito mesmo o elucidará - as expressões antes curiosas e esperançosas passaram a revelar um grande desapontamento.

- Continue Severo - Moody o encorajou.

- Bem, o fato é que eu fui ao bar que os Comensais costumam se reunir na Travessa do Tranco e, fingindo estar relaxando, tomando algumas cervejas amanteigadas, escutei algumas conversas - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

- "timo Snape, agora vamos dar ouvidos a fofocas de bar. Maravilha. Eu suponho que não devamos apostar a segurança do mundo mágico e do meu afilhado tomando como base os devaneios de meia dúzia de bêbados - o rosto de Snape se contorceu inteiro. Ele ia responder à altura mas Dumbledore interviu.

- Sirius, mantenha a calma. Ainda não ouvimos o que Severo tem a nos dizer. O trabalho dele pode parecer simples mas ele está correndo um grande risco também. Em nome da Ordem e da segurança de tudo o que mais prezamos - Sirius bufou.

- Eu queria estar correndo os riscos. Eu devia estar correndo todos os riscos. O Harry precisa de mim. Eu sou praticamente tudo o que restou para ele e é muito frustrante que eu tenha que ficar escondido em um buraco enquanto pessoas que sequer gostam dele zelam por sua segurança - os olhos de Snape se estreitaram. Ele e Sirius mediram forças com os olhares por alguns segundos mas Arabella interrompeu a guerra pessoal dos dois.

- Por favor, vamos terminar a reunião. Agora não é o momento para rivalidades antigas aflorarem - eles sacudiram a cabeça, contrariados, e Snape recomeçou a contar o que sabia.

- O fato é que tudo o que eu ouvi dá a entender que realmente o assassinato foi obra de Você-Sabe-Quem. Os ânimos estavam exaltados no bar. Havia um clima tenso no ar. Alguns Comensais comentaram que tinha sido uma grande burrice, Fudge dar uma pista furada para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mas ouvi também outros justificarem o ato estúpido de Cornélio com o fato de ele estar dominado pela Maldição Imperius. O que eu, particularmente, acho muito provável. Ele nunca deu qualquer indício de ser favorável ao lado negro. Embora fosse um patético idiota - Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então Severo, o que nós sabemos é que Fudge, dominado pela Maldição Imperius, deu a Voldemort alguma informação errada ou ultrapassada. Sendo por isso morto - Arabella continuou.

- Bem, resta então somente um mistério. Que informação Cornélio poderia ter que fosse útil ao Lord das Trevas, uma vez que este estava fora da Inglaterra, na Irlanda, sem contato com nenhuma pessoa daqui? - Remo ficou alguns segundos calado e então se manifestou.

- Não necessariamente - os outros olharam para ele, surpresos. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore pareceram faiscar. - Percy Weasley. Estava com ele. É possível que tenha dado alguma informação do que acontecia por aqui. Deve ter trocado correspondência com os pais. Provavelmente forneceu alguma notícia, mesmo sem saber. Afinal ele confiava no ex-Ministro - os outros concordaram.

Teriam que convocar Percy novamente para depor e examinar detalhadamente cada carta enviada pela senhora Weasley para ele. Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Nem maiores conclusões a serem tomadas. Então Moody encerrou a reunião. Cada membro da Ordem foi desaparatando. Mas Sirius ainda tinha um pedido a fazer a Dumbledore.

- Professor, eu sei que o senhor quer me proteger mas eu estou enlouquecendo naquele esconderijo que Remo me arranjou. Sei também que Moody fez um acordo para que eu permanecesse sob a responsabilidade dele até o meu julgamento, em dezembro. Mas eu não posso ficar detido aqui no Ministério. Eu preciso ficar mais próximo de Harry. De Allana. Eu sinto que algo pode acontecer e eu não quero estar longe deles. Eu já carrego culpa o suficiente de não ter podido ajudar Tiago e Lílian - Dumbledore ficou parado alguns minutos, então sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Você ficará em Hogsmeade, Sirius. Na Casa dos Gritos. Afinal, ali já foi um refúgio há muito tempo. Seu nome está limpo no mundo trouxa mas ainda devemos esperar o seu julgamento, que deve ser no final do ano letivo e não em dezembro, já que, com a morte de Fudge, teremos que tomar outras medidas urgentes antes – disse, olhando para Remo. - Mas ninguém deve saber disso. Apenas Remo, Arabella e Alastor, é claro. Suponho que Allana também possa saber - acrescentou, dirigindo-se à Arabella. - O resto da Ordem não precisa de mais essa preocupação. Obviamente, Harry também saberá - Sirius sorriu, satisfeito.

Depois dessas palavras Arabella aparatou para casa e os outros foram também. A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi contar as novidades para a filha. As boas e as más. Mas a Sra. Figg preferiu começar pelas boas.

- Filha, Sirius já tem o nome limpo no mundo trouxa e agora poderá ficar em Hogsmeade. Na Casa dos Gritos - os olhos amarelados da moça brilharam.

- Nossa mamãe, que maravilha! Mas como ele conseguiu convencer os outros disso? - sabia que a idéia era que ele fosse mantido escondido e afastado de tudo até que fosse inocentado.

- Você conhece bem o Black, não? Tem uma lábia... Agora vêm as más notícias - Allana respirou fundo.

- O que houve? - ainda não sabia sobre o assassinato de Fudge.

Arabella contou sobre o crime e sobre todas as suposições criadas em cima dele. Quando acabou de contar Allana se sentiu mal, tonta. Era como se o almoço estivesse querendo voltar. A moça colocou a mão na boca e correu para o banheiro. A mãe ficou assustada. Não imaginava que a filha tivesse o estômago tão fraco.

- Allana? – perguntou, da porta. - Você está bem? - em alguns minutos a moça saiu do banheiro, pálida.

- Sim mamãe! Eu fiquei nervosa. Me deu enjôo. É só. - disse, sentando no sofá. - Mãe eu tive uma idéia. - Arabella arregalou os olhos. Sabia que quando a filha cismava com alguma coisa não desistia. - E se Hermione voltasse a ter um certo gato? - Arabella bufou. Sabia que a filha não quereria mais ficar longe de Sirius. E não poderia culpá-la por isso. Não restou outra saída.

- Está bem Lana - disse, resignada. - Vou levar Bichento de volta para Hermione. Ela poderá levá-lo aos passeios a Hogsmeade, é claro. Vão achar estranho você e Sirius passeando por lá como cão e gato mas tudo bem.

- Mamãe, eu te amo - disse, enchendo a mãe de beijos. A velha bruxa expirou com força o ar pelo nariz.

- Eu sei. Eu também - as duas riram.

Depois de passarem a tarde toda jogando Snap Explosivo, Harry e os outros desceram para o jantar de Halloween. Comeram tantos doces que até ficaram enjoados. Gina ainda estava um tanto quanto sentida com ele pela grosseria da hora do almoço mas preferiu não deixar transparecer. Rony e Hermione, embora não tivessem dito nada, tinham ficado preocupados com a atitude do amigo. Mas conversariam com ele depois. Imaginavam que devia ter tido algum outro sonho com Você-Sabe-Quem e isto o estivesse perturbando. Já estavam quase levantando da mesa quando Arabella se dirigiu a eles.

- Olá queridos - os quatro olharam para a professora.

- Olá Arabella - disseram praticamente juntos.

- Eu posso emprestar a Hermione um pouquinho? - eles se entreolharam e sacudiram a cabeça afirmativamente. Mione levantou da cadeira e seguiu Arabella até a sala dos professores.

Quando as duas chegaram lá Mione ficou espantada. Bichento estava ronronando animadamente encima da mesa.

- Bichento? Digo, Allana? - o gato tomou a forma humana. E após mãe e filha explicarem toda a história para Hermione a garota saiu da sala com o gato alaranjado no colo.

Foi direto para a Torre da Grifinória, onde os amigos a aguardavam. Ficaram surpresos ao ver Bichento de volta. Ela explicou rapidamente a situação e subiram para dormir. Antes que Harry pegasse nos sono Rony resolveu perguntar para o amigo se estava tudo bem. Sabia que se Harry estivesse tendo problemas não falaria na frente de Gina, para não a alarmar.

- Harry - ele começou a falar baixo, percebeu que os outros meninos já dormiam.

- Fala Ron – o amigo se virou na cama, ficando de frente para o outro.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que você não nos contou? Outro sonho? - Harry sentou na cama.

- É claro que não - ele se lembrou vagamente do sonho que tinha tido com Gina mas resolveu não contar aos amigos. Já estavam suficientemente preocupados com o sonho anterior.

- Não é possível Harry. Tem que estar havendo alguma coisa - Harry começou a se irritar.

- Não está havendo nada Rony. Por quê? – o outro suspirou.

- O jeito que você respondeu a Gina hoje... Foi horrível. Ela ficou arrasada.

- Como assim? Eu não fiz nada.

- Você não se lembra? - Rony se espantou. - Não é possível Harry. Você fez uma grosseria imensa. Disse que odiava que ela escondesse as coisas de você. Depois praticamente mandou minha irmã calar a boca. Você não se lembra mesmo? - Harry sentiu uma culpa absurda invadir seu coração. Tentou ao máximo se lembrar do que tinha dito mas não conseguia.

- Não lembro - disse, a voz embargada. Rony ergueu os ombros.

- Se você diz... Vamos dormir. Amanhã falamos com a Mione. Talvez ela tenha, afinal, alguma coisa para pesquisar nos livros. Começando por essa sua súbita perda de memória - Harry sacudiu a cabeça mas se sentia completamente incapaz de dormir. Ficou deitado de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto. As lágrimas correram pelas faces enquanto pensava o que poderia estar havendo.

"Devo estar ficando louco", pensou. "Só pode ser isso", ele respirou fundo. Não conseguia dormir. Olhou para a sua mala e uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Levantou na ponta dos pés, abriu o malão e retirou dele a capa da invisibilidade do seu pai. Cobriu-se com a capa e foi até o dormitório das meninas. Parou em frente a uma porta escrito: Quinto Ano. Entrou sorrateiramente. As meninas todas estavam dormindo, inclusive Gina. Ele foi até a beira da cama dela e a ficou observando enquanto dormia. Ele encostou na parede e escorregou até o chão, sentando-se ali, de frente para ela. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Só sabia que amava Gina de uma forma que nunca imaginou que pudesse amar alguém. Observou a namorada até quase o dia raiar. Depois se levantou, dirigindo-se para o próprio quarto. Antes de sair prometeu mentalmente.

"Eu juro, Gina. Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo comigo. Não vou te machucar nunca. Prefiro desaparecer primeiro...", com essas palavras ele se retirou. Tentaria pelo menos tirar um cochilo até o sol nascer.


	14. A Seleção Extraordinária

Capítulo Quatorze – A Seleção Extraordinária 

O final de semana finalmente chegou e os alunos autorizados poderiam visitar o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Bichento acordou na manhã de sábado agitadíssimo. Mione achou engraçado o gato se enroscar nas pernas dela enquanto se arrumava, para apressá-la. O gato estava até tentando ajudar, tinha acabado de trazer sua gravata com a boca. Mione abaixou e a tirou dele.

- Bichento! Assim você vai babar nas minhas roupas. Calma! Nós já vamos – disse, colocando o gato em cima da cama, coçando suas orelhas carinhosamente. Às vezes ainda esquecia de que o gato era, na verdade, a madrinha de Harry. - Já vamos - sussurrou no ouvido de Allana. O gato sentou calmamente e esperou Mione terminar de se vestir. Dentro de dois minutos Mione e Bichento desciam as escadas apressadamente. Harry e Rony já estavam na sala comunal, esperando as meninas descerem.

- Até que enfim! - disse Rony impaciente.

- É, Mione, que demora - concordou Harry. - Cadê a Gina? - perguntou, ansioso. Mas a namorada desceu em seguida, ainda de pijamas.

- Eu não vou - os três se espantaram.

- Não vai? - disseram juntos. Harry deu um passo à frente.

- Como assim? Não vai? - ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não me sinto bem. Acho que estou com febre - Harry esticou a mão para tocar a testa dela e checar a temperatura mas Gina se esquivou do toque.

- Vão vocês. Eu vou ficar bem. Só preciso ficar deitada - Harry olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

- Eu fico aqui com você - disse, decidido. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam ao perceberem que Gina não tinha sido muito receptiva com a oferta do namorado.

- Não! Eu não quero que você perca o passeio - disse, apontando para Bichento. Sabia que também poderia tentar ver o padrinho. Ele deu mais um passo à frente, tentando fazer um carinho no rosto da menina, mas ela recuou. Harry se sentiu arrasado.

- Gina... - ela virou as costas e começou a subir as escadas, deixando uma frase no ar.

- Eu vou ficar bem, divirtam-se - e desapareceu escada acima.

Rony e Mione disfarçaram. Sabiam que Harry tinha ficado triste. Mas resolveram tentar animar o amigo.

- Vamos Harry. Ela vai ficar bem - disse Rony.

- É, vamos! Daqui a pouco Bichento vai começar a afiar as unhas em mim - ela disse para Harry, que agora percebia a ansiedade da madrinha, ronronando na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele ainda olhou na direção das escadas, indeciso se deveria ir. Mas foi arrastado por Rony e Hermione.

Assim que chegaram ao vilarejo Bichento se desprendeu do colo de Hermione. Ela ainda teve tempo de falar para o gato, antes que corresse para a Casa dos Gritos.

- Nós estaremos no Três Vassouras na hora do almoço - Bichento miou, contente. - Divirta-se - gritou para o gato, que se afastou correndo.

Hermione e os garotos tinham decidido que era conveniente não visitarem Sirius daquela vez, era melhor que Allana avaliasse a situação dele primeiro e não queriam atrapalhar o casal.

- Bem, e agora? Vamos aonde primeiro? - disse Rony, animado, mas foi interrompido por Mione.

- Nós vamos primeiro conversar com o Harry, aproveitando que a Gina não está aqui. Lembra? Nós combinamos isso... - Harry suspirou fundo quando Mione disse o nome da namorada. Estava muito infeliz por ela não estar com eles.

- Mas Mione, ele precisa se divertir. Podemos cuidar disso na escola – Rony estava doido para ir à Zonko's e à Dedosdemel.

- Não Ron. Isso é mais importante - o garoto fez uma careta desgostosa mas concordou.

- Hey! - Harry disse, chamando a atenção dos amigos. - Agora que vocês terminaram de decidir a minha vida nós podemos sair do meio da rua? - fez uma expressão divertida para os amigos, que ficaram um tanto quanto envergonhados.

- Tudo bem - disse Mione. - Vamos dar uma volta e conversamos enquanto passeamos – e Mione começou a conversa enquanto andavam. - Estamos preocupados com você, Harry - ele olhou para a amiga, abatido.

- Eu sei. Ron falou comigo uma noite dessas - sacudiu os ombros. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo Mione - a garota apertou os olhos e franziu a testa.

- Acho que ele está perdendo a memória - opinou Rony.

- Não! Senão ele esqueceria outras coisas - Harry concordou. - Acho que é outra coisa... - ela crispou os lábios.

- O que poderia ser? – Rony perguntou, preocupado.

- Harry, você teve mais algum sonho? - ele refletiu por alguns segundos. Deveria contar sobre o sonho que tinha tido com Gina? Por fim resolveu falar a verdade, seria arriscado guardar sozinho algo assim.

- Tive sim - Rony fez uma expressão ofendida.

- Mas você disse que não tinha tido... – disse em tom de cobrança.

- Eu não queria aborrecer ou preocupar vocês. Foi um sonho idiota. Mas agora acho que devo contar. Algo me diz que a Gina está com medo de mim – disse, desanimado.

- Não posso culpá-la por isso - disse Rony, ainda aborrecido, sob um olhar de desaprovação de Hermione.

- Ron! - ela chamou sua atenção.

- Nós não queremos criticar o Harry mas sim ajudá-lo - ele concordou rápido e retomaram o assunto. - E o sonho? - insistiu. Harry suspirou fundo e contou tudo.

- Então você dormiu e começou a sonhar que estava na sala comunal? - perguntou Rony.

- Não! Eu sonhei que estava no dormitório. E ouvi um grito. Me parecia ser a Gina. Fui ao quarto dela e ela não estava. Então desci e vi uma figura parecida comigo a esganando. Mas era Vold... - os amigos fizeram uma careta e ele emendou, corrigindo. - Era Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele largou a Gina e sumiu na fumaça. Disse que era só, por hora. Eu abracei a Gina e acordei - Hermione estava atenta. Tentava ligar o sonho com os ataques de grosseria e a amnésia de Harry, sem muito sucesso.

- Acho que vou pesquisar sobre isso - disse finalmente. Ron sorriu para Harry e cochichou.

- Não te disse? Ela estava só esperando para dizer isso... - o amigo ensaiou um sorriso. Agora pelo menos tentariam encontrar uma solução, embora o problema ainda não estivesse definido. Andavam pela rua quando de repente Rony parou, vidrado em uma vitrine.

- Caramba!

Harry e Hermione se viraram para ver o que tinha chamado tanto a atenção do amigo. Viram uma vitrine impecável, vários objetos interessantes. No alto da loja uma enorme letra "G" dourada, seguida por um "W" que, de tempos em tempos, corria até o fim do letreiro e voltava depressa, chocando-se violentamente contra a outra letra. Nessa hora aparecia o nome da loja: "Gemialidades Weasley". Harry deu o primeiro sorriso do dia. Finalmente os gêmeos tinham gasto os galeões que dera de presente para eles no quinto ano.

Entraram na loja. A primeira coisa que aconteceu quando abriram a porta foi um barulho ensurdecedor de palmas, que só cessou quando a porta se fechou atrás dos três. Depois caiu um balde de tinta vermelha na cabeça deles. Hermione ia dar um grito mas a tinta evaporou imediatamente. Fred e Jorge se aproximaram deles, para cumprimentá-los.

- É tinta evaporável cunhadinha - disse Fred, rindo de Mione, que agora verificava se ainda havia algum resíduo de tinta no seu broche de monitora.

- Uma ótima invenção de Fred - completou Jorge, com um sorrisinho maroto. - Temos de todas as cores. Azul, rosa, até cor de "Burro quando foge"... – disse, orgulhoso.

- Gostei muito da loja garotos - disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Era uma surpresa, por isso não falamos antes. Queríamos que vocês conhecessem - Rony estava dando uma volta na loja, olhando para todas aquelas invenções.

- Mamãe e papai sabem disso? - os gêmeos deram simultaneamente de ombros.

- Quem sabe? - disseram juntos. Rony sorriu.

- Já vi que não... Eles iam pirar – disse, segurando algo que parecia um nariz gigante.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Mione, apontando para o objeto que Rony segurava.

- Ah! É um cheirador. Ele testa se os seus sapatos estão com chulé ou se a comida está podre. Embora não goste de sentir cheiros desagradáveis. O problema é que fica sempre resfriado, tivemos duas devoluções de clientes que tiveram os sapatos arruinados por um monte de meleca. Pelo menos não foi a comida... - Mione fez uma careta e Rony devolveu o objeto "cheirante", que já tinha fungado, ameaçadoramente, uma ou duas vezes para a prateleira.

Ficaram ainda alguns minutos conversando com os gêmeos, que lhes deram algumas lembranças para levarem para Gina. Harry se assegurou que não produziriam nenhum susto para a garota mas eram mini-fogos de artifício, que explodiam sem som ou fumaça, reproduzindo letras ou palavras. Harry escolheu alguns. Queria fazer uma surpresa para Gina com aquilo. Então foram embora. Ainda passariam na Zonko's, por insistência de Rony, e na Dedosdemel. Mione queria levar algumas balas de alcaçuz para a amiga.

Depois terem feito as compras foram ao Três Vassouras, tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Madame Rosmerta os atendeu.

- Olá queridos. O que vocês gostariam? - disse, sorrindo.

Pediram as cervejas amanteigadas e conversaram animadamente sobre o que tinham feito ao longo da manhã. Draco Malfoy entrou no bar, acompanhado de seus fiéis escudeiros, Crabbe e Goyle. Ele olhou com desprezo para a mesa que Harry estava sentado

- Como isso aqui está mal freqüentado! Pobres, sangue-ruins... - disse, alto. Rony fez menção de se levantar mas Harry trocou um olhar fulminante com o garoto, que prosseguiu. - Sem falar nos idiotas patéticos - disse, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes.

- E o que tem nós dois? - perguntaram Crabbe e Goyle juntos. Draco se irritou com a estupidez dos amigos.

- Vocês não, suas mulas. Potter - disse, furioso. Como podia conviver com amigos tão idiotas que nem mesmo entendiam as suas piadas para rirem delas?

Harry acompanhou o garoto com o olhar até se sentar com os dois amigos. Por fim, se virou para Rony e Mione.

- Não vamos ficar incomodados com o Malfoy. É inútil. Ele é um imbecil - Rony concordou, muito a contragosto.

Enquanto os garotos esperavam pela segunda rodada de cervejas Bichento retornou. Pulou no colo de Hermione, ronronando, satisfeito. Os três sorriram e, quando acabaram de tomar as cervejas, saíram porta afora, de volta ao castelo. Draco fez uma cara de nojo quando saíram.

- Isso fede.

- Foi o Goyle - defendeu-se Crabbe imediatamente. Draco deu um soco na mesa.

- Calem a boca vocês dois - disse, irritado, enquanto o trio saía porta afora.

Assim que Harry retornou ao castelo foi imediatamente procurar por Gina. A menina ainda estava no dormitório. Tinha ficado a manhã inteira no quarto. Estava muito triste para descer as escadas e encontrar o resto dos colegas na sala comunal. Mas quando o trio chegou Hermione foi tentar buscá-la para almoçar.

- Entra - Gina disse com a voz monótona. - Ah! Mione, é você? -  ela se esforçou para sorrir.

- Gina, vamos almoçar. Trouxemos presentes para você – disse, estendendo as balas de alcaçuz para a garota, que sacudiu a cabeça, agradecendo.

- Estou sem fome. Devo estar ficando doente - Mione encostou o dorso da mão na testa da menina e na sua, comparando-as.

- Está normal. Igual a minha - disse categoricamente. - Vamos Gi. Harry comprou uma surpresa para você - a garota abaixou a cabeça.

- Ah, Mione, ele está estranho... - Hermione concordou mas acrescentou.

- Nós vamos pesquisar sobre isso Gina. Eu mesma vou para a biblioteca depois do almoço. Mas você tem que dar uma chance para ele. Ele não sabe o que está havendo. Ele está mal... - Gina torceu o lábio, em dúvida. - Ele precisa de você - agora Mione tinha apelado mas dito as palavras mágicas. Gina suspirou.

- Está bem Mione. Eu vou descer para almoçar. Me dá uns minutos para eu me vestir, está bem? - Hermione desceu e avisou aos meninos que Gina já desceria. Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Harry, de tão ansioso que estava, Gina desceu as escadas. Ele deu um sorriso tão sincero para ela que Gina não agüentou e se pendurou em seu pescoço.

- Eu senti saudades de você - ele disse no ouvido dela, menina sorriu.

- Eu também - Mione deu um cutucão em Rony, satisfeita.

- Então vamos? - disse Rony. - Estou faminto - completou, colocando a mão na barriga, massageando o estômago. Os outros riram e foram para o Salão Principal, almoçar.

Conversavam, animados, quando Dumbledore interrompeu o almoço. Parecia estar satisfeito. Os alunos silenciaram e aguardaram que o diretor iniciasse o seu discurso.

- Desculpe interromper o almoço meus caros - deu uma olhada geral no Salão. - Eu tenho uma notícia no mínimo interessante para dar a vocês - agora o silêncio era absoluto. - Hoje à noite chegarão a Hogwarts dez alunos franceses, vindos de Beauxbatons. Eles permanecerão conosco por alguns meses, até que sua escola esteja novamente em condições de abrigá-los de novo. Hagrid partirá amanhã com Madame Maxime para avaliar o estado da escola francesa. Então hoje à noite nós teremos um grande banquete de boas vindas e uma Cerimônia de Seleção Extraordinária para esses alunos. É só. Bom apetite - houve um burburinho geral.

- Isso vai ser ótimo - disse Mione, animada.

- Espero que os alunos franceses nos tragam informações novas, integração de conhecimentos é maravilhoso - Rony fez uma careta imperceptível.

- Espero que eles joguem quadribol muito bem - Harry e Gina riram das diferentes prioridades dos amigos.

Ainda continuaram a conversar. Quando acabou o almoço Hermione foi direto para a biblioteca, como havia prometido a Gina. Rony resolveu acompanhá-la, para deixar Harry e Gina a sós e também para curtir um pouco da namorada, na medida do possível. Eles se separaram dos outros, que foram dar uma volta nos jardins. Harry e Gina ainda se ofereceram para ajudar os dois mas eles pareciam querer ficar sozinhos. Afinal, a biblioteca ficava vazia aos sábados à tarde.

Quando Rony e Hermione entraram na biblioteca Madame Pince olhou curiosa para os dois. Eles a cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça e Mione foi direcionando o menino para as buscas.

- Ron, você vai procurar qualquer coisa sobre "memória", letra "m" e... - ele cortou a namorada.

- Mione, eu sei como se escreve memória e não é porque eu nunca venho para a biblioteca que eu não sei pesquisar um assunto - ela olhou para ele com dúvida no olhar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou olhar nos fichários onde estão os livros sobre possessão - Rony estremeceu.

- Po-possessão? - perguntou, cheio de medo. Mione olhou para ele com naturalidade.

- É uma possibilidade. Mas eu não mencionei nada disso a ele. Não quis alarmá-lo - disse com simplicidade.

- Oh! Muito obrigado por ter tido a mesma consideração por mim, meu amor – respondeu, cheio de sarcasmo. - Agora, por exemplo, eu não estou nem um pouco alarmado de estar dormindo ao lado de um possível possuído - Mione riu e indicou para ele o corredor da letra "m", dirigindo-se ao da letra "p".

Depois de duas horas pesquisando os dois não tinham obtido grandes progressos. Rony lia algumas linhas sobre perda da memória:

- "Algumas pessoas podem perder partes da memória ou mesmo totalmente ao levarem uma forte pancada na cabeça..."... "O feitiço '_Obliviate_' pode apagar por completo a memória de uma pessoa..." Não, nenhum dos dois. Não é o caso de Harry. Está mais para o imbecil do Gilderoy - Mione pediu silêncio, lia também.

- "Na Idade Média muitas pessoas foram queimadas em fogueiras por serem consideradas Bruxas...", ridículo. Isso eu já sabia. "...Uma das maneiras de expulsar um espírito que esteja possuindo uma pessoa é o exorcismo. Um ato que só pode ser feito por um sacerdote trouxa..." - continuou, correndo o dedo pela linha que estava lendo.

Rony começou a prestar atenção nos lábios dela enquanto Hermione pronunciava cada palavra. Ele já estava começando a ficar hipnotizado. A menina virava as páginas, passando a pontinha do dedo na língua, depois a passava sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os. Mordia os lábios às vezes, quando uma ou outra palavra estava apagada demais para ser lida, franzindo a testa, tentando imaginar o que poderia ser. Rony já tinha perdido totalmente a concentração. Esta olhando fixamente para os lábios dela. A menina finalmente percebeu.

- O que foi? - perguntou, acordando-o do transe em que ele se encontrava.

- Mione... - ele disse com a voz fraca e rouca.

- O quê? Descobriu algo? - ela ficou séria, olhando para Rony enquanto ele se levantava da cadeira em frente e caminhava até ela lentamente, encarando-a de uma forma que nunca havia encarado antes.

Rony a segurou pela mão. Ela estranhou mas estava curiosa e não protestou. Ele olhou para os dois lados e, verificando que Madame Pince tinha aproveitado o fraco movimento da biblioteca no sábado à tarde para tirar um cochilo em sua mesa, puxou-a para o corredor mais afastado da mesa da bibliotecária. Hermione o seguia, movida pela curiosidade. Ela finalmente perguntou quando chegou ao fim do corredor comprido e empoeirado.

- Rony o que vo... - mas ele calou a garota, cobrindo sua boca com a dele. Ela se assustou a princípio mas em alguns segundos estava retribuindo fervorosamente o beijo.

Rony colocou a mão na cintura dela e a encostou na estante de madeira, que rangeu baixinho. Ele descolou os lábios dos dela por um instante, rindo. Mione retirou a varinha do bolso, apontou para a estante: "_Silenciate_!". Rony novamente encostou a menina na estante, que não rangeu mais. Colocou a mão por baixo dos cabelos cheios de Hermione, afastando-os para poder beijar o pescoço dela. Ela estava experimentando uma série de sensações completamente novas, inclusive estar infringindo cerca de doze leis escolares sobre namorar nas dependências de Hogwarts. Ele não parou de beijá-la. Mione sentia que a qualquer momento ia gritar mas, ao invés disso, correu as duas mãos pelas costas de Rony, levando o menino à loucura. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Mione, você me deixa louco... - ela não podia responder muito pelos seus atos também.

Então ele iniciou algo que a assustou. Rony encontrou, por debaixo das vestes da menina, os primeiros botões da blusa dela, que começou a desabotoar. Ela travou na mesma hora, colocando as duas mãos dela nas dele, impedindo-o.

- Não Ron. Aqui não... Não desse jeito... - ele ficou um pouco sem graça mas entendeu. Ela sorriu para ele, beijando-o de levinho. - Vamos voltar... - disse, puxando o namorado pela mão mas ele ficou empacado no lugar.

- Vai indo... Eu já te alcanço - disse com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Vamos logo Ron, o que você vai ficar fazendo aí sozinho e... - ele fez uma expressão desconcertada.

- Mione... Eu preciso de uns minutos, sabe, para me RECOMPOR, você entende... - disse de cabeça baixa. Ela arregalou os olhos, sem graça, e virou-se para o outro lado.

- Uou! Compreendo. Vou esperar você... Você... Vou te esperar lá na mesa - disse finalmente, afastando-se sem olhar para trás, deixando um Rony muito embaraçado no corredor.

Alguns minutos depois ele retornou à mesa de cabeça baixa. Ela já tinha guardado todos os livros e anotado algumas perguntas sobre os dois assuntos que gostaria de perguntar a algum professor. Ela olhou para ele mas Rony permaneceu calado. Não disse uma palavra durante todo o caminho até a entrada da Torre da Grifinória. Parecia extremamente desconfortável. Ela percebeu e resolveu esclarecer as coisas.

- Ron - ela ergueu o queixo dele. - Por que você está assim? - perguntou antes que passassem pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Porque eu me sinto um idiota, Mione. Um idiota desajeitado que forçou a namorada a fazer algo que ela não queria. Eu quase estraguei tudo com a minha ansiedade - Mione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você acha isso? - ele confirmou. - Não acredito! É claro que não é isso - ele ergueu o olhar para ela.

- Não é? - perguntou, ainda em dúvida.

- Claro que não, seu bobo - ela sorriu como se ele tivesse dito algo tão absurdo quanto ela passar a esquecer os deveres de casa.

- Então o que é? Você não quer, não é? Posso entender isso e... - disse, segurando a mão dela na sua. Ela corou e respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- Eu quero... Muito - ela levantou os olhos para ele, enchendo-se de coragem. - Mas não assim. Sabe, é você... Eu quero que seja especial... - completou. Tinha feito o menino ganhar o dia.

- Vai ser Mione, eu te prometo isso - ela sorriu e os dois disseram a senha, entrando pelo buraco do retrato.

Entraram na sala comunal e resolveram esperar por Harry e Gina antes de descer para o banquete e a seleção extraordinária dos alunos franceses.

Harry ainda estava com a namorada nos jardins da escola. Tinham passado o resto da tarde juntos e agora estavam assistindo ao pôr-do-sol, sentados em uma pedra de frente para o lago. Gina ainda estava ressabiada com ele mas tinha passado momentos tão agradáveis com Harry que as preocupações dela estavam começando a desaparecer. Foi quando ela se lembrou de algo que Hermione tinha dito mais cedo.

- Harry, Mione me disse que você tinha comprado um presente para mim – disse, sem graça mas curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele riu.

- É, eu comprei. Na loja dos seus irmãos - ela sorriu. Ele já tinha contado a surpresa que tinha sido encontrar Fred e Jorge já estabelecidos em Hogsmeade. Tinha dito a ela também de como estava feliz por ter Sirius por perto e Allana.

- E o que foi que você comprou? - ela insistiu. Ele olhou para o céu, as estrelas estavam começando a aparecer. Já estava suficientemente escuro.

- Foi isso - ele tirou do bolso três mini-fogos de artifício. Ela sorriu, intrigada.

- É o que é isso, Harry? Filibusteiro? - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Experimenta - ele entregou o primeiro nas mãos dela.

- Como eu faço? - ele ensinou para ela, era só jogá-los para cima que explodiam, sem fazer barulho ou fumaça.

Ela pegou o primeiro da mão dele e jogou para cima. O foguetinho subiu e quando atingiu uma certa altura explodiu, deixando cair uma chuva prateada sobre eles e formando no céu a palavra "Eu" em azul. Gina sorriu e ele jogou os outros dois juntos para cima e quando explodiram, liberando faíscas douradas, completaram um "Eu te amo" perfeito no céu estrelado. Ela não acreditou.

- Harry! Que coisa linda! - disse, os olhos cheios d'água. Ele apontou para o céu.

- Poderia ficar escrito ali para sempre, sabe, nas estrelas - ela se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Era a primeira vez que fazia isso em dias. Ele achou que o presente tinha valido muito à pena e fez uma nota mental para si mesmo de agradecer aos gêmeos depois. Ficaram ainda ali até que as palavras sumissem e depois correram para a Cerimônia de Seleção.

Chegaram praticamente juntos com Rony e Hermione, que tinham desistido de esperar pelos dois na sala comunal. Harry ainda perguntou para Hermione antes de sentarem se ela tinha descoberto alguma coisa. Ela explicou que muito pouco e que a pesquisa só trouxera mais dúvidas. Ele desanimou um pouco mas o assunto foi encerrado. A delegação francesa acabara de entrar e o Chapéu Seletor já estava em um banco na frente da mesa dos professores, para selecionar os alunos novos.

Dumbledore recepcionou os dez alunos e foram sendo selecionados, um a um. Cada aluno enviado para uma casa era recebido com uma salva de palmas e apertos de mão. Ao final, quatro haviam se tornado lufa-lufas, três grifinórios, dois corvinais e apenas um garoto mais velho foi para o sétimo ano da Sonserina. Harry e Rony ficaram desapontados porque os rapazes mais fortes e possivelmente mais aptos para o quadribol haviam ficado nas outras casas.

A Grifinória tinha recebido uma garota nova, que ficaria na turma de Gina, Anne Marie, e dois garotos: um para o sétimo ano, Pierre Auguste e outro para o quarto ano, Phillip Marceau. Restava agora a Harry, como capitão do time, iniciar o processo de seleção e montar o novo time da Grifinória, logo o campeonato começaria e ainda teriam que treinar muito.


	15. Nem Tudo Que É Lógico É Óbvio

Capítulo Quinze – Nem Tudo Que É Lógico É "bvio 

Pela manhã Harry afixou no mural da sala comunal o comunicado sobre as vagas disponíveis no time e o horário dos testes. Pretendia começar ainda aquela semana. Já estavam no início de novembro e sabia que a abertura do campeonato seria um pouco antes do Natal. Os alunos ficaram muito empolgados com a possibilidade de conseguir entrar para o time, inclusive os três alunos novos, vindos de Beauxbatons.

Depois de tomarem café da manhã Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Gina tinha aula de vôo com Madame Hooch. Harry pediu a ela para aproveitar e analisar as habilidades de vôo dos colegas, seria interessante para uma futura escolha dos membros do time. Ela sorriu, concordando, e cada um foi para a sua aula.

Arabella iniciou a aula pedindo para que os alunos abrissem o livro texto no apêndice. Eles acharam estranho mas obedeceram. A professora sorriu ao ver as expressões curiosas lendo as frases de famosos pensadores trouxas. Ela sugeriu que algumas frases fossem lidas em voz alta, para que pudesse iniciar a discussão do tema da aula. A Sra. Figg perguntou quem poderia fazer a gentileza de começar a leitura. Hermione obviamente ergueu a mão.

- Pode começar Srta. Granger. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela sua disposição em ajudar - Rony e Harry sorriram, Malfoy bufou. Arabella percebeu e dissem voltando-se para ele. - Sr. Malfoy, o senhor será o próximo, sim? - ele amarrou a cara mais ainda mas forçou um sorriso para a professora. Como odiava aquela mulher. Harry e os outros grifinórios sorriram enquanto Hermione iniciava a leitura, muito satisfeita.

- "O Elogio da Matemática" - ela parou de ler, ergueu a mão para a professora. - Arabella, matemática não é uma matéria trouxa? - a professora sorriu.

- A matemática é universal, querida, os trouxas ensinam matemática nas suas escolas mas ela está presente nas vidas de todos nós. É a importância das bases desta matéria que eu quero mostrar a vocês. O pensamento lógico, por exemplo, é muito útil tanto para os bruxos como para os trouxas - Hermione deu um sorrisinho. Achava as aulas de Arabella fascinantes. - Prossiga, Srta. Granger - Hermione voltou à leitura, compenetrada. Eram algumas frases.

- "As leis da natureza nada mais são que pensamentos matemáticos de Deus", Kepler. "Pela certeza indubitável de suas conclusões constitui a matemática o ideal da Ciência", Bacon. "Nota-se, entre os matemáticos, uma imaginação assombrosa... Repetimos: havia mais imaginação na cabeça de Arquimedes que na de Homero", Voltaire.

Arabella interrompeu a menina. Já tinha sido o suficiente para ela iniciar a aula. Ela se voltou para a turma e começou a explicar os objetivos do curso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquele ano.

- Queridos, eu quero passar para vocês a importância do raciocínio. Ele pode ser a diferença entre vida e morte em uma guerra. Principalmente se você for responsável pela vida de outras pessoas - ela fixou os olhos em Harry, que engoliu em seco. Ele também estava consciente das suas responsabilidades. - As frases que a Srta. Granger leu com perfeição são de famosos pensadores trouxas. Mas o pensamento não escolhe se você é trouxa ou bruxo. É universal. Por isso nós vamos aproveitar o que pudermos desse inconsciente coletivo e aprender a achar uma lógica nos nossos problemas cotidianos - os alunos se entreolharam. - Agora vou pedir para o senhor Malfoy iniciar a leitura de um problema matemático que na realidade servirá para ilustrar como é útil o pensamento lógico. Depois de lido o problema eu vou pedir que vocês tentem encontrar a solução. O aluno que descobrir primeiro ganhará pontos para a sua casa e um saquinho de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores - os alunos sorriram enquanto Malfoy se ajeitava na carteira, pigarreando, para começar logo a ler e se livrar da incômoda tarefa.

- "Havia 21 vasos de vinho, sendo 7 cheios, 7 meio-cheios e 7 vazios. Eles deveriam ser divididos entre 3 vendedores que queriam dividi-los igualmente de maneira que cada um ficasse com a mesma quantidade de vinho e o mesmo número de vasos" – ele leu monotonamente, a professora o interrompeu.

- Agora quero que vocês pensem por alguns minutos como fariam para dividir esses vasos.

Crabbe e Goyle afundaram, desanimados, nas carteiras, Rony fez uma careta para Harry e os dois começaram a rabiscar algumas idéias no papel. Hermione ficou muito empolgada, Pegou a pena e começou a avaliar se a solução que tinha pensado funcionaria. Draco pareceu entediado com o problema mas como a professora estava olhando atentamente para ele começou a fingir que estava pensando sobre o mesmo mas acabou realmente encontrando uma possível solução.

Depois de alguns minutos Draco e Hermione levantaram as mãos. Parecia que os dois tinham encontrado uma resposta. Rony e Harry ficaram felizes. Tinham certeza de que a solução da amiga estava certa e renderia novos pontos para a Grifinória. A professora pediu para os dois se aproximarem da mesa dela. Ela conferiria a solução de ambos. Pegou primeiro o pergaminho da mão de Hermione e o colocou sobre a mesa. Leu a solução da menina, escrita com letra caprichada:

_"O primeiro recebe 3 cheios, 1 meio-cheio e outro vazio_

_O segundo recebe 2 cheios, 2 meio-cheios e 2 vazios_

O terceiro recebe 2 cheios, 2 meio-cheios e 2 vazios" 

A garota deu um sorrisinho vitorioso quando a professora disse que estava correto e viu que o papel de Draco estava diferente do dela, logo ela tinha ganhado sozinha o prêmio. Mas Arabella examinou o que o garoto havia escrito de qualquer jeito em letras de forma:

_"O primeiro recebe 1 cheio, 5 meio-cheios e 1 vazio_

_O segundo recebe 3 cheios, 1 meio-cheio e 3 vazios_

O terceiro recebe 3 cheios, 1 meio-cheio e 3 vazios" 

Arabella leu atentamente a solução de Draco. O garoto tinha uma expressão de profundo desdém no olhar. Ficou parado, encarando Hermione de cima a baixo enquanto a professora lia. Por fim, Arabella deu um sorriso enigmático e se virou para a turma.

- Parece que temos um empate – disse, satisfeita. - Duas brilhantes soluções. Muito bem, Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy. Vinte pontos para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina - Hermione olhou aborrecida para o garoto e ele deu um sorrisinho cínico com o canto dos lábios.

Arabella dividiu os feijõezinhos entre os dois e eles se sentaram. A aula tinha chegado ao fim. A professora ficou de ótimo humor e não passou tarefas extras. Ela queria que as tarefas fossem feitas em aula, para aumentar a interação da turma com a matéria.

Na hora do almoço Gina contou aos amigos que a aula de vôo tinha sido ótima e que a menina francesa, Anne Marie voava bem rápido e era ágil. Tinha tido aulas junto com a turma do quarto ano e Dênis Creevey, irmão de Colin, também pareceu promissor para ela, sendo alto e forte. Harry sorriu. Rony ficou animado. Se os dois fossem realmente bons poderiam fortalecer o time.

Nas semanas que se seguiram Harry, Rony e Gina ficaram extremamente ocupados nas horas vagas, inscrevendo os alunos interessados nas vagas para o time de quadribol. Parecia que o processo de seleção seria bem mais complexo do que o do ano anterior. Primeiro que eram quatro vagas a serem preenchidas e segundo, os dois batedores seriam bem difíceis de se encontrar, era uma posição muito arriscada no jogo. Tinham uma tarefa trabalhosa pela frente. A escolha dos jogadores começaria no dia seguinte. Harry tinha reservado o campo de quadribol o sábado inteiro para isso.

Hermione, por sua vez, havia se tornado obcecada pelas crises de Harry. Tinha passado exaustivas horas pesquisando qualquer coisa sobre memória, possessão, exorcismo e comportamento humano. Até com Madame Pomfrey tinha ido falar, para descobrir uma forma de tirar dúvidas com uma medi-bruxa. A enfermeira foi muito gentil com ela e pegou emprestado alguns livros de medicina bruxa para Hermione. Mas, mesmo assim, não estava obtendo grandes progressos.

O sábado foi o primeiro dia que Hermione esqueceu dos livros e acompanhou os amigos para assistir a escolha dos novos jogadores. Harry estava nervoso. E se não conseguissem preencher as vagas adequadamente? Rony também estava preocupado, afinal ele ficaria a maior parte do dia montado na sua Nimbus 2001, defendendo os aros de lances livres de pretensos artilheiros.

Os três acharam melhor que fosse decidido primeiro quem ocuparia as posições de batedores. Seria mais conveniente para que os candidatos a artilheiros pudessem ser testados na presença dos balaços. E, para isso, era fundamental a presença dos batedores. Aqueles que queriam ocupar essa posição teriam que rebater os balaços três vezes seguidas, passando-os através dos três aros de gol. Quem conseguisse fazer isso mais vezes e melhor ficava no time. Os candidatos eram dois meninos do sétimo ano, Dênis Creevey do quarto e uma garota e um garoto da turma de Gina. Depois de várias rebatidas ficou decidido que Dênis e um dos meninos do sétimo ano, Edward Newton, seriam os novos batedores. Dênis e Ed, como acabou sendo chamado, agora poderiam auxiliar na escolha dos outros dois artilheiros.

Como no ano anterior, a decisão ficaria por conta de lances livres. Os candidatos para ocupar as duas vagas na artilharia da Grifinória eram duas garotas do quarto ano, Anne Marie, a aluna francesa da turma de Gina, quatro garotos do terceiro ano que eram tão franzinos que Rony achou que seriam confundidos com as vassouras nos vestiários e, para surpresa de todos, Simas Finnigan, amigo de Harry e Rony.

Antes de começarem os testes Harry fez um rápido discurso, agradecendo a inscrição de todos e elogiando antecipadamente cada um. Por fim, cada um montou na sua vassoura e foi iniciada a seleção.

Por duas horas seguidas Rony ficou defendendo os aros. Era um ótimo goleiro então os pretensos artilheiros tiveram dificuldades em marcar pontos. Os dois batedores rebatiam os balaços na direção dos oito candidatos e, ao final desse tempo, Harry já havia decidido. Ficava a garota francesa e Simas, para imensa felicidade do último. Agora o time estava completo. Mas a tarefa mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Teriam que trabalhar duro, treinando todos os dias pela manhã, pois o jogo de abertura seria pouco antes do Natal, contra a Corvinal. Até lá o time teria que estar muito bem afinado entre si. Antes de deixarem o campo Harry parabenizou os vencedores e explicou que imediatamente reservaria o campo para as seis horas da manhã todos os dias. Treinariam ainda com o dia amanhecendo. Os jogadores não pareceram muito desanimados com isso, menos Rony, que fez a careta mais desanimada que conseguiu, arrancando risos do resto do time.

Conforme Harry havia combinado, o time treinou exaustivamente. Estava chegando o inverno e jogaram debaixo de chuva, neblina. Às vezes o sol ainda não tinha nascido e treinavam mesmo assim mas apesar de estarem quase no limite da exaustão estavam se saindo admiravelmente bem. Hermione, por sua vez, continuava a pesquisar incessantemente sobre a amnésia de Harry, embora o garoto não tivesse tido mais nenhum ataque.

O mês de novembro pareceu voar e logo chegaram às vésperas do jogo. No dia do último treino Harry tentou passar o máximo de confiança que pôde, fazendo um discurso emocionado.

- Gente, eu só quero dizer a vocês que estão todos de parabéns. Treinaram duro e trabalharam muito bem. Eu não sei quanto a vocês mas estou muito satisfeito com o desempenho de todos. Espero que amanhã nós possamos mostrar aos adversários e para Hogwarts inteira do que é feito o novo time da Grifinória – berrou, entusiasmado, a última frase, arrancando palmas e gritinhos do time.

No dia seguinte, como sempre, Harry não quis se alimentar. A partida seria pouco depois do café da manhã e achou que seria extremamente inconveniente vomitar em campo. Gina e Rony também não conseguiram comer. Hermione estava nervosa também, com os três em campo ela não teria com quem se consolar. Rony havia sugerido que assistisse ao jogo com Hagrid e Madame Maxime mas os dois tinham partido para a França, iniciar o processo de reconstrução de Beauxbatons. Gina ainda deu a idéia de que Hermione ficasse na arquibancada dos professores, junto com Fleur, mas a amiga amarrou a cara só de ouvir o nome da descendente de veelas e Gina nem insistiu. Sabia que por mais que Fleur fosse uma ótima pessoa Mione tinha seus motivos para não simpatizar nada com ela. Então Hermione resolveu assistir junto com Neville e Dino, que estavam entusiasmadíssimos por Simas estar no time.

Quando os dois times saíram, voando dos vestiários, foram aplaudidíssimos. As duas torcidas agitaram bandeirinhas com as cores das duas casas, gritando loucamente. O time da Corvinal também tinha algumas novas aquisições. Um dos batedores, o goleiro e um artilheiro. Mas nenhum deles era aluno novo.

Como sempre, Madame Hooch mandou que os dois capitães apertassem as mãos. Harry e Cho voaram até a professora e fizeram o gesto mecanicamente, sem sequer olhar um para o outro. Gina ficou satisfeita, embora, mesmo assim, estivesse desejando que um balaço partisse a cara da outra garota no meio.

Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou. Grifinória tinha a posse da goles e Gina e os outros artilheiros estavam se saindo muito bem. Os batedores novos, especialmente Dênis, eram muito ágeis e agressivos na medida certa. Rebatiam os balaços na direção dos artilheiros da Corvinal com muita destreza. Harry e Cho varriam o campo com os olhos em busca do pomo.

O jogo já estava 40 a 0 para Grifinória. Lino Jordan parecia estar enlouquecendo enquanto narrava o jogo. A professora McGonagall já tinha chamado a atenção do garoto duas vezes mas ele não parecia estar dando muita atenção e demonstrava o favoritismo fervoroso pelo time da sua casa. Mesmo formado, Lino havia conseguido autorização para narrar os jogos da escola e esperava futuramente entrar para a liga profissional e ser comentarista da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- E Gina Weasley passa a goles com perfeição para Anne Marie. Muito boa essa, Gina. E Anne vai em direção aos aros. Vai, vai garota, marca essa. E ela marca. _Mercy_, Anne Marie! - berrou a plenos pulmões. Até a professora McGonagall riu mas o repreendeu logo em seguida.

Grifinória estava ganhando de lavada e Cho começava a ficar nervosa com o desempenho do seu time. Harry apertava os olhos verdes, tentando ver se avistava o pomo de ouro, mas não parecia estar em parte alguma. A apanhadora da Corvinal também não fazia idéia de onde poderia estar o pomo. Ela temia que Harry o avistasse antes, afinal a vassoura dele era bem mais rápida que a sua Atlas 5987. Mas não foi nem Harry e nem Cho que avistaram o pomo primeiro. Foi Gina. Ela tinha acabado de passar a goles para Simas quando avistou o pequeno cometinha dourado próximo a pequena área. Não podia gritar para Harry ou chamaria a atenção da outra apanhadora, então lhe ocorreu uma única coisa.

_"Harry!"_, ela se concentrou, chamando-o mentalmente. O garoto levou um susto, e quase caiu da vassoura. _"O pomo. Eu estou no encalço dele"_, ela prosseguiu calmamente. _"Estou seguindo-o.Venha buscá-lo"_, ela virou a sua Quick Queen 500 e foi desajeitadamente na direção da bolinha dourada, tentando disfarçar. Harry aprumou a visão e avistou Gina voando na extremidade oposta do campo. Apertou os olhos e viu o pomo. Em cinco segundos estava do lado da namorada. Ele sorriu para ela quando fechou a pequena esfera dourada na mão direita.

Imediatamente Madame Hooch apitou. Lino Jordan parecia estar em surto enquanto gritava, admirado:

- Harry Potter ganha 150 pontos para Grifinória! Grifinória Ganhou 210 a 50!

A torcida da Grifinória enlouqueceu. Hermione deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Neville, quase o derrubando no chão, e Dino gritava a plenos pulmões. O time da Grifinória foi dar a volta no campo, para comemorar. Harry voava ao lado de Gina, sorrindo para ela, segurando o pomo na mão direita, agitando-o para a torcida. Ela também sorria, o coração parecia que sairia pela boca de tanta emoção. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e disse, sem emitir nenhum som.

"Nós formamos uma bela dupla", ela sorriu e ia responder mas ele fechou a cara na mesma hora e emendou uma estranha frase antes de mergulhar a vassoura violentamente para o chão. "Mas eu não sou idiota, podia ter achado o pomo sem você..."

Gina olhou, assustada, ele se afastar montado na vassoura. Ela mergulhou na direção oposta. Não pôde conter as lágrimas, Hermione percebeu quando ela sobrevoou a arquibancada devagar, a cabeça baixa. Alguma coisa estava realmente errada, pensou Mione enquanto corria para o vestiário, ao encontro da amiga.

Quando Hermione chegou lá Gina estava inconsolável. Harry não tinha sequer ido ao vestiário para confraternizar com o resto do time. Ele tinha mergulhado sua Firebolt, pousado do lado de fora do campo de quadribol e subido direto para o castelo. Rony, que tinha acabado de se trocar, foi encontrar a irmã e a namorada. Hermione gesticulou com a cabeça, indicando a Rony que não dissesse nada, devido a expressão animada do namorado. Aquele não era o momento de celebrar a vitória.

Os três saíram do vestiário. Gina ainda estava com o uniforme do time, chorava baixinho. Entrou com Rony e Hermione na sala comunal, Harry estava sentado no sofá em frente à lareira. Ele se levantou sorrindo quando viu os amigos, como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais.

- Onde vocês se meteram? Vamos comemorar! Se não fosse a Gina... - ele olhou para a garota, que chorava ainda, e sua expressão mudou totalmente, ficou preocupado. - Gina, o que você... - mas ela não esperou ele terminar a frase. Subiu as escadas correndo para o dormitório. Hermione foi atrás dela. Rony seguiu a namorada e Harry foi por último.

Quando chegaram lá Mione já estava conversando com a garota. Os dois garotos bateram na porta, preocupados. Mione veio atender.

- Mione... - começou Rony.

- O que foi que houve com ela? - completou Harry, assustado, tentando abrir caminho entre os dois.

- Nós podemos entrar? - Rony perguntou, nervoso. Mione olhou para dentro, consultando Gina. Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Rony entrou, Harry já ia entrando quando ouviu a voz abafada e chorosa de Gina.

- O Harry não - Mione olhou penalizada para o amigo, que tinha decepção e preocupação estampadas no rosto. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Harry, daqui a pouco nós conversamos - ela olhou para dentro do quarto, indicando a delicadeza da situação. - Me desculpe. Com licença - e fechou a porta, deixando um Harry atônito e excluído do lado de fora.

Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, parado, passando a mão na porta, na esperança de que tivesse sido um engano, de que a qualquer momento os três abrissem e o chamassem para entrar. Por fim desistiu. Decidiu descer as escadas e fingir que estava tomando parte das comemorações, embora sentisse um vazio imenso lhe preencher todo o coração.

Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Rony e Hermione tentavam ao máximo acalmar os ânimos de Gina. A menina chorava sem parar, abraçada a Hermione. Rony fazia carinho na cabeça da irmã caçula, desconcertado. Não sabia o que fazer para consolá-la.

- Calma Gina - Mione disse. - Calma. Nós temos que conversar com você - olhou para Rony, indicando que talvez devessem contar para Gina que Harry havia sonhado com Você-Sabe-Quem. Rony se sentou na beirada da cama. - Gina – começou, ainda sem ter certeza se deveria ou não contar tudo à amiga. Não queria trair a confiança de Harry mas sabia que ela e Rony eram a única chance de reconciliação dos dois. - O Harry não está bem, Gina. Ele está tendo problemas. Mas não é culpa dele. Ele tem tido ataques, tem agido estranho e não se lembra depois. Deve ter alguma explicação lógica, é óbvio. Eu e Rony estamos tentando encontrar uma solução. Mas nós temos que ser pacientes com ele - Gina ergueu os olhos vermelhos para ela.

- Eu sei disso. Eu não estou chorando pela grosseria. Eu sei que não é culpa dele. Eu estou chorando porque cada vez que ele faz isso eu sinto como se eu o tivesse perdido. E por uns momentos ele realmente não está lá, Mione. Eu posso ver nos olhos dele. Eu tenho medo que ele se vá para sempre - disse, entre soluços.

- Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer, Gina - disse Mione, procurando apoio em Rony, encorajando-o a dizer algo.

- E-eu também não irmãzinha – disse, desajeitado. Mione o censurou com o olhar. Será que não poderia parecer mais convincente? - Quero dizer - ele firmou a voz, pigarreando. - É claro que isso não vai acontecer. Nós não vamos permitir isso. Ele é nosso amigo e vamos resolver tudo. A gente sempre resolve tudo e... - Mione fez uma careta para ele. Agora estava exagerando. "Caramba! ", pensou. "Ela não se decide mesmo... Eu apóio, ou não apóio a minha irmã?", Mione completou, cortando o pensamento do namorado.

- Gina, ele está lá fora, destruído. Você precisava ver a carinha dele quando eu fechei a porta. Eu só o vi arrasado assim quando disse a ele que você tinha ido embora para a França - a garota olhou para Hermione.

Ela estava tão mal quanto Harry mas sabia, que, afinal de contas, ele devia estar se sentindo pior e acima de tudo isolado. Ela pensou por alguns instantes e pediu a Rony e Hermione que chamassem Harry para entrar. Os dois trocaram um sorriso discreto e saíram do quarto. Pelo menos tinham convencido Gina sem precisar falar dos sonhos de Harry.

Harry viu lá de baixo quando os dois saíram do quarto de Gina. Ele olhou para os dois, que discretamente acenaram para que ele subisse e entrasse. Rinha ficado todo o tempo alheio à confusão que estava a sala comunal. Gritaria, cerveja amanteigada, doces, até mesmo fogos Filibusteiro tinham sido soltos no recinto. Ele sentiu o coração disparar e subiu as escadas correndo. Estava com a mesma ansiedade que tinha sentido n'A Toca antes de reconquistar Gina de volta. Olhou para os dois amigos antes de entrar no quarto da garota.

Assim que entrou e viu a expressão arrasada da namorada, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, sentiu um nó apertando sua garganta. Ela tentou sorrir para ele mas não conseguiu. As lágrimas escorriam sem querer dos olhos castanhos. Ele próprio não sabia como estava conseguindo segurar o choro. Ela ficou alguns segundos parada, perdida em um enorme conflito. Não sabia se abraçava Harry, aplacando toda a dor que sentia, ou se batia nele, descontando todo o medo de perdê-lo que a tinha feito passar. Mas, como ela sabia de algum modo que não era culpa dele, ficou com a primeira opção. Ela correu ao seu encontro dele e o envolveu nos braços. Ele sentiu o coração disparar mas não cedeu à tentação de retribuir ao abraço. Simplesmente a afastou delicadamente e disse, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Eu não mereço você. Você merece alguém que não te faça sofrer. Que não te faça passar por isso - ela olhou com raiva para ele.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas para mim? – disse, revoltada.

- Eu não sei o que está havendo Gina. Só sei que estou cansado de te fazer sofrer. Você pensa que foi fácil para mim decidir isso enquanto pensava sozinho lá embaixo? - disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em desespero.

- E aí você toma sozinho a decisão de que é melhor terminar tudo, como se eu não fosse capaz de decidir, de opinar... - ela falou ironicamente.

- Eu só quis mostrar consideração e... - ela o cortou imediatamente.

- Consideração? E da onde você tirou a idéia de que ser absolutamente egoísta é ter consideração, Harry James Potter? - ele poderia ter rido ao ouvi-la chamando-o pelo nome todo se não estivessem tendo a primeira briga.

- Egoísta? Eu? Gina, eu com certeza não estou sendo egoísta ou não estaria sugerindo essa solução quando ficar com você é só o que eu quero nessa vida - ela o olhou, séria.

- Então por que você simplesmente não fica, Harry? É isso que eu estou te oferecendo. Ajuda. Vamos descobrir o que está havendo e vamos pôr um fim nisso. De uma vez por todas - ele se aproximou dela, concordando.

- Me desculpe. Eu só estou assustado - disse, respirando fundo.

- Eu também estou mas vamos parar isso - respondeu, indo de encontro a ele.

- Mas tem que ser logo Gina - disse, abraçando a garota. - Eu estou ficando fora de mim cada vez mais tempo. Eu não sei como vim parar na sala comunal. Eu até troquei de roupa e sequer me lembro de ter tomado banho. São vinte minutos de "blackout", no mínimo - calculou. - Tenho medo de não conseguir voltar – disse, apertando-a contra si.

- Você sempre vai conseguir voltar para mim Harry. Sempre – Gina respondeu, confiante, mas ela mesma já não tinha mais tanta certeza disso.


	16. A Gota D'Água

Capítulo Dezesseis – A Gota D'Água 

O mês de dezembro passava depressa e o frio estava começando a chegar. Os treinos do time de quadribol agora eram mais espaçados devido às manhã chuvosas e extremamente frias que se tornaram quase uma constante no início do mês. Os alunos andavam agasalhados, com luvas e cachecóis pelos corredores. Até mesmo as aulas de Herbologia sofreram atraso devido ao mau tempo. A professora Sprout preferia sempre dar aulas em dias ensolarados e isso estava se tornando muito raro. A única atividade que tinha conseguido efetuar com as turmas tinha sido a cobertura da mudas jovens com uma espécie de plástico protetor, caso a temperatura ficasse muito baixa.

Quando foi chegando próximo ao Natal os diretores das casas passaram uma lista para que os monitores assinalassem os alunos que ficariam na escola para as festividades de fim de ano e o tradicional Baile de Inverno. Muitos alunos ficariam, principalmente aqueles do quarto ano em diante, mais devido ao Baile do que às festas. Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony ficariam para o Natal e o Baile mas estavam pensando em passar o ano novo n'A Toca, o que provavelmente deixaria o resto da família Weasley muito feliz.

Na manhã de Natal Rony foi o primeiro a acordar. Ele acordou Harry e os dois foram correndo chamar Gina e Hermione para que abrirem os presentes. Os quatro desceram de pijamas as escadas e pegaram os vários pacotes na árvore da sala comunal.

Rony riu a valer de Harry e Gina quando viu que sua mãe tinha mandado o mesmo suéter com metade de um coração, a letra "G" bordada no de Harry e "H" no de Gina. Ele e Hermione haviam recebido o mesmo presente no ano anterior. Gina havia comprado para Harry um novo par de luvas de couro para o quadribol só que eram especiais, havia pedido para Carlinhos mandar, via coruja, luvas de couro de dragão, muito mais resistentes. Harry adorou. Rony e Hermione deram de presente a Harry e Gina cópias de uma fotografia dos quatro juntos durante os passeios no mundo trouxa em dois porta retratos muito bonitos. Os dois adoraram. Rony deu a Hermione um livro imenso que havia encomendado ao pai, "Problemas de Lógica", para ela ter o que fazer enquanto treinavam quadribol, durante as férias n'A Toca. Ela amou o presente e em retribuição deu a ele um kit de manutenção de vassouras mais moderno do que havia dado a Harry no terceiro ano.

Depois de abrir o presente de Dobby - cachecóis extremamente compridos que havia feito para os quatro - e separar o presente que haviam comprado para o elfo doméstico - um conjunto de moldes para que finalmente pudesse costurar direito - Harry chamou Gina para entregar o seu presente a ela. Os dois se afastaram de Rony e Hermione e ele entregou à namorada uma correntinha de ouro com um coração pendurado. Ela achou lindo.

- Abra - disse, apontando para o coração. Dentro havia uma foto dele. A foto sorria, mandava um beijo e corava loucamente. Ela adorou o presente.

- Harry, que coisa mais linda - ele ficou feliz que ela tivesse gostado.

Os quatro passaram o dia conversando e se divertindo. Como ainda não tinha nevado aquele ano o professor Flitwick congelou magicamente o lago para que os alunos pudesse tentar patinar. Era muito engraçado ficar assistindo aos tombos que a maioria dos alunos, desacostumados a patinar, levava.

Hermione sabia patinar no gelo pois era filha de trouxas. Harry também sabia pois era obrigado a patinar com Duda todos os natais para que o primo tivesse quem empurrar de cara no gelo, fora dessa forma que Harry quebrara a ponte dos óculos.

Os dois passaram a tarde tentando ensinar Rony e Gina a patinar. Rony não estava obtendo muito sucesso pois sua teimosia atrapalhava muito mais do que sua falta de habilidade.

- Me solta Mione, eu já sei, eu já aprendi - ele disse todas as vezes antes de cair de joelhos no gelo escorregadio. Já estava totalmente ensopado. Hermione apenas sacudia a cabeça e tornava a levantar o namorado, que minutos depois tombava de novo.

Gina estava obtendo maiores progressos. Como ela era leve Harry patinava atrás da namorada, apoiando-a com uma mão de cada lado da sua cintura. A princípio ela patinava de braços abertos, para tentar manter o equilíbrio, mas depois fazia isso por pura diversão.

- Parece que estou voando Harry - ela sorria, sentindo o vento passar por entre os cabelos soltos.

Permaneceram patinando desse jeito por um bom tempo, até a menina pegar o jeito. Depois Harry deu um giro nela, virando-a de frente para ele. Agora ela patinava de costas, olhando para o namorado.

- Esse é um dos melhores natais Harry - disse, quase gritando.

- É o melhor - disse, convicto, levantando a menina do chão subitamente e rodando-a até os dois caírem, rindo muito.

Ao final da tarde os quatro, totalmente ensopados, começaram a se arrumar para a ceia e o Baile de Inverno. O tempo estava começando a nublar e parecia que a noite de Natal seria extremamente chuvosa e fria.

Os meninos se aprontaram bem mais rápido do que as garotas, como sempre. Harry usava uma veste de gala totalmente preta, o que tinha deixado o rapaz com uma aparência elegante e mais velha. Rony usava a mesma veste do ano anterior mas estava também muito bonito. Os dois estavam ansiosos esperando pelas namoradas. Neville já tinha descido, acompanhado de uma garota da turma de Gina. Simas e Dino também, com Lilá e Parvati, respectivamente. Até o casalzinho francês, Anne Marie e Philip Marceu, já tinha ido alegramente para o Baile.

Rony e Harry já estavam começando a desanimar quando ouviram o barulho de saltos delicados descendo as escadas. Era a primeira vez que as duas garotas usavam salto alto. Tinha sido idéia de Hermione enfeitiçar os sapatos para que ficassem mais altos e as duas estavam andando ainda um pouco desajeitadas em cima deles. Quando chegaram lá em baixo deixaram os dois garotos de boca aberta. Gina estava com o vestido de veludo preto e os cabelos presos em um coque, apenas alguns fios soltos na frente, no colo pendia o coração de ouro com a foto de Harry dentro. Hermione estava toda de branco, os cabelos magicamente alisados, soltos, o que combinava com a saia esvoaçante do vestido "tomara-que-caia". Rony foi o primeiro a falar alguma coisa.

- Caramba! Vocês estão mais altas ou o quê? - Hermione fez uma careta para o namorado, que levou um cutucão de Harry nas costelas. - Ai! - ele olhou para Harry, que fuzilou o amigo com o olhar. - Vocês estão lindas! – disse, ainda alisando o lugar do cutucão. - Essa doeu Harry – acrescentou baixinho, só para o amigo, estendendo o braço para Hermione.

Harry esticou a mão para Gina, e a garota deu um passo à frente. Ele passou a mão pelas costas da namorada, só então reparando no decote em "U" do vestido dela.

- Gina! - disse, engolindo em seco. Ela sorriu. Tinha conseguido provocar o efeito desejado com o seu figurino. Os quatro então desceram para o Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram no Salão estava arrumado magnificamente, as mesinhas para quatro pessoas adornadas de castiçais altos, que deixavam uma penumbra romântica em volta. O teto parecia ter sido magicamente enfeitiçado para simular o céu estrelado de uma noite de lua cheia, já que naquela noite uma tempestade violenta estava se armando. Já podiam ouvir os roncos dos trovões lá fora, mesmo com a música altíssima.

Dumbledore havia contratado um grupo de Rock Bruxo, "Os Heremitas Estuporantes", que tocavam todos os gêneros de música muito bem. Estavam tocando uma canção muito animada quando os quatro entraram no Salão. Passaram as vistas pela multidão e encontraram uma mesa próxima a de Neville e dos outros garotos. Eles se sentaram ali. Harry e Rony foram buscar ponche e depois ficaram conversando um pouco com os outros amigos. Harry percebeu que Gina sacudia os pés no ritmo da música, batendo com os saltos finos de levinho no chão. Ocorreu a ele que talvez ela quisesse dançar.

- Vamos? - ele disse ficando de pé, estendendo a mão para a namorada. Ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Eu achei que você não ia perguntar nunca - disse, pegando na mão dele e se encaminhando para a pista de dança.

- Que lindinho - disse Hermione, arrancando uma careta de Rony.

- Fala sério Mione! - a garota amarrou a cara, sapateando nervosa sob a mesa. Ele achou por bem arrastá-la para a pista de dança antes que ficasse mais furiosa. - Vem - disse, oferecendo o braço para a menina. Ela até esqueceu do comentário anterior do namorado e agarrou o braço dele, sorrindo satisfeita.

Quando chegaram no meio da pista o conjunto começou a tocar uma música lenta. Gina sorriu para o namorado, como tinha esperado por aquele momento. Começaram a dançar suavemente. Harry não era lá um exímio dançarino mas até que estava se saindo bem. Gina não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Não conseguia parar de sorrir um só minuto. Estava ficando até com cãibra no queixo. Harry reparou, enquanto dançava com Gina, recostada em seu ombro, que a menina já tinha suspirado fundo várias vezes seguidas.

- Assim você vai roubar todo o meu oxigênio - ele brincou. Ela fez uma careta, desencostando o rosto do ombro de Harry.

- Uma garota não pode mais suspirar de felicidade? - ele riu, colocando um fio de cabelo vermelho da garota para trás da orelha. Sacudiu a cabeça e roçou os lábios no ouvido dela, falando com a voz rouca.

- Você entendeu mal. Não foi bem o que eu quis dizer - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- E o que você quis dizer então, Harry? – disse, sussurrando.

- Que você me faz perder o fôlego, Gina - os olhos dela brilharam e ela corou levemente. - E me deixa louco - acrescentou com um olhar maroto, aumentando o tom de vermelho da face da namorada.

- Bem... - ela disse, desconcertada. - Eu sou, você sabe... Sua - ele apertou a garota, deu um beijo de leve no ombro dela e encostou o rosto de Gina no seu, satisfeito. Subiu a mão pelas costas nuas dela, arrepiando a menina e acariciando sua nuca. Ele respirou fundo e, criando coragem, disse baixinho.

- Tem uma coisa que não me sai da cabeça.

- E o que é, Harry? - ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso e afastou o rosto do dela, encontrando os olhos castanhos curiosos com os seus.

Em uma questão de segundos ele enviou à mente dela as imagens dos dois se beijando loucamente em cima da mesa do professor, os corpos colados um no outro, no início do ano. Ela corou e ia responder ao garoto mas ele de repente parecia ter ficado alheio ao mundo. Os olhos verdes estavam completamente inexpressivos. Era como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe.

Ele ainda mantinha a mão direita na nuca de Gina e começou a travar uma feroz luta interior para não apertar o pescoço dela. A mão estava apoiada firmemente por trás da nuca dela e agora tentava a todo custo não ceder aos fortes impulsos de estrangular a namorada.

Harry sentia duas vontades opostas, brigando dentro de si. A sua própria e uma outra, que insistia para que ele apertasse o pescoço de quem mais amava no mundo. Fechou os olhos com força. Não conseguiria controlar aqueles impulsos por muito tempo. Tinha que ir para longe de Gina. Senão poderia acabar machucando a menina, até a mesmo matando. Precisava soltá-la. Sabia que tinha feito alguma pergunta a ela mas não se lembrava o que tinha sido.

Então, como que resistindo à Maldição Imperius, soltou a namorada, deixando-a sozinha na pista de dança.

- Harry, Harry - ela chamou o garoto. Ele não parecia estar ouvindo o que ela dizia. - Você está bem? – disse, indo atrás dele. Ele olhou para ela.

"Não Gina. Não venha atrás de mim. Agora não", pensou, apavorado. Não conseguiria se conter por muito tempo. Rony e Hermione tinham reparado agora no que estava acontecendo e acompanharam com o olhar para onde os dois estavam indo, para perto da porta de saída.

Harry apertava os olhos com a mão, sacudia a cabeça, tentando voltar a si. Gina deu um passo para frente, na direção dele. Mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi esticar a mão espalmada para frente e disse, a voz arrastada, com extrema dificuldade, como se estivesse afundando em um poço de areia movediça. Estava começando, de novo, a desaparecer.

- Não Gina. Fique - e ele saiu pelo corredor.

Rony e Hermione agora tinham decidido seguir os dois. Gina ainda não tinha desistido de ir atrás de Harry. Ele estava apavorado. Sabia que dentro de poucos minutos não teria forças para poupar a vida dela. Então avistou com dificuldade os vulto de duas pessoas se aproximando dos dois para entrar no Salão. A primeira delas era Cho Chang. Harry não teve dúvidas. Precisava que Gina fugisse dali naquele momento. Então fez algo que nunca imaginou que faria, agarrou o braço da apanhadora da Corvinal e a encostou na parede.

- Harry! - a garota se espantou com a atitude dele. Olhou para o lado e avistou Gina, atônita, a alguns metros dos dois. Cho deu um sorrisinho vitorioso. Não interessava o que estava acontecendo, tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade para tripudiar em cima de Gina Weasley.

Ela colocou os dois braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, que mantinha os braços apoiados na parede, um de cada lado do rosto dela. Gina arregalou os olhos, engoliu em seco. Harry ainda sacudia a cabeça e apertava os olhos com força, tentando voltar a si, tentando que o desejo de espremer o pescoço de Virgínia Weasley saísse dos seus pensamentos. Ele não queria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Ele então, não conseguindo fazer os pensamentos desaparecerem, foi lentamente se inclinando com uma expressão de absoluto desgosto na direção dos lábios de Cho, que já estava de olhos fechados, pronta para ser beijada por Harry Potter. Foi quando a outra pessoa que estava chegando ao salão se aproximou mais. Era Draco Malfoy.

Ele olhou atentamente para a cena: Gina com os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas na porta do Salão Principal. Cho de olhos fechados e com um biquinho nos lábios, os braços em volta de Harry. O último com uma expressão de nojo, inclinando para beijar os lábios da setimanista da Corvinal e, por fim, Rony e Hermione, que por conta dos sapatos altos só tinha conseguido chegar naquele minuto à entrada do baile. Draco percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou a expressão desesperada de Gina e não teve dúvidas.

- POTTER! - gritou, fazendo com que Harry abrisse os olhos e se virasse para ele. Cho ainda continuou de olhos fechados, os braços em volta do garoto. Malfoy arrancou Harry dos braços da garota com um simples safanão.

- Hey! - reclamou a apanhadora da Corvinal. - Que hora para interromper é essa, Malfoy? – completou, aborrecida.

- Em se tratando de você, Chang, qualquer hora do dia - disse com desprezo.

- O que você está insinuando? - perguntou, ofendida, enquanto Draco mantinha um Harry atordoado seguro pelo colarinho.

- Insinuando? Eu estou afirmando que você  uma Jezebel de quinta categoria. Uma desclassificada. Agora suma daqui - a garota saiu correndo com muita raiva. - Agora, Potter... - ele olhou com raiva para Harry, que agora parecia estar começando a voltar ao normal.

- Ahn? Malfoy? O quê? Eu... - mas ele não pode completar a frase e agradecer. Draco enfiou um soco no meio da cara de Harry que, além de derrubá-lo no chão, acordou-o de vez.

- Harry! - gritaram Rony e Hermione, apavorados, e correram para ajudar o amigo. Gina ainda estava em choque.

- Vamos! - disse Draco, arrastando a garota dali pelo braço.

Ela foi sendo rebocada por Malfoy pelos corredores. Ele parecia fulo da vida. Gina nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Ele resmungava palavras sem sentido.

- ... Não dá valor ao que tem... - ela entendia algumas partes. - ...Se eu soubesse não tinha desistido do plano do meu pai... - repetia algumas vezes a mesma coisa. - ...Aquele idiota patético... - ela estava começando a perceber que ele estava falando de Harry.

Até que ele parou. Tinham chegado até um pátio interno, o teto de vidro, e Gina pôde perceber que a tempestade já tinha começado. Raios cortavam o céu e a chuva escorria violentamente pelo vidro. Ele sentou a garota em um banco e, após ficar alguns segundos a encarando com os olhos cinzentos inquisidores, resolveu falar.

- Por que se submeter a isso, Weasley? - disse, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos platinados.

- Draco... - ela não percebeu mas tinha chamado o garoto pelo primeiro nome. - Eu... Eu am... - ela foi interrompida.

- NÃO! - disse, quase gritando. Mas corrigiu o tom de voz logo em seguida, vendo que tinha assustado a garota. - Não me diga que o ama. Por que isso te tornaria idiota demais aos meus olhos. Eu não suportaria uma decepção dessas - ela olhou espantada para o garoto.

- Draco... Eu juro... Eu... - não sabia o que dizer para o garoto. Draco ajoelhou em frente a ela. Segurou as duas mãos da menina, que estavam sob seu colo, entre as dele e a garota olhou naqueles olhos cinzentos atormentados. As mãos dele estavam frias e trêmulas. Ela engoliu em seco. O olhar dele faiscava de modo perturbador.

- Eu repito o que disse ano passado - ele falou após uma pausa demorada. - Eu ficaria muito feliz mesmo... Gina - completou com muito custo, chamando-a pelo nome. Ela tentou sorrir.

- Draco... Eu não - ele expirou o ar com força.

- Eu sei que não. Eu sei. Mas acho que eu poderia suportar isso. Eu suporto coisas bem piores - ela tocou o rosto dele de modo carinhoso.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras. Eu ficaria muito feliz mesmo mas... - ele a interrompeu, levantando bruscamente.

- Mas você ama o idiota do Potter. Eu sei disso – disse, resignado. - Mas a questão é: o que o Potter sente por você, Gina. Ele te ama? - a garota ia responder mas ele ainda não tinha terminado. - Porque se eu fosse capaz de ler mentes eu juro que... - ela levantou de um salto quando ele disse essa frase.

- O que você disse? - ele fez uma expressão irritada.

- Eu disse: eu juro que... - ela o cortou, rápido.

- Não, não... Antes disso - ele torceu os lábios.

- Sobre eu ler mentes? - ela iluminou os olhos castanhos.

- É isso! - disse, sorrindo, abaixou e tirou os sapatos altos, atirando-os para longe. - Você é um gênio, Malfoy - disse, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto, e saiu correndo. Antes que ela desaparecesse ele ainda gritou.

- Hey! Weasley! - ela reduziu a velocidade e se virou para ouvir o que ele queria falar. - Eu posso me acostumar com isso - disse, levando a mão ao rosto, no local que ela havia beijado. Ela sorriu para ele e continuou a correr.

Gina correu pelos corredores vazios até chegar ao ponto que Harry tinha levado o soco. O baile parecia já ter acabado e não havia nem sinal dele nem de Rony e Hermione. Ela foi direto para a Torre da Grifinória. Entrou pela sala comunal, que estava vazia. Pelo visto os alunos já tinham ido dormir. Ela já ia subindo as escadas quando viu Hermione e Rony, sentados no sofá, na penumbra. Mione estava chorando.

- O que está acontecendo? Cadê o Harry? - perguntou, ansiosa.

- Ele não está com você? - perguntou Rony, desanimado.

- O que você acha, Ron? – disse, nervosa. - Mione? Onde ele está? Eu preciso falar uma coisa para ele. Eu sei por que ele está estranho eu descobri, é... - mas Hermione fungou em resposta.

- Ele foi embora Gina - a garota sacudiu a cabeça.

- Como? Não é possível... Com essa chuva? - ela não compreendia.

- Rony não quer acreditar. Mas ele vai fazer alguma besteira. Estava com aquele olhar decidido. Não conseguimos impedi-lo. Ele disse que não poderia viver com o que estava acontecendo. Que era horrível. Ele não sabia como parar... - Gina gritou.

- MAS EU SEI! - ela olhou para os dois. - ONDE ELE ESTÁ? - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. Rony olhou pela janela. Os raios cortavam o céu e o barulho da chuva e dos trovões abafavam os gritos de Gina.

- Lá fora, se eu o conheço bem... - o irmão disse, inconformado.

- Era só isso que eu precisava saber – a menina respondeu, segurando a barra do vestido e saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Hermione e Rony ficaram em choque por um minuto ou dois mas logo correram atrás dela.

Gina corria como uma louca pelos corredores, segurando o vestido para não tropeçar. Rony e Hermione não sabiam como acompanhá-la. Ela estava muito à frente. Ela desceu a escadaria principal aos saltos e abriu a porta da entrada. A chuva de vento entrou gelada, molhado o tapete do hall de entrada. Ela não se preocupou em fechar as bandeiras da porta. Começou a correr insanamente pelo jardim. Ela já estava encharcada e a chuva era tão forte e estava tão escuro que não podia ver quase nada à sua frente. Ela parou então, o coque do seu cabelo já estava totalmente desfeito. Olhava para o nada ao redor. Começou a chorar. O frio era tanto que sua respiração provocava uma nuvem de vapor à frente da boca e nariz. Não conseguia pensar em nada enquanto colocava a mão sobre os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa com a claridade dos raios.

- Harry! - gritou a plenos pulmões. - Harry, Harry, Harry... - começou a gritar até ficar rouca.

Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar na porta principal. Olharam para fora, a chuva formava uma cortina. Rony tirou o paletó da veste de gala e colocou sobre os ombros de Hermione, que finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar dos saltos altos.

- Onde eles estão Ron? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu não sei mas vamos tentar achá-los - ele sacou a varinha, Mione fez o mesmo.

- _Lumus_! - disseram juntos e as pontas das duas varinhas acenderam.

- Vamos com cuidado - ele disse, segurando a mão da garota enquanto olhavam para os lados, à procura de algum sinal de Harry ou Gina.

Enquanto isso a menina tentava se acalmar para sentir onde Harry podia estar. Fechou os olhos. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia congelar, o corpo doía de frio. A chuva estava gelada e parecia vir de todas as direções. Parou e virou para cima. Respirou fundo uma vez. A chuva bateu fria em seu rosto e ela sentiu o contraste entre essa e as suas lágrimas quentes. Conseguiu acalmar a respiração ofegante e se concentrou em Harry, apertando o coração de ouro com a foto que pendia em seu pescoço. Esquecendo de que estava encharda, com frio e com os pés descalços e machucados.

Depois de um minuto parada ela sentiu como se alguma coisa a atraísse para o lado esquerdo. Respirou fundo, levantou a ponta da saia, deu um nó e começou a caminha naquela direção. Para a Floresta Proibida.

Rony e Hermione, que também estavam encharcados, não conseguiam ver nada. Hermione começou a tossir violentamente. Rony ficou preocupado que ela ficasse doente e se encaminhou para uma construção à frente. Era a cabana de Hagrid. Ele bateu mas estava vazia. Hagrid tinha ido para a França com Madame Maxime. Então apontou a varinha para a porta.

- _Alorromora_! - a porta se abriu e ele empurrou Hermione para dentro. A garota tossia e espirrava agora. Ele fechou a porta e a única luz era a da varinha dos dois e dos raios lá fora. - _Incendio_! - disse, apontando a varinha para a lareira, que se acendeu na mesma hora.

Colocou Hermione sentada em frente ao fogo e começou a procurar algo para secá-la. Também estava congelando mas sua maior preocupação era a menina. Acabou achando uma manta de pele de carneiro imensa e enrolou na namorada. Pegou um cobertor de lã esfarrapado e se enrolou. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para ela. Ela tremia e as lágrimas escorriam pela face pálida.

- Acha que eles estão mortos? – disse, a voz fraca, enquanto batia queixo.

- Não. Eles não estão. Não pense nisso agora - ele mesmo não conseguia imaginar um outro destino para os dois mas alguém tinha que manter a calma.

Rony olhou em volta e encontrou uma garrafa de conhaque. Levantou, buscou a garrafa e a entregou para Hermione, para que ela se aquecesse. A menina tomou um gole, fazendo uma careta, mas se sentiu melhor. Ele fez o mesmo. Ela deu mais um espirro.

- Você tem que tirar essas roupas molhadas. Anda, eu vou me virar. Você fica enrolada com a pele de carneiro - Hermione obedeceu ao namorado e ficou enroscada em frente ao fogo. Ele deu outro gole no conhaque e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? - ela perguntou, assustada.

- Procurar a minha irmã. - disse, desanimado.

- Rony, é suicídio. Eu não posso deixar você sair assim, sozinho. Não sabemos onde eles estão. E, depois, algo me diz que eles vão ficar bem sem a nossa ajuda - o garoto olhou para ela e forçou um sorriso.

- Eu também não quero deixar você, Mione. Mas é a minha irmã - ele começou a tossir.

- É, e morrer de pneumonia não vai ajudar a Gina em nada. Anda, tira essas roupas molhadas e se enrola no cobertor. Vamos tomar conhaque em frente ao fogo até essa tempestade passar - ela disse, puxando o garoto pela mão.

Rony sabia que ela estava certa e fez o que Hermione mandou. Depois de alguns minutos os dois estavam em frente a lareira, sentindo-se um pouco mais aquecidos mas ainda extremamente preocupados com os dois amigos. Hermione de vez em quando suspirava profundamente, principalmente quando os trovões rugiam do lado de fora.

- Eles estão bem Mione – disse, abraçando a menina. Ela olhou para ele, tentando sorrir.

- Eu quero acreditar nisso – disse, encostando no peito dele. O garoto sentiu o coração disparar.

- Eu também... – respondeu, segurando a pontinha do queixo dela. Ele se inclinou e os lábios dele encontraram os lábios entreabertos dela. Ela retribuiu ao beijo de forma entusiasmada. Ele afastou um pouco o rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos dela. - Mione? - perguntou de uma forma tão doce que ela não resistiu. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

Rony então a abraçou por debaixo do cobertor, sentindo a pele quente dela contra a sua. Ela estava tremendo e ele novamente olhou nos olhos dela, para ter certeza de que ela realmente queria. Ela sorriu para ele, os olhos afogueados.

- Eu te amo! - ela disse, apertando o garoto contra si enquanto deitava no tapete, ainda enroscada pela pele de carneiro, confirmando sua resposta.

Rony deitou por cima dela, beijando-a carinhosamente. Os dois se entregaram pela primeira vez ao amor, amando-se intensamente enquanto a tempestade castigava do lado de fora. Depois ficaram abraçados, sorrindo. Rony falou primeiro.

- Você está bem? - ela sorriu, ainda estava refazendo o compasso da respiração.

- Estou. Só uma coisa está me incomodando... - ele arregalou os olhos para ela.

- O quê? - ela riu, colocando a mão sobre os lábios dele.

- Eu me sinto mal por estar tão bem aqui com você e nós sequer sabermos como a Gina e o Harry estão - Rony suspirou, aliviado, mas concordou.

- É, e eu imagino onde esses dois se meteram... - disse, abraçando Hermione e a aninhando nos seus braços. Em alguns minutos os dois adormeceram, embalados pelo som da chuva lá fora.

Enquanto isso Gina já tinha se embrenhado pela Floresta Proibida, a procura de Harry. Ela não precisou ir muito longe. O garoto estava recostado em um tronco de árvore logo na entrada. Caído no chão. Ela correu até ele.

- Harry! - disse, preocupada. Ele olhou para ela com o olhar perdido. Gina abaixou perto dele. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu torci o pé. Ai! Droga... - ela quase sorriu. Bendita torção, Gina pensou.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou de novo. Ele olhou aborrecido para ela.

- Eu já disse, torci... - ela o cortou.

- Não! - ela disse, irritada. - Eu quero saber o que você pensou que estava fazendo, fugindo assim. Onde você estava indo? - ela estava quase berrando por causa do barulho da chuva.

- Eu não sei Gina... Para longe de você? – respondeu, sentindo dor, segurando o tornozelo.

- E por quê? - ela disse, sentando-se à sua frente. Ele parecia aborrecido mas não podia se mexer por conta do pé machucado.

- Eu pensei que tinha ficado claro para você quando você saiu com o Malfoy... – disse, ressentido. Ela sorriu e tentou fazer um carinho no rosto dele mas Harry se esquivou. - Vá embora Gina. Só me deixe aqui tá? – disse, quase implorando.

- E por que eu faria isso após arruinar todo o meu vestido? - disse, torcendo a barra do vestido de veludo e deixando a lama escorrer.

- Porque eu estou ficando louco e você corre perigo perto de mim - ela sacudiu a cabeça. Gina não sabia do que tinha se passado com ele. Aquela tinha sido a gota d'água para ele.

- Você não está louco, Harry. Só tem uns ataques e esquece mas... - ele cortou a namorada.

- Matar você não seria uma loucura? - ela se assustou quando ele disse isso, chegando para trás. Ele se corrigiu. - Não agora. Antes. Dessa vez eu me lembrei. Eu me lembro dessa parte. Você tem idéia de como foi horrível? Eu sei que eu teria te matado, Gina. Minha força de vontade não é tão forte assim. Foi pior do que a Maldição Imperius. - a garota olhou séria para ele.

- E mesmo assim você resistiu... - completou.

- Eu queria - ele disse, gritando desesperado. - Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, não podia... Droga, Gina, você é a minha vida... - ela sorriu, comovida.

- Foi por isso que você agarrou a Cho... - ele fez uma careta de nojo e dor ao mesmo tempo.

- É, eu queria tirar você dali. Tinha que dar um jeito de você sair de perto. Foi o melhor que eu pude arranjar. Embora tenha preferido mil vezes levar aquele soco do Malfoy - ele tentou rir mas o frio estava piorando a cada minuto o pé, que estava agora muito inchado.

- Harry, eu sei por que você está tendo os ataques - ele arregalou os olhos para ela.

- Sabe? Ai! - ele se ajeitou e permitiu que ela apoiasse o pé dele em cima da perna dela.

- Cada vez que você conversa mentalmente comigo você muda. Mas só acontece quando é você quem usa a telepatia. Quando eu uso nada acontece. Eu reparei isso depois de uma coisa que o Dra... Digo, que o Malfoy falou - Harry sorriu de modo cínico.

- Que bom que aquele lá serviu para alguma coisa. Ai! - ele se mexeu e o pé latejou. Ela fez uma careta e apoiou o pé dele. - O que o idiota disse? – perguntou, curioso mas em tom monótono.

- Ele disse que queria poder ler mentes para saber se você me amava realmente - respondeu calmamente e Harry ficou pasmo.

- Como ele ousa, eu vou... - ela cortou a frase, colocando a mão sobre os lábios de Harry.

- Mas eu sei que você me ama. Eu não preciso ler a sua mente para isso. Basta olhar dentro dos seus olhos. Dá para ler o seu coração através deles - ele deu um sorriso amarelo. - E o que importa é que o que ele disse me chamou atenção. Nós não podemos usar a telepatia. Temos só que descobrir por quê... Mas acho que vai ficar fácil para a Mione pesquisar agora - ele olhou para ela, concordando. - Você ainda vai querer ficar aqui? - perguntou de modo displicente.

- Ahn? - ele ainda não tinha pensado como sairia dali.

- Eu suponho que você não queira passar a noite aqui, congelando até morrer. Nós, com certeza, pegaremos uma pneumonia dupla se ficarmos na Floresta - ele olhou para ela, que ainda tinha uma dúvida. - Eu só quero saber se estamos bem? - ele passou a mão direita no rosto dela e Gina segurou, beijando a palma encharcada dele. Depois ele encostou a própria testa na dela, puxando-a pela nuca, olhou a menina nos olhos e encontrou os lábios dela num rápido beijo.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? - disse, sorrindo ternamente.

- Digamos que eu aceito isso como um sim - ela disse, puxando a varinha de Harry das vestes dele, sorridente, e apontando para o pé machucado.

- _Aquiles Reparum_! - um fio de luz azul saiu da ponta da varinha. Ele mexeu o pé para os lados, estava ótimo. Não sentia nenhum pouco de dor. Gina estendeu a mão para Harry, ficando de pé.

- Vamos! - falou com urgência. - Estou congelando aqui - Harry olhou para ela um tanto quanto chocado enquanto Gina se abrigava debaixo da capa dele.

- Você, você podia ter curado meu pé esse tempo todo? - ela riu.

- É claro que eu podia. Eu pretendo ser medi-bruxa, esqueceu? Mas eu tinha que ter certeza de que você voltaria comigo e não se embrenharia mato adentro... E depois, você mereceu, por quase ter beijado a idiota da Chang - ele riu.

- Eu pensei que quase ter beijado a idiota da Chang já tinha sido castigo o suficiente - os dois riram e saíram da Floresta abraçados.

Chovia um pouco menos agora mas ainda estava muito frio. Os dois saíram da Floresta e percorreram a sua orla. Harry sugeriu que se abrigassem na cabana de Hagrid mas a fumaça que saía da chaminé indicou a Gina que deveriam procurar outro abrigo. Então acabaram entrando no castelo pela porta da cozinha. Dobby ficou alegre em receber Harry Potter e a "Wheezy" dele para um chá quente com biscoitos. Passaram um bom tempo em uma animada conversa com o elfo, que tinha adorado o presente de Natal. Quando saíram, já secos e de estômago cheio, Dobby ainda gritou.

- Harry Potter, senhor, traga a Srta. sua Wheezy mais vezes para ver Dobby. Dobby adora Wheezys - os dois riram e se esgueiraram até a Torre da Grifinória. Agora estava tudo bem entre eles, só restava descobrir o porquê de Harry não poder usar a telepatia. Mas ele ainda tinha uma dúvida.

- Gina - perguntou enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas. - Eu me lembro de ter te feito uma pergunta quando estava em transe ou sei lá o quê... – disse, curioso.

- É fez... Você me perguntou onde estava o Sirius - ela respondeu. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- E você respondeu?

- Respondi, sim, por quê? - ele olhou, desconfiado, mas não imaginou que tivesse algum problema naquilo.

- Por nada - disse enquanto ela dizia a senha para a Mulher Gorda e os dois entravam na sala comunal.


	17. Descobertas Inconclusivas

Capítulo Dezessete – Descobertas Inconclusivas 

De manhã Harry encontrou Gina na sala comunal. Eles levantaram cedo mas os amigos ainda não tinham chegado. Quando os dois já iam descer para tomar o café da manhã Rony e Hermione entraram pelo buraco do retrato. Ambos ainda com as roupas do baile, totalmente encardidas. Entraram sussurrando, nas pontas dos pés. Harry e Gina ficaram surpresos ao vê-los.

- Onde vocês estavam? - perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Ahn? - respondeu Hermione desconcertada. Ela trocou um olhar com Gina, que apertou os lábios, segurando uma risada.

- Eu pensei que éramos nós que devíamos perguntar isso a vocês... - disse Rony, aborrecido. - Vocês é que sumiram durante uma tempestade. Vocês é que deixaram a gente apavorado a noite toda e são vocês quem devem uma explicação - ele continuou categoricamente. Harry analisou as "acusações" do amigo e resolveu explicar.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu me desesperei e fugi - disse, resignado. Gina se aproximou dele e entrelaçou a sua mão à sua.

- Isso nós percebemos - disse Mione, curiosa para saber como tudo tinha se resolvido.

- Acho que nós podemos nos sentar um pouco - disse Gina, tentando aliviar o clima tenso.

Os quatro se sentaram no sofá e Harry começou a explicar toda a história. Contou sobre a capacidade telepática que ele e Gina desenvolveram, o quão insuportável para ele estavam se tornando os ataques de grosseria seguidos de amnésia e até mesmo o fato de ter conseguido se lembrar do último ataque. Por último ele abaixou a cabeça e narrou, envergonhado, torcendo nervosamente as mãos no colo, a parte em que tinha sentido vontade de estrangular a namorada. Gina ficou o tempo inteiro com a mão sobre a perna dele, de forma apoiadora. Quando Harry terminou de contar, Rony e Hermione, estavam surpresos e intrigados. Ele percebeu que Hermione parecia estar tentando chegar a algum tipo de conclusão.

- No que você está pensando, Mione? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu ainda não posso dizer nada. Prefiro dar uma olhada nos livros primeiro – a menina respondeu calmamente.

- Mas eu imagino que você tenha alguma idéia - completou Gina, insistindo.

- Fala logo, Mione, eu sei que você já tem alguma teoria brilhante - Rony disse finalmente, com categoria.

- Está bem. É que eu ainda não estou certa. Eu tenho que confirmar - os três olharam para ela, implorantes. Ela resolveu contar aos amigos o que achava. - Eu acho que tudo isso tem a ver com o Feitiço Conectivus - os três se entreolharam. - Acho que li alguma coisa a respeito disso no caderninho de Arabella, ano passado, não estou bem certa. Mas tenho a impressão de que o Feitiço Conectivus estava ligado a algum tipo de projeção. Uma projeção de pensamento, se não me engano. Eu estava preocupada com projeções astrais ano passado e aquelas suas viagens a Érevan. Tinham tantos exemplos naquele livrinho... - disse, apertando os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que tinha lido.

- Bom, então seria bom você pegar o livro com a professora Figg de novo. Nós podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca, depois do almoço - disse Harry, ansioso.

- Está bem mas não podia ser depois da janta? Eu queria ver se eu dormia um pouco de tarde. Estou morto - disse Rony, bocejando, mas Mione cortou o namorado com veemência.

- Não! - ela disse de forma quase ríspida, assustando os três. Depois se corrigiu, mudando para um tom doce. - Eu quero resolver aquele assunto com você - disse com os olhos fixos em um Rony tão espantado quanto os dois amigos.

- Assunto? Que assunto, Mione? - perguntou, desanimado, mas a namorada olhou para ele séria.

- Aquele assunto – disse, os olhos arregalados, e ele entendeu. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Ah! Aquele assunto... – disse, tentando não rir. Os outros dois não entenderam nada. Mione virou e disse com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo, olhando para o chão.

- Eu estou dando uma ajuda para o Ron sabe, aulas de reforço. Ele anda preocupado, os N.O.M.'s estão próximos - os outros dois estranharam mas não se estenderam muito no assunto.

- Tudo bem. Então fica para depois do almoço mesmo - disse Harry, segurando Gina pela mão. - Vamos descer para tomar café.

Desceram e tomaram o café da manhã. Não teriam aulas naquele dia. Estavam faltando apenas cinco dias para o ano novo e Hogwarts estava em recesso. Em breve os quatro iriam para A Toca, para as comemorações de fim de ano. Com certeza os gêmeos trariam muitas novidades da loja para alegrar a passagem do ano.

Como haviam combinado, depois do almoço, os quatro se reuniram na biblioteca para discutir sobre os ataques de Harry. Hermione havia aproveitado a manhã para pegar o livrinho de Arabella novamente. Começaram a folhear o livro em busca de alguma resposta.

- Aqui está - disse Hermione, mordendo os lábios. - Eu sabia: "O Feitiço Conectivus é um exemplo de projeção de pensamento mas ainda assim uma projeção." – leu, animada. Os outros observavam enquanto ela lia. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e prosseguiu. Rony sentiu um arrepio. - "O Feitiço Conectivus é muito perigoso e não deve ser feito sem treinamento ou orientação pois pode ter conseqüências adversas". Eu devia ter imaginado. Estava tão preocupada com as suas projeções astrais que não me lembrei que tinha lido que também podemos projetar o pensamento. Eu teria me lembrado, quando lemos sobre o feitiço naquele livro velho. Mas eu estava muito ansiosa para ajudar você e a Gina a ficarem juntos - disse para Harry.

- "timo – respondeu ele. - É bom saber disso agora - Gina o censurou com o olhar.

- Valeu à pena - disse apenas movendo os lábios para que ele os lesse. O garoto sorriu, sacudiu a cabeça e apertou a mão dela sob a mesa. Mione continuou, sob um olhar hipnotizado de Rony.

- "Se o feitiço for associado a outro elemento, como uma poção, encantamento ou mesmo outro feitiço, seu efeito pode ser amplificado. Até mesmo se tornar permanente" - ela fechou o livro. Tinha terminado de ler as informações ali contidas.

- Nossa Mione! Que encorajador. Ainda bem que nós só usamos uma poção e um encantamento. Imagina se tivéssemos combinado outro feitiço também? Talvez eu tivesse sido transformado em um trasgo - Harry disse cinicamente.

- Quer dizer que pode ser permanente? - perguntou Gina, aflita, sem dar atenção às bobagens que Harry tinha dito.

- Pode - respondeu Hermione, desanimada.

- Mas por que eu não tive nenhum ataque? Eu também usei a telepatia para falar com Harry. Talvez a nossa telepatia não tenha relação com o feitiço e eu e Harry já possuíamos uma afinidade bem grande antes disso - Mione olhou da amiga para Harry, ainda mais intrigada.

- A poção ligante. Ela tinha fios do seu cabelo, Gina. Da mecha que você deixou para Harry. De alguma forma deve ter te protegido ou, me perdoem a palavra, infectado Harry - os dois sacudiram as cabeças. Aquilo parecia muito estranho e difícil de se acreditar. Harry se voltou para Rony, que agora sacudia as pernas embaixo da mesa de forma ansiosa. Parecia estar louco para sair dali.

- O que você acha Ron? - o menino virou para Harry e, com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, respondeu.

- Eu acho que preciso estudar. Agora! - ele disse a última parte se voltando para Hermione, que se espantou. - Quero adiantar nosso estudo Mione. Vamos! - ele se levantou e saiu puxando a namorada pela mão.

- Depois nós terminamos a conversa - ela gritou já da porta da biblioteca. Os dois saíram deixando para trás um Harry e uma Gina muito curiosos.

Não tinham feito grandes descobertas mas pelo menos já sabiam que de alguma forma o Feitiço Conectivuspoderia ter contribuído para que desenvolvessem a telepatia. Embora não soubesse ainda como e muito menos as conseqüências disso.

Enquanto os alunos curtiam o recesso Dumbledore e o resto da Ordem da Fênix estavam às voltas com a investigação do assassinato de Fudge, o que havia atrasado a realização do julgamento de Sirius. O julgamento havia sido transferido de dezembro para o final do ano letivo. Moody havia realmente conseguido uma autorização especial para realizá-lo com o auxílio do Veritasserum. Ele e o resto da Ordem contavam com a absolvição de Black.

Sirius ainda estava na Casa dos Gritos. Allana sempre que podia ia visitá-lo na forma de Bichento. Ela entrava pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador e se esgueirava até ele. Às vezes passava o final de semana inteiro com o namorado.

Até mesmo os alunos achavam muito engraçado o gato de Hermione passear livremente pelo jardim da escola. Ela sabia que o gato queria ficar em Hogwarts durante o recesso. Ela e Harry já estavam com as coisas prontas para pegar a carruagem para irem para A Toca. No dia 30 de dezembro ela se despediu de Bichento, desejando um feliz ano novo no ouvido do gato. Rony e Gina fizeram o mesmo. Harry ainda recomendou lembranças ao padrinho e partiram. Rony, antes de embarcar na carruagem, ainda fez graça.

- Nossa Mione! Acho que os passeios a Hogsmeade estão fazendo muito bem ao Bichento. Viu como ele está gordo e com o pêlo brilhante? - todos riram e embarcaram na carruagem. Iriam até a estação de trem da escola e, de lá, pegariam o trem para Londres. Os Weasley e Harry agora estavam bem protegidos pelo feitiço Fidelius.

Quando chegaram n'A Toca ficaram muito surpresos com a arrumação da casa. Os gêmeos estavam ganhando muito bem na loja de logros e tinham dado de presente à mãe uma nova decoração, feita pelo decorador bruxo Frufruzius Di Rococó. Hermione e Gina acharam a nova sala muito bonita mas Rony achou tudo muito engraçado e exagerado.

Depois do almoço o Sr. Weasley pediu licença a todos e aparatou com Percy para o Ministério. Moody havia convocado uma reunião extraordinária para que o depoimento de Percy sobre a sua estadia na Irlanda fosse ouvido.

Quando os dois aparataram na sala de Alastor já estavam presentes quase todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix. A exceção de Snape e Sirius. O Ministro pediu que o rapaz se sentasse. Tinha trazido consigo todas as cartas trocadas por ele e pela senhora Weasley no período em que estivera fora de casa. Os papéis foram examinados antes mesmo de se iniciar qualquer interrogatório. Moody os espalhou na mesa e os dividiu entre os presentes, a fim de que pudessem procurar qualquer informação, por mais inocente que fosse, que Percy pudesse ter sido informado pela mãe e, assim, passado aos conhecimentos de Fudge.

As primeiras cartas não pareciam ter muitas informações. Basicamente eram lamentos da Sra. Weasley. Palavras de mágoa e saudade. Continuaram examinando as cartas. Já estavam quase desanimando quando Arabella pediu a atenção de todos e leu em voz alta o conteúdo de uma das cartas, que tinha sido enviada depois do Natal do ano anterior.

_"Querido Percy,_

_Estamos com saudades. Estou preocupada com você. Você não imagina o susto que passamos ontem. Sua irmã sofreu um acidente durante um jogo de quadribol. Ela foi atingida por um raio e quase morreu de novo. Parece que foi coisa de Você-Sabe-Quem. Coitadinha, ela não precisava passar por isso outra vez. Ela ficou ferida mas está ainda mais por dentro. Ela foi salva pelo Harry, querido. Deus o abençoe. Mas ela está muito confusa e insistiu que a presença dela vai causar a morte do pobrezinho. Ela diz que não pode mais conviver com ele, que teve um sonho premonitório. Dumbledore acatou o pedido dela. Por isso estamos indo para a França. Eu vou acompanhá-la até Beauxbatons. É isso mesmo, querido, ela vai estudar na França até se formar. Ela disse que realmente não conseguiria manter a distância de Harry se ficasse em Hogwarts. Oh! Meu querido, os dois se amam. É algo muito triste mesmo. Estou com tanta pena deles. Eu imagino como o pobre Harry esteja. A nossa pequena Gina não faz outra coisa a não ser chorar. Tenho medo de que ela fique doente. Está muito difícil para ela suportar. Ela diz que é uma dor insuportável fisicamente estar longe dele. Madame Pomfrey me aconselhou que eu desse uma poção calmante para ela mas acho que ela não vai aceitar. Sabe como é teimosa. Espero que você esteja bem. Mandarei mais notícias dela._

_Beijos da sua mãe, que te ama!"_

Depois que Arabella terminou de ler todos os presentes ficaram surpresos. A carta realmente continha grandes informações. Dumbledore permaneceu calado, observando a reação de cada um dos presentes enquanto Arabella terminava de ler. Moody foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Percy, você mostrou essa carta para o Cornélio? - ele olhou ansioso para o rapaz.

- Não senhor. Eu não mostrei as cartas a ele. Mas suponho que eu tenha comentado o acontecido. Não me lembro dos detalhes que eu disse. Mas acho que comentei sobre o acidente da minha irmã - ele suspirou fundo e corou. Parecia envergonhado. - Eu disse a ele que todos estavam histéricos com o acidente da Gina e que tiveram a tolice de acreditar que Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse envolvido nele - suspirou. - Me sinto tão idiota por ter duvidado de vocês - Dumbledore olhou dentro dos olhos do rapaz e apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Você não é idiota, Percy. Apenas foi fiel às suas crenças - o garoto concordou e Moody pediu que os outros agilizassem com a leitura das cartas.

Ainda foram lidas outras duas cartas de Molly falando sobre a tristeza que sentia por estar longe dele e de Gina e contando sobre a possibilidade da menina passar as férias n'A Toca. Molly ainda indagava se ele poderia ir. Essas foram as últimas cartas que ele tinha recebido. Pouco depois Penélope foi morta e ele retornou à Inglaterra. Eles então separaram as três cartas e recomeçaram a conversa com Percy.

- Você contou ao Fudge que Gina estava em Beauxbatons? - perguntou Moody. Percy confirmou.

- Eu contei a ele que meus pais estavam loucos por acreditar que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha interesses em matar Gina. E que ela também devia estar muito perturbada para ir embora de casa por causa de um sonho. Eu contei para ele que a mamãe esperava que ela pudesse passar as férias em casa. Mas não cheguei a contar para ele que Gina tinha ficado de vez na Inglaterra. Eu voltei para casa no dia que ela também decidiu ficar - completou, informando tudo o que podia, por mais embaraçado que se sentisse.

- Muito obrigado Percy, meu caro! - disse Moody trocando um olhar com Dumbledore.

- Espero que tenha ajudado - o rapaz disse, esperançoso.

- Com certeza ajudou - disse Dumbledore, um brilho cintilante nos olhinhos azuis. - Creio que você e Arthur queiram aproveitar as festividades de ano novo. Não vamos detê-los aqui por mais tempo - completou.

Arthur e Percy Weasley então desejaram um feliz ano novo a todos e desaparataram de volta para A Toca. As cartas ainda ficariam no Ministério, para serem lidas novamente, se necessário.

Depois que os Weasley desaparataram Dumbledore pediu a palavra e começou a expor o que havia achado do depoimento do jovem Weasley.

- Creio que ficou claro que se Percy era realmente a única ligação de Cornélio com a Inglaterra as informações que ele passou para o ex-Ministro foram puramente pessoais - os outros concordaram.

- Mas o que informações pessoais como estas poderiam interessar ao Cornélio? - perguntou Arabella.

- Eu creio que a intenção do ex-Ministro era entregar a pequena Srta. Weasley a Você-Sabe-Quem, minha amiga.

- Mas nós não temos como provar isso Alvo.

- Não. Não temos – interpelou Moody.

- Mas também não podemos nos furtar das informações de Severo. Segundo ele Fudge estava agindo sob a Maldição Imperius. E deu alguma informação errada para o Lord das Trevas - Moody completou sob olhar concordante de Dumbledore.

- E tudo indica que essa informação era que a garota estaria em Beauxbatons, na França - completou Arabella.

- P-p-por isso a escola foi de-destruída - concluiu Mundungo.

- É, meu caro, mas Virgínia Weasley já estava bem longe. Em segurança - Moody continuou.

- E-e-então Aqu-quele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado resolveu ma-ma-matar o Co-cornélio por pu-pura vi-vingança - Mundungo disse com dificuldade.

- Brilhante conclusão Mundungo - disse Arabella, sorrindo.

- Então se Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matar Gina Weasley na França significa que as atenções dele não estão voltadas apenas para Harry Potter - ela prosseguiu, procurando os olhos do diretor.

- Sim, há muito tempo os olhos oblíquos do Lord das Trevas estão voltados também para a menina. Desde o episódio da Câmara Secreta. Nós não fizemos o feitiço Fidelius para proteger os Weasley apenas por causa de Harry - Dumbledore completou sob olhares espantados. - O feitiço Fidelius foi feito para proteger a menina Weasley - finalmente terminou o que tinha para dizer.

- Mas por que está tentando matar a menina? Apenas para se vingar de Harry? - Dumbledore parecia estar dormindo agora. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto Arabella falava.

- É uma possibilidade, embora não possamos concluir mais do que já concluímos - disse Moody. Dumbledore permaneceu calado. - Por isso temos que manter a proteção de Harry e dos Weasley também - Dumbledore abriu finalmente os olhos e fez uma pergunta.

- A quantas anda o processo de Sirius? Ele já está com o nome limpo no mundo trouxa - disse, acenado para Mundungo. - Mas e quanto ao mundo bruxo? Quando será o julgamento?

- Coincidirá com o término do ano letivo. Eu já obtive a autorização para utilizar o Veritasserum - Moody respondeu prontamente. O diretor sorriu, satisfeito.

- Bem meus caros, por hora é só. Um bom ano novo para todos. Sinto que vamos precisar - Dumbledore completou e encerraram a reunião.

Enquanto isso, n'A Toca, o Sr. Weasley e Percy já estavam tomando parte na organização das festividades Weasley de ano novo. Os gêmeos tinham instalado verdadeiros canhões de fogos no quintal para explodir à meia-noite do dia 31. A mãe dos meninos parecia estar preparando comida para um batalhão ela tinha recrutado a ajuda voluntária de Gina, Hermione e Harry e a muito involuntária de Rony. Os garotos estavam ajudando com a louça. A pilha de pratos era tão grande que se recusavam a se lavar sozinhos, por medo de cair no chão e quebrar. Então Harry e Rony colocavam um por um debaixo d'água e depois os secavam. Gina e Hermione estavam ajudando com a comida.

A tarde passou sem maiores problemas, o único incidente foi o peru da ceia ter saído correndo quando a Sra. Weasley colocou pimenta para recheá-lo depois de enfeitiçá-lo para ele se virar sozinho na forma. Mas rapidamente Molly lançou um feitiço "_Imobillus_" nele, deixando-o estático de novo.

Os filhos mais velhos estavam no quintal, arrumando o jardim com o pai. Molly gostava de passar a virada do ano com a casa organizada na medida do possível.

No final do dia estavam todos exaustos e, como tinham passado o dia todo provando as comidas da ceia, não estavam com muita fome. Então Fred e Jorge sugeriram que fizessem uma fogueira e assassem alguns marshmallows de todos os sabores, a mais nova criação dos irmãos. Os outros adoraram a sugestão e foram para o quintal. Estava uma bonita noite estrelada e os meninos se distraíram assando os marshmallows e jogando bombinhas coloridas no fogo, mudando as cores das chamas.

Já estava ficando tarde quando os Weasley mais velhos foram se deitar, deixando apenas os gêmeos e os dois caçulas com os namorados no quintal. Após muitas recomendações de Molly sobre a hora, o fogo, possíveis traquinagens dos gêmeos e a exigência de que Gina colocasse um casaco finalmente ficaram a sós.

Conversaram ainda por um bom tempo até que os gêmeos cansaram de ficar sobrando em meio aos dois casais de mãos dadas, parecendo ansiosos para saírem. Então eles saíram mas antes deixaram um comentário cínico no ar.

- Aí maninho. Não se esqueça de que mamãe não gosta que amassem os canteiros, as moitas e, principalmente as flores dela - brincou Fred sob um olhar furioso de Rony, que foi seguro por uma Hermione divertida. Ela não tinha se aborrecido com os dois. Jorge então se virou para Gina.

- E você, Gininha, nós sabemos que você não é nada tímida. Não vai acabar com o Harry. Afinal ele é o garoto que sobreviveu... - o garoto disse, rindo muito mas, ao contrário do que Harry imaginou, a menina não corou nem um pouco. Ela parecia ficar bem à vontade com os irmãos. Ficou encantado com o expediente da namorada.

- Eu não vou prometer nada - ela respondeu, rindo também. Os dois começaram a rir mas perceberam que estavam falando com a irmã caçula então o sorriso morreu rapidinho dos lábios. Os outros quatro riram a valer enquanto os gêmeos entravam completamente desconcertados em casa.

- É bom para eles provarem do próprio remédio - disse Gina, sorrindo para Harry.

Nesse momento ela parou de frente para ele. Ainda sorria mas ele parecia estar hipnotizado por ela. Harry tinha a expressão mais abobalhada que ela já tinha visto. Ela mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- O que foi? - perguntou baixinho para ele enquanto Hermione e Rony saíam de fininho para namorar em outro lugar, mais reservado. Provavelmente não seguiriam os conselhos de Fred, já que foram andando para o jardim da frente da casa.

- Eu não me canso de olhar para você – falou, embevecido. Gina corou. - Eu estou enfeitiçado mesmo - respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela, que refletiam vários tons de vermelho com a luz, agora fraca, da fogueira. A menina sorriu. - Estou completamente enfeitiçado por você. E adorando cada minuto disso – acrescentou baixinho antes de encontrar os lábios dela com os seus.

Curtiram ainda por alguns minutos o calorzinho das brasas da fogueira enquanto se beijavam mas logo começou a ficar frio e úmido por causa do sereno e entraram para dormir a última noite do ano.


	18. O Invasor Misterioso

Capítulo Dezoito – O Invasor Misterioso 

Todos acordaram mais tarde na manhã da véspera do Ano Novo. Tinham trabalhado muito no dia anterior para adiantar os preparativos para as comemorações de fim de ano e então poderiam desfrutar de algumas horas a mais de sono. Além de aproveitarem mais o último dia do ano.

Os últimos a descerem para o café foram Rony e Hermione. Na realidade eles só desceram as escadas quase na hora do almoço. Molly sorriu para ambos.

- Bom dia meus queridos. Eu já ia pedir para a Gina chamar vocês. Vocês deviam estar mesmo cansados... - os dois se entreolharam, envergonhados. Fred emendou uma frase de brincadeira.

- É, eles trabalharam muito ontem - ele levou uma forte cotovelada de Rony nas costelas quando disse. Harry não resistiu e riu. Logo todos, inclusive Rony, estavam rindo da situação.

Passaram o dia conversando. No final da tarde o Sr. Weasley permitiu que jogassem uma partida de quadribol. Todos foram para o quintal e, apesar do frio, se divertiram bastante.

Gui, Fred, Jorge e Percy jogaram contra Harry, Gina, Rony e Carlinhos. Hermione acompanhou o jogo, divertida, enquanto resolvia alguns problemas do livro de lógica que tinha ganhado de Rony no Natal. Até mesmo Molly ficou admirada de ver como os filhos caçulas estavam se saindo bem. Verdade que o jogo não era lá muito equilibrado. Harry tinha uma Firebolt profissional e Gina e Rony tinham, respectivamente, uma Nimbus 2001 e uma Quick Queen 500 mas, em compensação os outros garotos eram mais agressivos em jogo e bem mais fortes. No final o time de Harry acabou ganhando por uma pequena diferença. O Sr. Weasley não deixou os filhos mais velhos pedirem uma revanche, com uma justa troca de vassouras, porque o tempo já estava bem frio e Molly queria começar a arrumação para a ceia. Os garotos subiram, lavaram-se, trocaram de roupa e desceram rápido para comer. A tarde cheia de atividades havia aberto a apetite de todos.

Quando chegaram na sala a mesa estava muito bem arrumada. No centro Molly tinha colocado o peru, que estava um tanto quanto deformado pelo feitiço _"Imobillus_" mas parecia estar saboroso. Tinha uma torta de peixe, que Gina havia feito junto com Hermione, para demonstrar os dotes culinários para os namorados e várias outras travessas, com os mais deliciosos quitutes Weasley. O aparador era um verdadeiro convite aos meninos se esquecerem da janta e partirem direto para a sobremesa. Estava tão repleto de doces feitos por Molly e as meninas ou mesmo encomendados na Dedosdemel pelos gêmeos - como contribuição para a festa - que mal cabiam as travessas.

Antes de começarem a comer Molly pediu que os meninos fossem para a sala de estar. Eles não entenderam muito até que Arabella, Allana e Sirius aparataram, um de cada vez. Os padrinhos de Harry estavam, os dois, com casacos muito pesados. Devia estar bem frio em Hogsmeade. Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Bem, agora a família está completa - disse Molly, indicando a sala de jantar para todos.

- Posso pendurar o seu casaco? - perguntou Percy educadamente para Allana enquanto Harry e Gina cuidavam dos casacos de Arabella e Sirius. Ela recusou educadamente.

- Não, muito obrigada. Estou com frio. Vou ficar com o casaco - disse sob um olhar carinhoso de Sirius, que puxou a cadeira para ela sentar.

Eles se sentaram e, antes de começarem a se fartar de todas aquelas guloseimas, Arthur pediu licença para dizer algumas palavras.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que, embora o futuro seja incerto essa é, sem dúvida, a melhor ceia de Ano Novo de todos os tempos. Acho que eu não ficava feliz assim desde que a Molly me disse que estava grávida - os sete filhos olharam para o pai, enciumados - de cada um de vocês - todos sorriram. - Estou muito feliz que Moody e Dumbledore tenham permitido que Sirius viesse partilhar conosco a ceia - Allana entrelaçou a mão à do namorado sob a mesa. - E nunca vi essa casa tão cheia de pessoas queridas e de alegria como hoje. Agora chega que eu falei demais e os meus gêmeos aqui - apontou os dois filhos com a cabeça - já estão querendo me esganar de tanta fome - todos riram ainda mais e começaram a cear.

Depois da ceia todos foram para o jardim. Os gêmeos fizeram um belo espetáculo de fogos coloridos e silenciosos, inventados por eles mesmos. Gina ficou maravilhada com as figuras que as fagulhas formavam no ar. Um castelo, depois um dragão - o qual Carlinhos achou bem impressionante - e, por fim, algo que realmente encantou todos, projetaram no céu uma contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo. Cada foguete que alcançava os céus era um número: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Por fim uma explosão enorme deixou um "Feliz Ano Novo" pairando sobre suas cabeças enquanto se abraçavam, riam e choravam de alegria. Gina parecia novamente a mesma garotinha que Harry conheceu na sua primeira visita à Toca. Ela saltitava entre os familiares, sendo abraçada, beijada e erguida no colo pelos irmãos mais velhos. Privilégios de ser a única menina e caçula de sete irmãos. Ele olhava divertido para a menina, passando de abraço em abraço, até que ela chegou perto dele.

- Finalmente! Eu posso te dar o nosso primeiro abraço do ano - disse, fingindo ciúmes. Ela sorriu e falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Eu deixei o melhor abraço para o final... - ele riu e encostou os lábios nos dela, falando antes de dar o beijo.

- É, mas eu sou o único aqui que pode fazer isso - ela riu e enlaçou o pescoço dele, correspondendo entusiasmadamente ao beijo. Gina ainda disse, completamente tonta, enquanto a ele rodava pela cintura.

- Você é o único no mundo que vai poder fazer isso, Harry - ela ria enquanto falava isso, a voz abafada por bombinhas barulhentas que os gêmeos agora estavam testando.

Os outros também estavam muito felizes. Harry abraçou forte os padrinhos e Arabella, que estava visivelmente emocionada. Ela também estava um pouco mais solta e alegre pela quantidade extra de champagne com borbulhas coloridas que havia tomado. O próprio Sr.Weasley e mesmo Molly estavam entusiasmados. E os outros meninos também. Rony e Hermione já tinham trocado beijos empolgados e agora pareciam ter desaparecido de vista. O único que estava um pouco melancólico era Percy. Estava pensando em Penélope, no bebê que eles teriam e em tudo o que tinha perdido. Ele se afastou e entrou na casa, perdido em pensamentos.

Aos poucos a animação foi diminuindo, dando lugar a uma sensação de fim de festa. Foi nesse instante que Sirius, Allana e Arabella se despediram. Não podiam exagerar na visita, Dumbledore havia deixado claro que deveriam ser discretos. Arabella voltou para casa e Allana para a Casa dos Gritos com o namorado. O quintal foi ficando vazio. Agora que a festa tinha acabado e os ânimos estavam menos exaltados o frio estava começando a ser percebido. Harry estava abraçado a Gina, sentado em um banco. Ela estava encostada nele, com um pouco de frio. Rony e Hermione pareciam ter realmente sumido do mapa. Os gêmeos, Gui e Carlinhos pareciam estar discutindo sobre garotas pois de vez em quando um deles ficava completamente vermelho enquanto os outros riam. Molly e Arthur haviam cochilado em um banco próximo a eles.

Harry sorriu. Sentiu uma paz imensa invadir cada parte do seu ser. Suspirou, causando um sobressalto a Gina, que agora estava quase dormindo, embalada pela respiração e pelo calor que emanava do corpo do namorado.

- Hum! O que foi? - ela disse, espreguiçando-se. Ele achou adorável o jeitinho manhoso e meigo que ela perguntou.

- Eu só estou pensando - respondeu, suspirando de novo. Ela riu e se voltou para ele.

- O quê? – perguntou, bocejando agora. Ele passou carinhosamente a mão no rosto dela, afundando os dedos por entre os cabelos vermelhos da menina.

- Foi a primeira vez que eu tive a minha família inteira reunida - ela inclinou a cabeça, apoiando a lateral do rosto na mão dele.

- Ainda vamos nos reunir outras vezes, Harry - disse, encolhendo-se nele, com frio.

- Eu tenho medo do que estar por vir... É maravilhoso ter vocês. Mas é bem mais difícil agora, que eu tenho muito a perder - ela não ouviu ele dizer essa parte. Tinha voltado a cochilar, aninhada no peito dele, o casaco de Harry aberto, envolvendo-a.

Ele encostou a cabeça na dela, aspirando o perfume de Gina, os olhos fechados. Ficou por alguns momentos ali, perdido naquela sensação de segurança. Foi quando aconteceu algo que surpreendeu a todos: começou a nevar. Ele olhou em volta, os garotos Weasley entraram correndo. Molly e Arthur foram acordados e se encaminharam para dentro, sonolentos. Harry riu da situação e carregou Gina no colo. Subiu as escadas com ela nos braços e a deitou na cama. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, ressonava. Mione já estava dormindo pesadamente na cama ao lado.

- Boa noite minha princesa. Eu te amo! - ele tocou os lábios dela gentilmente com os seus e disse a última frase num sussurro. Ela se virou na cama e mesmo dormindo respondeu, entre grunhidos preguiçosos.

- Hum... Eu... também... Nhum - ele riu e fechou a porta. Sentia-se tão leve e bem que com certeza dormiria como uma pedra.

Harry entrou no quarto de Rony e o amigo também já estava dormindo. Ele olhou a neve cair lá fora, tornando-se cada vez mais densa, cobrindo todo o quintal de branco. O vampiro no sótão fez alguns barulhos, com certeza incomodado pela agitação daquele dia. Mas Harry sequer ouviu. Ele já tinha dormido. E foi uma das melhores noites de sono da vida dele.

De manhã os garotos brincaram de guerra de bolas de neve e fizeram diversos bonecos. Eles construíram um boneco feio e desengonçado, colocaram um galho de árvore no lugar do nariz, uma capa preta velha de Carlinhos e passaram a tarde tentando ver quem acertava mais bolas de neve no nariz do "Snape" improvisado.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando o Sr. Weasley levou os meninos para a estação de trem. No dia seguinte recomeçariam as aulas. Dormiram como pedras na primeira noite de volta a Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte as aulas recomeçaram a todo o vapor. Os alunos agora andavam nervosos pelos corredores, ansiosos por estarem às vésperas das provas. Hermione passou grande parte do tempo advertindo os alunos para não correrem nas dependências da escola até que desistiu. Eram tantos que ela não daria conta e também estava muito feliz para levar a fama de a monitora mais chata de Hogwarts.

Rony e Harry estavam apreensivos com as provas. Principalmente o primeiro. Ele não se considerava um aluno muito interessado como ele mesmo gostava de dizer, mas também não queria passar um vexame nos N.O.M.'s. Nem mesmo os gêmeos, com todo o seu talento para transgredir regras, tinham se saído mal nas provas.

Hermione combinou que estudaria com os dois no final de todas as tardes. Ela tinha feito um esquema de revisão das matérias para auxiliar os meninos e eles estavam satisfeitos, embora Rony ainda estivesse preferindo a possibilidade de "consultar" a prova da namorada durante os testes.

Conseguiram manter um bom ritmo de estudo na primeira semana de janeiro. Harry e Rony estavam progredindo a olhos vistos. Nas horas vagas Harry se sentava ao lado de Gina na biblioteca, para que, mesmo que estivessem os dois estudando matérias diferentes, ficassem juntos. Mas não estava funcionado muito bem. Na maior parte das vezes os dois acabavam perdendo a concentração e indo se beijar no fundo de algum corredor vazio. Mesmo assim ainda não haviam desistido.

Faltava menos de uma semana para os N.O.M.'s e Harry tentava, a todo custo, se concentrar no livro de Poções que estava sobre a mesa. Gina estava lendo o caderno de Transfigurações de Hermione. Era incrível como a amiga mantinha toda a matéria dos anos anteriores organizada e resumida. Harry suspirou profundamente e ergueu a cabeça. Uma das muitas coisas que ele tinha em comum com Gina era o ódio pela matéria do professor Snape.

- Está tendo dificuldades? - Gina perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do caderno de Hermione. Harry suspirou de novo.

- Estou. Sabe quando você tem certeza de que não cabe mais nenhuma informação na sua cabeça? - Gina riu. Era assim que ela se sentia também.

- Sei... - ela levantou a cabeça, espichando os olhos para o livro que ele lia. - Poções? - perguntou, desanimada. - Eu odeio Poções - Harry sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.

- Nem me fale. Sabe o que eu queria estar fazendo agora? - perguntou, abaixando o tom de voz para que os outros não ouvissem. Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, cheia de curiosidade no olhar. - Pensando bem... - disse, fechando o livro ruidosamente, chamando a atenção de alguns colegas. - Vamos - ele se levantou e a pegou pela mão. Gina não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Abafou um riso enquanto era conduzida pelo namorado por entre as estantes e o número exagerado de estudantes de última hora que tinha invadido a biblioteca. Os dois estavam quase na saída quando esbarraram em alguém.

- Sabendo já o suficiente para ir embora, Potter? - Draco Malfoy disse de modo sarcástico. Gina olhou implorante para ele. Não queria que começassem uma briga. 

Harry pareceu estranhamente calmo ao comentário do outro rapaz. Ele deu um sorrisinho maldoso, que Gina nunca tinha visto em seus rosto, e respondeu prontamente ao apanhador da Sonserina.

- O suficiente? Bem, para os N.O.M.'s talvez não. Mas sei o suficiente para ver quem é o perdedor e o vencedor aqui, Malfoy - disse, erguendo o braço e mostrando a mão de Gina entrelaçada à sua. Ele ainda acenou com a cabeça enquanto passava pelo garoto, levando a namorada pela mão.

Gina até sentiu remorso pelo menino mas ficou feliz que não houve maiores incidentes. Até porque Draco havia ficado, pela primeira vez na vida, sem fala. Ele ficou alguns minutos abrindo e fechando a boca, como um peixe fora d'água, tentando balbuciar algo. Mas nada saiu. Quando finalmente conseguiu articular alguma coisa Harry e Gina já tinha virado o corredor e estavam longe demais para ouvir.

- Maldito Potter - disse, socando a parede, e olhou para Crabbe e Goyle, que olhavam com expressões vagas para ele. - O que vocês estão olhando seus idiotas? - os dois sacudiram os ombros e os três entraram na biblioteca para tentar estudar um pouco.

Harry conduziu Gina até a sala comunal. Ele deixou a menina sentada em um dos sofás enquanto subia correndo as escadas para o dormitório. Estava tudo muito quieto. As pessoas estavam todas concentradas na biblioteca. Rony e Hermione estavam estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em algum lugar do castelo e parecia que o resto dos grifinórios estavam nos dormitórios descansando. Ele desceu rapidamente. Estava com a velha capa de seu pai debaixo do braço. Gina deu um sorriso curioso.

- Harry, isso é... - ela emendou uma frase na outra, colocando as duas mãos na cintura. - Aonde nós vamos? - ele riu, deu uma piscadela e respondeu.

- Você já vai saber... - ele verificou se havia alguém por perto e, tendo certeza de que estavam sozinhos, jogou a capa por cima da própria cabeça.

Harry esticou a mão para que Gina o acompanhasse. A menina entrou debaixo da capa com ele mas dessa vez a sensação era bem melhor do que no ano anterior. Harry a mantinha bem próxima de si, abraçando-a forte pela cintura. Os dois passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e se esgueiraram pelos corredores vazios.

Caminharam pelo jardim. Estava frio mas os dois estavam realmente suando debaixo da capa. Andaram pelo gramado até se depararem com a cabana de Hagrid. Sabiam que o gigante estava na França e Harry imaginou que seria uma ótima oportunidade para ficar um pouco a sós com Gina. Mas parecia que alguém tinha tido a mesma idéia. Gina apontou a fumaça que saía da chaminé. Com certeza tinha gente na casa. Harry olhou curioso para a garota e bateu na porta. Teria Hagrid retornado?

- Hagrid? Hagrid? - ele chamou do lado de fora. Não houve resposta mas escutou claramente o barulho de coisas caindo dentro da casa. Ele olhou preocupado para Gina.

- Deve ser o cachorro dele - ela concluiu.

- Canino não pode ter ficado aqui sozinho. Hagrid não deixaria o pobrezinho por tanto tempo - ele forçou a porta mas ela não abriu. Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Será que invadiram a casa? - ela olhou preocupada para ele.

- Só há um meio de descobrirmos - Harry deu de ombros. Escutaram mais alguns barulhos como panelas sendo derrubadas e Gina esticou a varinha para a porta. Harry empunhou a própria varinha. Poderia ter que estuporar, o que quer que fosse, que tivesse invadido a cabana do seu amigo gigante.

- _Alorromora_! - Gina disse e a porta se destrancou. Harry a empurrou com o pé e entraram, ele na frente.

Gina estava com medo. A cabana estava totalmente esfumaçada por dentro e totalmente às escuras. Parecia que alguém tinha jogado um caldeirão de água na lareira, provocando uma grande quantidade de fumaça. Não conseguiam enxergar nada mas tropeçaram em um bule de chá e algo esbarrou nos dois, fazendo com que Gina soltasse da mão de Harry e caísse sentada no chão. A menina berrou e, para Harry os segundos entre o grito de Gina e a sua mão sendo arrancada da dele até murmurar "_Lumus_" e encontrar a namorada assustada sentada no chão, pareceram uma eternidade.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para que ela levantasse.

- Sim - ela respondeu com a voz trêmula, a mão sobre o peito. O coração estava batendo rápido, de susto. Os dois olharam na direção da porta. O que quer que tivesse entrado na casa tinha saído. A porta, antes encostada, jazia agora escancarada. Gina olhou preocupada para Harry. - O-o-o que você acha que era, Harry? – perguntou, gaguejando. Ele abraçou a menina, acalmando-a.

- Eu não sei Gi. Eu ainda não sei. Mas, é melhor sairmos daqui. Essa coisa pode voltar. Eu não quero me arriscar a perder você - ele olhou para baixo e a menina ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar intrigado de Harry. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar.

- Não se atreva a vir aqui sozinho investigar - falou seriamente. Ele desviou o olhar, desconcertado.

- Eu não ia... Digo... Eu não vou... - ela cortou o namorado.

- Harry Potter! - ele achou o tom dela engraçado. - Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem quanto a mim mesma poderia jurar que o senhor está tentando me enrolar. Mas acho bom que me prometa que não vai voltar aqui sozinho ou eu não me responsabi... - ele achou muita graça no rosto dela se tingindo de vermelho aos poucos enquanto o tom de voz dela aumentava e ela ia ficando irritada com ele. Mas Harry já tinha interrompido a menina. Havia puxado ela com força para si e agora estava com os lábios grudados nos dela. Ela ainda tentava continuar a falar enquanto ele estreitava ainda mais o espaço entre os dois. - Hum... E... Não pense que os seus... Beijos... Vão... Me fazer... Esquecer... - as pernas dela já estavam começando a bambear. Harry continuava a beijá-la. Nos lábios, nas bochechas, no pescoço. - Porque eles não vão... - mas a garota já não estava mais em condições de resistir. - Assim é covardia Harry - ela disse num último esforço e ele sussurrou em resposta no ouvido dela, antes de retornar aos lábios rubros.

- Eu juro que não volto aqui. Você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim ruivinha - ela retribuiu o beijo, entusiasmada, mas rapidamente se deu conta que estavam em um lugar potencialmente perigoso.

- Vamos sair daqui. Nossa aventura não teve o final que esperávamos - ele sorriu.

- Ainda vamos ter outras aventuras - disse, jogando a capa sobre os dois depois de trancar a cabana de Hagrid. Voltaram rápido para o castelo. O jantar já devia ter sido servido.

Enquanto se esgueiravam até a cozinha - para se abastecer de algumas guloseimas gentilmente cedidas por Dobby - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Você não é lá muito bom em argumentação mas definitivamente é um verdadeiro expert no "elemento surpresa" - ele riu, satisfeito.

- Você também até que não é nada má nesse quesito - ela deu um tapa nele, de brincadeira, fingindo irritação. - Ai! - disse como se tivesse machucado mas rmendou. - Só precisa treinar um pouco mais. Eu posso ensinar, se você quiser... - ela corou mas entrou na brincadeira, rindo.

- Vai ser um grande prazer aprender com o melhor - os dois riram e entraram na cozinha.

Depois de comerem foram rápido para seus dormitórios. Rony já roncava quando Harry se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. No dia seguinte ele e Gina contaram toda a história a Rony e Hermione enquanto desciam para o café da manhã.

Durante o almoço Harry teve uma ótima surpresa. Hagrid já estava de volta. Parecia muito satisfeito, sentado à mesa dos professores ao lado de Dumbledore. Ele estava ansioso para contar ao amigo sobre o misterioso invasor da cabana. Embora Hagrid não parecesse estar com o humor de uma pessoa que chegou de viagem e encontrou a casa de pernas para o ar.

- Que bom que Hagrid voltou - Harry disse, animado. Rony e Hermione forçaram sorrisos.

- É mesmo - concordou Gina. - Agora nós podemos contar para ele sobre a invasão da cabana - Mione arregalou os olhos e olhou para Rony.

- NÃO! - ela quase gritou.

Harry e Gina olharam para ela, espantados. Rony fez um gesto, repreendendo-a. Gina estudou a expressão da amiga por alguns segundos.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia - o garoto emendou de súbito. Os outros três se voltaram para ele. Mione agarrou o joelho dele por debaixo da mesa, fincando as unhas com força. O garoto fez uma careta.

- E por que não? - Harry perguntou.

- Porque, porque... - Rony olhou para Hermione, pedindo ajuda. A namorada não titubeou.

- Porque ele deve estar cansado e acho que é um assunto bem inapropriado para as boas vindas de um amigo - disse com categoria.

- Mas Mione, a casa dele está toda desarrumada. Ele com certeza vai notar isso - disse Harry. Mione olhou para Rony, como que o consultando, e o garoto sacudiu a cabeça, como que não soubesse o que dizer.

- Não necessariamente Harry - Mione respondeu prontamente. Gina franziu a testa. Parecia estar começando a desconfiar de alguma coisa.

- Hoje, entre as duas aulas da manhã, eu e o Rony arrumamos tudinho por lá. Ficamos com pena do Hagrid - Gina teve certeza de sua teoria ao ver a expressão envergonhada do irmão. Harry se manifestou.

- Mas e se o que fez aquilo voltasse? Vocês dois são loucos... Rony, como você deixou a Mione ir? - ele não entendia o que os dois foram fazer na cabana de Hagrid. Gina trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com Hermione, que corou, abaixando a cabeça. Ela segurou uma risada enquanto Rony se justificava.

- Devia ser um dos bichos de estimação esquisitões de Hagrid, nós tomamos cuidado. E depois, Harry, nós fazemos esse tipo de coisa desde que nos entendemos por gente. Ou você acha que isso foi pior do quase ser comido por todas aquelas aranhas gigantescas? - disse a última palavra num fio de voz, arrepiando-se dos pés a cabeça.

- Ai! Eu não acredito que você já vai começar com isso - disse Gina, piscando para Mione e fingindo estar irritada, para mudar o tom da conversa. - Essa sua paranóia aracnídea dá nos nervos Ron - Harry riu enquanto o amigo ficava com as orelhas vermelhas.

Hermione ficou satisfeita que pelo menos o assunto principal tinha sido esquecido graças a ajudinha extra de Gina. Não queria que desconfiassem que a criatura misteriosa era, na verdade, ela e Rony. Moveu os lábios, sem produzir som, e Gina leu um "muito obrigada" neles. A ruía sorriu e murmurou "seu segredo está seguro" em resposta. Nesse momento Dumbledore levantou da mesa e pediu silêncio. Tinha alguns recados para os alunos.

- Meus caros, é com grande prazer que eu informo que a Escola de Magia Beauxbatons está sendo reformada com sucesso. Hagrid estará retornando no final do mês para a França - nessa hora Hermione trocou um sorrisinho imperceptível com Rony - para finalizar a obra e deve retornar ao final do ano letivo para buscar os alunos franceses - houve uma aclamação no Salão. Harry viu os meninos franceses da Grifinória se abraçando. Anne Marie trocou um rápido beijo com Phillipe e os outros alunos também pareceram muito felizes com a notícia. - Madame Hooch mandou avisar que o próximo jogo de quadribol, Lufa-lufa _versus_ Sonserina, será no final do próximo mês - um burburinho empolgado se formou na mesa da Sonserina. Gina viu quando Draco sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente para o capitão da Lufa-lufa. - E o vencedor disputará a copa de quadribol com a Grifinória ao final do mês seguinte. É só, obrigado - o diretor se retirou com Hagrid e Fleur da mesa. Com certeza discutiriam como estavam as reconstruções. Harry virou para Gina e Rony, animado.

- Vamos ter dois meses de treino. Exatos dois meses. Temos que ganhar a copa – disse, decidido. Nesse instante percebeu o olhar do apanhador da Sonserina para a mesa da sua casa. Viu que o rapaz estava encarando Gina de uma maneira que classificou como indecorosa. A menina não tinha percebido. Só foi reparar quando Harry fechou a cara e começou um duelo de olhares com Malfoy.

Os dois garotos nem respiravam, pareciam sair faíscas dos olhos verdes de Harry, que agora tinham adquirido um tonalidade intensa, mais escura. Gina olhava de Draco para Harry. Malfoy parecia estar se divertindo. Tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios enquanto Harry parecia estar cada vez mais furioso. Gina estava começando a se preocupar. Não gostava de ver ele assim.

- Harry - ela o chamou delicadamente. Ele não se moveu. Respirou fundo e crispou os punhos. Se ele estivesse segurando a taça de suco com certeza a quebraria. Continuou a encarar os olhos frios do outro garoto. - Harry - chamou de novo, um pouco mais alto. Harry inspirou o ar de novo e apertou os punhos estavam tão fechados que tinha se ferido com as próprias unhas. Gina ficou assustada. A taça de cristal, contendo suco de abóbora, trincou. Era hora de acabar com aquilo, não seria nada interessante que a taça explodisse e retalhasse todos que estavam em volta. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. - Harry - disse no mais alto tom que pôde. Ele sequer ouviu.

O copo começou a tremer na mesa, explodiria a qualquer momento. Ela não teve dúvidas: segurou o rosto de Harry com força e o virou para si, apertando os seus lábios com vontade em cima dos dele, sem sequer fechar os olhos. Ele então voltou a si.

- Gina? - ele disse, assustado. A menina suspirou, aliviada.

Draco não pareceu nada satisfeito com a atitude da garota. Ele deu um soco na mesa, acordando Crabbe e Goyle, que tinham resolvido tirar um cochilo ali mesmo, depois de se empanturrarem. E Harry, definitivamente, tinha que aprender urgentemente a controlar o seu ciúme.

Antes de seguirem para as aulas da tarde Mione se adiantou aos meninos e parou ao lado de Gina. A garota deu um sorriso significativo. Mione corou ligeiramente.

- Eu posso te pedir para não contar para o Harry? - disse, constrangida. - Pelo menos por enquanto. Eu sei que é injusto pedir que guarde segredo dele mas... - Gina interrompeu a amiga.

- Mione esse segredo pertence a você e ao Rony. Vocês devem contar para o Harry. Ou simplesmente deixá-lo perceber ou deduzir quando vocês estiverem à vontade. Eu não vou interferir nisso - completou. Mione estava agradecida.

- Eu tenho medo que ele conte ao Hagrid sobre a bagunça Gina - disse de modo objetivo. - Ele esqueceu esse assunto naquela hora, na mesa, mas e agora? - parecia preocupada. Gina deu uma olhada para trás e viu Harry gesticular para Rony, com certeza explicando alguma jogada complicada de quadribol. Ela deu um sorriso.

- O quadribol vai distraí-lo por um bom tempo. E eu também tenho minhas maneiras de mantê-lo ocupado - disse, piscando para Hermione. - Ele não vai nem se lembrar desse assunto. E, se lembrar, eu o farei esquecer de tudo num segundo - deu uma gargalhada e Hermione fez o mesmo.

- Meninas... - disse Rony, dando de ombros enquanto se apressavam para as aulas da tarde. Harry sorriu.


	19. Morte Súbita

Capítulo Dezenove - Morte Súbita 

O mês de janeiro passou bem rápido. Os alunos fizeram os N.O.M.'s e agora só lhes restava esperar pelos resultados, no final do ano letivo. Harry estava aproveitando que não teriam mais provas para intensificar os treinamentos com o time. Afinal, só teriam mais um mês de treinos para garantir a Copa de Quadribol.

O time da Sonserina, por sua vez, parecia estar num ritmo agressivo de treinos. Estavam pretendendo esmagar a Lufa-Lufa. Até que, enfim, chegou o final de semana do jogo. Como sempre, as arquibancadas estavam lotadas e naquele ano havia algumas faixas na torcida: "Grifinória é Lufa-Lufa!" e "Corvinal é Lufa-lufa!". Parecia que Hogwarts inteira não estava fazendo a menor questão de esconder a implicância com os sonserinos.

Harry e o resto do time da Grifinória tinham ido ao vestiário para desejar boa sorte ao time da Lufa-Lufa. Mas parecia que o da Corvinal tinha tido a mesma idéia. Assim que Harry chegou na porta do vestiário deu de cara com a apanhadora e capitã corvinal. Gina ficou um pouco incomodada e a outra garota, percebendo isso, fez questão de falar com ele.

- Olá Harry - ela disse, toda derretida.

Gina trocou um olhar com ele, que puxou a namorada pela mão, sem dar a mínima atenção para a outra. Mas ela não se conformou e bloqueou a passagem dos dois, dando um passo a frente. Rony fez uma careta de desaprovação.

- Saia da nossa frente Chang - Gina falou, impaciente. A garota olhou com desprezo dela para Harry.

- Como você pode, Harry? - ela observou Gina de cima a baixo. Mas antes que a menina pudesse mostrar a outra do que os Weasley eram feitos Harry se manifestou.

- Não me chame pelo primeiro nome. Me irrita. Isso é coisa para amigos e você não é minha amiga - Gina deu um apertão na mão de Harry. Ela estava nervosa mas estava adorando ser defendida por ele.

- Você merecia algo melhor... - Cho disse, olhando fixamente para os olhos castanhos de Gina, que sentiu o sangue subir para a cabeça. Poderia ter dado um soco no meio da cara da outra se Harry não estivesse segurando sua mão de forma tão apoiadora. Ele cortou a menina, antes que Gina ou o próprio Rony respondessem.

- E você supõe que esse "algo melhor" seria você? - disse em tom irônico. - Se respeite Chang! Não me faça perder a educação e me rebaixar ao seu nível - a garota continuou encarando os dois. - Eu poderia enumerar diversos quesitos e o quanto a Gina supera você em cada um deles mas você não teria capacidade de compreender mesmo - disse secamente e saiu pisando firme. Gina ria e Rony e o resto do time abafaram risadinhas quando passaram por uma desconcertada Cho Chang. - Eu não sei o que o Cedrico viu nessa garota - disse baixinho para Rony, que agora caminhava ao lado deles. - Ela é uma fraude. Tão grande como Lockhart - os outros concordaram, sacudindo a cabeça.

- É como a mamãe diz, Harry: nem tudo que reluz é ouro... - disse Rony, impressionado com a garota. Sabia que Harry já tinha tido uma quedinha por ela mas que não tinha passado de uma ilusão. Algo que desapareceu completamente quando conversou um pouco com a garota e percebeu o quanto ela era fútil e chata.

Quando chegaram na arquibancada Mione já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Como vocês demoraram, eu já estava ficando nervosa. Achei que os sonserinos tinham criado problemas por vocês terem ido ao vestiário - disse, checando se estavam todos inteiros, estavam com expressões nada satisfeitas. - O que aconteceu? - perguntou, intrigada. - Vocês estão com umas caras...

- Digamos que nós tivemos que espantar uma mosca - disse Gina, divertida, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry. Mione não entendeu nada mas Rony sinalizou que explicaria depois, já estava começando a partida.

O jogo foi muito agressivo, os sonserinos estavam atacando para valer. Machucaram violentamente vários jogadores da Lufa-Lufa mas os adversários resistiam bravamente. Depois de alguns minutos de jogo e várias contusões o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa chegou ao pomo. Ninguém parecia acreditar. Nem ele próprio. Lino Jordan, que mesmo já estando formado continuava a ser o locutor oficial dos jogos, ainda ficou alguns segundos em choque, vendo o garoto fazer a volta olímpica, segurando o pomo. Enfim ele gritou.

- Lufa-Lufa ganha 150 pontos! O apanhador pegou o pomo e parece que teremos uma final emocionante entre Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória! - as torcidas romperam em gritos e aplausos. Rony vibrou. Seria mais fácil ficar no gol do que jogando contra a Sonserina. Afinal, tinha visto o nariz sangrante do goleiro da Lufa-Lufa, atingido em cheio por um balaço.

Durante o mês o time da Grifinória treinou com afinco mas estavam dando ênfase a esquemas táticos e não a jogar na retranca, como seria se estivessem lidando com os sonserinos. Seria um jogo limpo e bonito de se assistir. Fevereiro passou rápido, trazendo as primeiras flores da primavera para os jardins de Hogwarts.

A professora Sprout estava agora dando aulas ao ar livre. Fazia com que os alunos coletassem mudas e classificassem os espécimes. Era mais divertido do que ficar na estufa quente e úmida.

- Vamos queridos, vocês têm que tomar cuidado com as raízes. Elas é que são importantes - ela ia guiando os alunos pelos jardins. Cada um com uma cesta debaixo do braço.

Estava dando muito mais aulas práticas e tinha pedido ajuda de Gina, que adorava Herbologia, para essa tarefa. Ela e Gina se dividiam entre os alunos, verificando as raízes mais conservadas e descartando as doentes. Tinham que refazer o estoque de mudinhas da estufa número 8, que tinham se perdido no inverno.

Harry achava divertido implicar com a namorada. Várias vezes quando a professora não estava olhando ele pedia ajuda para verificar uma raiz e roubava um beijo dela. Rony e Hermione achavam graça dos dois.

- Hey, Gi - ele sussurrou. Ela fingiu que não estava ouvindo enquanto examinava uma raiz do cesto de Neville. - Gina! - disse mais alto. Alguns alunos olharam e ele disfarçou. Ela abafou um riso, continuou a fingir que não ouvia. - Gina Weasley! - chamou em tom normal. Agora estava em frente a ela, do outro lado do canteiro. Gina sorriu mas manteve a cabeça baixa. Agachou no chão, para retirar uma flor do canteiro. Ele fez o mesmo, do outro lado.

Harry sorriu, encarando o canteiro enquanto ela tentava tirar a flor da terra sem danificar a raiz. Ele colocou a mão por cima da dela mas Gina continuou fingindo que o interesse dele era puramente acadêmico. Ela puxou a flor com mais força e ela cedeu, rompendo o caule. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Era para a senhorita saber tratar bem de uma flor - ele disse, cavando e entregando a raiz, que ela ainda procurava, em sua mão.

- O importante é a raiz Sr. Potter - disse, mordendo os lábios, contendo uma risada.

- Eu sei Srta. Weasley mas as flores também são - disse, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ah! São?

- São. Muito - respondeu, pegando a flor caída na terra e, soprando a poeira, colocou-a no cabelo de Gina, por trás da sua orelha. - Ficou bem melhor aí, viu? - disse, sorrindo, fazendo-a corar.

- Eu poderia, você sabe... Te beijar por isso. Mas não vai ser possível agora. Infelizmente... - Gina disse, olhando de esguelha para a professora Sprout, que observava atentamente o trabalho dos alunos. Ela passou a língua de levinho pelos próprios lábios, provocando um arrepio no garoto.

- Depois a gente repara isso - ele disse com a voz rouca enquanto se afastava da garota. Tinha que fingir que estava prestando atenção na aula, afinal de contas.

Eles não perceberam mas alguém tinha assistido a ceninha romântica e estava prestes a vomitar. Draco sentia cada vez mais raiva de Harry. Se é que isso era possível. Não conseguia entender como Gina poderia continuar com Potter depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito no baile.

As semanas passaram rápido. O clima estava mais quente e ameno e os alunos já estavam começando a se animar para a final do campeonato de quadribol, que seria no sábado seguinte.

Como sempre, Harry, Gina e Rony não conseguiram se alimentar antes do jogo. Isso era um hábito nada saudável, segundo Hermione, mas os meninos ponderaram que vomitar em alta velocidade, encima de uma vassoura, seria bem pior e a garota foi obrigada a concordar.

Ela acompanhou os três até o vestiário e, desejando boa sorte, foi para a arquibancada. Chegando lá foi recebida por Neville e Dino, torceriam juntos pelos amigos.

Em minutos os dois times entraram voando alucinadamente nas vassouras. Foram saudados por gritos animados das torcidas.

Madame Hooch ergueu os braços e Harry apertou a mão do capitão da Lufa-Lufa. Grifinória tinha a posse da goles. Começaram a partida. Gina ia driblando os artilheiros do time adversário. Tinha um esquema de ataque infalível, idéia de Anne Marie, voava no meio, lado a lado com Anne e Simas, os outros artilheiros, e os dois batedores, Ed e Denis, nas pontas, protegendo os três. Era um ataque em "V". Depois de vários gols marcados o capitão da Lufa-Lufa resolveu pedir tempo. Harry aproveitou para dar algumas instruções ao próprio time também.

- Eles vão tentar quebrar o nosso ataque em "V" - disse com seriedade.

- Então o pomo tem que aparecer logo. Para você garantir a vitória, Harry. - disse Rony, preocupado. Harry concordou e eles subiram nas vassouras para recomeçar o jogo.

Realmente Harry estava certo, a defesa da Lufa-Lufa estava bem melhor agora e conseguiram tomar a goles várias vezes dos grifinórios, convertendo vários pontos. O jogo estava muito equilibrado agora. Lino Jordan vibrava, os dois times estavam jogando muito bem, era uma bonita partida de se ver. As torcidas estavam empolgadíssimas e Hermione já tinha roído todas as unhas de nervoso. Agora a diferença era de 10 pontos. Harry precisava achar o pomo logo.

Antes que pudesse avistar o pomo o artilheiro francês da Lufa-Lufa marcou 10 pontos, empatando o jogo. Foi aí que ele viu o cometinha dourado. Disparou em sua direção. Hermione prendeu a respiração. O outro apanhador estava mais perto e também tinha visto o pomo. Os dois voaram, Harry forçando a vassoura, mas na hora que esticou a mão para fechar a bolinha de ouro dentro dela aconteceu algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes, em nenhum outro jogo de quadribol, as mãos dos dois se entrelaçaram em volta da pequena bolinha. Os dois apanhadores tinham pegado o pomo ao mesmo tempo. Juntos. Lino não soube o que gritar. Depois de alguns segundos berrou.

- É isso aí, emocionante partida. Os dois apanhadores recebem 150 pontos mas o jogo está empatado. Madame Hooch terá que tomar providências para o desempate - disse enquanto a professora de olhos de águia apitava para reunir os dois times no meio do campo.

Os jogadores bufavam exaustos. Harry riu muito ao ver Dobby entrar no campo vestindo uma meia calça feminina e uma capa de borracha amarela por cima. Ele trouxe um cantil de água para Harry, que dividiu com os jogadores do seu próprio time e do outro.

- Obrigado Dobby - ele sorriu.

- De nada Harry Potter. Dobby vai buscar mais água fresca sim, senhor, Dobby vai - e saiu correndo de volta para a torcida. A professora acompanhou o elfo doméstico com olhar divertido e se dirigiu aos ofegantes jogadores.

- Agora nós temos duas opções e os capitães decidirão o que preferem. Ou eu declaro empate e as duas casas ganham juntas ou iremos para a morte súbita - os alunos arregalaram os olhos.

- E o que seria isso, Madame Hooch? - perguntou Harry.

- Eu solto o pomo de novo mas sem os outros jogadores, só os apanhadores, nem mesmo os batedores estarão lá para rebater os balaços. Aquele que tocar no pomo primeiro vence, ganhando mais 150 pontos além dos já ganhos agora - Harry engoliu em seco. Estava exausto mas sabia que seria ótimo para a Grifinória. Isso poria a casa à frente da competição da Copa das Casas. Ele tomou mais um gole d'água, oferecido por Dobby, e, consultando o resto do time e o outro capitão, resolveu aceitar.

Os outros jogadores se retiraram para uma área reservada das arquibancadas, de onde poderiam assistir o duelo do apanhadores, e a morte súbita começou.

Gina estava nervosa. Os dois estavam cada um em um lado do campo. O vento morno brincava nos cabelos deles, Harry estava com os seus molhados de suor. Os dois varriam o campo com os olhos. A torcida aguardava em um silêncio sepulcral. Ficaram cerca de dez minutos parados mas depois começaram a voar casualmente, para tentar ver melhor. Depois de meia hora o que era emocionante já estava se tornando tremendamente chato e monótono. Os alunos agora tinham se sentado nas arquibancadas e conversavam, distraídos do jogo.

Gina, porém, estava atenta ao jogo e não percebeu que alguém se aproximava lentamente por trás dela agora.

- Nervosa Ruiva? - ela se virou. Era Draco Malfoy. Ela se assustou. Ele tinha uma expressão intrigante nos olhos cinzentos perturbadores.

- Drac... Malfoy? - sorriu, desconcertada.

- Você pode me chamar pelo nome Ruiva - ele a encarou por alguns minutos, analisando a expressão dela. Gina falou após uma pausa.

- E por que eu deveria se você está me chamando de "Ruiva", Malfoy? - perguntou em tom divertido.

- Porque eu deixo. E, me corrija se estiver errado, você não é ruiva, Weasley? - ela sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Agora eu sou Weasley? - perguntou, divertida.

- E eu devo chamá-la como? - ela riu.

- Que tal Gina? - ele deu um sorriso malicioso com o canto dos lábios e olhou penetrantemente nos olhos dela, parecia poder enxergar cada segredo da menina.

- E me igualar ao Santo Potter? Não, obrigado - ela manteve os olhos castanhos nos dele. De alguma forma estava aprendendo a encontrar a fraqueza daquele olhar. Gina falou de modo carinhoso, embora séria.

- Você e o Harry nunca serão iguais Draco. E você sabe muito bem disso - ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Muita gente aqui gostaria de ver isso - disse cinicamente.

- Eu não - respondeu prontamente. Ele examinou a sinceridade da frase dela por alguns instantes mas Gina não estava mentindo.

- Não? - perguntou, desconfiado ainda.

- Não Draco. Você é você. E eu não quero que você seja nada além disso. Nem mais nem menos. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é - o que ela disse o perturbou de tal forma que ele teve dificuldades em afastar da mente uma imagem dele a  encostando ali mesmo, na parede da arquibancada, e beijando-a até que os dois sufocassem. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. - Você me diverte, como ninguém mais - ele olhou para ela, analisando se era algum tipo de truque, de deboche, transformando-o em algum palhaço ou bufão. Mas viu nos olhos castanhos e repletos de ternura que aquilo era um elogio.

- E quanto ao garoto maravilha? - ele indicou com os olhos Harry, que ainda circulava pelo campo de quadribol em busca do pomo, encima da vassoura. - Ele não diverte você o suficiente? - ela riu.

Era engraçado comparar duas pessoas tão diferentes. Harry era o amor da sua vida dela, sua alma gêmea, Gina o adivinhava pela respiração, podia sentir o que ele sentia. A ligação deles estava além do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia supor. Quando estava junto dele sentia um calor a consumindo de dentro para fora. Mas Draco era uma incógnita. Era a promessa de tudo o que poderia ser mas não seria nunca. De certa forma também a queimava mas como gelo e não fogo. E ele sempre a surpreenderia. Ela respondeu calmamente.

- É claro que ele me diverte. Mas é diferente Draco... - ela parou. Olhou para cima, vendo que Harry ainda voava em busca do pomo. Sabia que o que diria magoaria os sentimentos de Draco mas preferiu ser sincera com ele. Sabia que ele não a perdoaria se ela mentisse por pena dele. - É como se o Harry fosse uma extensão de mim mesma. Ele é parte de mim e eu sou parte dele. Por isso é incomparável com qualquer outra coisa que eu possa sentir.

Draco abaixou a cabeça. Nunca poderia competir com esse tipo de sentimento. Suspirou fundo por alguns minutos. Era como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Mas, mesmo assim, estava grato pela sinceridade, ainda que cruel, dela. Ergueu os olhos para a garota. Nunca havia chorado na vida. Nem sabia se seria capaz de fazer isso um dia. Aquele momento seria ideal para uma tentativa se quisesse. Preferiu não tentar, poderia conseguir e não queria que ela presenciasse. Mas foi como se ele estivesse chorando, mesmo sem haver nenhuma lágrima sequer. Os olhos, sempre frios, perturbadores e cinzentos, adquiriram um brilho morno, plácido, e ela poderia jurar que era o par de olhos azuis mais bonito que já tinha visto na vida.

- Draco, eu... - ele a interrompeu, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, segurando o queixo dela com delicadeza.

- Como eu possível eu apreciar tanto essa sua metade aqui e desprezar profundamente aquela lá? - apontou Harry com os olhos. Ela sorriu, sem graça.

- Eu posso garantir que a minha outra metade também não é muito sua fã - os dois riram e ele balançou a cabeça, avaliando a situação.

- Posso dizer que estamos quites então - ela sorriu. - Você nunca mais vai precisar repetir o quanto ama o precioso Potter. Eu já entendi. E eu não preciso ficar falando o quanto eu o odeio, o pobretão patético do seu irmão e aquela sangue-ruim metida a esperta que passam o dia lambendo os sapatos dele - ele se arrependeu depois de ter dito, teve medo que ela se ofendesse. Mas, ao contrário, ela sorriu de modo condescendente.

- Draco, o fato de eu amar o Harry não me impede de amar você - o garoto olhou confuso e assustado para ela. Nunca tinha ouvido essas palavras da boca de ninguém. Nem mesmo dos pais. Não acreditou a princípio.

- Você me... Ama? - perguntou timidamente.

- Eu te amo Draco Malfoy! - respondeu sorrindo. Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- 'Per'aí, Weasley. Agora eu não entendi mais nada. Eu não sei quanto ao Potter mas eu não gosto de dividir nada que é meu com ninguém - ela olhou divertida para ele.

- Draco! - deu um tapa em seu braço, como fazia com qualquer outro amigo que implicava com ela. Ele riu, massageando o braço.

- Devagar artilheira! Que mão pesada! - ela riu mais.

Nesse instante Harry tinha avistado o pomo. Estava bem próximo. Ele tentou voar de modo displicente, para não chamar a atenção do outro apanhador. Passou voando rápido perto da arquibancada que Gina estava mas viu, de canto de olho, ela levantando o braço para bater em Malfoy. A imagem passou de relance. Ficou na dúvida se deveria fazer a volta e ver o que estava acontecendo mas toda a Grifinória gritava seu nome, impelindo-o em direção ao pomo de ouro. Se parasse naquela hora seria linchado depois.

"O jogo. Preciso me concentrar no jogo", ele repetiu mentalmente enquanto o pomo ia batendo as asinhas à sua frente. O outro apanhador agora voava bem atrás dele mas a vassoura de Harry era melhor. Ele conseguiria pegar o pomo. A bolinha dourada fez uma curva e ele a acompanhou. Se viu agora de frente para onde Gina conversava com Draco. Ele continuava no encalço do pomo mas via os dois de frente um para o outro. Só não sabia o que falavam. Deu uma olhada para o jogo e sorriu, voltando-se para Draco.

- Eu amo os dois. Não nego. Mas de formas diferentes. Você é meu amigo. E é especial porque é só meu. Nenhum dos meus amigos é seu amigo - Draco fez uma careta. - E eu amo você. O Harry... - ele cortou a menina.

- Já sei, é a sua metade, parte de você, alma gêmea, blá, blá, blá - disse, irritado. Ela continuou calma, compreendia o que ele sentia.

- Draco, eu quero que você saiba que se a situação fosse outra, se as coisas fossem diferentes, eu... - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Weasley. Eu odeio que sintam pena de mim - disse, irritado.

- Eu não sinto pena de você. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso. Você merece alguém para ser seu por inteiro. Você não sabe o quanto é especial - agora tinha conseguido desconcertá-lo. Harry já estava a um palmo do pomo e podia ver os dois agora bem mais de perto. - Você disse ano passado que não poderíamos mas... - ela esticou a mão para ele. - Amigos? - ele examinou a mão dela esticada. Harry agora estava quase tocando o pomo, estava voando exatamente na direção do balcão que os dois estavam.

- Droga Weas... Gina. Amigos - ele apertou a mão dela e Gina se aproximou dele, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

Nesse exato momento Harry tocou o pomo. Madame Hooch apitou, dando 150 pontos para a Grifinória, a torcida gritava. Mas Harry não chegou a segurar a bolinha dourada, por que ela tinha explodido pelos ares, como uma pequena granada. Não tinha feito nenhum bem a ele assistir ao primeiro abraço de Gina Weasley e seu novo amigo, Draco Malfoy.

Harry saiu do vestiário furioso. A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar Gina. Ela ainda estava conversando com Draco. Ele chegou como um furacão.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA MALFOY? - ele berrou ameaçadoramente para o outro garoto.

Era inadmissível que Gina pudesse tê-lo abraçado por algum motivo que não fosse obrigada por algum feitiço ou poção. Rony e Hermione já estavam chegando próximo a eles. Tinham seguido Harry quando o viram sair transtornado do meio da confusão da torcida e do resto do time.

- Hey, hey, Potter. Calma lá! Eu não fiz nada que a sua garota não quisesse – o sonserino respondeu em tom malicioso.

- Cale essa boca Malfoy! Ou eu mesmo faço você calar - ele avançou para o garoto.

- Pois tente. Será um prazer - Draco também investiu contra Harry. Gina se colocou entre os dois, colocando uma mão no peito de cada um, sacudiu a cabeça, berrando.

- PAREM JÁ! OS DOIS! - eles olharam assustados para ela, bem mais baixa que ambos, as mãos na cintura, quase tão vermelha quanto os cabelos e as vestes de quadribol. - Eu não vou repetir duas vezes então prestem bem atenção: Eu amo o Harry – disse, olhando para Draco. - Ele  meu namorado - Harry sorriu vitorioso mas o sorriso dele morreu quando a menina se virou para ele. - E eu amo o Draco - Harry achou que poderia vomitar na mesma hora, mesmo estando de estômago vazio. - Ele  meu amigo - completou. - E se os dois me amam vão me respeitar pelas duas coisas. Agora dá para vocês entenderem isso de uma vez por todas? - os dois abaixaram a cabeça, contrariados, mas concordaram em silêncio. Gina poderia ter rido da cara deles depois da bronca que tinha dado nos dois marmanjos se não estivesse tão furiosa. Ela ainda ficou encarando os dois por um tempo, até que suas bochechas voltaram ao tom normal. Ela deu um outro abraço em Draco. - Outra hora nós conversamos mais. Agora vou comemorar a vitória da Grifinória - Harry fez uma careta para Malfoy por sobre os ombros de Gina. O sonserino retribuiu o gesto.

- Não pensem que eu não vi isso - ela disse, sem ver o que tinham feito. - Mas eu vou relevar porque os dois ainda não se acostumaram - ela se soltou do abraço e entrelaçou a mão na de Harry. - Vamos? - disse calmamente, depois de dar um beijinho de leve nos lábios crispados do namorado.

Rony e Hermione estavam ainda chocados. Rony abriu a boca para fazer um comentário mas foi imediatamente cortado pela irmã caçula.

- Nem pense nisso Ronald Weasley. Ou você acha que a minha paciência de namorada e amiga vai se estender ao meu irmão? - ele engoliu em seco. Hermione abafou uma risada e, mesmo diante da situação absurda, em alguns segundos, os quatro estavam rindo.

Harry ia à frente, de mãos dadas com Gina. Passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e ficaram algum tempo na sala comunal, curtindo a festa. Mas ele a puxou para longe das comemorações assim que pôde. Queria desfrutar alguns minutos a sós com ela e levou a menina para a beira do lago. Ficou algum tempo em silêncio, ao lado de Gina, sentindo a brisa fresca do início da noite no rosto.

- Quer dizer que agora você é amiga do Malfoy? - ela riu. - Tudo bem, já enfrentei coisas piores - os dois riram. - Nada se compara ao dia que eu invadi o seu quarto. Aquilo sim foi enfrentar uma fera - disse a última palavra grunhindo e deu uma gargalhada.

- Harry! - ela apertou o braço dele. O garoto se aproximou dela e carinhosamente apanhou os lábios dela com os seus.

- Você sabe... - disse, rindo, no ouvido dela, enquanto se inclinava sobre ela, fazendo com que ela deitasse na grama.

- O quê? - perguntou, suspirando, enquanto ele roçava os lábios devagarinho em seu pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios.

- Eu acho que isso pode até ser interessante - disse com a voz rouca e trêmula. Ela sorriu, curiosa.

- O quê?

- Essa sua amizade com o Malfoy - respondeu com um brilho malicioso nos olhos verdes.

- Por quê, Harry? - perguntou, delineando o lábio dele com a mão. Ele deu uma mordidinha de leve no dedo dela e respondeu com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Ué, você não achou que não teria que me compensar por isso? Achou? – disse, beijando a menina e fazendo cócegas na barriga dela ao mesmo tempo. Ela começou a rir e dar gritinhos histéricos.

- Harry! Pára! Pára! - riu até perder o fôlego.

Os dois ficaram ali muito tempo, namorando, até as estrelas aparecerem. Então subiram para o castelo para jantar. Estavam muito felizes, praticamente já estava no final do ano letivo e logo teriam as férias e dois meses inteiros para ficarem juntos.


	20. Justiça Seja Feita

Capítulo Vinte - Justiça Seja Feita 

Com a proximidade do final do ano letivo Dumbledore começou a organizar com o resto da Ordem da Fênix os preparativos para o julgamento de Sirius, que continuava escondido na Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmeade. Estava morando com Allana e ninguém visitava os dois para que não corressem riscos. Fazia algum tempo que Harry não via os padrinhos. Não via os dois desde a noite de Ano Novo.

Finalmente o Ministério faria um julgamento justo para Sirius. Snape já tinha indicado a Alastor os nomes que não poderiam constar no júri e obtido autorização para utilizar o Veritasserum.

Harry e os outros não sabiam ainda sobre a proximidade do julgamento. Dumbledore tinha preferido contar quando faltassem poucos dias para a realização. Chamara o menino em sua sala para informar exatamente isso. Harry deixou os amigos na sala comunal e foi até a gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor.

- Lima azeda - disse a senha. A professora McGonagall o tinha informado antes. A gárgula girou e revelou a passagem para a sala de Dumbledore. Entrou, viu Fawkes dormindo no poleiro e sorriu.

- Olá Harry - o diretor disse calmamente. Fawkes deu um pio fraquinho, acordando com a voz do dono.

- Olá professor. Bom dia Fawkes - Harry disse à fênix enquanto a ave voava para o ombro do Diretor. Ela piou solenemente.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu o chamei aqui, não é mesmo? - Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Eu tenho uma notícia animadora para você Harry - disse com calma. O menino arregalou os olhos.

- É.. É sobre Sirius? - hesitou ao perguntar, Dumbledore sorriu.

- Eu imaginei que você imaginaria o assunto da conversa - Harry abriu um sorriso e levantou, entusiasmado, da cadeira. - Ainda não é a boa notícia que você esperava ouvir mas já é um começo.

- É sobre o julgamento? - Dumbledore acenou a cabeça de leve.

- Será no fim do ano letivo. No final do mês - Harry engoliu em seco e se largou sentado na cadeira. Dumbledore deu um sorriso condescendente. - É para você ficar animado. Nós não estamos deixando Sirius abandonado à própria sorte. Temos todo um planejamento e creio que seremos bem sucedidos - Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu quero que você fique a par da situação. E tenha otimismo Harry - o rapaz parecia ainda incomodado. - E, antes que você fique se perguntando, eu não creio que Sirius seja novamente mandado para a prisão. O nome dele está limpo no mundo trouxa e a prisão bruxa, bom, você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Então creio que sairá tudo a contento. Agora você pode ir - Harry se despediu e saiu. Estava ansioso para contar as novidades aos outros.

Foi praticamente correndo até a sala comunal. Assim que entrou encontrou os outros três esperando, ansiosos. Não sabiam se voltaria com boas ou más notícias.

- Calma - disse antes de qualquer coisa. Os outros relaxaram. Ele se apertou no sofá entre Rony e Gina. Mione escorregou para o chão, ficando encostada nas pernas de Rony. - É sobre Snuffles - disse baixinho, verificando se alguém estava prestando atenção na conversa deles. Os outros arregalaram os olhos.

- E...? - Rony gesticulou, ansioso, para que Harry prosseguisse.

- O julgamento será no final do mês. Mas acho que Dumbledore, mesmo tendo me contado isso, ainda está me escondeu alguma coisa. Algo grande - os outros ficaram apreensivos.

- Vai correr tudo bem Harry - disse Gina, apertando a mão do namorado. Ele sorriu, e levou a mão dela aos lábios, dando um suave beijo.

- É o que eu espero - respondeu, encarando os amigos. - Esse mês vai demorar uma eternidade para passar - suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás, desanimado. Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e Harry escorregou, apoiando a têmpora nela.

O mês passou bem mais rápido do que Harry tinha imaginado. Logo chegou o final do ano letivo. Hagrid, que já havia retornado da França, levou de volta os alunos franceses, junto com Fleur Delacour, para felicidade de Hermione. Ela ainda não conseguia suportar a francesinha parente de veelas, por mais que Gina tentasse conciliar as duas. Harry e os outros ainda permaneceriam mais uma semana em Hogwarts mas não estavam assistindo mais às aulas. A maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora para as suas casas.

Chegou o dia do julgamento de Sirius. Não era permitido que nenhuma pessoa que não estivesse envolvida no caso assistisse. Nem mesmo Dumbledore e o resto da Ordem poderiam estar presentes. Apenas os bruxos do júri, o Ministro da Magia e eventuais testemunhas poderiam participar.

Sirius foi levado até o Ministério por Remo. Ele pediu que Allana permanecesse na Casa dos Gritos. Não queria que ela se deslocasse desnecessariamente até o Ministério e ela concordou.

Harry ficou sentado na sala comunal, em frente à lareira. Parecia em choque. Rony, Gina e Hermione ficaram ao lado dele em silêncio. Sabiam que aquele momento seria difícil suportar. A ansiedade era enorme.

Assim que Sirius entrou no Ministério foi conduzido ao salão onde seria feito o julgamento. Ficou alguns minutos sozinho em uma sala. Pareceu uma eternidade. Depois uma das portas da sala se abriu e um bruxo todo vestido de roxo com uma estrela dourada na manga das vestes entrou e o conduziu até o Salão.

O Salão era redondo, com grandes janelas de vidro, pesadas cortinas também roxas. Aquela, aliás, era a cor predominante no recinto. Praticamente todos os bruxos usavam essa cor, cada um tinha um determinado número de estrelas na manga, variando de um a dez, de acordo com a função exercida. O tapete que cobria todo o chão era de um azul real profundo, com alguns desenhos e emblemas roxos e dourados. Algo como uma balança e o brasão do Ministério da Magia, sobrepostos a um caldeirão. A mesa, em "U", era enorme e atrás dela, todos os bruxos do júri estavam dispostos um ao lado do outro. Moody se sentava no centro e, no meio do semi-círculo de bruxos, um pequeno púlpito para o réu, no caso Sirius. Ele se aproximou e os bruxos perguntaram a ele se poderiam iniciar o interrogatório. Assentiu, após trocar um olhar apreensivo com Alastor.

- Muito bem Sr. Black - disse o ministro. - Começaremos com perguntas simples. E se não estivermos satisfeitos ministraremos o Veritasserum ao senhor – Sirius fez uma expressão de ofendido, como havia combinado com o resto da Ordem.

- Eu vou ser submetido à poção da verdade? - disse em tom contrariado. - Eu não sei se concordo - Alastor olhou apoiadoramente para ele. Estava fazendo uma perfeita encenação. Os bruxos do júri se entreolharam. Com certeza agora exigiriam o Veritasserum. E era exatamente isso que Sirius queria.

- O senhor está sob custódia, Sr. Black, e, como tal, deve obedecer às ordens desse julgamento ou será condenado sumariamente por desacato à autoridade deste tribunal – Sirius acenou, contrariado, com a cabeça. Era ótimo em dissimular.

- Está bem, eu só não acho isso realmente necessário - disse, sério. Alguns bruxos comentaram sua atitude. Agora estava garantido o uso da poção da verdade. Sirius poderia dar uma gargalhada se isso não fosse estragar a perfeita encenação. Um bruxo também de roupa roxa e 7 estrelas douradas na manga se aproximou dele. Presumiu que fosse o interrogador oficial do Ministério.

- Como o senhor se declara em relação às mortes de doze trouxas e do bruxo Pedro Pettigrew?

- Inocente - disse com veemência.

- E em relação às mortes de Tiago e Lílian Potter? – Sirius hesitou. Sentia culpa mas não tinha sido o assassino.

- Inocente - disse com a voz trêmula. O interrogador não pareceu muito satisfeito.

- Sr. Black, eu gostaria que o senhor relatasse os acontecimentos da noite de 31 de outubro de 16 anos atrás – Sirius suspirou. Odiava lembrar daquela noite mas não tinha outro jeito.

- Eu estava na casa da minha namorada, Allana Figg. Nós ficamos algum tempo juntos. Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo. Mas eu ainda tinha um compromisso. Eu tinha prometido a Tiago e Lílian que iria até o esconderijo de Pedro Pettigrew naquela noite, verificar se ele estava bem. Ele tinha sido feito o fiel do segredo deles no feitiço Fidelius. Eu me recusei a ser o fiel na última hora, achava que seria muito óbvio para Voldemort e seus seguidores. Foi o maior erro da minha vida... Quando eu cheguei no esconderijo de Pedro me assustei. Ele não estava e o esconderijo não tinha nenhum sinal de luta. Isso me apavorou – fez uma pausa, respirando profundamente. - Peguei a minha moto e voei para Godric's Hollow, para a casa dos Potter, o mais rápido que pude. Mas quando eu cheguei lá já era tarde demais - abaixou a cabeça, passou nervosamente as mãos por entre os cabelos. Ainda era difícil se lembrar da cena. - A casa estava totalmente destruída, Tiago e Lílian mortos e o pequeno Harry chorava, em meio ao caos - ergueu os olhos azuis, brilhantes de lágrimas, para o bruxo interrogador. - Depois eu peguei o menino no colo, tentando acalentá-lo. Então Rúbeo Hagrid chegou e disse que Dumbledore não permitiria que eu ficasse com Harry, mesmo sendo meu por direito. Eu não me conformei com isso mas, naquele momento, estava mais preocupado em vingar os meus melhores amigos, precisava fazer o responsável pagar caro por aquilo. Precisava por as mãos em Pedro Pettigrew. Mas ele foi mais esperto. Simulou a própria morte na frente de uma rua inteira de trouxas, explodindo parte dela, matando 12 pessoas e escapando como um rato que é pelos esgotos. Eu fui preso e enviado a Azkaban. Mas agora eu posso finalmente contar essa história e tentar me livrar desses fantasmas - o interrogador assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha sido o suficiente.

- E como o Sr. escapou da prisão? – Sirius respirou fundo. Já esperava que aquilo fosse ser perguntado.

- Eu sou um animago - disse, sério. Houve um burburinho no recinto. - Sei que exerci e estou exercendo isso ilegalmente mas pretendo me registrar no Ministério. Pedro também é um animago não registrado - preferiu não mencionar Tiago, não queria manchar a memória do amigo. - Usei a minha forma animaga para amenizar os efeitos dos dementadores e quando tive chance passei por eles. Minha determinação de pôr as mãos em Pedro era maior do que a angústia instilada por aquelas criaturas. E a certeza de ser inocente me fez permanecer são naquele inferno - os jurados se entreolharam.

- Muito bem, e o Sr. queria fazer exatamente o que com Pedro Pettigrew quando o encontrasse? – Sirius encarou o bruxo nos olhos.

- Eu pretendia matá-lo. Ele matou os meus melhores amigos e condenou a todos que eu amo a anos de escuridão - alguns jurados se espantaram com a sinceridade de Sirius. - Mas não pude fazer isso quando a oportunidade se apresentou.

- E por que o senhor não o matou? - o interrogador fez uma expressão intrigada. Ele deu um sorriso, orgulhoso.

- Harry. Harry Potter. Ele disse uma coisa. Ele decidiu poupá-lo. Disse que não queria que o melhor amigo de seu pai se tornasse um assassino. Pedro deveria ir para Azkaban. Tiago não faria diferente. O filho dele foi sensato, exatamente como o pai era - sorriu ao se lembrar do afilhado. - Foi a primeira vez que eu experimentei sentir orgulho, que Tiago me permita isso, como pai na minha vida - terminou com a voz impregnada de saudade. O interrogador o olhou bem.

- Certo Sr. Black. Agora eu me retirarei com os meus colegas e deliberaremos por alguns minutos. Decidiremos se devemos ou não ministrar o Veritasserum ao senhor – Sirius acenou com a cabeça.

Os homens de roxo saíram por uma das portas do salão mas retornaram rapidamente. Ele viu quando o interrogador depositou um frasco verde lacrado em frente ao Ministro da Magia. Alastor segurou o frasco. Ele o ergueu na frente de todos, e quebrou o lacre, mostrando que não havia sido fraudado. Era o Veritasserum. Sirius tomaria a poção da verdade. Ele entregou o frasco na mão do interrogador. Sirius fez uma falsa expressão consternada. Por dentro estava gritando de alívio.

- Sr. Black, não foi preciso muita deliberação. Decidimos por unanimidade ministrar-lhe o Veritasserum. - ele esticou o frasco para Sirius. - Devo alertá-lo que não é nada agradável o efeito desta poção. É doloroso e difícil. Mas é uma exigência da promotoria da Magia – Sirius engoliu em seco e segurou o frasco entre os dedos.

- Devo beber agora?

- Quando preferir. Tem alguns minutos se quiser – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Obrigado. Não será necessário - e, com isso, entornou a poção garganta abaixo. O líquido queimou sua língua e fez com que seu estômago se retorcesse em protesto. Dentro de poucos segundos sentia um fogo correndo pelas suas veias e a vontade própria se extinguindo. Estava completamente exposto. Revelaria qualquer coisa que lhe perguntassem. O peito parecia estar sendo aberto à faca. Segurou na borda do púlpito com força. Os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos e sentou, pela primeira vez, na cadeira atrás de si. O inspetor se aproximou.

- Não se preocupe. Será bem rápido - olhou para Alastor, consultando-o se poderia fazer a primeira pergunta. O ministro concordou. Sirius suava copiosamente e tinha uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto pálido. - Sr. Black, o senhor foi responsável pela morte de doze trouxas e de Pedro Pettigrew?

- NÃO! – Sirius disse com a voz firme. - Pedro está vivo mas eu não matei trouxa nenhum. Ele matou - o inspetor acenou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem. E o senhor foi o responsável pelas mortes de Tiago e Lílian Potter? – Sirius deu um gemido profundo.

- SIM! - gritou. A surpresa foi geral. Nem mesmo Moody esperava que dissesse aquilo.

- O senhor quer dizer que matou Tiago e Lílian Potter? - perguntou, satisfeito.

- NÃO! – Sirius disse com convicção, levantando-se de súbito da cadeira. O interrogador começou a duvidar da poção.

- Explique-se Sr. Black - disse, irritado. Sirius colocou a mão no peito e, tomando fôlego, disse uma das coisas mais íntimas que ele tinha guardada dentro de si.

- Eu me culpo pelas mortes. Eu amava Tiago e Lílian como meus irmãos e não fui o fiel do segredo, por isso estão mortos. Eles me pediram e eu sugeri outra pessoa. Se tivesse sido eu Voldemort poderia ter me virado do avesso que eu nunca diria nada. Preferia morrer a entregar os meus melhores amigos. Eu amava aquela família - deixava as lágrimas rolarem pela face, não podia controlar. - Harry é meu afilhado. Eu o amo como a um filho. Agora eu tenho certeza absoluta disso. Nunca quereria que ele ficasse órfão, nunca - ele se deixou cair sentado, pesadamente, ofegando, a mão no peito.

Tinha sido suficiente. Estava clara sua inocência. Algumas bruxas do júri estavam visivelmente comovidas com o testemunho emocionado de Sirius. O interrogador terminou o efeito da poção, oferecendo um gole de um líquido claro e doce. Sirius bebeu de um gole só e sentiu um torpor invadir o corpo. O líquido anestesiou sua garganta e amenizou as dores que sentia, relaxando-o profundamente. Poderia dormir por horas a fio se não estivesse tão ansioso pelo veredicto. O interrogador se retirou da sala novamente. O júri o acompanhou. Após cerca de uma hora Moody foi chamado. Saiu pela mesma porta e retornou dois minutos depois com um envelope roxo nas mãos. Ele se dirigiu ao réu.

- Sirius Black, de pé por favor. Eu vou dar o veredicto – Sirius ficou em pé e sentiu o sangue gelar. - Esse ilustre tribunal considera o réu Sirius Black inocente de todas as suas acusações. Como compensação pelos anos preso injustamente na prisão bruxa de Azkaban lhe será paga uma pensão vitalícia de mil galeões de ouro anuais. A mesma será mantida até a sua terceira geração de descendentes. Muito obrigado a todos - Moody completou e sorriu para o amigo. - Pode ir, Sr. Black. O senhor é um homem livre – Sirius não podia acreditar. Poderia chorar, gritar. Estava em choque.

Alastor então desceu do seu lugar e trouxe uma caixa roxa, pequena. Sirius imaginou o que tinha dentro dela. Ele se aproximou e abriu a caixa. Ali estava sua varinha. Tinha sido obrigado a entregar a varinha e estava proibido de exercer magia até então. Alastor pegou a varinha e a entregou na mão de Sirius. Como acontecia com um jovem bruxo, faíscas douradas surgiram em volta do homem. Era como se a varinha saudasse o dono após tantos anos separados. Abriu um sorriso e quebrou totalmente o protocolo, abraçando Moody. Não pôde se conter. Agora estava livre, com o nome limpo. Finalmente poderia ter sua família, ao lado de Harry e Allana.

Quando Sirius saiu do salão ficou impressionado com a quantidade de rostos conhecidos que encontrou. Foi imediatamente abraçado por Remo e Arabella. Dumbledore sorria, feliz, e Mundungo estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Havia um repórter do Profeta Diário mas Sirius não queria dar uma entrevista naquele momento. Queria correr para Hogsmeade e surpreender Allana. Dumbledore sabia disso e tratou de livrar Sirius da confusão, conseguindo uma sala vazia para que pudesse desaparatar para Hogsmeade.

Harry estava desesperado de tanta ansiedade. Já tinha roído todas as unhas em frente à lareira do salão comunal. Hermione, Rony e Gina estavam em silêncio absoluto. Foi quando ouviram um barulho estranho. A lareira crepitou e emitiu algumas faíscas coloridas. Harry engoliu em seco, procurou involuntariamente a mão de Gina, apertando-a com força. A cabeça de Arthur Weasley apareceu por entre as chamas. Ele sorriu para os meninos.

- Acabou Harry. Ele está livre - Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo. Poderia gritar mas não fez isso. Abraçou Gina e chorou convulsivamente. Nunca tinha se sentido daquela maneira. Hermione e Rony também estavam emocionados.

- Obrigada papai - disse Gina, por cima do ombro de Harry. Ele sorriu e saiu. Sabia que Harry estava curioso para saber os detalhes mas não podia contar tudo naquele momento.

Harry ficou abraçado à namorada por alguns minutos, depois abraçou Rony e Hermione - os quatro estavam muitos felizes. Finalmente agora a família de Harry estaria completa para sempre. Ele, Allana e Sírius.

Sirius aparatou em Hogsmeade e foi direto para uma loja de flores. Comprou um imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas para Allana e tirou do bolso o velho anel que tinha sido de sua mãe. Finalmente tinha chegado a hora de entregar aquele anel a ela. Ele o tinha mantido guardado por todo aquele tempo com Remo. Não queria oferecer um futuro incerto, vazio e sem perspectivas a Allana. Ele a amava demais para isso.

Sirius foi andando contente pela rua. Assoviava, cumprimentava as pessoas, que, mesmo um pouco assustadas, retribuíam. Em breve não assustaria mais ninguém, então estava se divertindo com os últimos momentos de "terrível fora da lei".

Entrou na rua da Casa dos Gritos. Estava um cheiro pútrido no ar. Olhou para trás, e viu que a fossa, do outro lado da rua, tinha transbordado. Prendeu a respiração e atravessou a rua, entrando pelo portão da frente, como homem pela primeira vez e não como o cão. Caminhou lentamente pelo jardim e abriu a porta de casa.

- Allana? - ela desceu as escadas com dificuldade. A barriga já estava imensa e não poderia disfarçar mais a gravidez com roupas largas e casacos pesados.

- Sirius! - ela veio o mais rápido que pôde e encontrou os lábios dele entreabertos, num beijo apaixonado.

- Estou livre meu amor - ela sorriu, lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas coradas. - Livre para você, livre para nós três - disse, ajoelhando no chão e beijando a barriga saliente enquanto o bebê chutava com força. - Livre para isso - disse, estendendo o anel para ela. Allana arregalou os olhos.

- Sirius! - disse, surpresa. Ele ficou de pé e colocou o anel em seu dedo.

- Se você aceitar esse cachorro velho, é claro - ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

- É claro que eu aceito. Quem diria que eu poria uma coleira em Sirius Black – disse, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios dele. Sirius sorriu.

- Vamos. Vamos até Hogwarts, agora podemos contar tudo aos outros. Vamos aproveitar o fim da tarde e caminhar pelo vilarejo até lá. Não precisamos mais usar a velha passagem - subiu as escadas correndo e trouxe uma capa para Allana, colocando-a sobre os ombros da sua agora noiva.

Assim que abriu a porta o cheiro de esgoto invadiu a casa. Mas não foi isso que fez com que ele arregalasse os olhos. O pequeno portão branco do jardim estava estraçalhado, bem como o muro e todas as plantas. Um exército de dementadores avançava rapidamente na direção deles. Allana conteve um grito enquanto ele a colocava para trás de si. Pensou na noite do aniversário de dezesseis anos de Harry, a noite em que haviam concebido o bebê. E, erguendo a varinha gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum_! - um jorro prateado saiu da ponta da varinha e algo muito parecido com um enorme cão avançou para os dementadores, dispersando parte deles, que retornou para o esgoto. Mas muitos ainda estavam de pé. Sirius sentiu uma tontura, uma fraqueza. Fechou violentamente a porta, embora soubesse que aquilo não deteria os dementadores por mais de um minuto. Apontou a varinha para um pesado armário e disse, enérgico. - _Mobillus_! - o armário se moveu sozinho, colocando-se em frente à porta. Allana olhou apavorada para ele e ergueu a própria varinha. Ela lutaria junto com ele. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, olhando para a barriga dela. Allana passou a mão pelo ventre saliente.

- Sirius... - ela sussurrou, imaginando o que poderia acontecer com o bebê. Ele olhou para ela enquanto a porta era reduzida a escombros e os vidros das janelas do primeiro andar eram quebrados.

- A passagem... É a nossa única chance... - subiu as escadas correndo, sem olhar para trás. Sabia que a esta altura os dementadores já estavam dentro da casa. Tinha muito pouco tempo para tentar salvar Allana e o filho.

Correu com ela pelo estreito corredor, guiando-a até a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Colocou Allana à frente e começou a correr de costas pela passagem. Já podia ver alguns dementadores na extremidade oposta. Estava preocupado em chegar o mais rápido possível aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Já podiam enxergar a claridade avermelhada do pôr do sol, do lado de fora do túnel. Mas os dementadores estavam em seus calcanhares.

- VAI LANA! EU VOU ATRASÁ-LOS - ela segurou a mão dele, apavorada, mas ela escorregou.

- SIRIUS, NÃO! - gritou, desesperada. - NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! - ele voltou correndo. Lançava o feitiço "Expecto patronum" seguidas vezes mas eram muitos dementadores e já estava começando a sucumbir. Estava cada vez mais difícil lembrar dos momentos felizes, de Allana e o bebê, da sua libertação. Estava vendo a imagem de Tiago e Lílian mortos cada vez mais nítida na sua mente.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar Lana. Eu amo vocês! - disse, tentando passar alguma segurança para ela. Mas sabia que não sairia mais dali. Ele beijou a cabeça dela e alisou a barriga, sentindo a bebê se mexer por um breve momento. - Saia daqui meu amor. Eu estarei logo atrás de você - disse, tentando parecer convincente, e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Allana se esgueirou pela passagem e saiu para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Do lado de fora o céu vermelho do pôr do sol da primavera tingia os jardins da escola e o lago de múltiplos tons de carmim. Ela se afastou um pouco, esperando que ele saísse. Mas Sirius sabia que não poderia fazer isso, apenas gritou.

- LANA, ME PERDOE! - ela tentou correr de volta à passagem, sabia o que ele faria. Sirius apontou a varinha para a saída e gritou. – _Concrectus Sellare_! - a passagem desabou com um estrondo e foi totalmente selada, como que por concreto. Allana caiu de joelhos sobre a mesma. Tentou proferir um contra-feitiço mas não sabia como.

- NÃO! NÃO! SÍRIUS! NÃO, POR QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO? DESGRAÇADO! NÃO ME DEIXA SOZINHA! NÃO ME DEIXA... - ela chorava, esmurrando inutilmente o chão, a varinha em punho. Sabia que tinha perdido o amor da sua vida para sempre. Foi então ela sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga. Algo quente escorreu por suas pernas. Sangue e líquido. O bebê estava nascendo.

Allana colocou a mão sobre a barriga, que estava dura como uma melancia. Aquilo então era o trabalho de parto. Começou a sentir cólicas fortes e se curvou. Ainda chorava mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada além da dor que sentia. Ficou ali, encolhida, praticamente desmaiada.

Acordou depois de algum tempo. Dumbledore e Arabella a haviam levado para dentro, estavam voltando do Ministério da Magia quando a encontraram caída no chão. Ela não soube exatamente o quanto permaneceu ali pois quando abriu os olhos já estava na enfermaria. Teria sido melhor que não tivesse acordado, a dor lancinante lembrou-a imediatamente de tudo que tinha acontecido. Estava ganhando um filho e tinha perdido Sirius. Ela gemeu. Arabella passou uma compressa úmida na testa dela. Ela não estava nada bem.

Madame Pomfrey saiu por alguns minutos de trás do biombo que tinha sido colocado no meio da enfermaria para isolar Allana. A enfermeira chamou Arabella para que pudesse explicar a situação para ela e Dumbledore, que estava aguardando do lado de fora.

- Ela não está nada bem diretor. Algo fez com que o bebê se precipitasse. E creio que esse parto demorará muito tempo. Eu não sei como ela está resistindo. Perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue - Arabella suspirou fundo. Algumas lágrimas escorreram do rosto da velha bruxa.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida Alvo. Por que os filhos teimam em pregar este tipo de susto nos pais? - Dumbledore colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Ela é forte Bella. Vai resistir. Tenha fé - ele foi interrompido por um súbito grito de Allana.

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS! NÃO FAÇA ISSO, NÃO FAÇA... - o diretor olhou para Arabella. Ainda não lhes tinha ocorrido o que poderia ter acontecido com Sirius Black.


	21. Futuro Incerto

Capítulo Vinte e Um - Futuro Incerto 

Sirius só se virou depois de verificar que a passagem estava absolutamente bloqueada. Estava encurralado, cercado por nove dementadores. Sentiu-se terrivelmente mal. A imagem de Tiago e Lílian mortos estava se tornando muito vívida em sua mente. Podia ouvir claramente o chorinho agudo e assustado de Harry ainda bebê, sentado entre os escombros. Com o objetivo de escapar dali, transformou-se automaticamente no enorme cão negro.

Já tinha conseguido se esquivar dos dementadores e estava começando a acreditar que conseguiria fugir para as ruas quando foi impedido.

- _Estupefaça_! - um jorro vermelho o atingiu em cheio no peito e ele caiu no chão, desacordado. Lúcio Malfoy tinha acabado de nocauteá-lo. McNair e os Lestrange, que tinham fugido de Azkaban, conduzido os dementadores até Voldemort, também estavam presentes no ataque. - _Mobilicorpus_! - disse Lúcio, apontando a varinha para o cão negro desmaiado. Ele o colocou em uma carruagem sombria, puxada por dois cavalos feitos de fumaça cinzenta, olhos vermelhos de fogo. Com certeza eram criaturas produzidas por poderosa magia negra. Enquanto isso os dementadores retornaram aos esgotos, seu esconderijo desde a fuga de Azkaban.

A carruagem partiu na mesma hora, deixando o vilarejo de Hogsmeade rapidamente para trás. Atravessou uma boa parte de campos cultivados e finalmente chegou ao que parecia ser uma plantação de milho, totalmente devastada. Um moinho quebrado, ao lado de um córrego seco, era parte do cenário decadente. Um celeiro em ruínas era o ponto central da paisagem deprimente. A carruagem adentrou no local, parando bem no meio, em uma parte que ainda tinha algumas telhas recobrindo o teto. Lúcio e os outros Comensais retiraram o cão negro do bagageiro e o jogaram no chão, como se fosse um trapo qualquer. McNair abriu um alçapão metálico no chão, a porta para o velho silo de armazenar sementes, e Lúcio chutou o cachorro lá para baixo. Sirius atingiu o chão com um baque surdo. Não produziu nenhum gemido.

- Ele está morto? - perguntou a Bellatrix, Sra. Lestrange, uma bela mulher de cabelos e olhos negros. Tinha um brilho cruel e curioso no olhar.

- Não, minha querida – Rodolphus, o marido, respondeu prontamente. - Ainda não. Milorde ainda poderá se divertir com ele. Muito - os outros riram enquanto McNair lacrava magicamente a porta metálica do alçapão.

- Vamos! - ordenou Lúcio. - Temos que avisar Milorde que está tudo sobre controle. O idiota estava exatamente onde ele disse que estaria. Ficará feliz em saber que temos Black preparado para o "interrogatório" - eles riram e desaparataram. Encontrariam Voldemort para dar a boa notícia.

Depois de algum tempo Sirius acordou. Deu um ganido de dor e, verificando que não havia nenhum dementador por perto, voltou à sua forma humana. Olhou em volta. Não tinha muita claridade. Havia alguns furos no teto de madeira corroída e podre, que permitiam que os últimos raios de sol revelassem que ele estava em uma sala redonda, de paredes metálicas, com aproximadamente cinco metros de diâmetro. As dores e os hematomas na lateral do corpo indicavam as costelas fraturadas na queda de três metros até o chão. Uma pequena escada de degraus feitos de barras de ferro levavam ao alçapão selado. Não conseguiria sair por ali. Não estava com sua varinha. Ele era novamente um prisioneiro. Mas, dessa vez, sabia o que estava por vir. Na melhor das hipóteses seria esquecido ali, para morrer de fome e sede. Contudo, imaginava que havia um destino bem pior e mais cruel. Encostou na parede fria de metal, descansaria enquanto pudesse. Só gostaria de saber como estavam Allana e o bebê.

Allana gritou a plenos pulmões. Parecia estar em alguma espécie de transe ou delírio. Ela via Sirius sozinho, no escuro da passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Totalmente encurralado. Um dementador se aproximava dele e, erguendo-o pelos ombros, proferia-lhe o beijo. Ela via repetidas vezes a imagem de Sirius recebendo o beijo do dementador. A alma sendo expurgada pela boca, deixando um corpo sem vida para trás. Ela se sentou na cama de repente. Os olhos fixos no nada.

- NÃO, NÃO... A passagem para Hogwarts... Ainda há tempo... - ela erguia a mão, como se estivesse segurando a própria varinha. – _Expecto Patronum_! _Expecto Patronum_! - Dumbledore e Arabella assistiam à cena, preocupados. Ela parecia estar revivendo o que tinha acontecido. - Não consigo Sirius. Não consigo pensar em algo feliz. Me perdoe, me perdoe. Eu falhei com você - chorava convulsivamente.

Dumbledore olhou para Arabella. Teria que mandar investigar a Casa dos Gritos. Ela e Sirius tinham sido, obviamente, atacados. Ele se retirou apressado da enfermaria. Mandaria Remo investigar imediatamente o que tinha acontecido. Ainda ouviu Allana gritar do corredor.

- Não Sirius! Você me deixou, desgraçado, maldito... Eu te amo! - estava completamente fora de si. Provavelmente muito traumatizada.

Arabella ficou ao lado da filha, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas e segurando-lhe a mão gelada. De vez em quando enxugava o suor que escorria da testa de Allana com uma compressa. Madame Pomfrey parecia apavorada.

- Vamos Papoula - Arabella disse de forma a encorajá-la. - Vamos ajudar a minha filha a dar à luz meu neto ou neta - a outra bruxa concordou. Deu um grande gole de poção analgésica para Allana e algumas gotas de um tônico calmante.

Algo não estava definitivamente bem. Allana estava pálida e fria. Não suportaria aquilo por muito tempo. Suas forças se esgotavam pouco a pouco. Papoula avaliou a situação e deu-lhe uma grande quantidade de poção revigorante. Allana recuperou o tom rosado dos lábios e abriu os olhos. Parece que agora poderia ao menos cooperar.

- Cooperar - disse uma voz fria e aguda. - Eu vou lhe ensinar a fazer isso. Voldemort estava na frente de Sirius. Tinha ido até o cativeiro que os Comensais haviam preparado para Black e agora tentava dissuadi-lo, em vão, a trair o segredo de Harry e dos Weasley. – _Crucio_! - Voldemort disse rindo, divertindo-se de ver um homem feito se contorcer como uma minhoca num anzol.

Sirius abafou um grito de dor. Queria morrer. Havia vários Comensais assistindo a cena. Entre eles Sirius reconheceu Snape. Pôde apreciar o brilho de satisfação no olhar escuro de Severo quando foi atingido pela primeira dose da Maldição Cruciatus. Voldemort crispou o punho, girando a varinha na mão.

- Vamos lá Black. Eu só preciso que me entregue aquele pirralho insolente - tinha liberado o prisioneiro por alguns instantes e Sirius ofegava como um louco, a mão sobre o peito. Respirou fundo e virou o cão negro. Tentou atacar o Lord das Trevas mas não seria assim tão fácil. Voldemort virou a varinha para ele, divertindo-se com a ousadia. – _Mutare_! - uma luz azul atingiu Sirius e bateu com o rosto, já humano, na parede metálica, cortando-se em uma saliência. Ele se virou para Voldemort. O rosto coberto de sangue do supercílio aberto. - Idiota. Metido a valente. Como Potter... Tiago não implorou, Black. Mas acho que você imploraria. Me diga onde mora Harry Potter! - apontou a varinha para o peito de Sirius. – _Imperio_! - Sirius sentiu uma leveza. Como se tudo fugisse da sua mente mas não deixou algo muito importante lhe escapar: Harry, Allana, o bebê. Não entregaria a própria família a Voldemort. Nunca. - Onde ele mora. É uma ordem! Diga. DIGA!

Voldemort sibilava. Estava prestes a estrangular Sirius. Snape assistia à cena sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Sirius ouviu a voz de Allana ecoando baixinho no fundo da sua mente: "Em breve teremos uma família completa. Eu, você, Harry e...", ela sorriu para ele, colocando a mão na barriga. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente. "Não o deixe tirar isso de voc", ouviu a própria voz dizer na sua cabeça. "Não deixe."

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ, BLACK? - Sirius ainda ouvia a própria voz, abafando as ordens de Voldemort. "Não diga, não deixe". Ele sorriu. "Não vou dizer", pensou. O pensamento foi crescendo, tomando forma.

- NÃO VOU DIZER! - berrou com todo o fôlego que lhe restava nos pulmões. A voz saiu rouca e furiosa, como os gritos de um urso. Voldemort se irritou. - Não vou dizer. Nunca. - disse, calmo. - Não... - foi interrompido.

- _Crucio_!

- NÃO! - Allana gritava. - Está me rasgando. Está me partindo ao meio - berrava enquanto fazia força para que o bebê saísse de dentro de si. Madame Pomfrey e Arabella ajudavam como podiam mas o bebê estava com dificuldades para sair.

Papoula deu uma dose de poção anestésica para Allana inalar. Ela pareceu mais entorpecida, relaxada. Arabella enxugou o suor da filha e molhou seus lábios com um pouco de água fresca. Neste instante Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria. Arabella deixou a filha por conta da enfermeira e foi falar com ele.

- Como foi lá em Hogsmeade, Alvo? - perguntou, preocupada. Ele estendeu a varinha de Black para ela. Tinha sido feita uma busca pelo vilarejo, liderada por Remo Lupin e vários bruxos do Ministério, inclusive Gui e Carlinhos Weasley.

- A Casa dos Gritos está destruída. Encontramos isso lá, caído no chão - apontou para a varinha na mão de Arabella. - Nem sinal de Sirius, Bella - ela olhou para a filha. Sentiu pena do que a moça passaria dali por diante. O diretor pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos dela.

- Ainda há uma esperança. Ele pode ter sido feito prisioneiro. E não se esqueça de que temos alguém da nossa confiança infiltrado entre eles - Arabella olhou de novo para a filha, que parecia começar a sentir uma nova sucessão de contrações.

- Harry já sabe? - perguntou em tom grave. Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tomei providências para que ele venha até a minha sala. Contarei tudo a ele pessoalmente. É o mínimo que podemos fazer agora. É hora de ele saber sobre a Ordem da Fênix - disse, antes de se retirar. Sabia que Allana precisava da mãe naquele momento.

Harry estava na sala comunal, feliz como se fosse a véspera de Natal. Fazia planos mirabolantes e divertidos para as próximas férias. Estava ansioso para ver a cara do padrinho no cinema. Pretendia aprender a jogar futebol e depois ensinar a Sirius. Gina e Rony riam da imitação dele, fingindo chutar uma bola para um gol invisível. Foi quando Hermione passou pelo buraco do retrato. Minutos antes tinha sido chamada pela professora McGonagall e agora tinha uma expressão chocada estampada no rosto. Aproximou-se dos três e disse em voz baixa.

- Harry, Dumbledore pediu que fosse ao seu escritório. A senha é a mesma - abaixou a cabeça, evitando olhar para o amigo. Gina e Rony se entreolharam,  Harry abraçou os dois, dizendo em um sussurro inaudível para Hermione.

- Aposto que Sirius está lá. Ele deve querer me pregar uma peça. Por isso Mione está com essa cara, fingindo tristeza - piscou para os dois e saiu correndo pelo buraco.

Harry não poderia estar mais enganado. Assim que saiu Mione contou o que tinha acontecido aos outros. Ficaram completamente chocados. Os três decidiram esperar por Harry na porta da enfermaria. Além de estarem tristes estavam preocupados com Allana e sabiam que o amigo precisaria deles assim que soubesse do que tinha acontecido.

- Não é justo! - disse Rony, indignado. - Agora que ele ia finalmente conseguir ter a família que sempre sonhou - Gina tentava conter as lágrimas em vão mas precisava se manter forte. Ser forte por Harry. Por mais difícil que isso fosse. - E Allana está tendo um bebê! Bem que eu estava achando Bichento muito gordo... - Mione concordou enquanto caminhavam apressados pelo corredor.

Quando Harry chegou na sala do diretor estranhou não encontrar Sirius e Allana esperando por ele. Ao invés disso estava em frente a um Remo Lupin absolutamente arrasado, a expressão consternada. Parecia ter chorado bastante. Definitivamente se era uma peça que estavam tentando pregar nele agora estavam realmente conseguindo. Já estavam indo longe demais até. Olhou para Dumbledore, com atenção, procurando a verdade em seus olhos, e teve a certeza de que alguma coisa séria tinha, de fato, acontecido.

- Professor, o que houve? - disse com a voz hesitante, criando coragem para perguntar. Remo se adiantou, colocando as mãos no seu ombro.

- Harry... - suspirou. - Não sei por onde começar - disse, a voz embargada.

Harry se sentou. Sentiu uma fisgada no estômago. Dumbledore intercedeu, um olhar absolutamente opaco por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Houve um ataque Harry. Dementadores. Atacaram a Casa do Gritos - Harry arregalou os olhos. Sentiu a dor no fundo do estômago aumentar. Levantou bruscamente da cadeira.

- Sirius e Allana? - perguntou com um fio de voz. Começou a respirar depressa, ansioso pelo que imaginava que ouviria como resposta. Tinha certeza de que tinha perdido os pais pela segunda vez. Dumbledore ergueu a mão para ele, para que não tomasse conclusões precipitadas.

- Allana está na enfermaria nesse momento. Tendo um filho - Harry se espantou. - E Sirius... - prosseguiu, esticando a varinha do padrinho para Harry. Remo deixou um filete de lágrimas escorrer pelo rosto.

- Está morto - Harry completou, os olhos verdes vidrados, rasos de lágrimas, que não permitiu que caíssem. Havia muita raiva contida naquele olhar. - O que eu devo fazer? - perguntou com a frieza e a objetividade de um adulto antes que Dumbledore pudesse prosseguir. O diretor olhou para ele com os olhos faiscantes. Harry estava, com certeza, pronto para ingressar na Ordem da Fênix.

- Harry, nós ainda não sabemos o que houve com o seu padrinho. A Casa dos Gritos estava destruída, porém vazia - disse, sério. Harry olhou para ele com a realidade do que pensava ter acontecido com Sirius estampada no olhar.

- Provavelmente está morto, não é, professor? Eu não quero ser poupado dessa vez - Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça.

- Provavelmente. Você mesmo disse. Mas o que é provável não é uma certeza. E mesmo o mais sábio dos homens seria um tolo se não conservasse dentro de si uma boa dose de esperança - Harry concordou com a cabeça mas parecia preferir não nutrir tal sentimento no momento. Estava doendo demais para isso. Continuou encarando o diretor.

- O senhor parece ter ainda algo a me dizer - Dumbledore sorriu.

- De fato, eu tenho - disse calmamente.

Então o diretor explicou tudo sobre a Ordem da Fênix e como havia surgido na hora mais nefasta para o mundo bruxo, combatendo os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort no passado. Como havia ressurgido naquele ano, como um reflexo dos novos acontecimentos. Contou sobre os bruxos que faziam parte dela e como a lealdade entre eles estava acima de rixas pessoais e das próprias opiniões. Harry ouvia atentamente. Por fim, quando Dumbledore terminou, virou-se para ele.

- Eu creio que chegou o momento de você assumir a sua posição de direito na Ordem, Harry. Você ainda não é um bruxo formado mas tem a maturidade suficiente, como eu imaginei que teria - Harry rodou a varinha de Sirius entre os dedos.

- O lugar de Sirius? - perguntou, resignado. Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Harry. Seu lugar. O lugar de seu pai, antes de você. Um lugar que é seu, por direito e merecimento – o garoto permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mais uma nova informação desconhecida sobre o pai lhe tinha sido revelada.

- Será uma honra para mim - disse finalmente. Dumbledore mostrou um brilho diferente no olhar. - Mas eu queria poder ver Allana agora, se for possível. Ela já deve saber do que houve, eu suponho - Dumbledore e Remo se entreolharam.

- Ela não está muito bem Harry - o diretor disse em tom calmo. Harry engoliu em seco. Seria demais para ele perder os dois no mesmo dia. Respirou fundo.

- Mesmo assim eu quero ir até lá. Sirius gostaria que eu ficasse ao lado dela, no lugar dele. E eu também - Dumbledore estava espantado com a bravura que aquele garoto de dezesseis anos estava demonstrando. Embora o diretor soubesse que, em algum momento, toda aquela carapaça ruiria e ele desabaria.

Quando Harry chegou na ala hospitalar encontrou os três amigos esperando por ele. Não disse uma só palavra, apenas abraçou os três juntos, em silêncio. Permaneceram assim por alguns instantes. Quando finalmente se soltaram Harry parecia menos abatido, como se o abraço conjunto de três, das pessoas que mais amava no mundo, lhe tivesse devolvido as forças para continuar. Não tinha derramado ainda nenhuma lágrima sequer. Gina e os outros também conseguiram segurar a emoção naquele momento. Os gritos de Allana começaram a ser ouvidos do lado de fora e Harry, dando uma última olhada para os amigos, entrou na enfermaria. Olhou para a madrinha. Parecia exausta. Ela o encarou com o olhar febril. Tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- Tiago? - ela disse surpresa, desconcertando Harry. - Isso significa que eu estou morta? - o afilhado sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não Allana. Sou eu, Harry - disse, olhando confuso para Arabella, aproximando-se da madrinha. Ele lhe tomou a mão direita. - Você não morreu.

"Não morri?", Sirius se perguntou, enquanto se recuperava da forte dor que tinha sentido com a última investida de Voldemort. "Mas que droga!", ele pensava. "Quanto tempo uma pessoa pode durar desse jeito?", ansiava pela morte agora. Sabia que o Lord das Trevas daria algum jeito para que contasse onde estava Harry. Esperava estar morto antes que pudessem espremer a informação dele. Quanto tempo mais poderia resistir?

- Você vai resistir! - Harry disse com firmeza, apertando a mão da madrinha. - Vamos lá - ele olhou para Arabella, que segurava a outra mão. A moça olhou de um para o outro e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela mordeu os lábios e apertou forte a mão dos dois.

- AH! - gritava enquanto fazia força para expulsar o bebê. - Está me arrebentando... - dizia enquanto Madame Pomfrey tentava amparar o bebê, que estava vindo de pés.

- Mais um pouco - a enfermeira disse.

- Mais um pouco? - Voldemort perguntou a Sirius, rodando a varinha na mão. Sabia que o homem não resistiria por muito mais tempo de tortura. Ninguém sobrevivia tanto tempo à Maldição Cruciatus. Diante do silêncio de Sirius resolveu deixar o prisioneiro "descansar" por alguns instantes. Em breve retornaria com algo melhor e mais eficiente. Havia pedido que Snape providenciasse um pouco de poção da verdade. Embora soubesse que se Sirius a tomasse naquele momento provavelmente não resistiria e morreria, estava muito fraco.

- Aproveite os seus patéticos últimos minutos neste mundo Black. Em breve poderá sentir o gosto amargo do Veritasserum. E será a última coisa que vai sentir na vida. Severo gostará de lhe proporcionar esses últimos momentos inesquecivelmente agradáveis, não é Severo? - perguntou sem desviar o olhar do prisioneiro. Snape olhou com um ódio identificável dentro dos olhos de Sirius quando o encarou, após procurar onde estava.

- Com certeza Milorde. Nada me dará mais prazer - respondeu com uma notável sinceridade na voz. Sirius se sentiu estranhamente reconfortado. Tinha acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Alguma idéia de quanto mais tempo isso vai durar, Papoula? - Arabella perguntou preocupada enquanto via a palidez de Allana se intensificar.

- Está quase lá - Harry arregalou os olhos. - Quase... - ela disse. As pernas e o pequeno quadril já tinham saído.

- Sirius! Eu quero o Sirius! - Allana gritava.

- Sirius Black! - uma voz anasalada e desagradável o acordou de um sono sem sonhos. Severo Snape estava à sua frente. Tinha se adiantado aos outros Comensais e agora estava sozinho com o prisioneiro. Sirius se virou da melhor maneira que pôde para olhar nos olhos negros e impiedosos de Snape.

- Eu imaginei que você viria aqui. Para se vangloriar antes de fazer o servicinho sujo para seu mestre. Garanto que não será difícil fingir satisfação em me aplicar o Veritasserum - disse, sério.

- Eu não vou negar que vê-lo nessas condições não me parece engraçado. O grande e esperto Sirius Black, preso como um cãozinho assustado - Black soltou algo parecido com um rosnado mas era uma gargalhada.

- Você é patético Snape. Tão patético quanto parecia na época da escola. Correndo atrás da Lílian daquela maneira humilhante, vergonhosa, ridícula... - estava entrando agora em terreno perigoso. - Ou você acha que eu e Tiago nunca notamos que você era perdidamente apaixonado por ela? - Snape crispou os lábios. Os olhos azuis de Sirius cintilaram como duas safiras, o professor de Poções estava caindo como um patinho na armadilha que ele estava armando. - Ainda penso como ela conseguiu namorar você... - completou em tom jocoso. - Eu sempre soube o verdadeiro motivo de você odiar tanto o Tiago. Ele sempre foi melhor que você. Sempre teve tudo o que você queria, quadribol, talento, amigos... - deu uma pausa cruel. - E Lílian - disse, sorrindo satisfeito. - Eu só não imaginaria que você seria infantil o suficiente para transferir esse ódio para o filho dele - Severo apertou os olhos. Sirius estava conseguindo tirá-lo do sério. Esperava que se fizesse isso Snape o mataria antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre o afilhado. - Está certo, Harry é igual ao pai - emendou. - Mas ele não é Tiago - Snape se abaixou e ficou cara a cara com Sirius. "dio cintilava em seus olhos. - Eu nunca imaginei que você seria tolo o suficiente para trair a Ordem por causa de uma rixa antiga Snape. Seus sentimentos infantis traíram a Ordem. Você continua o mesmo seboso de sempre - Snape o encarou por alguns minutos.

- Eu não traí e nem vou trair a Ordem, se é o que está pensando Black - Sirius se espantou.

- Não? Então o que está fazendo aqui senão se divertindo às minhas custas e me preparando para o imenso prazer de me enfiarem o Veritasserum goela abaixo, de novo - enfatizou. - E eu jogar a minha família no fogo do INFERNO? - berrou a última palavra. Snape riu.

- Eu vim para me certificar de que corra tudo de acordo com os interesses da Ordem. Foi o que Dumbledore me pediu. Ele previu que isso poderia acontecer - Sirius se assustou.

- Ele previu? - ele riu. - Nada escapa a ele... - olhou divertido para o professor de Poções. - E o que você vai fazer para isso? Lutar contra todos os Comensais? Nem que eu tivesse a minha varinha aqui nós daríamos conta deles. Vai matar o Lord das Trevas? - disse, rindo, segurando as costelas quebradas. Snape deu um sorrisinho cínico e satisfeito.

- Não - respondeu com simplicidade. - Eu vou providenciar a sua morte - disse com uma imensa satisfação no olhar. Sirius conseguiria o que tanto queria afinal.

Afinal, um chorinho fraco e abafado se ouviu na enfermaria. Allana suspirou, aliviada. Arabella e Harry se entreolharam felizes.

- É uma menina! - Madame Pomfrey disse enquanto prestava os primeiros cuidados à criança e a enrolava em um pano limpo. Entregou a menina a Allana, que chorava de felicidade.

- Olá Lílian - disse, beijando a cabecinha da filha. - Essa é a sua avó - disse, sorrindo enquanto a mãe se aproximava mais. - E este é seu... - consultou Harry com olhar e ele acenou com a cabeça. - Seu irmão - prosseguiu, satisfeita. Harry segurou a minúscula e frágil mãozinha da irmã e se sentiu invadido por uma ternura imensa.

Realmente gostaria que Sirius estivesse ali, com eles. Então percebeu que estava chorando. Chorando de alegria pela irmã ter nascido. Chorando de alívio por Allana estar bem, chorando de saudade de Sirius e chorando de ódio. "dio porque agora não só ele era órfão como sua irmã.

Ele se retirou da enfermaria. Allana precisava descansar e ele precisava ficar sozinho. Agora começaria a assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Passou chorando pelos amigos. Eles se entreolharam e avaliaram o que fariam. Por fim decidiram com olhares que Gina deveria ir sozinha até ele. Ela já imaginava onde ele estaria e foi até a beira do lago. Chegou em silêncio por trás dele.

- Que bom que você veio - ele disse sem olhar para trás. Ainda sentiam e adivinhavam um ao outro, sem precisar da telepatia. Ela se sentou ao seu lado. Olhando para a paisagem plácida do lago, iluminado pela luz pálida de uma lua crescente, ela viu com o canto dos olhos o brilho molhado do caminho das lágrimas em seu rosto. - Eu não devia estar chorando. - ele disse, fungando e esfregando o nariz com o dorso das mãos. - Me sinto patético – completou, tentando sorrir, finalmente se virando para ela.

- Não é patético ser sincero com seus sentimentos Harry. Achei que você também achasse isso - disse, admirada, ele riu.

- Não é isso. Eu acho que não devia... É só. Eu preciso ser forte. Adulto. Eu tenho uma irmã para cuidar agora Gi - ela sorriu.

- E você, Harry? Quem vai cuidar de você? - perguntou, virando-se para ele, limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto. Harry suspirou.

- Eu pensei que você tinha aceitado esta função - ela rolou os olhos para cima e abraçou-o com força. Harry escorregou a cabeça para o colo dela e deitou ali. Olhou para o céu e disse, encarando as estrelas. - Eu sei que a responsabilidade disso tudo ter acontecido é minha – estava apenas concluindo, sem tom de culpa na voz. Gina não concordou.

- É claro que não é. Por quê seria? - ele desviou o olhar do céu para os olhos castanhos inquisidores da menina.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta Gina. Naquele dia enquanto estava em transe. No dia do baile - ela se lembrou após alguns instantes.

- Quando você me perguntou onde Sirius estava? - ele confirmou.

- Eu tenho certeza de que foi por isso que Volde... - ele parou. Mas Gina não tremeu ao ouvir o nome.

- Eu também acho que Tom pode ter usado você para obter essa informação. Eu não te contei antes. Mas eu tive um sonho - ela disse, receosa.

Gina contou a ele sobre o sonho no qual Voldemort se passava por ele e a estrangulava. Harry explicou que tinha acompanhado o final do sonho. Juntos, chegaram a conclusão de que, de alguma forma, por causa da ligação que os dois tinham entre si e com o Lord das Trevas, tinham aberto uma porta para que Voldemort entrasse no inconsciente de Harry. Provavelmente tinham amplificando a ligação até ele por causa do feitiço Conectivus. E o Lord das Trevas só havia podido usar o inconsciente de Harry pois havia tomado a poção ligante, com o cabelo de Gina, enfraquecendo-o e o tornando susceptível, vulnerável a ele, como Hermione explicara. Harry olhou para Gina. Tinham pagado com a vida de Sirius para estarem juntos. Ao menos foi o que Gina pensou.

- Eu sinto muito Harry - disse com culpa na voz. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se bruscamente do colo dela.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou, vendo as lágrimas brotarem dos olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- Eu devia ter respondido às suas corujas. Ter ficado aqui... - ela abaixou a cabeça. - Teria evitado tanta coisa... Eu fiz você perder a chance de ter a sua família - as lágrimas escorriam agora.

- Gina... - ele ergueu o queixo dela com a mão. - Seu pai uma vez me disse que eu não devia me sentir responsável pelo que Voldemort faz. Eu digo o mesmo a você. Voldemort é o culpado. E não eu ou você. Foi ele quem roubou parte das nossas vidas. Foi ele quem roubou a vida de Sirius... – fez uma pausa. - Meu padrinho passou a vida atormentado pela culpa de não ter sido o fiel do segredo dos meus pais. Mas fez isso achando que era o melhor para nós. Foi o melhor que pôde fazer na época. E o que fizemos foi o melhor que pudemos também. Não poderia passar a minha vida longe de você. Eu precisava dar um jeito de reavê-la, de tê-la de volta para mim. O feitiço Conectivus foi a única solução que encontrei. E creio que Sirius teria feito o mesmo pela minha madrinha - Gina concordou, mais conformada. - E depois - disse com carinho. - Eu nunca poderia ter nada estando longe de você. Nenhuma família bastaria se você não estivesse nela. Eu te amo, meu Deus! Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso? - disse, segurando a pontinha do queixo dela com a mão, acariciando-o com o polegar. Gina sorriu.

- Eu espero que você ainda diga isso muitas vezes para mim - brincou.

- Até o fim dos meus dias - disse, roçando os lábios nos dela, buscando todo o alento que precisava naquele beijo. Ela retribuiu, acariciando a língua dele suavemente com a sua.

Permaneceram abraçados um ao outro, como agarrados a uma tábua de salvação. Naquele momento tudo parou. O mundo parecia ter parado de girar. Gina tinha o dom de fazer isso quando o beijava daquela forma. Enviá-lo a uma dimensão paralela, onde tudo estava bem e estavam em casa, seguros. Ela o fazia esquecer de todos os problemas.

Era essa, afinal, a grande magia do amor dos dois. O feitiço que arrebatava Harry por completo, cada parte do seu corpo e alma. A capacidade de se completarem quando tudo o mais parecia vazio e sem sentido. A capacidade de se sentirem inteiros somente quando juntos. Era nesses instantes que estavam vivos.

Curtiram mais um daqueles momentos, como se um vácuo no tempo e no espaço os permitisse isso. Como se não tivessem para onde ir ou tantos problemas para enfrentar. Tinham uma licença especial do Universo. Era como se o mundo todo agora se resumisse apenas em corações descompassados, lábios unidos e mãos entrelaçadas. Enfrentariam de cabeça erguida o que viesse, com uma única certeza: O que quer que acontecesse estavam juntos agora. Nada nem ninguém mudaria isso. Nunca. E, embora soubessem, olhando para aquele nascer do sol, avermelhado e tímido, de um novo dia, que o futuro nunca fora tão incerto estavam terrivelmente ansiosos para saber o que o crepúsculo os traria.

FIM

**N/A:** Ai gente, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Muito obrigada por terem lido. Eu quero dizer que foi muito legal ter recebido o carinho e a atenção de quem leu, mandou e-mail, votou, resenhou, criticou, opinou, me achou no ICQ... Eu adoro saber o que estão achando. E, como sempre, não vou deixar de agradecer especialmente aos amigos de sempre: Lú, Karol Black, Bruna Grisang (Mya Wend), Asuka, Lisa Dumbledore, Júlia Potter, Tatá, Tekinha, Karen Zoldick, Celina Aluada (Cel_zinha Aluada), Marina Souza, Mila Weasley, Lucy_Halloween, Winky, Mary Malfoy, Lali, Mione G. Malfoy, Penny Lane, Ira Weasley, Denis (O zipmail continua incompatível com o yahoo), Ligia, Flora Fairfield, Gi Potter, Joice Botarelli, Ginny Weasley, Claudinha (Cacau), Guilherme (Gui), Eduardo (Edu), Ana Sofia Rondão, Vaness a Lischeski, Alessandra, Alessandra (Leka/Girl Angel), Mel Potter, Muriel Monteiro, Marília Aparecida (Mari), Débora Black, Leticia, Lily Hawk, "Gatinho. pedro" (Pedro), Amaro (T.J. Potter), Geisa Potter, Usagi Manny (Manuela), Aline dos Anjos, Kamira Black, Mione Weasley, Vanessa, Bia, Gú, Mile, Pichi, Dani e Nini. Bom, pessoal eu adoro vocês e espero que acompanhem a continuação. Garanto muitas novidades e surpresas nela, é só o que posso adiantar por enquanto. Vou deixar um agradecimento especial a minha amiga Má (Pichi), por ser minha "alfa", "beta", "sobrinha" e amiga, por me aturar no ICQ, enquanto eu escrevia essa fic e escrevo a continuação dela e por ter feito as capinhas fofis de toda a trilogia. Ah! E aguardem uma fic pós-Hogwarts (não é continuação dessa trilogia) que está sendo feita muito devagar ('brigadinha pela capa, Mile. Titia dola ocê tb.). Acho que é só... Bjims da Lú.


End file.
